What has Happened Since
by Lp37451
Summary: When the Doctors and several of his companions wake up in a dark room they watch Doctor Who episodes SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Meeting**

When Clara awoke she was in a dark room surrounded by other people who looked in the similar situation of not knowing where they were, how they got there and were just getting up. Stunned she spotted her doctor, the 11th doctor jumping to his feet. Her heart ached with longing but then she saw her current doctor (12th) looking wearily around at them all. Then everyone started talking at once.  
"Doctor-"  
"Where are we-"  
"Rose!"  
"Ponds! Good to see you again"  
The speaking was growing louder and was currently doing her head in.  
"OI! Can everyone just shut up" She yelled loud enough to be heard. Everyone promptly stared at her. Catching the eye of the eleventh doctor she smiled sadly.  
"Right thank you for that Clara" Said 12 next to her. Clara stared at him for a few seconds.  
"You, remember?" she said hopefully. The doctor, her doctor, smiled at her.  
"I recognize you now. Whatever brought us here must have given me back my memory of you"  
"Pulse?" he whispered to her.  
"Still none" the look of utter despair on his face that almost made her cry.  
"Are you headed back now?"  
"I was. Back to Gallifrey. The long way round" she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Hold on. Back up" said a redhead from next to the 11th Doctor. _Amy_ a voice in the back of her mind whispered, she must have met her in one of her other lives. That happened sometimes she would just know things she didn't use to. "Who on earth are you guys and what the hell is happening"  
"Oh Amelia," said her Doctor, Amy looked kind of suspicious at him knowing her name. 12 surveyed the room for a moment taking in what Clara guessed where people from his past. His gaze was sad and then it lingered on River who Clara now noticed was standing near the back of the room, she winked at them they both smiled back and River began to examine the walls of the room for an exit. The Doctor then clapped his hands. "Ok, so does anyone remember how or why they got here and if so please say something now before we are all dead again." He raised his eyebrows at the room before a man wearing a pinstriped suit came up to him _10_ the voice in the back of her mind whispered.  
"Well isn't this fun, who exactly put you in charge?" He asked her Doctor.  
"Oh, I did." He replied like it was obviously the best decision in the world. "I know everyone here so it is only logical that I am in charge."  
"How do you know everyone here that is a bit creepy, or is that just me?" The man next to Amy said, _Rory_ , came to the whisper. Amy just held his hand reassuringly.  
"Hang on," another redhead said holding up her hands. The voice didn't say anything. Clara must not have known her in another life. "Hang on, I know this. Goddammit, Doctor you just had to go and remove my memories." 10 looked guilty at that as did 11. "Oh! Yes! I know your face. You were the guy we saved in Pompeii!" She finally said triumphantly. "How are you here?"  
"I'm not Caecilius, I just am using his face. As a reminder." Her Doctor said calmly. The others were looking at him kind of horrified now as if you had actually taken the man's face. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"To put it simply. I'm the Doctor. Regeneration 13." At that, the others just stared even more intently at him.  
"But, that's impossible…" Muttered 10.  
"Obviously not caused you've done it" Stated River coming up from the back of the group. "Hello sweetie," she said kissing both her Doctor and 11 on the cheeks before hugging Amy and Rory. "Mum, Dad, good to see you again. No exits." She said turning back to the Doctors. "None at all. Secret or regular. Whatever brought us here has no current intention of us leaving."  
"Wait. Hang on." Said Clara confused. "You're River's parents?" She asked Amy and Rory. They nodded smiling. "So. You're the Doctors in-laws?" they confirmed this looking ever so slightly smug. She turned to the Doctors. Raising an eyebrow. 10 had nothing to say but 11 and 12 just smiled and shrugged.  
"So now that that's cleared up-" Her Doctor began.  
"But how?" asked 11 still confused at the possibility of having another regeneration.  
"Spoilers," Her Doctor said putting a finger on his lips. "Now. Introductions!" He then said, pointing to the respective person, "Me, the 13th form of the Doctor, Clara whose was just travelling with me before, uh."  
"To put it simply. I died," There was a stunned silence. "What!" Gasped 11 looking horrified before hugging her and apologizing for whatever his future self did. Accepting the hug for several seconds before she and he broke apart. "Then how are you here?" asked a blond girl standing next to what looked like a clone of 10, _Rose_ the voice supplied.  
"Um, technically I'm still dead." she said, "No pulse." Most people in the room looked horrified at that. They then stared at the Doctors for an explanation.  
"Timey Wimey." Said the Doctor vaguely not wanting to go into that.  
"Hang on," said Rory, "aren't you souffle girl?"  
"Uh, complicated," said 11. Amy raised her eyebrows at him. "Very complicated."  
"So, continuing.11th Doctor, Amy and Rory Pond who travelled with me then."  
"Williams," muttered Rory. The Doctor smirked.  
"The 10th Doctor, Donna, Mickey, Martha, Rose who all travelled with the 10th Doctor, Metacrisis Me who I assume knowing me is going by John Smith." The clone nodded. "Captain Jack Harkness, who travelled with the 10th me," The Captain winked at the Doctors suggestively. They rolled their eyes and River eyed him in a back off he's mine fashion. "And that's everyone" Everyone began talking again to catch up or get to know one another better. When all of a sudden someone appeared in the room. The girl immediately stood up and got into a defensive stance. Clara saw the Doctors tense seeming to recognize the girl who then saw who was in the room. Her face lit up with a huge smile and she ran at ten.  
"Daddy!" She cried embracing him. At that everyone began to look confused again except for the Doctors, obviously, and Martha and Donna, who seemed to know what was going on.  
"J-Jenny. I thought I lost you." 10 practically sobbed. Clara looked questioningly at the Doctors.  
"This everyone is my daughter Jenny." He supplied looking very happy to see her. Once again the room broke into conversation at reunions and people asking their Doctors about their daughter.  
"Hey, Guys," Rose called over everyone. "A door just appeared." everyone looked up and in fact, a doorway had appeared on the wall. The Doctors were through it in an instant closely followed by River.  
"Mysterious door appears in a room we were taken to without our consent and he immediately goes through it. Typical, he doesn't change does he?" Martha sighed following the other who were also going through the door, Mickey snorted. As soon as everyone entered the doorway vanished behind them. In this new room was a cinema of sorts with chairs equipped with tubs of popcorn, water, and soda. In front of the chairs was a large screen which shone in the dark room.  
 **Welcome. Please sit down**  
10 shrugged and flopped into a seat followed by everyone else. The final seating looked like this.  
Front Row (left to right):  
John, Rose, 10, Jenny, Donna, Martha, Mickey  
Back Row (left to right):  
Clara, 12, River, 11, Amy, Rory, Jack

 **Once everyone had sat down the screen changed to a line of people which everyone recognized as the Doctor and his former selves.**

 **"** **The Doctor. So much has happened since you last saw him."**

Everyone glanced at each other. 12 looked distant and dark.

 **"** **You deserve to know. Even if he doesn't tell you. It is obvious you have been wondering."**  
 **Images began to rapidly flash by. The 9th doctor, Rose, Daleks, The 10th Doctor, Mickey, More Daleks, Rose and some other people, the Tardis, Cybermen, These images continued for a while before stopping at the Eleventh Doctor, he looked serious and was standing in a red foggy place, figures ran around behind him. It was from Trenzalore.**  
 **Clara gasped softly remembering the moments she looked at the two Doctors next to her and River they looked back at each other knowingly.**

 **The screen went black again and then white text lit up the screen. It read, "The Name of the Doctor."**


	2. Chapter 2- The Name of the Doctor

**Chapter 2-The Name of the Doctor**

 **CLARA: One day you meet the Doctor. And of course, it's the best day ever. It's just the best day of your life.**

All the companions were nodding in agreement.

 **Because, because he's brilliant, and he's funny and mad, and best of all, he really needs you. The trick is, don't fall in love. I do that trick quite a lot, sometimes twice a day. And once you start running, you start to forget, slowly. After a while, you just stop asking. Who are you? Where are you from? What set you on your way and where are you going? Oh, and what is your name? You get used to not knowing. I thought I never would. I was wrong. I know who he is. I know how he began and I know where he's going. I know the truth about the Doctor and his greatest secret. The day we went to Trenzalore.**

11 and 12 visibly shuddered Clara and River reached out to hold their hands.

 **DOCTOR: From the beginning, she was impossible. The Impossible Girl. I met her in the Dalek Asylum. Never saw her face, and she died. I met her again in Victorian London, and she died. Saved my life both times, by giving her own. But now she's back and we're running together, and she's perfect. Perfect in every way for me. Except she can't remember that we ever met. Clara. My Clara. Always brave, always funny, always exactly what I need. Perfect. Too perfect. Get used to not knowing. I thought I never would. I was wrong. I know who Clara Oswald is. I know how she came to be in my life, and I know what she will always mean. I found out the day we went to Trenzalore.**

"Okay, Trenzalore?" asked 10 confused.

"You'll probably find out." River replied grimly.

 **[Citadel, Gallifrey]**

 **(A very long time ago, an alarm is sounding.)**

 **ANDRO: Something wrong?**

 **FABIAN: It's the repair shop. What kind of idiot would steal a faulty Tardis?**

Everyone coughed looking at the Doctors. 10 and 11 blushed a bit and 12 just smiled.

 **(The monitor screen shows a white-haired old man in a black frock coat and a teenaged girl getting into a non-camouflaged Type 40.)**

"Is that you?" asked Rose curiously.

"My first body. Before any regeneration." Said John next to her.

 **[Repair shop]**

 **CLARA: Doctor? Doctor?**

 **DOCTOR 1: Yes, what is it? What do you want?**

 **CLARA: Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake.**

"Hang on what now?" asked Martha confusion was reflecting on everyone's faces.

 **CLARA [OC]: I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there's only one thing I remember. I have to save the Doctor. He always looks different.**

 **(The sixth Doctor walks across behind her.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **(The fourth Doctor walks past her, scarf flying.)**

 **CLARA [OC]: But I always know it's him. Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once, running every second just to find him.**

 **(The seventh Doctor is dangling from the ice cliff on the lower levels in Dragonfire.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **CLARA [OC]: Just to save him.**

 **(The third Doctor drives past in Bessie.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **(The second Doctor, in his fur coat, runs past her in a palm-fringed park. She tries to follow but falls onto a clear surface, where the fifth Doctor is floating beneath her in the reactor chamber in Warriors of the Deep.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor?**

 **CLARA [OC]: But he never hears me.**

"I am so confused," said Jack speaking for almost everyone in the room.

 **(The Eleventh Doctor in Victorian clothes, in Snowmen.)**

 **CLARA: Oi.**

 **CLARA [OC]: Almost never. I blew into this world on a leaf.**

 **(The leaf that blew into the face of her father, that made him meet her mother.)**

 **CLARA [OC]: I'm still blowing. I don't think I'll ever land. I'm Clara Oswald. I'm the Impossible Girl. I was born to save the Doctor.**

 **[London 1893 - prison cell]**

 **DeMarco: Do you hear the Whisper Men? The Whisper Men are near. If you hear the Whisper Men, then turn away your ear. Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever else you do. For once you've heard the Whisper Men, they'll stop and look at you. One word from you could save me from the rope.**

"Not creepy at all" murmured Rory.

 **VASTRA: Then you may rely on my silence.**

 **DeMARCO: I have information. Valuable information.**

 **VASTRA: Are you bargaining for your life? You have the blood of fourteen women on your hands. There are no words you can speak that will save your neck.**

 **DeMarco: The Doctor. Ah, yes. I know all about him, your dangerous friend.**

 **VASTRA: How?**

 **DeMarco: In the babble of the world, there are whispers, if you know how to listen. The Doctor has a secret, you know.**

 **VASTRA: He has many.**

 **DeMarco: He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered. Well?**

Secret? There were some curious glances thrown in the various Doctors way.

 **[Paternoster Row]**

 **JENNY: We can't let that terrible man live.**

 **VASTRA: He lives till I understand what he told me. We're going to need a conference call. I'll send out the invitations, you fetch the candles.**

 **JENNY: Yes, ma'am.**

 **(Jenny walks out of the room and hears voices whispering.)**

 **VASTRA: Where's Strax got to?**

 **JENNY: The usual. It's his weekend off.**

 **VASTRA: I wish he'd never discovered that place.**

 **[Glasgow]**

 **STRAX [OC]: Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!**

 **(Strax and a big man go flying through a window.)**

 **ARCHIE: Come here while I kill ye, ya filthy wee midden.**

 **STRAX: Prepare to die in agony for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!**

 **MESSENGER BOY: Excuse me. Mister Strax?**

 **STRAX: What is it, girl? Can't you see I'm trying to crush the brains of this stinking primitive? Sorry about this.**

 **ARCHIE: No problem.**

Mickey and Jack snorted.

 **MESSENGER BOY: It's a telegram, sir. Very urgent.**

 **(Strax reads it.)**

 **STRAX: Conference call. Sorry, Archie. I'm going to have to ask you to render me unconscious.**

 **ARCHIE: Fine.**

 **(Archie raises his large mallet.)**

 **STRAX: Better use this.**

 **(Strax's even larger shovel.)**

 **STRAX: It might take a while.**

 **[Paternoster Row]**

 **(Vivaldi's Four Seasons plays in the background as Vastra and Jenny settle themselves into high backed chairs around a five-sided table.)**

 **VASTRA: Sleep well, my love.**

 **JENNY: You too.**

 **[Higher plane]**

 **(They are still seated around the five-sided table, but the decor has changed.)**

 **WHISPER [OC]: The trap is set for the Doctor's friends. They will travel where the Doctor ends.**

Concerned faces were on most everyone in the room.

 **JENNY: Oh, I like the new desktop.**

 **VASTRA: I was getting a little bored of the Taj Mahal. The tea should be superb. It's drawn from one of my favourite memories. Strax, good of you to join us.**

 **STRAX: It had better be important. I was in the middle of destroying some very pleasant primitives.**

 **VASTRA: I apologise for the interruption, but there is urgent news concerning the Doctor.**

 **STRAX: Who else is coming?**

 **VASTRA: The women.**

 **[Maitland home]**

 **(The children are doing their homework.)**

 **ANGIE: Oh, no. You're going to try and make a souffle again, aren't you?**

 **CLARA: My mum's souffle, yeah. Although this time I'll get it right. This time I will be Souffle Girl.**

 **ARTIE: How can it be your mum's souffle if you're making it?**

 **CLARA: Because, Artie, it's like my mum always said. The souffle isn't the souffle, the souffle is the recipe.**

"So you are Souffle girl?" asked Amy

"Not exactly but kind of" Clara replied.

 **ANGIE: Was your mum deep on puddings?**

 **CLARA: She was a great woman.**

 **(She picks up an envelope. Neat cursive writing and a wax seal on the flap, and the instructions Open When Alone.)**

 **CLARA: What's this?**

 **ANGIE: Oh, it arrived today. It's for you.**

 **[Clara's room]**

 **VASTRA [OC]: My dearest Clara. The Doctor entrusted me with your contact details in the event of an emergency, and I fear one has now arisen. Assuming this letter will have reached you as planned, on April the tenth, 2013, please find and light the enclosed candle. It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years. However, as I realise you have no reason to trust this letter, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding. Speak soon.**

 **[Higher plane]**

 **(Clara drops in.)**

 **VASTRA: So glad you could make it.**

 **CLARA: Where am I?**

 **JENNY: Exactly where you were, but sleeping.**

 **VASTRA: Time travel has always been possible in dreams. We are awaiting only one more participant.**

 **STRAX: Oh, no. Not the one with the gigantic head?**

River put a hand on her chest in mock offence.

 **JENNY: Its hair, Strax.**

 **STRAX: Hair.**

 **(And she arrives in a puff of smoke.)**

 **RIVER: Madame Vastra.**

 **VASTRA: Professor. Help yourself to some tea.**

 **RIVER: Why thank you.**

 **(River creates a champagne bottle and flute for herself.)**

 **JENNY: How did you do that?**

 **RIVER: Disgracefully.**

"Oh River. That's how you do everything." smiled 12 winking. River winked back.

 **VASTRA: Ah. Perhaps you two haven't met. This is the Doctor's companion. That is, his current travelling assistant.**

 **CLARA: Assistant?**

 **STRAX: Have you gone a darker green?**

 **VASTRA: Clara Oswald.**

 **RIVER: Professor River Song. The Doctor might have mentioned me?**

 **CLARA: Oh, yeah. Oh yeah, of course, he has. Professor Song. Sorry, it's just I never realised you were a woman.**

 **STRAX: Well, neither did I.**

 **VASTRA: Perhaps we should get down to the business at hand.**

 **JENNY: That might be good, dear, yes.**

 **VASTRA: Clarence DeMarco. Murderer, under sentence of death. He offered us this in exchange for his life.**

 **RIVER: Space-time coordinates.**

 **VASTRA: This, Mister DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor's greatest secret.**

 **CLARA: Which is?**

 **JENNY: We don't know. It's a secret.**

 **VASTRA: The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear. If you're still entertaining the idea that you are an exception to this rule, ask yourself one question. What is his name?**

 **(Something invisible touches Jenny's cheek.)**

 **RIVER: Well, I know it.**

 **CLARA: What, you know his name? He told you?**

 **RIVER: I made him.**

 **CLARA: How?**

"I bet she has her ways," Jack said cheekily.

 **RIVER: It took a while.**

 **CLARA: So you're a friend of his, then?**

 **RIVER: A little more than a friend, a long time ago.**

 **VASTRA: He's still never contacted you?**

 **RIVER: He doesn't like endings.**

All the companions muttered some variation of No kidding.

 **(Something is going on back where Vastra and Jenny are asleep.)**

 **RIVER: So what else did this DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. How did he prove their value?**

 **VASTRA: One word, only.**

 **RIVER: What word?**

 **VASTRA: A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before. Trenzalore.**

 **RIVER: How exactly did he describe what he was giving you?**

 **HOLO-DeMARCO: The Doctor has a secret, you know. He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered.**

 **RIVER: You misunderstood.**

 **JENNY: Ma'am, I'm sorry. I just realised I forgot to lock the doors.**

 **VASTRA: It doesn't matter, Jenny. What misunderstanding? Tell me.**

 **JENNY: No, ma'am, please. I should've locked up before we went into the trance.**

 **VASTRA: Jenny, it doesn't matter!**

 **JENNY: Someone's broken in. Someone's with us. I can hear them.**

 **VASTRA: Jenny, are you all right?**

 **JENNY: Sorry, ma'am. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. I think I've been murdered.**

"Oh God." said other Jenny in distress.

 **(Astral Jenny starts to fade away.)**

 **VASTRA: Jenny!**

 **CLARA: What's happened to her.**

 **RIVER: Jenny, can you hear me?**

 **STRAX: Speak to us, boy!**

 **VASTRA: Jenny!**

 **RIVER: You're under attack. You must wake up now. Just wake up. Do it!**

 **(River slaps Vastra.)**

 **[Paternoster Row]**

 **(Vastra wakes up.)**

 **VASTRA: Who are you? What have you done to her?**

 **(A group of 'men' with just mouths, like the Trickster)**

 **[Higher plane]**

 **RIVER: You too, Strax. Wake up now!**

 **(River throws her champagne into his face. Strax sits up in Glasgow, surrounded by the same creatures. Apparently, they are known as Whisper Men. They are also with Clara and River.)**

 **WHISPER MEN: Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor.**

 **CLARA: Tell him what?**

 **(The face of the Great Intelligence appears.)**

 **HOLO-SIMEON: His friends are lost forevermore, unless he goes to Trenzalore.**

 **RIVER: No! You can't say that. He can't go there. You know he can't.**

"What, why? What's at Trenzalore?" asked Amy worriedly.

"It's supposed to be where I'm buried." replied 11.

"But don't worry. We get around that." assured 12.

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Angie? Artie?**

 **RIVER: The Doctor can never go to Trenzalore.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Am I getting warm?**

 **[Maitland home]**

 **(Clara wakes up at the top of the stairs.)**

 **DOCTOR: Angie? Artie? Am I getting warm? Am I getting warm?**

 **(The Doctor is blindfolded.)**

 **DOCTOR: Am I getting warm? Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm. I'm, I'm, I'm pretty sure that's in the rules.**

 **(Clara goes downstairs.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor?**

 **DOCTOR: Ha! Clara. How are you? Don't worry, everything is under control.**

 **CLARA: What are you doing?**

 **DOCTOR: Oh. Mister Maitland went next door, so I said I'd look after the kids. They wanted to go to the cinema, but I said no. I said no, not until you wake up. I was very firm.**

 **CLARA: At which point they suggested Blind Man's Buff.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes. Where are they?**

 **CLARA: At the cinema.**

 **(She removes his blindfold.)**

 **DOCTOR: The little Daleks. What's wrong?**

Jack snorted. "Worst insult ever"

 **(Clara makes tea.)**

 **CLARA: So who was she, the lady with the funny name and the space hair?**

 **DOCTOR: An old friend of mine.**

 **CLARA: What, like an ex?**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, an ex. River asked Vastra for the exact words. What were they?**

 **CLARA: The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discovered. Doctor?**

 **(The Doctor cries.)**

"Oh, Doctor" sighed Clara resting her head on his shoulder.

 **DOCTOR: Sorry. And it was Trenzalore? Definitely Trenzalore?**

 **CLARA: Yeah.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh dear. Sorry.**

 **(He runs out of the house.)**

 **[Tardis]**

 **(Clara finds the Doctor under the time rotor.)**

 **CLARA: Well?**

 **DOCTOR: Trenzalore. I've heard the name, of course. Dorium mentioned it. A few others. Always suspected what it was, never wanted to find out myself. River would know, though. River always knew. Right, come here. Give me your hand. Now, the coordinates you saw will still be in your memory. I'm linking you into the Tardis telepathic circuit. Won't hurt a bit.**

 **CLARA: Ow!**

 **DOCTOR: I lied.**

 **CLARA: Okay, what is Trenzalore? Is that your big secret?**

 **DOCTOR: No.**

 **CLARA: Okay, what then?**

 **DOCTOR: When you are a time traveller, there is one place you must never go. One place in all of space and time you must never, ever find yourself.**

 **CLARA: Where?**

 **DOCTOR: You didn't listen, did you? You lot never do. That's the problem. The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discovered. He wasn't talking about my secret. No, no, no, that's not what's been found. He was talking about my grave. Trenzalore is where I'm buried.**

 **CLARA: How can you have a grave?**

 **DOCTOR: Because we all do, somewhere out there in the future, waiting for us.**

 **(They go up to the console.)**

 **DOCTOR: The trouble with time travel, you can actually end up visiting.**

 **CLARA: But you're not going to. You just said it's the one place you must never go.**

 **DOCTOR: I have to save Vastra and Strax. Jenny too, if it's still possible. They, they cared for me during the dark times. Never questioned me, never judged me, they were just kind. I owe them. I have a duty. No point in telling you this is too dangerous.**

 **CLARA: None at all. How can we save them?**

 **DOCTOR: Apparently, by breaking into my own tomb.**

 **(He puts the Tardis into flight. It is a very bumpy ride.)**

 **CLARA: What's that?**

 **DOCTOR: She's just figured out where we're going. She's against it. I'm about to cross my own timeline in the biggest way possible. The Tardis doesn't like it. She's fighting it. Hang on! Hang on!**

 **(Lots of bangs and sparks. They get thrown over to the railings, and the Tardis powers down.)**

 **CLARA: Now what?**

 **DOCTOR: She doesn't want to land. She's shut down.**

 **CLARA: So we're not there?**

 **DOCTOR: We must be close.**

 **(He goes to the door, opens it and looks down.)**

 **DOCTOR: Okay, so that's where I end up.**

 **(An angry volcanic planet.)**

Many in the room saddened that the Doctor was supposed to be buried in such a depressing looking place.

 **DOCTOR: Always thought maybe I'd retire. Take up watercolours or bee-keeping, or something. Apparently not.**

 **CLARA: So, how do we get down there? Jump?**

 **DOCTOR: Don't be silly. We fall.**

"Oh and that's better" snorted Donna.

 **(They go back inside.)**

 **DOCTOR: She's turned off practically everything, except the anti-gravs. Guess what I'm turning off.**

 **(He uses the sonic screwdriver, and Clara screams as the Tardis tumbles to the planet.)**

 **[Trenzalore]**

 **(The Tardis hits the ground so hard it breaks one of the glass panes in the door.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oops.**

 **(The sky is dark, and occasionally riven with lightning.)**

 **CLARA: You okay? You're visiting your own grave. Anyone would be scared.**

 **DOCTOR: It's more than that. I'm a time traveller. I've probably time-travelled more than anyone else.**

 **CLARA: Meaning?**

 **DOCTOR: Meaning my grave is potentially the most dangerous place in the universe. Shall we?**

 **CLARA: Gravestones are a bit basic?**

 **DOCTOR: It's a battlefield graveyard. My final battle.**

 **CLARA: Why are some of them bigger?**

 **DOCTOR: They're soldiers. The bigger the gravestone, the higher the rank.**

 **(Up ahead is the biggest of all, a familiar shape with a light on top.)**

 **CLARA: It's a hell of a monument.**

"Damn" murmured Mickey.

 **DOCTOR: It's the Tardis.**

 **CLARA: I can see that.**

 **DOCTOR: No. When a Tardis is dying, sometimes the dimension dams start breaking down. They used to call it a size leak. All the bigger on the inside starts leaking to the outside. It grows. When I say that's the Tardis, I don't mean it looks like the Tardis, I mean it actually is the Tardis. My Tardis from the future. What else would they bury me in?**

Sad glances were thrown in the Doctors directions. Jenny hugged her Dad comfortingly.

 **(The Doctor walks on.)**

 **RIVER: Clara. Don't speak, don't say my name. He can't see or hear me. Only you can.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Well, come on, then.**

 **RIVER: We're mentally linked. It's the conference call. I kept the line open.**

 **DOCTOR: Who are you talking to? We need to get. River.**

 **(A gravestone with River Song carved in it.)**

 **CLARA: That can't be right.**

 **DOCTOR: No, it can't.**

 **CLARA: She's not dead.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, she's dead, I'm afraid. She's been dead for a very long time.**

 **"** Wait what? How is everyone who is dead still alive?" Rose asked confused.

 **RIVER: Yeah, probably should have mentioned that. Never the right time.**

 **CLARA: But I met her.**

 **DOCTOR: Long story. But her grave can't be here.**

 **(Whispers.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **(Whisper men are there.)**

 **WHISPER MEN: This man must fall as all men must. The fate of all is always dust.**

 **(The sonic screwdriver does not work on them.)**

 **RIVER: If it isn't my gravestone, then what is it?**

 **CLARA: What do you think that gravestone really is?**

 **DOCTOR: The gravestone?**

 **RIVER: Maybe it's a false grave.**

 **CLARA: Maybe it's a false grave.**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, maybe.**

 **RIVER: Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb.**

 **CLARA: Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb!**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, of course. Makes sense. They'd never bury my wife out here.**

 **CLARA: Your what?**

 **(He zaps River's headstone with the sonic screwdriver. A hole opens in the ground and they fall through.)**

 **WHISPER MEN: The man who lies will lie no more when this man lies at Trenzalore.**

 **[Outside the tomb]**

 **(Vastra and Strax wake up at the base of the Tardis monument.)**

 **STRAX: This base is surrounded! Lay down your weapons and your deaths will be merciful!**

 **VASTRA: Jenny. Jenny!**

 **(Vastra runs to her wife's body.)**

 **STRAX: This planet is now property of the Sontaran Empire. Surrender your women and intellectuals.**

Martha rolled her eyes. With Sontarans it's always weapons.

 **VASTRA: Strax, please! She's dead.**

 **(He scans Jenny.)**

 **STRAX: No heartbeat. Complete cardio-collapse, shock induced.**

 **VASTRA: Get her back for me. Get her back for me now or I will cut you into pieces.**

 **STRAX: Unhand me, ridiculous reptile.**

 **(He uses his medi-scanner to transmit an electric pulse, and Jenny coughs.)**

 **STRAX: There we go. Just a standard electro-cardio restart. She'll be fine.**

 **VASTRA: Are you alright, my love? Can you hear me?**

 **STRAX: The heart is a relatively simple thing.**

 **VASTRA: I have not found it to be so.**

 **(The Whisper Men approach them, with their leader.)**

 **SIMEON: I see you have repaired your pet. No matter. I was only attracting your attention. I presume I have it.**

 **VASTRA: Doctor Simeon. This is not possible.**

 **SIMEON: And yet here we are, meeting again, so very far from home.**

 **JENNY: But he died. You told me.**

 **VASTRA: Simeon died, but the creature that possessed him lived on. I take it I am now talking to the Great Intelligence?**

 **SIMEON: Welcome to the final resting place of the cruel tyrant. Of the slaughterer of the ten billion, and the vessel of the final darkness. Welcome to the tomb of the Doctor.**

The Doctors flinched hating to be reminded of all of the lives they had taken.

 **(Cue lightning.)**

 **[Catacombs]**

 **(The Doctor lights a handy firebrand or torch.)**

 **CLARA: Where are we?**

 **DOCTOR: Catacombs.**

 **CLARA: I hate catacombs. So how come I met your dead wife?**

 **DOCTOR: Oh well, you know how it is when you lose someone close to you. I sort of made a back-up.**

 **RIVER: I died saving him. In return, he saved me to a database in the biggest library in the universe. Left me like a book on a shelf. Didn't even say goodbye. He doesn't like endings.**

They all looked at 11.

"Hey, don't look at me it was him who did it!" He said pointing at 10. 12 just sighed and put his head in his hands.

 **DOCTOR: Clara, come on! Run, run!**

 **(Whisper men are behind them.)**

 **[Outside the tomb]**

 **SIMEON: It was a minor skirmish, by the Doctor's blood-soaked standards. Not exactly the Time War, but enough to finish him. In the end, it was too much for the old man.**

 **JENNY: Blood-soaked?**

 **VASTRA: The Doctor has been many things, but never blood-soaked.**

 **SIMEON: Tell that to the leader of the Sycorax, or Solomon the trader, or the Cybermen, or the Daleks. The Doctor lives his life in darker hues, day upon day, and he will have other names before the end. The Storm, the Beast, the Valeyard.**

12 still had his head in his hands. Clara rubbed his back in comfort. The others were just looking at the Doctors. They knew he fought in wars, but blood-soaked? dark?

 **VASTRA: Even if any of this were true, which I take the liberty of doubting, how did you come by this information?**

 **SIMEON: I am information.**

 **JENNY: You were a mind without a body last time we met.**

 **VASTRA: And you were supposed to stay that way.**

 **SIMEON: Alas, I did.**

 **(Simeon pulls at his face, to reveal that he is an empty shell. His clothes tumble to the ground, then a Whisper Man steps forward and becomes him again.)**

 **SIMEON: As you can see.**

 **[Tomb basement]**

 **(The Doctor bursts through a steel door.)**

 **DOCTOR: Come on, quickly, we're in.**

 **(A Whisper Man grabs Clara's arm.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **DOCTOR: Clara!**

 **(He pulls her out of its grasp and slams the door. Its hand is trapped until it pulls it back, and the door closes properly.)**

 **DOCTOR: Yowzah.**

 **(They head up metal stairs.)**

 **DOCTOR: Still a bit of a climb. I think I remember the way. Clara? Clara.**

 **(Clara is feeling dizzy.)**

 **DOCTOR: Hey, it's okay. You're fine. The dimensioning forces this deep in the Tardis, they can make you a bit giddy.**

 **CLARA: I know, I know. How do I know? How do I know that?**

 **DOCTOR: Clara, it's okay. You're fine.**

 **CLARA: Have we, have we done this before? We have. We have done this before. Climbing through a wrecked Tardis.**

 **CLARA: You said things, things I'm not supposed to remember.**

 **DOCTOR: We can't do this now. The Tardis is a ruin. The telepathic circuits are awakening memories you shouldn't even have.**

 **DOCTOR [memory]: Why do I keep meeting you?**

 **DOCTOR: Clara.**

 **DOCTOR [memory]: The Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a shipwreck and she died saving my life. And she was you.**

 **DOCTOR: Clara.**

 **DOCTOR [memory]: In Victorian London, there was a governess, who was really a barmaid, and she died. And she was you.**

 **DOCTOR: Clara? Clara, what's wrong?**

 **CLARA: What do you mean, you keep meeting me? You said I died. How could I die?**

 **DOCTOR: That is not a conversation you should even remember.**

 **CLARA: What do you mean I died?**

 **WHISPER MEN: The girl who died he tried to save. She'll die again inside his grave.**

Clara winced ever so slightly. 11 looked sadly at his impossible girl.

 **DOCTOR: Run. Run!**

 **[Outside the tomb]**

 **SIMEON: The doors require a key. The key is a word. And the word is the Doctor's.**

 **DOCTOR: Here I am, late to my own funeral. Glad you could make it. Jenny.**

"God Doctor you really are late to everything," Jack said trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, no joke, I waited 12 years for him once!" Said Amy. "Then 2 more when he went gallivanting off in his TARDIS"

 **SIMEON: Open the door, Doctor. Speak, and open your tomb.**

 **DOCTOR: No.**

 **SIMEON: Because you know what's in there?**

 **DOCTOR: I will not open those doors.**

 **SIMEON: The key is a word lost to time. A secret hidden in the deepest shadow and know to you alone. The answer to a question.**

 **DOCTOR: I will not open my tomb.**

 **SIMEON: Doctor, what is your name?**

They all looked at the Doctors expectantly.

"I'm not going to tell you my name!" Said 11 aghast. "I don't even use it anymore." River rolled her eyes and silenced them with a look.

 **The Doctor's friends. Stop their hearts.**

 **(The Whisper Men hiss.)**

 **STRAX: Madam, boys, combat formation. They are unarmed.**

 **JENNY: So are we!**

 **STRAX: Do not divulge our military secrets.**

 **DOCTOR: Stop this. Leave them alone.**

 **SIMEON: Your name, Doctor. Answer me.**

 **CLARA: Doctor?**

 **(Strax picks up a stick and hits a Whisper Man with it. It cuts through its body.)**

 **STRAX: Do you want me to do that again?**

 **(Then the hole closes up.)**

 **SIMEON: Doctor who?**

 **(The Whisper Man reaches into Strax's chest and closes its hand around his heart.)**

 **DOCTOR: Please, stop it.**

 **SIMEON: Doctor who?**

 **STRAX: Unhand me, sir. Argh.**

 **DOCTOR: Leave him alone. Let him be.**

 **STRAX: Don't worry, sir. I think I've got him rattled.**

 **(One attacks Clara, too.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor! Doctor!**

 **SIMEON: Doctor who?**

 **DOCTOR: Please!**

"Wait, your name is Please?" asked Martha very confused.

 **(The tomb door opens. Strax is released.)**

 **RIVER: The Tardis can still hear me. Lucky thing, since him indoors is being so useless.**

 **STRAX: Why did you open the door, sir? I had them on the run.**

 **DOCTOR: I didn't do it. I didn't say my name.**

 **RIVER: No, but I did.**

 **DOCTOR: Is everyone all right? Is everyone okay? Clara? Clara? Clara, are you okay?**

 **CLARA: That was not nice.**

 **DOCTOR: I know. I'm sorry. Now then, Doctor Simeon, or Mister G Intelligence, whatever I call you, do you know what's in there?**

 **SIMEON: For me, peace at last. For you, pain everlasting. Won't you invite us in?**

 **(The Doctor forces the doors further open.)**

 **[Tomb]**

 **(The console room, except instead of a time rotor and console, there is a bright tangle of shining white energy tendrils, swirling and writhing in a column. The Cloister Bell tolls in the background. There is ivy growing over the railing and other fittings.)**

 **CLARA: What's that?**

 **DOCTOR: What were you expecting, a body? Bodies are boring. I've had loads of them. Nah, that's not what my tomb is for.**

 **VASTRA: But what is the light?**

 **JENNY: It's beautiful.**

 **STRAX: Should I destroy it?**

Several people in the room snorted.

 **VASTRA: Shut up, Strax.**

 **CLARA: Doctor, explain. What is that?**

 **DOCTOR: The tracks of my tears.**

 **SIMEON: Less poetry, Doctor. Just tell them.**

 **DOCTOR: Time travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe. My path through time and space from Gallifrey to Trenzalore.**

 **(He zaps it with his sonic screwdriver.)**

 **DOCTOR 1 [OC]: Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension?**

 **DOCTOR 4 [OC]: Do I have the right?**

 **DOCTOR 6 [OC]: Daleks, Cybermen, they're still in the nursery compared to us.**

 **DOCTOR 2 [OC]: There are corners of the universe that have bred the most dangerous things.**

 **DOCTOR 9 [OC]: You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic.**

 **DOCTOR 10 [OC]: I'm the Doctor. I'm from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous**

 **DOCTOR 11 [OC]: Hello, Stonehenge!**

 **DOCTOR: My own personal time tunnel. All the days,**

 **DOCTOR 3 [OC]: It was the daisiest daisy I'd ever seen.**

 **DOCTOR: Even the ones that I, er, even the ones that I haven't lived yet.**

 **(The Doctor collapses.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor. Doctor!**

Everyone breathed in fearing for their friend or in 10's case himself.

 **DOCTOR: No, no. Which is why I shouldn't be here. The paradoxes. It's very bad.**

 **(Simeon steps forward.)**

 **DOCTOR: No. No. No. What are you doing? Somebody stop him!**

 **SIMEON: The Doctor's life is a open wound. And an open wound can be entered.**

 **DOCTOR: No, it would destroy you.**

 **SIMEON: Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of you victories into defeats. Poison every friendship. Deliver pain to your every breath.**

 **DOCTOR: It will burn you up. Once you go through, you can't come back. You will be scattered along my timeline like confetti.**

 **SIMEON: It matters not, Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now you will give me peace, as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye. Goodbye, Doctor.**

 **(Simeon backs into the time stream, and the Whisper Men vanish. There is a big flash. The Doctor writhes in agony.)**

Several of them cried out in fear.

 **CLARA: What's wrong with him? What's happening?**

 **VASTRA: He's being rewritten. Simeon is attacking his entire timeline. He's dying all at once. The Dalek Asylum. Androzani.**

 **CLARA: What did you say? Did you say the Dalek Asylum?**

 **VASTRA: Now he's dying in London, with us.**

"OOhhh," Said John understanding. That's what happened.

 **SIMEON [OC]: It is done.**

 **(The time stream turns red.)**

 **VASTRA: Oh, dear Goddess.**

 **JENNY: What's wrong?**

 **VASTRA: A universe without the Doctor. There will be consequences. Jenny, with me.**

 **CLARA: The Dalek Asylum. You said it was me that saved you. How? Victorian London. How, how could I have been in Victorian London?**

 **DOCTOR: No. Please, stop. My life, my whole life is burning.**

 **[Outside the tomb]**

 **JENNY: What are you scanning for?**

 **VASTRA: Local star systems.**

 **STRAX: Why?**

 **VASTRA: Because they're disappearing.**

 **JENNY: Disappearing how?**

 **VASTRA: The Doctor's timeline has been corrupted. His every victory reversed. Think how many lives that man saved. How many worlds. He saved your life when we met. Jenny?**

 **(Jenny has vanished.)**

 **VASTRA: Please, Jenny, no! Oh God, oh please, no.**

 **STRAX: Reptile scum.**

 **(Strax attacks Vastra.)**

 **STRAX: You are an affront to Sontaran purity. Prepare to perish!**

 **VASTRA: We're friends. Strax, your past is changing, but I swear, we are comrades!**

 **STRAX: Die, reptile.**

 **(She raises her weapon, but Strax disappears.)**

 **VASTRA: Strax! Strax!**

The real impact of the Doctor was obvious now and they all stared at the screen in horror.

 **[Tomb]**

 **CLARA: I have to go in there.**

 **DOCTOR: Please, please, no.**

 **CLARA: But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl, and this is why.**

 **RIVER: Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't.**

 **CLARA: If I step in there, what happens?**

 **RIVER: The time winds will tear you into a million pieces. A million versions of you, living and dying all over time and space, like echoes.**

 **CLARA: But the echoes could save the Doctor, right?**

 **RIVER: But they won't be you. The real you will die. They'll just be copies.**

 **CLARA: But they'll be real enough to save him. It's like my mum said. The souffle isn't the souffle, the souffle is the recipe. It's the only way to save him, isn't it?**

 **(River's image nods.)**

 **VASTRA: The stars are going out. And Jenny and Strax are dead. There must be something we can do.**

 **CLARA: Well, how about that? I'm souffle girl after all.**

 **DOCTOR: No. Please.**

 **CLARA: If this works, get out of here as fast as you can. And spare me a thought now and then.**

 **DOCTOR: No, Clara.**

 **CLARA: In fact, you know what? Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember me.**

 **DOCTOR: No. Clara!**

 **(Clara steps into the time stream. It turns white again.)**

Everyone who didn't know what was happening gasped.

"So you just stepped in there?" asked Jack.

"I had to save the Doctor" Clara stated.

"We all did something like that at some point for him. Anyone in their right mind would save the Doctor" said Rose hugging John's arm.

 **CLARA [OC]: I don't know where I am.**

 **DOCTOR: Clara!**

 **(Reprise the earlier montage.)**

 **CLARA [OC]: I just know I'm running. Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I'm born, I live, I die. And always, there's the Doctor. Always I'm running to save the Doctor again and again and again. Oi! And he hardly ever hears me. But I've always been there.**

 **[Gallifrey - Tardis repair shop]**

 **CLARA: Doctor?**

 **DOCTOR 1: Yes, what is it? What do you want?**

 **CLARA [OC]: Right from the very beginning.**

 **CLARA: Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun.**

They all chuckled at that.

 **CLARA [OC]: Right from the day he started running.**

 **CLARA [Dalek Asylum]: Run, you clever boy.**

 **[Tomb]**

 **CLARA: And remember me.**

 **(Whiteout.)**

 **STRAX: It was an unprovoked and violent attack, but that's no excuse.**

 **VASTRA: We're all restored. That's all that matters now.**

 **DOCTOR: We are not all restored.**

 **RIVER: You can't go in there. It's your own time stream, for God's sake.**

 **DOCTOR: I have to get her back.**

 **RIVER: Of course, but not like this.**

 **JENNY: But how?**

 **VASTRA: Is she still alive? It killed Doctor Simeon.**

 **DOCTOR: Clara's got one advantage over the Great Intelligence.**

 **VASTRA: Which is?**

 **DOCTOR: Me.**

 **RIVER: Doctor, please listen to me. At least hear me.**

 **DOCTOR: Now, if I don't come back, and I might not**

 **RIVER: Doctor!**

 **DOCTOR: Go to the Tardis. The fast return protocols should be on. She'll take you home, then shut herself down.**

 **RIVER: There has to be another way. Use the Tardis, use something. Save her, yes, but for God's sake be sensible.**

 **(River's image goes to hit the Doctor, and he catches her arm in his hand.)**

 **RIVER: How are you even doing that? I'm not really here.**

 **DOCTOR: You are always here to me. And I always listen, and I can always see you.**

There was a collective aaaww at the line. The Doctors all blushed.

 **RIVER: Then why didn't you speak to me?**

 **DOCTOR: Because I thought it would hurt too much.**

 **RIVER: I believe I could have coped.**

 **DOCTOR: No, I thought it would hurt me. And I was right.**

 **(The Doctor kisses River.)**

 **DOCTOR: Since nobody else in this room can see you, God knows how that looked.**

They all burst out laughing and the video stopped for 5 minutes because Jack couldn't stop laughing and was going purple in the face.

 **There is a time to live and a time to sleep. You are an echo, River. Like Clara. Like all of us, in the end. My fault, I know, but you should've faded by now.**

 **RIVER: It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye.**

 **DOCTOR: Then tell me, because I don't know. How do I say it?**

 **RIVER: There's only one way I'd accept. If you ever loved me, say it like you're going to come back.**

 **DOCTOR: Well, then. See you around, Professor River Song.**

 **RIVER: Till the next time, Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR: Don't wait up.**

 **RIVER: Oh, there's one more thing.**

 **DOCTOR: Isn't there always?**

 **RIVER: I was mentally linked with Clara. If she's really dead, then how can I still be here?**

 **DOCTOR: Okay, how?**

 **RIVER: Spoilers. Goodbye, sweetie.**

 **(River vanishes. The Doctor steps into his own time stream. Whiteout.)**

 **CLARA [OC]: I don't know where I am. I don't know where I'm going or where I've been. I was born to save the Doctor, but the Doctor is safe now. I'm the Impossible Girl, and my story is done.**

 **[Time stream]**

 **(Thud. It looks like the graveyard at Trenzalore.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor?**

 **(Thud.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor! Please, please, I don't know where I am.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Clara. You can hear me. I know you can.**

 **CLARA: I can't see you.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: I'm everywhere. You're inside my time stream. Everything around you is me.**

 **(The first Doctor walks past.)**

 **CLARA: I can see you.**

 **(More figures run past.)**

 **CLARA: All your different faces, they're here.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Those are my ghosts. My past. Every good day, every bad day.**

 **(Clara is knocked to the ground.)**

 **CLARA: What's wrong? What's happening?**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: I'm inside my own time stream. It's collapsing in on itself.**

 **CLARA: Well, get out then.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Not until I've got you.**

"Stubborn aren't you. That hasn't changed," said Donna.

 **CLARA: I don't even know who I am.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: You're my Impossible Girl. I'm sending you something. Not from my past, from yours. Look up. Look.**

 **(A dead leaf comes floating down.)**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: This is you, Clara. Everything you were or will be. Take it. You blew into the world on this leaf. Hold tight. It will take you home.**

 **(Clara takes the leaf and stumbles forward.)**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Clara! Clara! Come on. Come on, to me, now.**

 **DOCTOR: You can do it. I know you can.**

 **CLARA: How?**

 **DOCTOR: Because it's impossible. And you're my Impossible Girl. How many times have you saved me, Clara? Just this once, just for the hell of it, let me save you. You have to trust me, Clara. I'm real. Just one more step.**

 **(Clara stumbles into the Doctor's arms.)**

 **DOCTOR: Clara, my Clara.**

 **(The Doctor looks forward to where a man is standing with his back to them.)**

 **CLARA: Who's that?**

The Doctors faces darken upon seeing the figure none as much as 10 and Meta-crisis 10 who hadn't remembered the Day of the Doctor.

 **DOCTOR: Never mind. Let's go back.**

 **CLARA: But who is he?**

 **DOCTOR: He's me. There's only me here, that's the point. Now let's get back.**

 **CLARA: But I never saw that one. I saw all of you. Eleven faces, all of them you. You're the eleventh Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR: I said he was me. I never said he was the Doctor.**

 **CLARA: I don't understand.**

 **DOCTOR: Look, my name, my real name, that is not the point. The name I chose is the Doctor. The name you choose, it's like, it's like a promise you make. He's the one who broke the promise.**

 **(Clara faints.)**

 **DOCTOR: Clara? Clara? Clara!**

 **(The Doctor picks up Clara in his arms.)**

 **DOCTOR: He is my secret.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: What I did, I did without choice.**

 **DOCTOR: I know.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: In the name of peace and sanity.**

 **DOCTOR: But not in the name of the Doctor.**

 **(The Doctor turns and carries Clara away. The figure turns to show the War Doctor.)**

The screen went black and then showed a message telling them there would be a ten-minute break before the next video.

"So, who is he?" asked Mickey.

"My Eighth regeneration. The one who fought in the Time War." supplied 12.

"Oh," said Rory. No one said much after that. The time war was always a sensitive subject for the Doctor and they didn't want to press it when he could already be in a fragile state after watching one of the worse recent moments of his life again. Soon enough the screen changes.

 **The Day of the Doctor**


	3. The Day of the Doctor

**Chapter 3 -The Day of the Doctor**

 **[Outside Coal Hill Secondary School]**

 **(A policeman is walking past the sign to I M Foreman's scrap yard at 76 Totter's Lane. Underneath the name of the school is the Chairman of the Governors. I Chesterton)**

10 and John sat up suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Donna confused.

"Nothing" 10 replied leaning back in his seat. "It's just one of my first companions was a man named Ian Chesterton. I guess this is where he ended up"

 **CLARA : Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius.**

 **[Classroom]**

 **The end of class bell rings. A young man rushes in as the other students leave.)**

 **CLARA: Have you been running?**

 **TOM: Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor.**

 **CLARA: Did he leave an address?**

 **(He hands her a piece of paper. She grabs her motorcycle gear and leaves. The Tardis is parked on the side of a lonely country road. Clara sounds her horn and drives straight at it. The doors open to let her in.)**

 **[Tardis]**

 **(The Doctor is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics.)**

 **DOCTOR: Draught.**

 **(Clara clicks her fingers and the doors close.)**

"It can do that?" Martha said staring at the screen.

"River showed me." smiled 11 looking at River with Puppy dog eyes. Martha just rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen.

 **DOCTOR: Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?**

 **CLARA: Will there be cocktails?**

 **DOCTOR: On the Moon.**

 **CLARA: The Moon'll do.**

 **(They laugh and embrace.)**

 **DOCTOR: How's the new job? Teach anything good?**

 **CLARA: No. Learn anything?**

 **DOCTOR: Not a thing.**

Clara smiled. If she missed anything about 11 it was his attitude. Her Doctor was so dark and serious not that he didn't have good reason.

 **(They slap palms. Alert. Tardis interference detected.)**

 **CLARA: What's happening?**

 **DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going.**

 **(Because the Tardis has been grabbed by a lifting grapple from a helicopter.)**

"Does that normally happen?" asked Jenny looking at 10.

"No, not to me anyway." he replied.

 **PILOT [OC]: Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader. Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to receive. We're on our way.**

 **[Outside the White Tower]**

 **OSGOOD: Hello? Kate Stewart's phone. Oh, hold on. Excuse me. Ma'am. Ma'am!**

 **KATE: The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries.**

 **OSGOOD: It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it?**

 **(She gets a bit breathless as she hand the phone over.)**

 **KATE: Inhaler.**

 **(Her assistant uses her inhaler. Notice the very long multicoloured scarf wrapped around her neck.)**

"Nice scarf." snorted Jack.

"Hey, I liked that scarf. I wore it when I was younger!" grumbled 12.

"And young for to is what?" asked Rose smirking.

"I think I was around 700 or something." said 11 scratching his chin.

"Yes, 'young'" muttered Donna.

 **KATE: Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **(The Doctor is hanging out of the door, using the external emergency telephone.)**

 **DOCTOR: No kidding.**

 **KATE [OC]: Where are you?**

 **(He holds the phone up towards the helicopter as they fly up the Thames.)**

 **[Outside the White Tower / Tardis]**

 **KATE: Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on.**

 **PILOT [OC]: Roger. New heading two zero seven. Changing course.**

 **(The turn sends the Doctor out of the door. Clara manages to grab hold of his feet.)**

"DOCTOR" almost everyone but the Doctors and Clara yelped.

 **KATE: Doctor, can you hear me? I don't think he can hear me.**

 **DOCTOR: Next time, would it kill you to knock?**

 **KATE: I'm having you taken directly to the scene. Doctor, hello, are you okay?**

 **DOCTOR: Whoa! I'm just going to pop you on hold.**

 **(He changes position to hang onto the base of the Tardis with his hands.)**

 **KATE: Doctor?**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **(They fly to - )**

 **(Trafalgar Square]**

 **SOLDIER: Atten - shun!**

 **(The Doctor drops down before the Tardis is lowered to the ground and salutes Kate, Osgood and the squad of UNIT soldiers waiting for him.)**

 **DOCTOR: Why am I saluting?**

 **KATE: Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT**

 **DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart,**

"Lethbridge Stewart?" asked John gaping.

"Yes, the Brigadier's daughter." replied 11.

 **a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up.**

Most snorted at that. River raised her eyebrows at the Doctors.

 **CLARA: That probably sounded better in his head.**

 **KATE: I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First.**

 **CLARA: The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?**

"Didn't she want your head tho'" asked Rose confused.

"Uhhh," said 10 blushing, "Long story"

 **KATE: Her credentials are inside.**

 **(The Doctor is about to break the seal on the message when Kate points back to the National Gallery.)**

 **KATE: No. Inside.**

 **DOCTOR: (to Osgood) Nice scarf.**

 **KATE: What's our cover story for this?**

 **OSGOOD: Er, Derren Brown.**

 **KATE: Again?**

 **OSGOOD: Oh, we've sent him flowers.**

 **(The Doctor and Kate head up the steps to the gallery.)**

 **SOLDIER: Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery.**

 **[National Gallery]**

 **CLARA: Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?**

 **DOCTOR: Unified Intelligence Task Force.**

 **CLARA: Sorry?**

 **DOCTOR: This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.**

 **CLARA: What, like you?**

 **DOCTOR: I work for them.**

"You have a Job?" Asked Donna incredulous, "You? Mr. Plays-by-his-own-rules Spaceman?"

 **CLARA: You have a job?**

"Weird"

 **DOCTOR: Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job.**

 **CLARA: You don't have a job.**

 **DOCTOR: I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now.**

 **CLARA You never have a job.**

 **DOCTOR: I do. I do.**

 **(A painting is unveiled of an alien Citadel on fire and under attack.)**

 **KATE: Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor.**

John, 10 and 11 tensed staring at the screen in horror. _Not possible…_

 **CLARA: But, but that's not possible.**

 **DOCTOR: No more.**

 **KATE: That's the title.**

 **DOCTOR: I know the title.**

 **KATE: Also known as Gallifrey Falls.**

 **DOCTOR: This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place.**

 **CLARA: Obviously.**

 **DOCTOR: It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city.**

 **CLARA: But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D.**

 **(She steps forward and we can see that she is correct.)**

 **DOCTOR: Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen.**

"How did they get that?" asked Jack. 10 shrugged still staring at the screen.

 **KATE: Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance.**

 **(The Doctor takes Clara's hand.)**

 **CLARA: You okay?**

 **DOCTOR: He was there.**

 **CLARA: Who was?**

 **DOCTOR: Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about.**

 **CLARA: I don't understand.**

 **DOCTOR: I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me.**

The companions stared at the Doctors. He never talked about his past for obvious reasons. But this was different. It felt like a severe invasion of his privacy and that made some of them worry how the Doctor would react.

 **[Arcadia]**

 **(We get treated to the battle scene with fleeing civilians, buildings being destroyed, flying Daleks and soldiers firing at them. Lots of explosions and deaths.)**

"That was the Time War?" asked Rose, her voice cracking as she stared at the destruction and death. The Doctors nodded curtly not saying any more. Clara noticed her Doctor had his head in his hands again.

 **DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate.**

 **SOLDIER: Message for the High Council, Priority Omega. Arcadia has fallen. I repeat, Arcadia has fallen.**

 **(He sees the Type 40 Tardis with the stuck chameleon circuit, and its occupant comes towards him. This is the War Doctor)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Soldier, I'm going to need your gun.**

 **(He shoots at a concrete wall.)**

 **DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate. Exterminate!**

 **GALLIFREYAN: Please. Please, just don't.**

 **DALEK: Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected.**

 **DALEKS: The Doctor is surrounded!**

 **DALEK: Inform High Command we have the Doctor. Seek, locate, destroy.**

 **(The Gallifreyan family sneak away. The Doctor has etched No More into the concrete wall.)**

 **DALEKS: Seek, locate, destroy. Seek**

 **(A Tardis smashes through, bashing the Daleks to pieces.**

 **DALEK: The Doctor is escaping. What are these words? Explain. Explain.**

 **[War room]**

 **(Inside the Citadel.)**

 **ANDROGAR: The High Council is in emergency session. They have plans of their own.**

 **GENERAL: To hell with the High Council. Their plans have already failed. Gallifrey's still in the line of fire. So, he was there then?**

 **ANDROGAR: He left a message, a written warning for the Daleks. He's a fool.**

 **GENERAL: No, he's a madman.**

 _A madman in a box._ Corrected Amy in her mind.

 **ANDROGAR: As you can see, sir, all Dalek fleets surrounding the planet now converging on the capital, but the Sky Trenches are holding.**

 **(Boom! The building shakes.)**

 **GENERAL: Where did he go next?**

 **ANDROGAR: What does it matter? This is their biggest ever attack, sir. They're throwing everything at us**

 **TIME LADY: Sir, we have a security breach to the Time Vaults.**

 **GENERAL: The Omega Arsenal, where all the forbidden weapons are locked away.**

 **ANDROGAR: They're not forbidden any more. We've used them all against the Daleks.**

 **GENERAL: No. No we haven't.**

 **[Omega Arsenal]**

 **(A plinth is empty.)**

 **GENERAL: The Moment is gone.**

 **ANDROGAR: I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it.**

 **GENERAL: The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience.**

 **ANDROGAR: And we've never used it.**

 **GENERAL: How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try.**

 **[Desert planet]**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more.**

Amy stared at the screen sadly how could the nicest man in the galaxy have suffered so much?

 **(The War Doctor, shifts the sack he is carrying on his back and enters a lonely barn.)**

 **[Barn]**

 **(He puts down the sack and reveals a brass inlaid clockwork box.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: How, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?**

12 Winces slightly at that.

 **(He hears scuffling noises, and opens the door.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Hello? Is somebody there?**

 **MOMENT: It's nothing.**

 **(A blonde woman who looks exactly like Rose Tyler is sitting on the clockwork box.)**

"Wait, WHAT!?" yelled everyone.

"It will explain." muttered 12.

 **MOMENT: It's just a wolf.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Don't sit on that!**

 **MOMENT: Why not?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe.**

 **(He hurries her from the barn and closes the door behind her. And there she is, sitting on the box.)**

 **MOMENT: Why can't it be both? Why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Want who to see?**

 **MOMENT: The Tardis. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: I was thinking**

 **MOMENT: I heard you.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: You heard me?**

 **MOMENT: No more. No more.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: No more.**

 **MOMENT: No more. No more.**

Jack opened his mouth to quip but thought better of it after seeing how pale the Doctor had become.

 **WAR DOCTOR: Stop it.**

 **MOMENT: No more.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Who are you?**

 **(The clockwork in the box makes a noise.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: It's activating. Get out of here.**

 **(He tries to take hold of the box.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Ow!**

 **MOMENT: What's wrong?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: The interface is hot.**

 **MOMENT: Well, I do my best.**

Rory suppressed a snort at that.

 **WAR DOCTOR: There's a power source inside. (pause) You're the interface?**

 **MOMENT: They must have told you the Moment had a conscience. Hello! Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?**

Everyone chuckled. That was all too true.

 **WAR DOCTOR: You know me?**

 **MOMENT: I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form especially for you. It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up.**

"Ah"

 **WAR DOCTOR: I don't have a future.**

 **MOMENT: I think I'm called Rose Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I'm called Bad Wolf. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?**

Roses eyes widened and she murmured something to Jack that Clara couldn't hear.

 **WAR DOCTOR: Stop calling me Doctor.**

 **MOMENT: That's the name in your head.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor.**

Everyone looked sad at that. He was the Doctor. Who else could he be?

 **MOMENT: Then you're the one to save us all.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Yes.**

 **MOMENT: If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job.**

Rory failed to suppress a snort at that and Amy whacked the back of his head.

 **WAR DOCTOR: If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can.**

 **MOMENT: And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could, but there will be consequences for you.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: I have no desire to survive this.**

 **MOMENT: Then that's your punishment. If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live. Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: I don't know.**

 **MOMENT: One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?**

 **A whirling portal opens above them.)**

 **MOMENT: I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you.**

 **(A fez drops through the portal.)**

 **MOMENT: Okay, I wasn't expecting that.**

Amy and Rory burst out laughing at that making everyone from the past very confused. After about 5 minutes they had managed to calm down and the video resumed.

 **[National Gallery]**

 **CLARA: But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?**

 **KATE: The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here.**

 **(The Doctor breaks the wax seal and unfolds the paper.)**

 **ELIZABETH [OC]: My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. Godspeed, gently husband.**

"Husband?" smirked River. "My competition huh?" 11 blushed looking guilty.

 **DOCTOR: What happened?**

 **KATE: Easier to show you.**

 **(The Doctor and Clara leave with Kate. The man with Osgood answers his phone.)**

 **MCGILLOP: McGillop. But that's not possible. I was just. Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?**

 **(Meanwhile, a metal shutter comes down behind the Doctor and Clara as they stand in front of a painting on wood of Gloriana herself.)**

 **CLARA: Elizabeth the First. You knew her, then?**

 **(And next to Gloriana in the painting, in period costume, is 10)**

 **DOCTOR: A long time ago.**

 **[England, 1562]**

 **(The Tardis is parked in a meadow in the bend of a river. The door is opened, and the previous Doctor gallops out on a white horse, with a red-headed lady on the pillion.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Allons-y! There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside.**

 **ELIZABETH: The door isn't. You nearly took my head off. It's normally me who does that.**

"Oh, I like her" said Jack wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 **(Reclining on cushions near a tent flying the royal pennant.)**

 **ELIZABETH: Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan.**

 **DOCTOR 10: You have a picnic to eat.**

 **ELIZABETH: You could help me.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic.**

 **ELIZABETH: But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it's as clear as day.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe. But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up.**

 **ELIZABETH: How dare you? I'm the Queen of England.**

 **DOCTOR 10: I'm not English. Elizabeth, will you marry me?**

"That was a lot more straightforward then with me" grumbled River.

 **ELIZABETH: Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Ah, gotcha!**

 **ELIZABETH: My love?**

 **DOCTOR 10: One, the real Elizabeth would never have accepted my marriage proposal. Two, the real Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mentioned having a different face. But then the real Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space. And**

 **(He holds out a clockwork gizmo.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Ding.**

 **ELIZABETH: What's that?**

 **DOCTOR 10: It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.**

 **ELIZABETH: My love, I do not understand.**

 **DOCTOR 10: I'm not your love, and yes you do. You're a Zygon.**

"A Zygon?" asked Rose, Martha, and Donna.

 **ELIZABETH: A Zygon?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. Think the real Queen of England would just decide to share her throne with any old handsome bloke in a tight suit, just cos he's got amazing hair and a nice horse? Oh.**

 **(No more white horse. Instead, there's the Zygon.)**

"Smooth," snorted Rory.

 **DOCTOR 10: It was the horse. I'm going to be King. Run!**

 **ELIZABETH: What's happening?**

 **DOCTOR 10: We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse.**

 **(They run into a ruined building.)**

 **ELIZABETH: What does that mean?**

 **DOCTOR 10: It means we're going to need a new horse.**

 **ELIZABETH: Where's it going?**

 **DOCTOR 10: I'll hold it off. You run. Your people need you.**

 **ELIZABETH: And I need you alive for our wedding day.**

 **(Elizabeth kisses him, then runs.)**

Jack wolf whistled. Donna rolled her eyes and flicked him in the back of the neck, Jack pouted.

 **DOCTOR 10: Oh, good work, Doctor. Nice one. The Virgin Queen? So much for history.**

 **(Elizabeth runs through the trees while the Doctor tries to lure the Zygon. She screams and the Doctor comes running. His gizmo is dinging a lot.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Oh, very clever.**

 **(He talks to a lop-eared rabbit.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Okay, carry on. Just a general warning.**

Everyone was laughing at that.

"Bit dramatic Boss." Mickey laughed. 10 just rubbed his head awkwardly, muttering something about the dangers of rabbits.

 **ELIZABETH [OC]: Doctor!**

 **DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth!**

 **(He finds her lying on the ground.)**

 **ELIZABETH: That thing. Explain what it is. What does it want of us?**

 **DOCTOR 10: That's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just your planet.**

 **(A second Elizabeth walks up.)**

 **ELIZABETH 2: Doctor. Step away from her, Doctor. That's not me. That's the creature.**

 **ELIZABETH: How is that possible? She's me. Doctor, she's me!**

 **(The Doctor tries to use his gizmo.)**

 **ELIZABETH 2: I am indeed me. A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself.**

 **ELIZABETH: Extraordinary. The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional.**

 **ELIZABETH 2: Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent.**

 **ELIZABETH: A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one.**

 **DOCTOR 10: It's not working.**

 **ELIZABETH: One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection.**

 **ELIZABETH 2: Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage.**

 **(A vortex appears in the air.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Back, both of you, now! That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen.**

 **(A red fez drops out of it.)**

 **DOCTOR: 10: For instance, a fez.**

Amy and Rory snickered again.

 **[National Gallery]**

 **(The portrait of the 10th Doctor and Elizabeth is concealing a door.)**

 **KATE: This way.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **KATE: Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption.**

 **(The Doctor scoops up a handful of the sand on the floor in between two rows of statues covered with dust sheets.)**

 **DOCTOR: Stone dust.**

 **KATE: Is it important?**

 **DOCTOR: In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't.**

 **(Osgood makes a noise.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oi, you. Are you sciency?**

 **OSGOOD: Oh, er, well, er, yes.**

 **DOCTOR: Got a name?**

 **OSGOOD: Yes.**

 **DOCTOR: Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes. Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, L O L. See? Job. Do I have a desk?**

 **KATE: No.**

 **DOCTOR: And I want a desk.**

 **KATE: Get a team. Analyse the stone dust. Inhaler!**

 **(Further into the under gallery, the Doctor spots the red fez in a display case. He takes it out and puts it on.)**

"That's where it came from." murmured Jenny leaning her head on 10's shoulder. 10 smiled resting his arm on his daughters shoulder.

 **CLARA: Someday, you could just walk past a fez.**

 **DOCTOR: Never gonna happen.**

 **(And into another room with broken glass on the floor and alien 'paintings' along the wall.)**

 **SCIENTIST: As you instructed, nothing has been touched.**

 **KATE: This is why we called you in.**

 **CLARA: 3D again.**

 **DOCTOR: Interesting.**

 **CLARA: The broken glass?**

 **DOCTOR: No, where it's broken from. Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside.**

 **KATE: As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind.**

 **DOCTOR: So?**

 **KATE: There used to be.**

 **(She hands him a pad with the original image on it.)**

 **CLARA: Something's got out the paintings.**

 **DOCTOR: Lots of somethings. Dangerous.**

 **KATE: This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out.**

 **(Time fissure appears.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh no, not now.**

 **CLARA: Doctor, what is it?**

 **DOCTOR: No, not now. I'm busy.**

 **KATE: Is it to do with the paintings?**

 **DOCTOR: No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in.**

"You remembered?" asked 10. "Would the Paradox make you forget?"

"Uh almost remember." muttered 11.

 **(He throws the fez into the fissure.)**

 **DOCTOR: Geronimo!**

 **(And leaps into it himself.)**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **KATE: Wait!**

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **(And lands heavily.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oof!**

 **(Doctor 10 puts on the fez.)**

 **ELIZABETH: Who is this man?**

 **DOCTOR 10: That's just what I was wondering.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi!**

 **(He knocks the fez to the ground.)**

 **DOCTOR: Ha! Matchstick man.**

 **DOCTOR 10: You're not.**

 **(They both get out their sonic screwdrivers. 11's is bigger and better.)**

"Boys and their toys." Rose groaned.

 **DOCTOR 10: Compensating.**

 **DOCTOR: For what?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Regeneration. It's a lottery.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes.**

"They are not!" said 10 offended.

 **DOCTOR 10: What are you doing here? I'm busy.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?**

 **(He puts on his fez and turns to the two Elizabeths.)**

 **DOCTOR: Hello, ladies.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Don't start.**

 **DOCTOR: Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business.**

 **DOCTOR 10: One of them is a Zygon.**

 **DOCTOR: Urgh. I'm not judging you.**

"Neither am I." said Jack, wiggling his eyebrows again.

 **(The time fissure reappears. They both put on their glasses, then notice each other.)**

 **BOTH: Oh, lovely.**

"You never change" sighed Clara.

 **DOCTOR: Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.**

 **ELIZABETH'S: But what about the creature?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.**

 **ELIZABETHS: Of course, my love.**

 **ELIZABETH: Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.**

 **(She kisses Doctor 10 and leaves.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Thanks. Lovely.**

 **ELIZABETH 2: I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.**

 **(Another kiss and run.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Well, won't that be nice?**

 **DOCTOR: One of those was a Zygon.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Yeah.**

 **DOCTOR: Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Yeah.**

 **DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.**

"Ugh" groaned Martha, disgusted.

 **DOCTOR 10: Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you.**

 **DOCTOR: Nice.**

 **CLARA [OC]: Doctor, is that you?**

 **DOCTOR: Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?**

 **[Under Gallery / Woods]**

 **CLARA: Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?**

 **DOCTOR: Where are we?**

 **DOCTOR 10: England, 1562.**

 **CLARA: Who are you talking to?**

 **DOCTORS: Myself.**

 **KATE: Can you come back through?**

 **DOCTOR: Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!**

 **CLARA: Nothing here.**

 **DOCTOR 10: So where did it go?**

 **[Barn]**

 **CLARA [OC]: Who's he talking to?**

 **KATE [OC]: He said himself.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **KATE: Keep him talking.**

"He can keep himself talking perfectly fine." muttered Donna. Martha snorted.

 **(She uses her mobile as she leaves.)**

 **KATE: Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol.**

 **(Something growls as it watches her go.)**

Everyone gasped on the edge of their seats.

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **DOCTOR 10: Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?**

 **DOCTOR: I don't remember.**

 **DOCTOR 10: How can you forget this?**

 **DOCTOR: Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!**

"Yeah Doctor pay more attention." Amy teased 10.

"Hey, wow, hmph" grumbled 10.

 **(They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at the fissure.)**

 **DOCTOR: It's not working.**

 **DOCTOR 10: We're both reversing the polarity.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, I know that.**

 **DOCTOR 10: There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity.**

 **(The WAR DOCTOR drops through the time fissure.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Anyone lose a fez?**

"That'd be a shock." muttered John.

 **DOCTOR 10: You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Well, you've certainly come to the right place.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?**

 **DOCTOR: His companions?**

Everyone began laughing again. Everything made funnier by the Doctors faces at that comment.

 **WAR DOCTOR: They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?**

 **(They both demonstrate their sonic screwdrivers.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Really?**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Really.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: You're me? Both of you?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Yep.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Even that one?**

 **DOCTOR: Yes!**

 **WAR DOCTOR: You're my future selves?**

 **BOTH: Yes!**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Am I having a midlife crisis?**

"If this is the middle of my life that's sort of depressing." sighed 11. Everyone looked at him but Jack who understood, a life that long could get tiring.

 **Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing.**

 **DOCTOR: Brave words, Dick van Dyke.**

 **(A troop of soldiers run up, lead by a nobleman.)**

 **BENTHAM: Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **(Kate returns.)**

 **CLARA: I think there's three of them now.**

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **KATE [OC]: There's a precedent for that.**

 **BENTHAM: What is that?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?**

"I'd like to see that." laughed Amy.

 **BENTHAM: That thing, what witchcraft is it?**

 **DOCTOR: Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?**

 **KATE: He means you.**

Jack chuckled. "I like her" 10 rolled his eyes at that. "You like everyone."

 **CLARA: Why am I the witch?**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Clara?**

 **CLARA: Hello?**

 **[Woods, 1562 / Under Gallery]**

 **DOCTOR: Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?**

 **CLARA: What he said.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, tiny bit more colour.**

 **CLARA: Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs.**

 **DOCTOR: Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her.**

 **CLARA: Doctor, what's going on?**

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **DOCTOR: It's a timey-wimey thing.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Timey what? Timey-wimey?**

 **DOCTOR 10: I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.**

"You said it first!" huffed 11. Martha smirked.

 **(Enter an Elizabeth. The soldiers fall to their knee.)**

 **SOLDIERS: The Queen. The Queen.**

 **ELIZABETH: You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Which one are you? What happened to the other one?**

 **ELIZABETH: Indisposed. Long live the Queen.**

 **SOLDIERS: Long live the Queen.**

"Oh no," gasped Jenny.

 **ELIZABETH: Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower.**

 **DOCTOR 10: That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.**

 **DOCTOR: And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Oh, shut up.**

 **DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.**

"Never gonna let that go." sighed John.

 **DOCTOR 10: Seriously, stop it.**

 **DOCTOR: No, hang on. The Tower.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower.**

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **DOCTOR: Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?**

"That's gonna confuse them" muttered Rory to Amy.

 **WAR DOCTOR: Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?**

"NO!" yelled everyone in the room.

 **DOCTOR: Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad.**

"They are not sandshoes" muttered 10.

 **WAR DOCTOR: Granddad?**

"You're one to talk, you're older than him." smirked River.

 **DOCTOR 10: They're not sandshoes.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Yes, they are.**

 **ELIZABETH: Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **ELIZABETH [OC]: Very few emerge again.**

 **KATE: Dear God, that man's clever. Come on.**

"What did he do this time?" sighed Martha.

 **CLARA: Where are we going?**

 **KATE: My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London.**

"Ah" smiled 10, "I am smart, aren't I?" Rose rolled her eyes flicking his arm.

 **[Tower dungeons]**

 **WARDER: Come on, you lot, get in there.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Ow.**

 **(The warder leaves, shutting the door behind him. The Doctor finds a piece of metal bar and starts scratching on a stone pillar.)**

 **DOCTOR: Three of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon.**

 **DOCTOR 10: What are you doing?**

 **DOCTOR: Getting us out.**

 **(The WAR DOCTOR is using his sonic screwdriver on the wooden door.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.**

 **DOCTOR: Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?**

Amy Snorted, "He doesn't change much does he?"

 **DOCTOR 10: Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?**

 **(Moment Rose is holding a finger to her lips.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oi, Chinny?**

"Don't even," warned 11,

"Whatever you say Chinny." smirked Clara.

 **DOCTOR 10: Yeah, you do have a chin.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **(The stone dust is being analysed.)**

 **OSGOOD: Marble, granite. A lot of different stone, but none of it from the fabric of the building. It's like somebody smashed up a lot of old statues. Are there any missing?**

Jenny gasped dramatically causing the other companions to stare at her confused wondering what she discovered.

 **MCGILLOP: Don't think so. Why would anyone do that, anyway? I mean, I know we're meant to keep an open mind, but are we supposed to believe in creatures that can hide in oil paintings and have some sort of a grudge against statues? You all right?**

 **(Osgood uses her inhaler.)**

 **OSGOOD: We have to go, right now, this minute.**

 **MCGILLOP: What's wrong?**

 **OSGOOD: The things from the paintings. I know why they smashed the statues.**

 **MCGILLOP: Why?**

 **OSGOOD: Because they needed somewhere to hide.**

"Oh, shi-" Jack began before being hit in the head by Clara.

"Watch your mouth handsome." she snarled. Jack looked conflicted whether he should react to the hit or being called handsome.

"Well aren't you sending mixed messages." he winked.

"Oi, stop it." yelled John, glaring at Jack.

 **(The nearby statues raise their dust sheets. Zygons! They attack McGillop first, and Osgood runs.)**

They winced remembering the situation shown on screen.

 **[National Gallery]**

 **(Osgood gets into the National Gallery and shuts the door, but a Zygon smashes through the painting of Elizabeth and the tenth Doctor. She gets into the open lift but it will not move, so she slumps in the far corner.)**

 **OSGOOD: The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me.**

12 winced again, people had so much faith in him.

 **(The Zygon transforms.)**

 **OSGOOD-Z: Excuse me. I'm going to need my inhaler. I so hate it when I get one with a defect. Ooo, you've got some perfectly horrible memories in here, haven't you? So jealous of your pretty sister. I don't blame you. I wish I'd copied her.**

"Ouch," said Martha in sympathy.

 **OSGOOD: So do I!**

 **(The Zygon is standing on the end of Osgood's scarf, so she gives it a sharp tug and down goes her duplicate, allowing her to escape.)**

Several people in the room cheered.

 **OSGOOD-Z: Oh, for goodness sake.**

 **[Tower environs]**

 **KATE: The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One. I'm going to need access to the Black Archive.**

The Doctor all groaned, those who didn't know the place looked worried after the Doctors reactions.

 **[Black Archive corridor]**

 **KATE: The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling. Access, please.**

 **ATKINS: Ma'am.**

 **(Kate hands him her key.)**

 **KATE: Atkins, isn't it?**

 **ATKINS: Yes, ma'am. First day here.**

 **KATE: (sotto) Been here ten years.**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **CLARA: Lock and key? Bit basic, isn't it?**

 **KATE: Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is Tardis-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection.**

 **CLARA: But you let me in.**

 **KATE: You have a top level security rating from your last visit.**

 **CLARA: Sorry, my what?**

"The memory filter." supplied Jenny for those who hadn't realized.

 **KATE: Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. We can't have information about the Doctor and the Tardis falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous.**

 **(The Vortex manipulator is shown in a glass container.)**

"Hey! How'd they get that!" yelled Jack hugging his wrist where the same Vortex manipulator was now strapped.

 **CLARA: What is that?**

 **KATE: Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them. No one can know we have this, not even our allies.**

Jack grumbled, everyone ignored him.

 **CLARA: Why not?**

 **KATE: Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies.**

 **CLARA: Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor.**

 **KATE: I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind.**

 **(Her phone rings.)**

 **KATE: Yes? Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.**

 **(Clara spots Osgood and McGillop.)**

"Oh dear," Rose sighed.

 **CLARA: Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?**

 **KATE: Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early.**

Jack swore again, Clara rolled her eyes and flicked his arm.

"Shut up you." she hissed in his ear.

"Oh I've been downgraded from handsome have I?" he mock pouted, Clara just rolled her eyes again.

 **CLARA: The humans?**

 **KATE: Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?**

 **(Kate spits some venom at Clara, then transforms into a Zygon.)**

 **OSGOOD-Z: The Under Gallery is secured.**

 **(The numbers on the photograph on Kate's phone include 231163. Clara grabs the vortex manipulator, puts it on and copies them into it.)**

Everyone save 12, Clara, and River were holding their breath waiting to see what happened.

 **ZYGON: Prepare to dispose of one more human. We have acquired the device.**

 **CLARA: Activation code, right?**

 **(She disappears.)**

"Ooh, I see why he likes you." River whispered in her ear. Clara smirked while Amy and Rory looked over suspiciously.

 **[Tower dungeon]**

 **(The Doctor is still scratching his message.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate.**

 **DOCTOR 10: We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a subatomic level. Even the sonic would take years.**

"I added a wood setting to my sonic this time." 12 said absentmindedly. The other Doctors glared at their older self in envy.

 **WAR DOCTOR: No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread.**

 **DOCTOR 10: It must be really recent for you.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Recent?**

 **DOCTOR: The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all.**

 **DOCTOR 10: The day we killed them all.**

 **DOCTOR: Same thing.**

 **MOMENT: It's history for them. All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: I don't talk about it.**

 **DOCTOR 10: You're not talking about it. There's no one else here.**

 **MOMENT: Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Did you ever count?**

John and 10 groaned, simultaneously running a hand through their messy hair.

 **DOCTOR: Count what?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: How many children there were on Gallifrey that day.**

 **(The Doctor stops his scratching.)**

 **DOCTOR: I have absolutely no idea.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: How old are you now?**

 **DOCTOR: Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am.**

"How old are you now?" asked Jenny curiously to 12.

"Um, somewhere over two thousand?" he said avoiding everyone's eyes. Clara knew that he was worried they might see the billions of years hiding in his head.

 **WAR DOCTOR: Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?**

 **DOCTOR: Tell me, what would be the point?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Two point four seven billion.**

Most everyone paled at that. 10 and John had their heads in their hands, while 11 was staring at the floor and 12 just straight ahead.

 **WAR DOCTOR: You did count!**

 **DOCTOR 10: You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?**

 **DOCTOR: I moved on.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?**

 **DOCTOR: Spoilers.**

 **DOCTOR 10: No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going.**

 **DOCTOR: No, you really wouldn't.**

"Trenzalore." 11 whispered only loud enough for Amy to hear, she took and squeezed his hand in comfort.

 **WAR DOCTOR: I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea.**

 **MOMENT: They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: No.**

 **DOCTOR 10: No?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Just, no.**

 **(The Doctor laughs.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?**

 **DOCTOR: Sorry. It just occurred to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone.**

Jack snickered at that. Clara just rolled her eyes.

 **MOMENT: It's the same screwdriver. Same software, different case.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Four hundred years.**

 **DOCTOR 10: I'm sorry?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they. Same software, different case.**

"Oh this is great this bit." said Clara chuckling.

 **DOCTOR 10: Yeah.**

 **DOCTOR: So.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door. Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Yeah, still going.**

 **DOCTOR: Calculation complete.**

 **MOMENT: Same software, different face.**

 **DOCTOR: Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever.**

 **(Clara opens the door and nearly falls in.)**

 **DOCTOR: How did you do that?**

 **CLARA: It wasn't locked.**

 **DOCTOR: Right.**

Everyone was laughing again meanwhile 11 and 10 were red in the face. 12 rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me! I would have tried the door!" He said incredulous.

 **CLARA: So they're both you, then, yeah?**

 **DOCTOR: Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?**

 **CLARA: A bit. Nice suit.**

"Thanks." smiled 10.

 **DOCTOR 10: Thanks.**

"Honestly Doctor, No need to repeat yourself." Jack said poking 10's arm, 10 swatted his hand away.

 **CLARA: Hang on. Three of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: It should have been locked.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?**

 **ELIZABETH: Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **(The real Osgood hears moaning from beneath a dust sheet, and notices a shoe sticking out from underneath. She pulls it off to reveal another sheet of red suckers covering a human.)**

"Yuck." said Jenny making a face.

"Come on Jen, being covered in these things isn't that bad." winked Jack. Jenny made a face.

 **OSGOOD: Kate? Oh goodness, you're not actually dead. Oh, that's tremendous news. Those creatures, they turn themselves into copies. And they need to keep the original alive, refresh the image so to speak.**

There were several sighs of relief around the room.

 **KATE: Where, where did they go?**

 **OSGOOD: I don't know. Oh, hang on, yes, I do. The Tower.**

 **KATE: If those creatures have got access to the Black Archive, we may just have lost control of the planet.**

"That's a bit of a gap in security. Isn't it?" said Mickey.

"Kate seems to have a thing for dangerous items." grumbled 12.

 **[Zygon control centre]**

 **(Another part of the Tower dungeons.)**

 **ELIZABETH: The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required.**

 **CLARA: So they want this one.**

 **ELIZABETH: Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort.**

 **ZYGON: Commander, why are these creatures here?**

 **ELIZABETH: Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating.**

 **(The Zygon puts his hand on a glass cube with dents in the corners, then vanishes. The 3D landscape painting from the Under Gallery is nearby.)**

 **CLARA: That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture now.**

"Ohh, that's smart." said 10 intrigued.

 **WAR DOCTOR: It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as**

 **DOCTOR 10: Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come.**

 **DOCTOR: You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups.**

"Cup-a-soup?" asked Rory.

"Oh stop it Rory the Roman." mumbled 11. "It must of seemed like a good idea at the time." Amy smirked.

 **CLARA: And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past.**

 **DOCTOR: Exactly.**

 **DOCTOR 10: And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?**

 **ELIZABETH: Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.**

"The recurring trait with the Doctor's appear to be their complete and utter smoothness." snickered Clara.

 **DOCTOR 10: Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks.**

 **ELIZABETH: My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions.**

 **(She produces a dagger from the garter beneath her skirts.)**

"Don't." said John as Jack opened his mouth smirking. He pouted closing his mouth again.

 **ELIZABETH: These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind.**

 **CLARA: Zygons?**

 **ELIZABETH: Men.**

"Ain't that the truth." said Donna.

 **CLARA: And you actually killed one of them?**

 **ELIZABETH: I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm going to need my Tardis.**

 **ELIZABETH: It has been procured already.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Ah.**

 **ELIZABETH: But first, my love, you have a promise to keep.**

 **[Castle courtyard]**

 **CLERGYMAN: I now pronounce you man and wife.**

 **CLARA: Woo hoo!**

 **CLERGYMAN: You may kiss the bride.**

 **(Elizabeth does the enthusiastic kissing.)**

Jack wolf whistled, River rolled her eye's

 **WAR DOCTOR: Is there a lot of this in the future?**

 **DOCTOR: It does start to happen, yeah.**

 **ELIZABETH: Godspeed, my love.**

 **DOCTOR 10: I will be right back.**

"He always says that." scoffed Amy, 11 looked at his hands embarrassed.

 **(He runs into the Tardis and starts cranking her up.)**

 **DOCTOR: Right then, back to the future.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **WAR DOCTOR: You've let this place go a bit.**

 **DOCTOR: Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Don't you listen to them.**

Several people in the room snickered.

 **(An alarm sounds. The tenth Doctor gets an electric shock.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Ow! The desktop is glitching.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to compensate.**

 **DOCTOR: Hey, look. The round things.**

 **DOCTOR 10: I love the round things.**

 **DOCTOR: What are the round things?**

 **DOCTOR 10: No idea.**

"Gotta love the round things." said 11 smiling. 10 and 12 nodded in agreement. Some things never change.

 **DOCTOR: Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator. Ha! There, stabilised.**

 **(The desktop changes again.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it.**

"Hey!" scowled 11, 10 shrugged,

"Well I don't."

 **DOCTOR: Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it.**

 **CLARA: No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive.**

 **(The Doctors turn and stare at her)**

 **CLARA: Okay, so you've heard of that, then.**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **MCGILLOP-Z: The equipment here is phenomenal. The humans don't realise what half this stuff does. We could conquer their world in a day.**

 **ZYGON: We were fortunate, then, in our choice of duplicate.**

 **MCGILLOP-Z: If I were human, I'd say it was Christmas.**

 **(Humans Kate and Osgood enter.)**

 **KATE: No, I'm afraid you wouldn't. We're not armed. You may relax.**

 **ZYGON: We are armed. You may not.**

 **KATE: Lock the door. I'm afraid we can't be interrupted. You don't mind if I get comfortable?**

 **ZYGON: You don't mind if I do?**

 **(The Zygon transforms into Kate, and sits down opposite her at the table.)**

 **KATE: You'll realise there are protocols protecting this place. Osgood?**

 **OSGOOD: In the event of any alien incursion, the contents of this room are deemed so dangerous, it will self-destruct in**

 **KATE: Five minutes.**

 **(The alarm sounds and the countdown starts.)**

 **KATE: There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?**

"Oh Kate," murmured 12 sadly.

 **KATE-Z: You would destroy London?**

 **KATE: To save the world, yes, I would.**

 **KATE-Z: You're bluffing.**

 **KATE: You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter.**

"She shouldn't be using the Brigadier like that," said John glaring at the screen, Rose patted his arm.

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?**

 **KATE: Doctor?**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the Tardis.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid.**

 **KATE [OC]: I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with.**

All three Doctors flinched in unison, the companions looked at each other in worry.

 **DOCTOR: Kate, we're trying to bring the Tardis in. Why can't we land?**

 **KATE [OC]: I said, switch it off.**

 **DOCTOR: No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!**

 **DOCTOR 10: The Tower of London, totally Tardis-proof.**

 **CLARA: How can they do that?**

 **DOCTOR: Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable.**

"You just love insulting human's don't you spaceman." grumbled Donna.

"Only when you're being stupid." said 12.

 **(A stasis cube is on the console.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: We don't need to land.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-soup. What is cup-a-soup?**

"You didn't know Cup-a-soup? Whatever happened to Time traveller?" asked Mickey in disbelief.

"I wasn't searching the galaxies for soup you know!" said 12 irritated.

 **[National Gallery]**

 **(Back we go to an earlier scene.)**

 **DOCTOR: What happened?**

 **KATE: Easier to show you.**

 **(The Doctor, Kate and Clara leave. McGillop answers his phone.)**

 **MCGILLOP: McGillop.**

 **[Tardis / National Gallery]**

 **DOCTOR: Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to.**

 **MCGILLOP: But that's not possible. I was just**

 **DOCTOR: You were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveller, figure it out. I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?**

"Always acting so smart aren't you?" said River smirking at the Doctor's, "Yet you can't fly the TARDIS correctly."

"I fly her just fine," muttered 11.

"Yet you leave the breaks on."

"I like the sound." River sighed at that but looked at the Doctor's fondly.

"He hasn't been flying the TARDIS correctly?" asked Rose.

"It's much harder to fly solo, TARDIS's are supposed to be piloted by multiple Time Lords." explained John.

 **MCGILLOP: Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **(2:59 and counting.)**

 **KATE-Z: One word from you would cancel the countdown.**

 **KATE: Quite so.**

 **KATE-Z: It's keyed to your voiceprint.**

 **KATE: And mine alone.**

 **KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation!**

 **KATE: Countermanded.**

 **KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation.**

 **KATE: Countermanded.**

 **KATE-Z: We only have to agree to live.**

 **KATE: Sadly, we can only agree to die.**

 **OSGOOD: Please, Doctor. Please save us. Please save us. Please save us.**

 **[Gallifrey Falls]**

 **(Time begins to move inside the 3D painting, which contains three extra figures by the image of an exploding Dalek.)**

 **DALEK: Exterminate!**

 **(Three sonic screwdrivers send the unhappy pepperpot crashing out of the painting and into -)**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **(Followed by three of the same Time Lord. The Dalek expires.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Hello.**

 **DOCTOR 10: I'm the Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR: Sorry about the Dalek.**

 **CLARA: Also the showing off.**

Everyone chuckled, typical Doctor.

 **DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?**

 **KATE: The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Except make you both agree to halt it.**

 **KATE: Not even three of you.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: You're about to murder millions of people.**

 **KATE: To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?**

 **DOCTOR: Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more.**

"Oh Doctor," sighed Amy squeezing his hand. Everyone else looked sad.

 **DOCTOR 10: You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong.**

 **(The WAR DOCTOR turns to look at the Moment.)**

 **DOCTOR: And, because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right.**

 **KATE: How?**

"By being the Doctor!" said Jenny smiling.

 **DOCTOR 10: Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together.**

 **DOCTOR: Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides.**

 **DOCTOR: And the key to perfect negotiation?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Not knowing what side you're on.**

 **DOCTOR: So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out**

 **DOCTOR 10: No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human**

 **DOCTOR: Or Zygon.**

 **DOCTOR: Whoops a daisy.**

 **(He jumps on to the table. Three screwdrivers do something to the memory filter in the ceiling. The countdown reaches 7 as the humans look befuddled.)**

 **KATES: Cancel the detonation!**

 **(It stops at 5.)**

 **DOCTOR: Peace in our time.**

Everyone began cheering.

 **(As the Kates talk in the background.)**

 **OSGOOD-Z: It's funny, isn't it. If I'm a Zygon, then my clothes must be Zygon, too. So, what happens if I lose a shoe or something?**

 **(Osgood coughs, and her duplicate returns the inhaler with a shush gesture.**

"A nice Zygon?" asked Rose.

"Yes she was." said 12 sadly.

 **Meanwhile, Clara explores the photo array of past companions, starting with the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. Then she goes to the WAR DOCTOR, who is sitting in the seventh Doctor's big leather chair.**

"My chair!" exclaimed 10, "That was a nice chair." 11 nodded in agreement, 12 smiled.

 **CLARA: Hello.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Hello.**

 **CLARA: I'm Clara. We haven't really met yet.**

"We sort of had." murmured Clara.

 **WAR DOCTOR: I look forward to it. Is there a problem?**

 **CLARA: The Doctor, my, my Doctor, he's always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: One would.**

 **CLARA: You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: You're very sure of yourself.**

 **CLARA: He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it.**

10 and John closed their eyes sadly, 11 looked down 12 just stared at the screen a blank expression on his face.

 **WAR DOCTOR: Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there. Humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?**

 **CLARA: Your eyes. You're so much younger.**

"I've noticed that too." said River and she looked at 12 raising an eyebrow.

"Later," he whispered in her ear.

 **WAR DOCTOR: Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come.**

 **(The Moment is standing nearby, watching them.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: I'm ready.**

 **MOMENT: I know you are.**

 **CLARA: Who's there? Who were you talking to?**

 **(The WAR DOCTOR, Doctor Eight point five, has vanished.)**

 **[Barn]**

 **MOMENT: You wanted a big red button.**

10 groaned head in his hand, Jenny hugged him protectively.

 **(A red, rose-like button stands on a stalk above the Moment box.)**

 **MOMENT: One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way.**

 **MOMENT: You've seen the men you will become.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Those men. Extraordinary.**

 **MOMENT: They were you.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: No. They are the Doctor.**

 **MOMENT: You're the Doctor, too.**

"He is, more than any of us." muttered 12 absent mindedly. 10, 11, and John looked at him surprised.

 **WAR DOCTOR: No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost.**

 **(His hand hesitates over the button as he recalls the sound of children's laughter.)**

Everyone was silent, barely breathing this was it.

 **MOMENT: You know the sound the Tardis makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, I like to think it does.**

 **MOMENT: To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.**

 **(The sound of the time rotor is heard.)**

 **MOMENT: Even you.**

 **(Two Tardises park themselves in the barn. Enter the Doctors and Clara.)**

 **CLARA: I told you. He hasn't done it yet.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Go away now, all of you. This is for me.**

 **DOCTOR 10: These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here.**

 **DOCTOR: So something let us through.**

 **MOMENT: You clever boys.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.**

 **DOCTOR 10: All those years, burying you in my memory.**

 **DOCTOR: Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else.**

 **DOCTOR: You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right.**

 **DOCTOR 10: But this time**

 **DOCTOR: You don't have to do it alone.**

 **(They put their hands on the button together.)**

There were several gasps in the room 11 rubbed his hands, he had killed them all twice, and he would have to again. 10 just looked horrified.

 **WAR DOCTOR: Thank you.**

 **DOCTOR 10: What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way.**

 **DOCTOR: And it is done in the name of the many live we are failing to save.**

 **(He looks at Clara, who is crying, she shakes her head.)**

 **DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?**

 **CLARA: Nothing.**

 **DOCTOR: No, it's something. Tell me.**

 **CLARA: You told me you wiped out your own people. I just. I never pictured you doing it, that's all.**

 **MOMENT: Take a closer look.**

 **(It suddenly goes dark.)**

 **CLARA: What's happening?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Nothing. It's a projection.**

 **MOMENT: It's a reality around you.**

 **(They are seeing Gallifrey at war.)**

 **CLARA: These are the people you're going to burn?**

 **DOCTOR 10: There isn't anything we can do.**

 **DOCTOR: He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn.**

The companions were shocked he had killed his people to save them, all of them, everyone at his expense.

 **CLARA: Look at you. The three of you. The WAR DOCTOR, the hero, and you.**

 **DOCTOR: And what am I?**

 **CLARA: Have you really forgotten?**

 **DOCTOR: Yes. Maybe, yes.**

11 had closed his eyes again.

 **CLARA: We've got enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero.**

 **DOCTOR: Then what do I do?**

 **CLARA: What you've always done. Be a doctor. You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?**

 **(The fighting seems to have stopped on Gallifrey.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Never cruel or cowardly.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Never give up, never give in.**

 **(The images vanish.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?**

 **DOCTOR: We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: What, exactly?**

 **DOCTOR: Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind.**

 **(He sonics the big red button back into the Moment box.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking.**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, there is. There is.**

 **DOCTOR 10: But there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know.**

 **DOCTOR: Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements.**

 **CLARA: What? What don't they know?**

 **DOCTOR: This time, there's three of us.**

"YES, that's brilliant!" yelled 10 jumping up. 11 jumped up too both were yelling in excitement. 12 smiled at them but the companions were overjoyed for the Doctor they couldn't help but notice how haunted 12 looked, he knew how this turned out, does this mean it went bad?

 **WAR DOCTOR: Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!**

 **DOCTOR 10: Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!**

 **DOCTOR: Ha, ha, ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see.**

 **MOMENT: Now you're getting it.**

 **DOCTOR: Eh? Who did?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you.**

 **MOMENT: Yeah, that's going to happen.**

Rose and John blushed, Jack smirked at them.

 **DOCTOR 10: Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?**

 **CLARA: So what are we doing? What's the plan?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.**

 **DOCTOR 10: The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?**

 **CLARA: Tiny bit of an ask.**

 **DOCTOR 10: The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.**

 **CLARA: But where would Gallifrey be?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away.**

 **DOCTOR: Exactly.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Like a painting.**

10 and 11 were jumping around again.

 **[War room]**

 **ANDROGAR: Another one.**

 **GENERAL: Are you sure the message is from him?**

 **ANDROGAR: Oh, yes.**

 **GENERAL: Why would he do that?**

 **(The message reads - Gallifrey Stands.)**

 **GENERAL: What's the mad fool talking about now?**

 **(Holo-monitors appear as the Doctors introduce themselves.)**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is the Doctor speaking.**

 **DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?**

 **WAR DOCTOR [on monitor]: Also the Doctor, standing ready.**

 **GENERAL: Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once.**

"Not mine." said Jack wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay that's enough," said River with finality standing up she pulled a pistol out of her pocket and shot Jack in the head.

"Melody!" yelled Amy horrified.

"What the hell River." cried Rory.

"It's fine." she replied sitting back down, the Ponds stared at the Doctor who seemed to be holding back a laugh. All of a sudden Jack gave a gasp and jumped to his feet making everyone who didn't know jump and yell in confusion.

"Oh Doc, I like her." smirked Jack,

"Back off." said 11 protectively.

"Continuing." yelled Clara above them all.

 **DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: General, we have a plan.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: We should point at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan**

 **[War room]**

 **DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: And almost certainly won't work.**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: I was happy with fairly terrible.**

 **DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: Sorry, just thinking out loud.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: We're flying our three Tardises into your lower atmosphere.**

 **[Tardis 10]**

 **DOCTOR 10: We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up.**

Martha snorted.

 **[Tardis 8.5]**

 **WAR DOCTOR: We're just about ready to do it.**

 **GENERAL [OC]: Ready to do what?**

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: We're going to freeze Gallifrey.**

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: I'm sorry, what?**

 **[Tardis 10]**

 **DOCTOR 10: Using our Tardises, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time.**

 **[War room]**

 **WAR DOCTOR [on monitor]: You know, like those stasis cubes? A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: Except we're going to do it to a whole planet.**

 **[Tardis 10]**

 **DOCTOR 10: And all the people on it.**

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: What? Even if that were possible**

 **[Tardis]**

 **GENERAL [OC]: Which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?**

 **DOCTOR: Because the alternative is burning.**

 **[Tardis 10]**

 **DOCTOR 10: And I've seen that.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: And I never want to see it again.**

The Doctor's winced.

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing.**

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: You would have hope. And right now, that is exactly what you don't have.**

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years.**

 **[Tardises]**

 **(Each Tardis has a stasis cube on the console.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, hundreds and hundreds.**

 **DOCTOR 10: But don't worry, I started a very long time ago.**

 **DOCTOR 1: Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor.**

"Who's that?" asked Jenny.

"That's me, the first me," 11 sighed wistfully, "I was so young then."

 **DOCTOR: You might say I've been doing this all my lives.**

 **[War room]**

 **DOCTOR 2 [on monitor]: Good luck.**

 **DOCTOR 3 [on monitor]: Standing by.**

 **DOCTOR 4 [on monitor]: Ready.**

 **DOCTOR 8 [on monitor]: Commencing calculations.**

 **DOCTOR 5 [on monitor]: Soon be there.**

 **DOCTOR 7 [on monitor]: Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another.**

 **DOCTOR 6 [on monitor]: Just got to lock on to his coordinates.**

 **[Tardis 9]**

 **DOCTOR 9: And for my next trick.**

Rose smiled at the Doctor that she had met.

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: I didn't know when I was well off. All twelve of them!**

 **ANDROGAR: No, sir. All thirteen!**

 **(A new pair of grey eyebrows is seen.)**

"Of course it focuses on my eyebrows" grumbled 12,

"Doctor, they take up half of your face." said Clara smirking 12 glared at her.

 **ANDROGAR: Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their fire power.**

 **GENERAL: Do it, Doctor. Just do it.**

 **[Tardises]**

 **GENERAL [OC]: Just do it.**

 **DOCTOR: Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready. Geronimo!**

 **DOCTOR 10: Allons-y!**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Oh, for God's sake. Gallifrey stands!**

 **(Tardises rush towards the planet and surround it, then whiteout!)**

 **[National Gallery]**

 **(Having a cup of tea in front of Gallifrey Falls. Three Tardises are lined up by one wall. The opposite is decorated with a collection of roundels.)**

"So we did it?" whispered John.

"Why don't we just watch and we'll see?"

 **WAR DOCTOR: I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong.**

 **CLARA: Life and soul, you are.**

Everyone snickered.

 **DOCTOR 10: What is it actually called?**

 **DOCTOR: Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Not very encouraging.**

 **DOCTOR 10: How did it get here?**

 **DOCTOR: No idea.**

 **DOCTOR 10: There's always something we don't know, isn't there?**

 **WAR DOCTOR: One should certainly hope so. Well, gentlemen, it has been an honour and a privilege.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Likewise.**

 **DOCTOR: Doctor.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed.**

Mickey laughed,

"Don't look so shocked," said Clara to the Doctor's.

 **CLARA: That's right. Aim high.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: I won't remember this, will I?**

 **DOCTOR: The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no.**

 **WAR DOCTOR: So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!**

 **(He goes into the shabbiest Tardis. It dematerialises.)**

 **[Tardis 8.5]**

 **(The WAR DOCTOR begins to regenerate.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Oh yes, of course. I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time.**

"Well you failed at that didn't you?" said Rose laughing remembering the 9th Doctor's ridiculous ears.

"I don't really control it." muttered 10 blushing.

 **[National Gallery]**

 **DOCTOR 10: I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.**

 **DOCTOR: Tell you what?**

 **DOCTOR 10: Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about.**

 **DOCTOR: I saw Trenzalore, where we're buried. We die in battle among millions.**

 **DOCTOR 10: That's not how it's supposed to be.**

 **DOCTOR: That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going.**

 **DOCTOR 10: Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.**

 **CLARA: On it.**

 **(He kisses her hand.)**

 **DOCTOR 10: Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go.**

 **(He gets into the next, not brightly painted, Tardis and it dematerialises.)**

11 started laughing and 12 was smirking.

"What?" asked Donna.

"Spoilers." smirked 11.

 **DOCTOR: He always says that.**

 **CLARA: Need a moment alone with your painting?**

 **DOCTOR: How did you know?**

 **CLARA: Those big sad eyes.**

 **DOCTOR: Ah.**

 **CLARA: I always know. Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you. I think it was the curator.**

 **(She goes into the Tardis. The Doctor sits and looks at the painting.)**

 **DOCTOR: I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place.**

 **CURATOR: You know, I really think you might.**

"What?" asked 10 eyes going wide.

"Doctor, who is he?" asked Martha curiously.

 **(The fourth Doctor enters with silver hair, leaning on a walking stick.)**

 **DOCTOR: I never forget a face.**

 **CURATOR: I know you don't. And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh?**

"The fourth me's face." explained 11.

 **(The Doctor winks.)**

 **CURATOR: You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?**

 **DOCTOR: Which title? There's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls.**

 **CURATOR: Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you think that means, eh?**

 **DOCTOR: That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked. It's still out there.**

"Have you found it?" 10 asked 12 excitedly. 12 just hummed in answer.

 **CURATOR: I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know.**

 **DOCTOR: Then where is it?**

 **CURATOR: Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do.**

 **DOCTOR: Do I?**

 **CURATOR: Mmm.**

 **DOCTOR: Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?**

 **CURATOR: Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations.**

 **DOCTOR: Thank you very much.**

"Well aren't you Mr Ego?" said Donna rolling her eyes.

 **CURATOR: Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?**

 **(The Curator leaves a happy Doctor.)**

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. Of course I dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell her. I dream about where I'm going. She always laughs at that. But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about.**

 **(He walks out to join his past selves, backs to us, gazing out at the stars.)**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: That's not true. Not any more. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone's. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going.**

 **(A big golden planet hangs in the sky. He stands between the 10th and 8.5 Doctors.)**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Where I've always been going. Home, the long way round.**

 **(Final shot, a front view of the known Doctors. Left to right - 2, 4, 6, 8, 8.5, 11, 10, 9, 7, 5, 3 and behind them, number one.)**

 **The screen went Black.**

There was a shocked silence then everyone erupted into talk at once.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: I forgot to say last chapter but I will be changing the plan and jumping around episodes instead of doing just Season 9. The working order for episodes is this.**

 **Amy's choice**

 **Zygon Invasion**

 **Zygon Inversion**

 **The End of Time parts 1 and 2**

 **The Eleventh Hour**

 **Into the Dalek**

 **Impossible Astronaut**

 **Day of the Moon**

 **A Good Man Goes to War**

 **Dalek**

 **Boom Town**

 **The Time of the Doctor**

 **The Magicians Apprentice**

 **The Witches Familiar**

 **Face the Raven**

 **Heaven Sent**

 **Hell Bent**

 **In consideration (let me know what you think!)**

 **The Angels take Manhattan**

 **The Girl Who Waited**

 **The Rings of Akhaten**

 **Lets Kill Hitler**

 **A Town Called Mercy**

 **Listen**

 **Human Nature/Family of Blood**

 **Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead**

 **Time Heist**

 **The Doctors Wife**

"What happened?" asked River gently. After 12 had left the room complaining that the excited yelling and jumping around from the other Doctors and companions was giving him a headache River and Clara had followed him, Clara in worry and River in confusion. Now they stood in the kitchen that had appeared as if the room could tell they needed a break.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked 12 avoiding the question and inspecting the food in the cupboards.

"Look at me." River said The Doctor didn't instead pulling out a box.

"Ooh, look, Hobnobs. Love them." He glanced excited at Clara. "And they're chocolate!"

"Doctor. Look, at, me." River said again. Clara gave him an exasperated look and The Doctor sighed. Grumbling for a second before he looked at River.

"What happened with the Time Lords?"

"In history, at the dawn of time, during the time war… When exactly do you mean." River sighed.

"When you found them. What happened?"  
"Quite a lot of things."

"Doctor." She glared at him until The Doctor finally sighed rubbing his face.

"It was just their usual reactions to me." Clara scoffed and River looked at her.

"That is such an understatement."

"What happened?" asked River.

"Clara," warned The Doctor tiredly, Clara glared at him.

"You can't just act like nothing happened Doctor! If that is what you describe as their usual reactions to you then I really should worry more about your childhood."

"What was their reaction?" pushed River.

"It was nothing." muttered the Doctor.

"Yes, sure, nothing." Clara rolled her eyes. "They put him in what I can understand as the equivalent of a torture chamber for-" The Doctor interrupted her.

"A long while. It will probably be mentioned at some point in these damned videos so it doesn't matter at the moment." River looked at him. "Don't look at me like that,"

"And what is 'like that'?" asked River.

"That sad face, I don't need you sadness and pity. I'm fine." River looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm fine."

"Are you really going to continue this?" she asked.

"Continue what?" Clara snorted slightly and lent against one of the counters crossing her arms.

"Rule one," Clara stated River nodding once in agreement.

"Not with those rules again, there are no rules," The Doctor glowered taking out a Hobnob, "Except for no running off and doing what I say, but that's rule one and two not what you think it is." Clara opened her mouth to retort but the door opened and the other came in.

"We should celebrate!" yelled 11 waving his arms about, he and 10 ran up and began inspecting the cupboard.

"Hah, Jammy Dodgers, gotta love Jammy Dodgers." smiled 11 pulling out another box.

"Ooo, yes." said 10 eyes glowing he opened the box.

"Oi, speedy. Mr Allons y," he tapped 10 on the head with the box. "We need tea. Rose? You're good at tea." Rose smiled and began pulling mugs out of the cupboards, Clara helped, putting on the kettle and fishing around for tea bags. Her eyes followed 12 though as he left the room through a hallway that extended off the kitchen. Soon enough the tea was made and everyone sat down at a table in the kitchen eating, drinking and discussing happily about Gallifrey.

"Doctor?" Clara yelled down the hallway he had disappeared into. "There's tea. Do you want some?" She faintly heard a guitar stop from behind the closed door she saw marked as 12. 12 came through the door and accepted a mug of tea from her smiling.

"Bedrooms down there, I guess we'll be here awhile." he addressed the room at large.

"How many?" asked Mickey.

"10."

"I guess some of us will have to share," said Jack wiggling his eyebrows.

"Probably the married people mate," said Rory. Jack pouted.

"Three of the rooms are labelled, 10, 11, and 12. Obviously referring to The Doctor's" said Clara sipping her tea.

"I guess we should go to sleep, we did all come from different time zones I assume and we can watch more in the morning," said Martha yawning.

"I'm not that tired," said Jenny.

"It's the time lord in you, means less sleep." explained John. Jenny nodded.

"If you want we could explain some Time Lordy things to you." offered 11. Jenny nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, you can get your martian on. I'm going to sleep." said Donna heading down the hall. Everyone periodically followed down the hall after her and chose their rooms. Clara gave a last look at the Doctor's and Jenny before heading down the hall, she saw that the doors had engraved themselves with the people who had chosen them once they were inside and decided to take the room next to 12's. As she put her hand on the doorknob she saw her name engrave itself on the door.

 _Clara Oswald._

Waking up at what Rose could only assume was the next day, she saw that John had already left their room. Washing in the adjoining bathroom Rose opened the cupboard to find exact replicas of the clothes they had been wearing upon arrival, just clean, neatly hung in the closet. Rose dressed and left the room, closing the door behind her she saw that Mickey was leaving his room too. Rose smiled at him and they headed down the hallway, they could hear voices in the kitchen, presumably the Doctors and Jenny.

"This is bloody insane," whispered Mickey to her.

"Agreed," she said back. Entering the kitchen Rose gasped. The 9th Doctor was there, with the other Doctors, Jenny, John, and Jack.

"Doctor?" she asked hesitantly.

"Rose! Good to see you, and Ricky! The other me's told me Gallifrey's safe." He was grinning like a madman and Rose smiled wide, she hadn't thought she'd ever see this Doctor again and she was overjoyed she was.

"Good to see to you boss but it is Mickey, not Ricky," said Mickey slightly annoyed.

"Definitely Ricky." replied the Doctor. Rose, Jack, and Mickey caught up with 9 as everyone started filing in and Amy made breakfast or maybe it was lunch or dinner, or maybe it didn't matter since time could be frozen outside the room but whatever, they had just woken up so Rose would call it breakfast. After breakfast they moved back to the room with the TV, Jack bringing some crisps and drinks to satisfy them during the videos.

 **Welcome back.**

The screen was on again once everyone had sat down, 9 sat down next to John and Rose.

 **You will have to wait before seeing our dear friend return home, I'm saving that for last.**

There were several disappointed noises throughout the room but Rose caught Clara glance at 12 in worry, she looked to and saw that after the screens announcement he had become unnaturally still.

 **We will now go back in time a bit to see an adventure with Amy and Rory.**

"That certainly narrows it down," muttered Amy.

 ** _The screen went black and then words appeared on the screen,_** **Amy's Choice.**

"Oh no," groaned Amy.

"Of all the things why couldn't they pick one with a lighter theme," muttered Rory.

 ** _The screen went black again and the video began to play._**

 **A/N: I have some sad news. My School's Vacation is almost here (That's not the sad news) and during the summer they take away our laptop's for updates and stuff! :o So if I can manage to kick my brother off the computer I will update, but the release of chapters is going to be weird. I'm sorry :( please stick around!**


	5. Amy's Choice

**EXT. ENGLISH VILLAGE, DAY**

 **We hear birds and see the outlying fields of the village and then a two-story stone cottage.**

"That's a nice place." mused Rose quietly.

 **INT. COTTAGE, KITCHEN, DAY**

 **AMY is mixing something in a bowl and as the camera moves up from the counter, we see she is very pregnant.**

Several people smiled at Amy who grinned sheepishly.

 **Suddenly, she gasps and sets the bowl down on the table.**

 **AMY: (screams) RORY**

 **EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY**

 **RORY rides into the yard on a bicycle with a basket on the front. He is now sporting his hair long and in a ponytail.**

"I don't get why you wanted that." muttered 11.

"Oi, you're one to talk." Rory grumbled, 11 looked at him irritated.

 **AMY: Rory, it's starting!**

 **RORY drops the bike to the ground and runs inside.**

There were several excited squeals from the girls in the room.

 **INT. COTTAGE, KITCHEN, DAY**

 **RORY: (rushes to her side) Ah. OK, OK...**

 **AMY is sitting down, eating the batter from the bowl.**

 **AMY: False alarm.**

 **RORY:What?**

 **AMY: False alarm.**

 **RORY:What?**

 **AMY: Well, I don't know what it feels like. I've never had a baby before. (feeds him some of the batter)**

Amy snickered.

"Gave me a heart attack you did." sighed Rory. Amy smirked at him.

 **There is a whooshing sound in the background.**

Everyone sighed in longing recognizing the TARDIS

 **RORY:Mmm!**

 **AMY: No. (stands)**

 **RORY:I know - leaf blowers. Use a rake!**

 **AMY: (puts the bowl on the table) No, it's…**

 **They both look to the window and see the TARDIS materialize outside**

"She looks different." said 9 surprised.

"If by different you mean cleaner." said 11

"And brighter," added 12

"I prefered my TARDIS." sighed 9.

"You always did liked your grunge thing Mr. Leather." grumbled 11.

"Mr. Leather? Is that the best you can do? I am young aren't I?" remarked 12.

"Well you do better then." said 11 crossing his arms.

"You have to at least make some remark about the ears! Practically an Elephant with those things."

"I am here you know." said 9 cheerfully.

"Can you guys finish your hissy fit so we can continue watching." yelled Donna.

 **AMY: I knew. I just knew.**

 **They both head outside.**

 **EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY**

 **The TARDIS has landed in the middle of AMY'S flowers. The door opens and the DOCTOR pops his head out to see where he is. He then steps out, knocking a stone from the small retaining wall.**

 **DOCTOR:Rory.**

 **RORY comes out to greet him.**

 **RORY:Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR:I've crushed your flowers.**

 **RORY:Oh, Amy will kill you.**

"Yes she will." agreed Amy.

 **DOCTOR:Where is she?**

 **RORY:She'll need a bit longer.**

 **DOCTOR:Whenever you're ready, Amy. (AMY arrives) Oh, wahey! Wahey. You've swallowed a planet. (rests a hand on her stomach)**

 **AMY: I'm pregnant.**

 **DOCTOR:You're huge.**

 **AMY: Yeah, I'm pregnant.**

 **DOCTOR:Look at you. When worlds collide.**

 **AMY: Doctor, I'm pregnant.**

 **DOCTOR:Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit. (hugs AMY) Apart from age and size.**

 **AMY: Good to see you, Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR:Are you pregnant?**

 **AMY shakes her head and goes back inside. The DOCTOR, claps RORY on the shoulder before they both follow.**

"Doctor, are you deaf?" smirked Clara.

"Not deaf… distracted." 11 replied shrinking away from Amy's glare.

 **EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY**

 **The Doctor, AMY and RORY walk down a village lane.**

 **DOCTOR:Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever.**

10 snorted,

"Vibrant?"

 **RORY:It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket.**

 **DOCTOR:Where is everyone?**

 **AMY: This is busy. OK, it's quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s.**

 **POV switches to a woman watching from a window.**

"Not creepy at all." Martha muttered.

 **DOCTOR:Well, don't let that get you down.**

 **AMY:It's not getting me down.**

 **POV switches back as the three of them sit on a bench**

 **DOCTOR:I wanted to see how you were. I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of the Doctor so easily.**

Most everyone was confused.

 **AMY:You came here by mistake, didn't you?**

The confusion immediately disappeared.

 **DOCTOR:Yeah, bit of a mistake. But look, what a result. Look at this...bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?**

 **The three of them sit there, bored and with nothing to say.**

 **DOCTOR:So. What do you do around here to stave off the, you know...**

 **AMY:Boredom?**

 **DOCTOR:Self harm.**

Mickey, who had been drinking from a glass of water, choked at that line. Jack thumped him on the back.

 **RORY:We relax...** **(the DOCTOR mouths "relax") We live, we listen to the birds.**

 **A little bit of snow begins to fall.**

"Relaxation?" 10 said affronted, "How is that not boring?"

"For you it's boring but not so much for others." assured Rose.

 **AMY: Yeah, see, birds. Those are nice.**

 **RORY:We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days.**

 **The birdsong becomes louder.**

 **DOCTOR:Oh, blimey. My head's a bit, ooh...** **(holds his head in his hand then sits back up) No, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good...** **(begins to drift off) old... days.**

 **The three fall asleep on the bench.**

"Not the best time to be dozing off Doc." smirked Jack.

"Hey, it wasn't my choice!" muttered 11.

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **The DOCTOR wakes up on the floor.**

"Huh? I am so confused." Mickey said.

"Aren't you always? Mickey the idiot." smiled 9. Rose hit him in the back of the head.

 **DOCTOR:What? No, yes, sorry, what? (AMY and RORY meet him by the console) Oh, you're OK. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you two. That was scary. Don't ask, you don't want to know. You're safe now. (hugs AMY)**

"Nightmare?" asked Jenny confused.

"He was being overdramatic." explained Amy, Jenny nodded.

 **AMY: Oh, OK.**

 **DOCTOR:That's what counts. Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? (examines console) Red flashing lights... I bet they mean something.**

 **RORY:Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing.**

 **AMY: Yeah, so did I.**

 **RORY:Not a nightmare, though, just... we were married.**

 **AMY: Yeah, in a little village.**

 **The DOCTOR stands and looks at them, surprised.**

 **RORY:A sweet little village, and you were pregnant.**

 **AMY: Yeah, I was huge. I was a boat.**

 **The DOCTOR walks up behind RORY and tugs on his hoodie.**

 **RORY:So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?**

 **AMY: Are you calling me a boat?**

Amy glared at Rory who looked away awkwardly.

 **RORY:And Doctor, you were visiting.**

 **The DOCTOR holds open AMY'S jacket.**

 **AMY: Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage.**

 **RORY: How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make sense.**

 **AMY: And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?**

 **DOCTOR:It was similar, in some aspects.**

 **RORY:Which aspects?**

 **DOCTOR:Well, all of them.**

 **AMY: You had the same dream.**

 **DOCTOR:Basically.**

 **RORY:You said it was a nightmare.**

 **DOCTOR:Did I say nightmare? No. More of a really good...mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track. (birdsong) Forget it, we're back to reality now.**

"Smooth Doc." chuckled Jack.

 **AMY: Doctor, if we're back to reality how come I can still hear birds?**

 **RORY:Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the…**

"Oh no," whispered Jenny.

 **EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY**

 **They wake up on the bench, RORY and the DOCTOR, heads together.**

"Don't" sighed John as Jack opened his mouth. Closing it again Jack pouted.

 **RORY:…dream. (pulls away from the DOCTOR in embarrassment) Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God, I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS. (the DOCTOR gets up and RORY looks at AMY) You had the same dream, didn't you?**

 **AMY:** **(nods) Back in the TARDIS. Weren't we just saying the same thing?**

"Yes you were" smirked 9,

 **RORY:But we thought this was the dream.**

 **The DOCTOR picks up a small stone from the path, examines it, and then throws it back to the ground.**

 **AMY:** **(stands) I think so. Why do dreams fade so quickly?**

 **RORY:** **(walks over to the DOCTOR) Doctor, what is going on?**

 **AMY:Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lord thing because you've shown up again?**

"Trouble always does seem to find you doesn't it?" Said River.

"Well I don't do it on purpose!" Grumbled 11.

 **DOCTOR:Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel.**

 **RORY:But we're awake now.**

 **DOCTOR:You thought you were awake on the TARDIS too.**

 **AMY: (looking around) But we're home.**

 **DOCTOR:Yeah. You're home. You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, which is which? Are we flashing forwards… or backwards? Hold on tight. This is gonna be a tricky one.**

"Still very dramatic then?" Asked Rose.

"Well I like to keep it interesting." Replies 10 smiling.

 **INT TARDIS**

 **AMY wakes in one of the chairs with a gasp. The DOCTOR grips a lever on the console**

 **DOCTOR:This is bad. I don't like this. (kicks console and hurts foot) Argh! Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case - always use force.**

 **AMY:Shall I run and get the manual?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(goes down stairs to look under the console) I threw it in a supernova.**

"Really Doc?" Asked Jack disbelieving. The Doctors grumbled in reply.

 **AMY:You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?**

 **DOCTOR:Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross. (wags finger at her)**

 **RORY:OK, but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?**

 **DOCTOR:If we were dreaming of the future...** **(heads back upstairs)**

 **AMY: Of course we were. We were in Leadworth.**

 **RORY:Upper Leadworth.**

 **DOCTOR:Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?**

 **AMY:No, OK, no, this is real. I'm definitely awake now.**

"That must be very confusing." Murmured Jenny sympathetically. Rory nodded vigorously in agreement.

 **DOCTOR:And you thought you were awake when you were all elephanty.**

 **AMY:Hey, pregnant.**

"You completely and utterly lack tact." Sighed Martha.

 **DOCTOR:And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you, trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true. (goes to console)**

"I remember when we had to do that." Sighed Clara reminiscent.

"Dream checks, of course. Idiot! I should of thought of that." 11 said hitting his forehead.

"You will. In the future." Said 12 smugly.

 **RORY:OK, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside.**

 **AMY:With a bow tie-wearing alien.**

 **RORY:So maybe "what rings true" isn't so simple.**

 **DOCTOR:Valid point.**

 **The TARDIS powers down leaving them in virtual darkness, the only light coming from the console.**

 **DOCTOR:It's dead. We're in a dead time machine.**

"The TARDIS didn't die though. So this must be the dream." Stated Mickey triumphantly.

"Absolutely." Agreed John. The others were nodding in agreement as well except Amy, Rory, 11, and 12 who just looked at each other.

 **The birdsong returns. As the TARDIS becomes darker, RORY goes to AMY and takes her in his arms.**

 **DOCTOR:Remember - this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels.**

 **AMY: It is real. I know it's real.**

 **EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR is standing in the middle of the street as a group of schoolchildren pass by. AMY and RORY wake up on the bench outside the library.**

 **AMY:OK. This is the real one, definitely this one. (Rubs stomach) It's all solid.**

"You keep saying that." Jack said smirking. Amy scowled at him.

 **DOCTOR:It felt solid in the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it. (waves fingers in front of his face)**

 **RORY:What are you doing?**

 **DOCTOR:Looking for motion blur, pixelation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though.**

 **WOMAN:** **(walks by) Hello, Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR:Hi.**

 **RORY:Hello.**

 **The WOMAN pauses to look back before continuing on.**

"That must of been confusing for her." Said Jack wisely.

"Jack if you continuously ask questions we will never finish." Hissed Donna. Jack winked at her.

 **DOCTOR: You're a doctor.**

 **RORY:Yeah. And unlike you, I've actually passed some exams.**

"I've passed lots of exams too! Just not necessarily for human fields of study." Grumbled 10.

 **DOCTOR:A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting. (walks away)**

 **RORY: (follows) What is?**

 **DOCTOR:Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream.**

 **RORY:It's Amy's dream too. Isn't it, Amy?**

 **AMY:Yes. Course it is, yeah.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(points with thumb over his shoulder) What's that?**

 **AMY: Old people's home.**

 **The DOCTOR looks at the home and sees the residents at the windows looking out.**

"That's not creepy at all." Muttered Clara.

 **DOCTOR:You said everyone here lives to their 90s. There's something here that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick.**

 **The DOCTOR heads off and RORY follows with a groan.**

 **AMY:** **(hands on back) Oh. Can we not do the running thing?**

"But that's the best part!" Whined 9

"That's also the first word you said to me." Said Rose, "confuses the hell out of me you did. Also she can't run since she's pregnant."

"It's still the best part." Replied John smiling at Rose.

 **INT. OLD PEOPLE'S HOME, LOUNGE, DAY**

 **The residents are relaxing in the room. MRS POGGIT is knitting.**

 **RESIDENT:Oh, hello, Dr Williams.**

 **MRS POGGIT:** **(looks up from knitting) Hello, Rory, love.**

 **RORY:Hello, Mrs Poggit. How's your hip?**

 **MRS POGGIT:A bit stiff.**

 **DOCTOR:Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus... No, you don't have that yet, forget that.**

"See I know some things." Said 11 in triumph. Rory rolled his eyes.

 **MRS POGGIT:Who's your friend? A junior doctor?**

 **RORY:Yes.**

 **MRS POGGIT:Can I borrow you? You're the size of my grandson.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(kneels as MRS POGGIT puts a jumper over his head) Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out. (leans forward, forcing MRS POGGIT to sit back) You're incredibly old, aren't you?**

"Doctor!" Scolded Martha.

 **The residents look on as birdsong begins and the DOCTOR, AMY and RORY fall to the floor, asleep.**

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **The three of them wake leaning against the console.**

 **AMY: OK, I hate this, Doctor. stop it, because this is definitely real, it's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?**

"Yes you do." Stated 9 cheerfully.

 **The DOCTOR goes to the upper level.**

 **RORY:It's bloody cold.**

 **DOCTOR:The heating's off.**

 **RORY:**

 **The heating's off?**

 **DOCTOR:Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do.**

 **RORY:Yes, sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though.**

 **DOCTOR:Oh, I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you.**

 **AMY: What do you mean, "act"?**

 **DOCTOR:Everything's off, sensors, core power. We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere.** **(heads back to the console) Someone, something, is overriding my controls.**

 **A hologram of a man appears at the top of the steps. He is short, has a receding hairline and is a little on the heavy side. He is dressed similarly to the DOCTOR in a tweed jacket, striped shirt and bow tie.**

11 tensed ever so slightly at the appearance, Amy, who noticed looked at him in worry.

 **HOLOGRAM:Well, that took a while. (walks down steps) Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. Him in the bow tie.**

 **DOCTOR:How did you get into my TARDIS? What are you?**

 **HOLOGRAM:What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord.**

 **DOCTOR:Nice look.**

 **DREAM LORD:This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?**

"Bow ties are cool." Said 11 straightening his own.

 **The DOCTOR takes an item from his pocket and throws it at the DREAM LORD. The item passes through him.**

 **DOCTOR:Interesting.**

 **DREAM LORD:I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord - it's in the name, isn't it? Spooky, not quite there. (reappears behind them) And yet, very much here.**

 **DOCTOR:I'll do the talking, thank you. Amy, want to take a guess at what that is?**

 **AMY:Um. Dream Lord. He creates dreams.**

 **DOCTOR:Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks.**

 **DREAM LORD:And what about the gooseberry here, does he get a guess?**

 **RORY:Listen, mate, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's the Doctor.**

 **DREAM LORD:There's a delusion I'm not responsible for.**

 **RORY:No, he is. Isn't he, Amy?**

 **DREAM LORD:Oh, Amy, have to sort your men out. Choose, even.**

The title of the episode. Thought Clara.

 **AMY:I have chosen. Of course I've chosen. (without taking her eyes from DREAM LORD, smacks RORY on the chest) It's you, stupid.**

 **RORY:Oh, good, thanks.**

"Quite paranoid weren't you." Mused Amy. Rory blushed.

 **DREAM LORD:You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy. Blimey, I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face.**

 **DOCTOR:Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?**

 **DREAM LORD:Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground.**

 **DOCTOR:Am I?**

 **DREAM LORD:If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student... I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?**

Several people in the room yelled obscenities at the Dream Lord, 11 glanced at 12 who looked back sadly.

 **RORY: You were...**

 **DREAM LORD:** **(moves to the upper level) I know where I was. So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep. (the DOCTOR, AMY and RORY fall to the floor asleep) Oh, or are you waking up?**

 **INT. OLD PEOPLE'S HOME, LOUNGE, DAY**

 **They wake up in the empty lounge.**

 **DREAM LORD:** **(enters dressed in a suit holding X-ray film) Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor.**

""Do you know him Doctor?" Asked Donna interested.

"I have suspicions." Murmured 10 distractedly.

 **AMY:Always? What do you mean, always?**

 **DREAM LORD:Now then, the prognosis is this. (the DOCTOR sits in MRS POGGIT'S vacated chair) If you die in the dream you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?**

 **RORY:What happens?**

 **DREAM LORD:You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality.**

 **AMY:Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?**

 **DREAM LORD:Now don't get jealous. He's been around, our boy. Never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning. (disappears)**

 **RORY:OK, I don't like him.**

"I don't think anyone does." said Clara, there were mutters of agreement throughout the room.

 **AMY:** **(crosses arms) Who is he?**

 **DOCTOR:I don't know. It's a big universe.**

 **AMY: Why is he doing this?**

 **DOCTOR:Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel. (stands and removes jumper)**

"Aww, but it looked so great on you." smirked Jack. The Doctor's glared at him.

"Where are all the old people?" asked Jenny confused. Everyone else was now noticing this too and kept looking to the Doctor for an explanation. None came.

 **RORY:What does he mean, deadly danger? Nothing deadly has happened here. A bit of natural wastage, obviously.**

 **DOCTOR:They've all gone. They've all gone.**

 **The DOCTOR runs out and the others follow.**

 **EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY**

 **Children are out in the playground next to the local ruins. A teacher is with them. The DOCTOR exits the old people's home and watches as some of the children head into the ruins.**

 **RORY:Why would they leave?**

 **AMY: And what did you mean about Mrs Poggit's act?**

 **DOCTOR:One of my tawdry quirks – sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So come on, let's think. The mechanics of this split we're stuck in... Time asleep matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams.**

 **RORY:And we're dreaming the same dream at the same time.**

 **DOCTOR:Yes, sort of communal trance, very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway. But my mind isn't working because this village is so dull! I'm slowing down, like you two have.**

 **AMY: (grabs stomach) Oh. Ow. Really. Ow! (screams) It's coming.**

Everyone held their breath in anticipation

 **DOCTOR:** **(to RORY) Help her, you're a doctor.**

 **RORY:You're a doctor!**

 **DOCTOR:It's OK, we're doctors. (squats down as if to catch the baby as it falls out) What do we do?**

Martha snickered, The Doctors (minus 12) and Rory were blushing.

 **AMY: (stops panicking) OK, it's not coming.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(stands) What?**

 **AMY:This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. So don't you call it dull again, ever. OK?**

Everyone laughed, Amy smirked in triumph.

 **DOCTOR:Sorry.**

 **AMY:Yeah. (walks off and RORY follows)**

 **The DOCTOR sees MRS POGGIT heading for the ruins. AMY heads for the swing set and sits. The DOCTOR takes the other before RORY gets a chance.**

 **DOCTOR:Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room.**

 **AMY:I have to be this size, I'm having a baby.**

 **DOCTOR:No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail? (slowly smiles) You hold him down, I'll cut it off. (AMY chuckles)**

"It does look quite ridiculous" said River smirking at Rory. Rory blushed again.

 **RORY: This from the man in the bow tie.**

 **DOCTOR:Bow ties are cool. (stands and watches MRS POGGIT watching the children) I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter. (MRS POGGIT turns and watches the DOCTOR) What's she doing? What does she want?**

 **Birdsong begins again.**

 **AMY: Oh, no, here we go.**

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **The DOCTOR is at the console as AMY and RORY join him.**

 **AMY:** **(rubs arms) It's really cold. Have you got any warm clothing?**

 **DOCTOR:What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to. Sorry. Sorry. (rubs face) There should be some stuff down there, have a look.**

The companions were confused. What was up with the Doctor?

 **AMY goes to look and, with a defiant zip of his hoodie, RORY follows. The DOCTOR goes into the space under the console, setting an enamel mug on a box with a crank. The crank comes off so the DOCTOR hits it. The box opens showing a number of gadgets inside. In a different section, AMY is looking through boxes for warm clothes.**

 **RORY:I want the other life. You know, where we're happy and settled and about to have a baby.**

 **AMY:But don't you wonder, if that life is real, then why would we give up all this? Why would anyone?**

 **RORY:Because we're going to freeze to death?**

 **AMY:The Doctor'll fix it. (throws RORY a blanket)**

 **RORY:OK. Because we're going to get married? (wraps AMY in the blanket)**

 **AMY:** **(giggles) But we can still get married. Some day.**

 **AMY:You don't want to anymore? I thought you'd chosen me, not him.**

 **AMY:You are always so insecure.**

"Agreed," said 9.

 **RORY:You ran off with another man.**

 **AMY:Not in that way.**

 **RORY:It was the night before our wedding.**

"If it makes you feel any better, I literally disappeared from my wedding and reappeared in the TARDIS." said Donna cheerfully. Those who didn't know looked at her in surprise. "Well, I wasn't that fussed, he turned out to be a giant spider lady worshipping creep."

 **AMY:We're in a time machine. It's the night before our wedding for as long as we want.**

 **RORY:We have to grow up eventually.**

 **AMY:Says who? (finds some other blankets)**

 **AMY heads back to the console. The DOCTOR has created something out of kitchen gadgets and hands it to RORY.**

 **DOCTOR:Ah, Rory, wind. (hands AMY the attached wire) Amy, could you attach this to the monitor, please.**

 **RORY:I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitchen wind-up device.**

 **DOCTOR:It's a generator. Get winding.**

 **AMY: It's not enough.**

 **DOCTOR:Rory, wind.**

 **RORY:** **(winding) You Why is the Dream Lord picking on you? Why us?**

 **The monitor screen beeps to life and shows a starscape.**

 **AMY:Where are we?**

 **DOCTOR:We're in trouble.**

 **RORY: What is that?**

 **DOCTOR:A star. A cold star. (runs to the doors and opens it, letting in a blinding light) That's why we're freezing. It's not a malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. That's our danger for this version of reality. (closes door and looks at the larger monitor on the wall)**

 **AMY:This must be the dream. There is no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn.**

 **DOCTOR:So's this one. It's just burning cold.**

 **RORY: Is that possible?**

 **DOCTOR:I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always? (heads to console area and sits dejectedly)**

 **RORY:OK, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?**

 **DOCTOR:I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem.**

"Is it not?" asked Mickey incredulous.

 **RORY: Because you know how to get us out of this?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(puts on stethoscope) Because we'll have frozen to death.**

"Well… You are screwed." sighed Mickey. Martha glared at him.

 **AMY:Then what'll we do?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(takes stethoscope to console) Stay calm. Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle we have to lose.**

 **RORY: Oh, this is so you, isn't it?**

 **DOCTOR:What?**

 **RORY:What a weird new star, 14 minutes left to live and only one man to save the day. I just wanted a nice village and a family.**

 **The DREAM LORD appears behind the DOCTOR.**

 **DREAM LORD:Oh, dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, Who ended up throwing his life away, He let down his friends and... (stops at the sound of birdsong) Oh, no, we've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here.**

There were several more obscenities muttered at the Dream Lord. 11 looked at his knees.

 **EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR rushes up the steps into the ruins.**

 **DOCTOR:Where have the children gone?**

 **The area is empty aside from small piles of dirt and cloth. The DOCTOR checks them with the sonic.**

 **RORY: Don't know. Play time's probably over. (turns to AMY) You see, this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?**

 **AMY:I feel it both places.**

 **RORY:I feel it here. It's just so tranquil and relaxed. Nothing bad could ever happen here.**

 **AMY:Not really me, though, is it? Would I be happy settling down in a place with a pub, two shops and a really bad amateur dramatics society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma. Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(the DOCTOR lets some dust fall through his fingers) Play time's definitely over.**

"Oh God." gasped River.

"That's disgusting." said Martha sadly.

 **AMY:Oh, my God.**

 **RORY:What happened to them?**

 **The DOCTOR looks into the village and sees the elderly walking along the path.**

 **DOCTOR:I think they did.**

 **AMY: They're just old people.**

 **DOCTOR:No. They're very old people. (heads down the steps) Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive.**

 **The elderly line up along the path facing the park. The DOCTOR, AMY and RORY are heading towards them when the DREAM LORD appears.**

 **DREAM LORD:Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS. (to DOCTOR) You first!**

The usual growling was heard.

 **DOCTOR:Leave her alone!**

 **DREAM LORD:Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero, "leave her alone".**

 **RORY:Just leave her!**

 **DREAM LORD: Yes, you're not quite so impressive. But I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?**

 **AMY:Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone.**

 **DREAM LORD:But listen, you're in there. Loves a redhead, the Doctor! Has he told you about Elizabeth the First? Well, she thought she was the first…**

"Oh yes, You're not very good at this marriage thing." smirked River.

"You're one to talk." grumbled 12.

"I think me and you just had this conversation. In my timeline at least."

"Oh, I had it with you years ago."

"Those were quite active years weren't they." River winked at 12.

"Okay, I really did not need to hear that." groaned Rory.

"I'm pretty sure none of us did." answered Clara.

 **DOCTOR:Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are.**

 **DREAM LORD:Course you don't.**

 **DOCTOR:Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do.**

"Who then?" asked Donna. 9 and 10 looked worriedly at 11 who caught their eyes and nodded. Clara, having heard that line before (A/N: In Time Heist) glared at the Doctors.

"Seriously." She said, "Do you always have to be so dramatic? I'm sure plenty of people hate you more than… that person."

"Oh, Thanks for the reassurance." sighed 12.

"Hang on, how do you know who it is." asked 10 confused.

"I heard eyebrows say almost the exact same thing."

"Again, poking fun at my eyebrows."

"They do take up most of your face." reminded 9.

"Moving on." sighed Clara.

 **DREAM LORD:Never mind me! Maybe you SHOULD worry about them.**

 **The elderly of the village begin advancing. The DOCTOR, AMY and RORY look to the DREAM LORD then back to the elderly residents.**

 **RORY: Hi.**

 **DOCTOR:Hello. We were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements! Are you all right? You look a bit tense.**

 **RORY:** **(to old man) Hello, Mr Nainby!**

 **DOCTOR: Rory...**

 **RORY: Mr Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee. (MR NAINBY lifts him by the collar) Did I not say thank you? (throws RORY backwards into the mud) How did he do that?! (stands)**

 **DOCTOR:I suspect he's not himself. Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run. Fast.**

 **AMY:Can't we just talk to them?!**

 **The elderly open their mouths to reveal an eye.**

 **AMY: There is an eye in her mouth!**

"Ahh, the Eknodines." sighed John reminiscent. Rose rolled her eyes at him fondly.

 **DOCTOR:** **(uses sonic screwdriver) There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting.**

 **RORY:That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else are they?**

"Sure hope not," said Jenny disgusted.

 **MRS POGGIT leans forward and shoots a green mist. RORY pulls AMY back to safety. The DOCTOR puts himself in front of them.**

 **DOCTOR:RUN! (RORY and AMY leave) OK, Leave them. Talk to me. Talk to me. You are Eknodines, a proud, ancient race - you're better than this. Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?**

" **MRS POGGIT": We were driven from our pl...**

 **DOCTOR:…Planet by upstart neighbours.**

" **MR NAINBY": So we've...**

 **DOCTOR:…Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for...years. No wonder they live so long, you're keeping them alive.**

"Finishing each other's sentences. You're the perfect match." snickered Jack. 11 glared at him.

" **MRS POGGIT":We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others.**

 **DOCTOR:OK, makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough, could be real.**

 **A man comes up alongside the DOCTOR, pushing his bicycle.**

 **MAN: Morning.**

" **MRS POGGIT" shoots the green mist at the man and he turns to dust.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(turns on "MRS POGGIT") You need to leave this planet.**

 **The creature within MRS POGGIT screeches.**

 **EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY**

 **RORY and AMY are racing back to their cottage.**

 **AMY: Wait! Stop! (rests against post)**

 **RORY:** **(looks at the elderly following them) After all I've done for the over-70s in this village. (a woman is waiting for them at the front door) OK, this is crazy. She loves me, I fixed her depression, she's just a little old lady.**

 **AMY: Mrs Hammill, we don't understand...**

 **MRS HAMMILL opens her mouth to reveal an alien. AMY backs away.**

 **RORY: I'll deal with this one, Chubs...Now...**

" **MRS HAMMILL" emits the gas and RORY dashes back behind the hedges. As "MRS HAMMILL" walks forward, RORY picks up stout piece of wood. He hesitates, backing up.**

 **RORY: I can't hit her.**

 **AMY: Whack her!**

 **RORY does so and MRS HAMMILL falls to the ground. They make it inside as more advance across the field.**

 **INT. COTTAGE, FRONT HALL, DAY**

 **AMY collapses onto the stairs as RORY locks and bolts the door.**

 **AMY:We just ran away. We just abandoned the Doctor. Don't ever call me Chubs again. We don't see him for years, and somehow we don't really connect any more and then, then he takes the bullet for us.**

"It's what I do." said 12 cheerfully. Clara rolled her eyes at him.

 **RORY:** **(moves coffee table) You know the Doctor. He's Mr Cool.**

 **EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR is practically stumbling down the road, a group of elderly residents following. He is fighting off falling asleep as we hear birdsong. He makes it into the butcher shop.**

"Oh no." gasped Jenny.

 **INT. BUTCHER SHOP, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR locks the door and flips the sign to "Closed". The DREAM LORD is behind the counter dressed as a butcher complete with apron and boater.**

 **DREAM LORD:Oh, I love a good butcher's don't you? We've got to use these places or they'll shut down. But you're probably a vegetarian, you big flop-haired wuss.**

"Hey, the hair is amazing." retorted Amy. 11 smiled sadly at her.

 **The DOCTOR takes a key from a shelf and tries to unlock another door.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, pipe down. I'm busy.**

 **DREAM LORD: Maybe you need a little sleep.**

 **The birdsong returns and the DOCTOR slips to the floor.**

The usual obscenities.

 **DREAM LORD: (leans over counter) Oh, wait a moment. (DOCTOR stands) If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye things. (The DOCTOR goes into the hall behind the counter) Fingers in the ear? Brilliant! (The DOCTOR slides down the wall) What's next, shouting boo? (motions for the elderly to enter) Come in. Come in. (The pensioners enter and make their way around the counter) Yes, we've got lots at "steak" here this week. Lots at steak. Get it? (The DOCTOR gets up with a burst of energy and grips at the door) Are these jokes wasted on you?**

"It was a bad joke to be fair." said Mickey, Martha nodded in agreement.

 **The DOCTOR makes his way to the second freezer door but slides to the floor as the pensioners come closer.**

 **DOCTOR:Wait, stop... (reaches into pocket)**

 **DREAM LORD:Oh, I can't watch. (puts hands over his eyes)**

 **The DOCTOR stands with effort, uses the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. He locks it behind him and falls asleep as the pensioners pound at the door.**

Those who had been holding their breath let it out in relief.

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **The DOCTOR wakes up on the TARDIS floor, AMY and RORY on either side.**

 **AMY: (clutches blanket) Ah, it's colder.**

 **DOCTOR:The three of us have to agree, now, which is the dream. (buttons jacket)**

 **RORY:It's this, here.**

 **AMY: He could be right. The science is all wrong here, burning ice?**

 **DOCTOR:No, no, no ice can burn, sofas can read, it's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now.**

"Reading sofas? Seriously? That, I would love to see." said Clara grinning.

 **AMY: OK, which world do you think is real?**

 **DOCTOR: This one.**

 **RORY: No, the other one!**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, but are we disagreeing, or competing?**

 **AMY: Competing over what?**

 **The DOCTOR and RORY stare at her and she groans as she gets up.**

Jack snickered and the Doctor's glared at him.

 **DOCTOR:** **(checks watch) Nine minutes till impact. (stands)**

 **AMY:What temperature is it?**

 **DOCTOR:Outside? Brrrr. How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and... other parts.**

"Did not need to know that." groaned Rose.

 **RORY: I think all my parts are basically fine.**

"Or that." agreed River.

 **DOCTOR: Stop competing!**

 **RORY:Can't we call for help? (holds out the phone)**

 **DOCTOR: (takes phone) Yeah, the universe is really small - bound to be someone nearby! (taps RORY on the head with it before hanging it up)**

 **AMY:Put these on, both of you. (throws a blanket with a hole cut out at the DOCTOR and slips another over RORY's head)**

 **RORY:Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen.**

 **AMY:** **(puts hers on) Here we go! My boys... my poncho boys. (stands between them) If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band.**

There was a big laugh at that. Amy blushed awkwardly.

 **The frozen star looms closer in the monitor.**

 **RORY: We're not going to die.**

 **DOCTOR:No, we're not, (checks watch) but our time's running out. If we fall asleep here, we're in trouble. (paces) If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why, why, what's the logic?**

 **DREAM LORD:** **(appears in a poncho and paces alongside the DOCTOR) Good idea, veggie, let's divide you three up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion. Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality.**

 **Birdsong begins.**

 **RORY: Can you hear that?**

 **AMY: What? No.**

 **DOCTOR: Amy, don't be scared, we'll be back.**

 **The DOCTOR and RORY fall asleep on the floor.**

"Oh dear," said Jenny sympathetically.

 **AMY: Rory, Doctor, don't leave me.**

 **DREAM LORD: Amy, we're going to have fun aren't we?**

 **AMY: No, please, not alone.**

 **INT. COTTAGE, FRONT HALL, DAY**

 **RORY wakes up on the stairs next to a still-sleeping AMY. There is crashing glass as the pensioners break the window in an attempt to get inside. RORY lifts AMY under the shoulders and begins to drag her upstairs, apologizing at every bump. The pensioners make it through the window.**

 **INT. COTTAGE, NURSERY, DAY**

 **RORY drags AMY to the center of the cheery yellow room. He sets her down, apologizing once more. He then closes the door. He walks over to the waiting crib, complete with stuffed toys and a wind-up mobile. He looks out the window and sees the elderly residents working together to get in, some are even trying to get into the TARDIS. He props a chair under the doorknob then sits on it, nervously.**

 **INT. BUTCHER SHOP, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR wakes in the freezer and listens at the door. Outside, the pensioners are waiting, the aliens screeching from their mouths. The DOCTOR takes out the sonic screwdriver.**

 **DOCTOR:OK, where is it? (tests the screwdriver before opening the door. He shoots out the light and runs in the confusion)**

 **EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR cuts through a yard and comes out in a different street where a pensioner is attacking a man in an old VW bus.**

 **MAN: Oh, help, somebody!**

 **DOCTOR:You couldn't live near the shops, could you? (races to bus, pushes pensioner away, and climbs into the driver's seat) It's OK, it's only me.**

"Since he would obviously know you." sighed Donna.

 **The DOCTOR drives the bus through the village. They see two young women as they are being surrounded by pensioners. The slide the back door open.**

 **DOCTOR:Get in, get in, get in. Quickly, quickly, over here. Quickly, come on, jump in. Quick get in now, quickly. Hurry up. (the women climb into the car and the man closes the door) Are we in? (continues on and sees a young family) Come on, let's go, quickly, all four, that's it everyone in. (drives on)**

 **SPACE**

 **The TARDIS is drifting closer to the freezing star. Ice begins to coat the exterior.**

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **The inside of the TARDIS is coated in ice. AMY is sitting in a lonely vigil over the DOCTOR and RORY. The DREAM LORD appears beside her.**

 **DREAM LORD:Poor Amy. He always leaves you, doesn't he? Alone in the dark. Never apologises.**

The Doctors winced in unison. Clara and Amy looked at each other in worry.

 **AMY:He doesn't have to. (walks away)**

 **DREAM LORD:That's good, because he never will. And now he's left you with me. Spooky old, not-to-be-trusted me. (relocates to a chair, lounging in a robe that bares a deal of chest) Anything could happen.**

Rory sputtered.

"No it couldn't mate." he practically growled.

"Woah, calm down there. Nothing happened, we're all fine." said Amy reassuringly.

 **AMY:Who are you and what do you want? The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. And he always does. Takes him awhile sometimes, but he tells me. So you're something different.**

 **DREAM LORD:Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?**

 **AMY:Actually, yes.**

 **DREAM LORD:** **(stands) The one girl in the universe to whom the Doctor tells everything?**

 **AMY: Yes.**

 **DREAM LORD: So what's his name?**

"Well I don't tell anyone that!" argued 11.

"Except me." replied River

"Except River." confirmed 12

"And Susan." added 9

"And the Master and Gallifreyans." continued 10,

"And Becky."

"And Samantha"

"Clara knew it in an alternate timeline." added 12

"I did?" asked Clara confused 12 nodded.

"You read it in The History of the Time War."

"Um, okay then."

 **(disappears and reappears back in tweed, squatting at the DOCTOR'S feet) Now, which one of these men would you really choose? Look at them. You ran away with a handsome hero. Would you really give him up for a bumbling country doctor who thinks the only thing he needs to be interesting is a ponytail?**

 **AMY: Stop it!**

 **DREAM LORD:But maybe it's better than loving and losing the Doctor. (stands) Pick a world and this nightmare will all be over. (stands between the two recumbent figures) They'll listen to you. It's you they're waiting for. Amy's men. Amy's choice. (disappears)**

 **AMY bends over and straightens RORY'S poncho. She looks over at the DOCTOR before resuming her seat on the stairs.**

 **EXT. UPPER LEADWORTH, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR pulls the bus up in front of the church and moves everyone inside.**

 **DOCTOR:Everybody, out, out out! Into the church, that's right. Don't answer the door.**

 **The DOCTOR then drives the bus out of the village proper and towards AMY and RORY'S cottage. The DREAM LORD appears in the back seat wearing a race car driver's suit, helmet on his lap.**

 **DREAM LORD:It's make your mind up time in both worlds.**

 **DOCTOR:Bye. I need to find my friends.**

 **DREAM LORD:Friends? Is that the right word for the people you acquire? Friends are people you stay in touch with. Your friends never see you again once they've grown up. The old man prefers the company of the young, does he not? (disappears)**

The obscenities were louder than ever this time.

"What would you know!"

"We're his friends Douc-"

"He has visited us." Throughout this the Doctors stayed silent. River and Clara exchanged a look.

 **EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR arrives at the cottage and sees the elderly laying siege. He eyes the cottage, looking for a way in.**

 **DOCTOR: OK... (gets out and ducks behind the bus)**

 **INT. COTTAGE, NURSERY, DAY**

 **RORY is sitting on the floor, cradling AMY'S head in his lap when she wakes.**

 **AMY: How did I get up here?**

 **RORY: I carried you. I'm afraid you may experience some bruising.**

 **AMY: Where's the Doctor?**

 **RORY:I don't know. I want to do something for you. (turns around, unzips a bag and takes out a pair of scissors. He then reaches back and cuts off his ponytail.)**

"Such a sacrifice." sighed Jack mournfully. Rory glowered at him.

 **AMY:** **(gasps) I was starting to like it.**

 **There is a squeaking sound and they look to the window in alarm only to see the DOCTOR climbing in.**

 **DOCTOR:It's all right, I had to stop off at the butcher's. (falls to the floor)**

 **RORY: What are we going to do?**

 **DOCTOR: I don't know. I thought the freezing TARDIS was real but now I'm not so sure.**

 **AMY:** **(gasps) I think the baby's starting.**

 **RORY: Honestly?**

 **AMY: Would I make it up at a time like this?!**

 **RORY: Well, you do have a history of... (she glares at him) being very lovely.**

"Smooth save." muttered Mickey.

 **(AMY cries out) Why are they so desperate to kill us?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(stands) They're scared. Fear generates savagery.**

 **A piece of garden statuary is thrown through the window. RORY goes to look and "MRS POGGIT" shoots the green mist at him. He falls back with a groan and AMY goes to comfort him. The DOCTOR knocks "MRS POGGIT" from the roof with a lamp. The DOCTOR whirls around to watch AMY and RORY.**

"What! No!" groaned Jenny.

"It's okay. He is still alive so this must be the dream. Right Doctor?" said Donna.

"You do seem to die a lot," muttered Amy. Rory shrugged.

"Not on purpose."

 **AMY: Rory!**

 **RORY:No! I'm not ready. (begins to dissolve)**

 **AMY:Stay.**

 **The DOCTOR wipes his eyes.**

 **RORY:Look after our baby. (dissolves away)**

 **AMY:No. No. Come back.**

 **The DOCTOR mouths "Amy".**

 **AMY:Save him. You save everyone. You always do. It's what you do.**

 **DOCTOR: Not always. I'm sorry.**

 **AMY: Then what is the point of you?**

"Ouch," said Clara.

"Sorry," said Amy awkwardly.

"It's fine, you were grieving." muttered 11.

 **AMY touches the pile of dust that was RORY then stands. The DOCTOR goes to help, to comfort, but can't bring himself to touch her.**

 **AMY: This is the dream. Definitely, this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, yeah?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(nods) Unless we just die.**

 **AMY: Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream.**

 **DOCTOR: How do you know?**

 **AMY: Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want it.**

Rory smiled sadly at Amy, She grinned back and hugged him.

 **EXT. COTTAGE FRONT, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR and AMY leave the house but the elderly do nothing.**

 **AMY: Why aren't they attacking?**

 **DOCTOR: Either because this is just a dream, or because they know what we're about to do.**

 **They walk to the bus and AMY stops, facing the DOCTOR.**

 **DOCTOR: Be very sure. This could be the real world.**

 **AMY:It can't be. Rory isn't here. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, till right now. I just want him.**

"Well, it's pretty obvious by now," smirked Rory.

"Hey, don't get all superior," said Amy flicking him.

 **DOCTOR: OK. (gives her the keys and holds her hand tightly) OK.**

 **AMY walks around to the driver's seat to start the car, and, as the DOCTOR walks to the passenger side, the DREAM LORD is there. Without a word, the DOCTOR gets into the vehicle.**

 **AMY: I love Rory, and I never told him, but now he's gone.**

"You did tell me though," said Rory.

 **The DOCTOR looks out the window at the DREAM LORD as AMY drives the car forward, smashing through the fence and straight at the front door.**

 **SPACE**

 **The TARDIS is now dwarfed by the star, about to be swallowed by its cold fire.**

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **A thick layer of ice covers everything in the TARDIS, including the three bodies. The DOCTOR opens his eyes and sees AMY who slowly opens hers. She reaches her hand out to RORY and they clasp on tightly.**

 **DREAM LORD:So...you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up. (restores power) I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell. (disappears)**

"That was… surprisingly easy." said 9 suspiciously, 10 nodded in agreement.

 **The DOCTOR rises slowly to his feet and starts to work the controls. AMY and RORY kneel, facing each other.**

 **RORY:Something happened. I... What happened to me? I... (AMY slowly takes him in a hug) Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said? (AMY releases the hug and looks at him) Can you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies? And maybe birthdays.**

"I was very confused." sighed Rory.

"Well, I was very happy," replied Amy.

 **They both turn at the sound of the TARDIS starting up again.**

 **AMY: What are we doing now?**

 **DOCTOR: Me, I'm going to blow up the TARDIS.**

"WHAT?" yelled Donna.

"Why would you do that?" asked Rose. 11 just pointed to the screen in explanation.

 **RORY: What?**

 **DOCTOR:Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was? Okay, there was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick, but he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality. (laughs)**

 **AMY: What are you doing?!**

 **RORY: Doctor! The Dream Lord conceded. This isn't the dream!**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, it is!**

 **AMY: (to RORY) Stop him.**

 **DOCTOR:Star burning cold. Do me a favour! The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams.**

 **AMY: How do you know that?**

 **DOCTOR: Because I know who he is.**

"And that is…" said Jack irritated.

 **The TARDIS explodes and fades to black. It comes back to see everything back to normal, all ice gone. The DOCTOR is leaning against the console looking at something in his hand as AMY and RORY come down the steps.**

 **DOCTOR: Any questions?**

 **AMY: What's that?**

 **We see what is in the DOCTOR'S hand: six glittering bits.**

 **DOCTOR:A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us. (goes to the door and blows them into space)**

 **RORY:So that was the Dream Lord then, those little specks?**

 **DOCTOR: No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious?**

"It never is with humans." sighed 9. Rose flicked him.

 **The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm 907. It had a lot to go on.**

"So young." sighed 12.

 **AMY: But why didn't it feed on us, too?**

 **DOCTOR:Darkness in you pair? It would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out.**

 **AMY: But those things he said about you. You don't think any of that's true?**

Everyone looked at the Doctors who didn't answer.

 **DOCTOR:Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory. (spins her by the shoulders to face RORY) And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention. (pushes her towards RORY and walks to the other side of the console)**

 **RORY: Yeah. Actually, yeah.**

 **DOCTOR: There it is.**

 **RORY: Cos what I don't get is you blew up the TARDIS, that stopped that dream, but what stopped the Leadworth dream?**

 **AMY: We crashed the camper van.**

 **RORY: Oh, right, I don't remember that bit.**

 **AMY: No, you weren't there, you were already...**

 **RORY: Already what?**

 **AMY: Dead. You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you.**

"That sentence does sound a bit ridiculous," said Jack amused.

 **RORY: OK. But how did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?**

 **AMY: I didn't.**

 **RORY:** **(realizing) Oh.**

 **AMY: Yeah.**

 **RORY: Oh. (takes her hand)**

 **AMY: Yeah, "Oh."**

 **RORY leans in and kisses her. After a pause, AMY kisses him back. The DOCTOR watches with a smile.**

 **DOCTOR: So... (applauds) Well, then, where now? Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?**

Jack wiggled his eyebrows and Rose glared at him.

 **RORY:I don't know. Anywhere's good for me. I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice.**

 **The DOCTOR claps his hands and starts to work on the controls. In the reflective surface, he sees the DREAM LORD smile back at him. The DOCTOR looks about nervously. He looks back and the reflection is his own.**

 **The screen went black**

"That's that done." said 11 clapping his hands and jumping up.

"Doctor…" began Rose.

"I'm fine, all's fine. I am going to bring some Jammy Dodgers through before we continue." he then moved quite quickly towards the kitchen. Several seconds later the other Doctors (and John) followed.

"So…" said Martha.

"You knew?" Amy asked Clara.

"Yeah, there was this heist thing and the person who sent us on it, the Architect, the Doctor figured out who he was since he hated him."

"Well…" All of a sudden there was a flash of light and a girl with big bushy hair and a round, bald man fell to the floor. She jumped up and he sighed and slowly got to his feet. They looked around at everyone.

"Who the hell are you?"


	6. New Arrivals

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **Since I am just that indecisive the 12th Doctor is now Post** _ **The Doctor Falls**_ **So he is still being stubborn and currently mid-regeneration. Also, Bill is also post** _ **The Doctor Falls,**_ **As is Nardole.**

 **-o-**

 _ **Previously on What Has Happened Since:**_

" _I'm fine, all's fine. I am going to bring some Jammy Dodgers through before we continue." he then moved quite quickly towards the kitchen. Several seconds later the other Doctors (and John) followed._

" _So…" said Martha._

" _You knew?" Amy asked Clara._

" _Yeah, there was this heist thing and the person who sent us on it, the Architect, the Doctor figured out who he was since he hated him."_

" _Well…" All of a sudden there was a flash of light and a girl with big bushy hair and a round, bald man fell to the floor. She jumped up and he sighed and slowly got to his feet. They looked around at everyone._

" _Who the hell are you?"_

—

"No! How could this happen!" 11's face was filled with horror, "We're out of Jammy Dodgers!" 12 rolled his eyes.

"Check the cupboard." Then he staggered as a bout of pain overtook him once more. 12 clenched his fists and the golden glow that had appeared slowly seeped away. Straightening up he saw the other's looking at him in horror.

"Oh don't look at me like that. It looks quite ridiculous." He grumbled.

"You're regenerating." Said 10 in surprise.

"Oh no, not if I can help it." 12 replied stubbornly.

"So I'm being stubborn again." Sighed 11, 12 glared at him.

"Oh shush you," He grumbled, he then limped over to the cupboard and rummaged through it throwing a packet of Jammy Dodgers at 11.

"Well, at least that explains the way your clothes look. I was worried for a second that I had lost my fashion sense." Grinned 9.

"Me, lost my fashion sense? You're in a leather jacket so don't you talk. And then there's sand shoes and bow tie so I think I'm the first one in a while _with_ fashion sense." 12 said waving a packet of jelly babies at the others.

"Bow ties are cool." Muttered 11 straightening his own.

"Why does everyone think they are sandshoes." Said 10 at the same time.

"Back to jelly babies are we?" Added 9.

12 rolled his eyes collapsing into a chair and gritting his teeth as more regenerative energy glowed in his skin. The door opened and River walked in.

"We have more company." She said, at the questioning looks she continued. "Nardole and who I assume is another companion, Bill." 12 immediately got to his feet and went to the other room. Upon seeing the new arrivals he beamed.

"Nardole, Bill." He clapped his hands together. Nardole immediately walked up to him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow," yelped 12. "What was that for?!"

"That's for that stupid, sacrificial plan of yours." He punched him again, "So was that." 12 grumbled rubbing his arm. Bill came up too and punched his other arm.

"That was for the same reasons as long as some other things which… you know what I mean." She then hugged him.

"And also the hugging. We really are picking on the Doctor today." He grumbled but he accepted the hug anyway. He then looked at Bill. "Hang on how are you, you?" Bill smirked.

"Well, I'm not. Really. She lifted her hand and the Doctor could see that it was dripping water from seemingly nowhere. "Heather came back." She beamed. "And now I'm the passenger so no longer… the other thing." Bill hugged him again. "Don't go doing that again you stupid man." The others in the room were looking on snickering or for the more sensible, smiling.

"So have the other's filled you in on what is happening?" 12 asked. Bill nodded. Nardole looked sceptical.

"Sounded like you were having the time of your life." He muttered.

"Well isn't this cosy." Came a Scottish voice from the door. Jumping and turning the others saw a woman leaning against the door.

"Oh no, now we are having the time of our life." Sighed Nardole.

"Missy?" Clara said surprised. Missy strode into the room winking dramatically at a flabbergasted 12 as she passed. She closely inspected every one.

"So you've got lots of your little pets here, don't you." She commented before turning to 10, "Oh, I remember you, you were very dramatic." She patted his chest and then looked at the other Doctor's "I didn't meet these two faces though," she said over her shoulder to a still flabbergasted 12. "Very nice yes." She spotted Jenny. "Oh, you've got some Time Lord in you too." She turned to the others. "What one is she?" Jenny answered.

"I'm the Doctor's Daughter." She stared crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Why you were very busy weren't you." Smirked Missy.

"Oh stop it." Sighed 11 irritated. "It was a cloning thing, but yes she is my daughter." Missy inspected her.

"I don't know whether to feel worse for you or the cloning machine." Sighed Missy eye's glinting in mischief. Missy then walked back to 12 who grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. A mixture of anger, surprise and sadness in his face. Missy looked at the floor before returning the look. "I was going to come back. I really was. But I ended up being shot by myself and then I was kind of dead. It really was quite ridiculous." 12 let go and stared at her.

"I hope the part about coming back was true." He said grief flashing on his face. "Are you sure you're dead?" Missy glanced down. "Yes, both have stopped and no regeneration so…" All of a sudden Mickey interrupted them.

"Wait, regeneration? She's a Time Lord too?" At these words understanding then horror appeared on Martha and Jack's faces.

"But then that means…" began 10.

"Missy, short for Mistress. Had to change for obvious reasons." 12 said grief still on his face. The Doctor's were all gaping at her.

"But you died." Jack said bluntly, "As Saxon, you died with no regeneration."

"She seems to do that quite often." Said Clara. "She 'died' when I first met her as well."

"Well if it's any comfort I really am dead this time." Missy sighed.

"Are we missing something here?" Asked Donna irritated, 10 turned to her.

"Right yes, Missy is apparently the new face of my childhood friend the Master."

"I've known our dear friend longer than all of you." Smirked Missy. "Put together even."

"Yeah well isn't she kind of evil?" asked Martha.

"Well yes." Said 9 still looking surprised.

"Missy was going cold turkey from being bad for 1000 years. She was actually doing pretty well although recent events have unproven results." Missy looked at him seeming slightly guilty. "Speaking of… Missy?" 12 looked at her and she rolled her eyes before facing the others.

"I apologise for endangering your petty human lives and all that," Missy said.

"That was a really bad apology." 12 said.

"Well, I am new to the idea." Missy retorted, 12 sighed.

"I was not expecting that," Martha whispered to Jack who still looked sceptical. Now that the 'evil' thing had been cleared up the Doctor's relaxed, some even looking happy at the prospect of a renewed relationship with their old friend. Missy looked at 12 closely.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"You still haven't regenerated." She accused.

"You're point?" 12 sighed.

"Do you're little pets know?"

"They aren't pets, they're my friends." 12 corrected. "And no they don't. And you're not going to tell them."

"And why the hell not." She asked.

"It's not important." Missy rolled her eyes. "Missy." 12 warned.

"Fine, I won't tell them." She sighed. The other Doctor's were watching the conversation with intrigue and hope. After a quick explanation, everyone sat back down in their seats. More seats had appeared with the added people so Bill, Nardole, and Missy were sitting with 12 and the others. As the last people sat down the screen lit up again to show another episode.

 **-o-**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **There's going to be a new thing for deciding the next episodes. There are episodes that I plan on doing in chunks so you guys get to decide what chunk to do next. The options are as follows:**

 **The River Song episodes:** _ **Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon, A Good Man Goes to War, Let's Kill Hitler, The Husbands of River Song**_ **.**

 **The Missy/Regeneration Episodes:** _ **The End of Time 1 & 2, The Magicians Apprentice, The Witches Familiar, **_**Maybe the Monk episodes let me know what you think, The Time of the Doctor, Also maybe the 9th Doctor's regeneration again let me know what you think,** _ **World Enough and Time, The Doctor Falls.**_

 **Doctor speeches(which are awesome)/Dark Doctor:** _ **Rings of Akhaten, The Zygon Invasion/Zygon Inversion, Into the Dalek, Dalek, Listen, A Town called Mercy**_

 **The Hybrid:** _ **The Girl who Died, Face the Raven-, Heaven Sent, Hell Bent**_

 **I wonder if I can get through all of these…**

 **PM me or leave a review with which option you want me to do next!**

 **:)**


	7. The Rings of Akhaten

**Another chapter here. The most common request was the Doctor Speeches/Dark Doctor episodes so I'll do those first, then I'll ask you guys again and so on. :)**  
 **-**  
 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **EXT. STREET, DAY**

 **It's a windy fall day. A MAN is strolling down the road, trying to read a map as the wind blows it around in his hands. The DOCTOR peers over his coming book – "The Beano Summer Special, 1981" – and watches the MAN. The MAN walks along the sidewalk, looking around to get his bearings. A leaf blows loose from a tree and covers his face, causing him to stagger into the road in front of an oncoming car. He pulls the leaf from his face and turns around to see the car and he freezes. A WOMAN pulls him out of the way of the car.**

"Mum, Dad." whispered Clara eyes watering, the only ones who heard were 11 and 12 who looked at her sadly.

 **WOMAN:Oh, my stars. Are you all right?**

 **MAN:Yeah. I'm fine.**

 **The MAN smiles at the WOMAN who nervously pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. The DOCTOR watches from the bus stop across the street.**

"Stalking people again are we Doc." smirked Jack, all 4 Doctors glared at him.

 **EXT. STREET, NIGHT**

 **The MAN and WOMAN huddle together under an umbrella as thunder rumbles. They run up the stairs to her house.**

 **MAN:So I've got something for you.**

 **WOMAN:What?**

 **The MAN pulls the leaf from his pocket and holds it up.**

 **WOMAN:You kept it?**

 **MAN:Of course I kept it.**

 **WOMAN:Why?**

 **MAN:Because this exact leaf had to grow in that exact way in that exact place so that precise wind could tear it from that precise branch and make it fly into this exact face at that exact moment. And if just one of those tiny little things had never happened, I'd never have met you. Which makes this the most important leaf in human history.**

 **They kiss. Across the street in the rain, the DOCTOR watches before walking away.**

"Kay that's a tad creepy. Who are they?" asked Donna curious. 11 nodded towards the screen. Obviously they would find out soon.

"They're quite romantic though." smiled Rose.

 **INT. NURSERY, DAY**

 **The WOMAN looks in on the MAN who is sitting in a chair, holding their sleeping baby girl.**

Clara smiled at herself as a baby, 12 squeezed her hand in comfort.

 **INT. PARLOR, DAY**

 **The MAN and WOMAN play with their young daughter.**

 **INT. BEDROOM, DAY**

 **The WOMAN is showing her daughter her favorite book – "101 Places to See" – as they sit on the bed.**

 **INT. HALL, DAY**

 **The WOMAN swings little CLARA and she kicks a small plastic ball.**

 **EXT. PARK, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR is hit in the head with a ball as he walks by the family and falls to the ground.**

There were scattered laughs at that.

 **WOMAN:Oh, my stars! (runs over) Are you all right?**

 **The DOCTOR gets up quickly, hands held in front of him as if to fight off all-comers, martial arts-style. He lowers his hands when he sees the family. The MAN walks over with CLARA.**

"On edge much." chuckled Amy. 11 rubbed the back of his neck grinning.

"Always."

 **DOCTOR:Fine! Marvellous. Refulgent. Possibly a touch embarrassed. That's not dangerous, is it?**

 **WOMAN:What's not?**

 **DOCTOR:Embarrassment.**

 **WOMAN:Not usually. Not to my knowledge.**

 **DOCTOR:Good. Hey, phew!**

 **MAN:Mate, I'm so sorry. She wants to be Bryan Robson.**

 **DOCTOR:No worries, my fault. No harm done. (bends over) Hello, there.**

 **WOMAN:Clara.**

 **DOCTOR:Ah. Hello there, Clara.**

Everyone looked at Clara at the revelation. She blushed and waved her hand slightly.

"Hello." she said smiling. 12 smirked.

 **EXT. CEMETERY, DAY**

 **Teen CLARA is holding the "101 Places to See" with her name and years written in it. We see that the book belonged to her mother first, Ellie Ravenwood. She closes the book and stands next to her boyfriend(?) at her mother's graveside. "Ellie Oswald - Beloved Wife and Mother – Born 11th September 1960 – Died 5th March 2005". Leaning against a tree some distance from the grave, the DOCTOR watches before turning and walking away.**

At the change in scene Clara's smile immediately fell. She wiped her eyes looking at her lap. Several people shot her sympathetic glances.

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **The DOCTOR leans on the console looking at the monitor bearing a picture of Victorian CLARA.**

 **DOCTOR:She's just a girl. How can she be?**

 **The picture on the monitor changes to that of OSWIN and her credentials for the "Alaska".**

 **DOCTOR:She can't be.**

 **The monitor changes to show CLARA in a graduation gown, throwing her cap into the air.**

 **DOCTOR:She is. She can't be. (pushes the monitor away and turns around) She's not possible.**

Clara cleared her throat looking up again. "Sorry for making you so confused." she said smiling slightly. 11 smiled at her.

"You are my impossible girl aren't you." he put his arm around her shoulder in a sort of hug.

"Yeah you managed to make the Doctor confused for longer than a day I would say that's pretty impossible." chuckled Mickey.

"I definitely wouldn't" said Bill.

 **INT. MAITLAND HOUSE, FRONT HALL, DAY**

 **CLARA sits on the stairs, holding the book, "101 Places to See", close to her chest. Her finger nervously taps the spine. She hears the TARDIS and smiles. The bell rings and she runs for the door.**

"Ah. Our first Adventure." grinned The Doctor rubbing his hands together.

"What about the internet thingy?" asked Clara. "You know with the spoon heads?" The Doctor grumbled.

"Okay our first not boring Earth adventure." Clara laughed.

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **The DOCTOR stands by the console smiling and CLARA walks around, full of excitement.**

 **CLARA:So we're moving through actual time? (goes to the DOCTOR) So what's it made of? Time? If you can just rotor through it, it must be made of stuff, like jam's made of strawberries. So what's it made of?**

 **DOCTOR:Well. Not strawberries. No. No, no, no. That would be unacceptable.**

"Strawberry TARDIS. That's now permanently in my head." sighed Martha. Clara smirked.

 **The DOCTOR walks around one side of the console and CLARA rushes around the other side.**

 **CLARA:And we can go anywhere?**

 **DOCTOR:Within reason. Well, I say reason…**

"You always say that." said Amy.

"Well, it's true!" said 9 halfheartedly.

"Yeah it is until you end up forgetting it which is most of the time." argued Amy.

 **CLARA:So, we could go backwards in time?**

 **DOCTOR:And space. Yes.**

 **CLARA:And forwards in time.**

 **DOCTOR:And space. Totally. So, where do you want to go, eh? (hurries to the other side of console meeting CLARA) What do you want to see?**

"You really want to go to space don't you." smiled Jenny.

"Well it's much more interesting than Earth. With species way more interesting than you lot." stated John, Rose looked at him amused.

"You are human too you know." at that he blinked.

"Oh that's right yeah."

 **CLARA:I don't know. You know when someone asks you your favourite book and you forget every book you've read?**

 **DOCTOR:No. Totally not.**

 **CLARA:Well. That's a thing. That happens.**

 **DOCTOR:And? Back to the question.**

 **CLARA:OK. So... So... So... (hurries over to the door) So, I'd like to see... I would like to see... What I would like to see is... (turns to face the DOCTOR) something awesome.**

 **The DOCTOR puts his hands in the air, snaps his fingers and puts the TARDIS in motion.**

 **EXT. SPACE**

 **The DOCTOR opens the TARDIS door and ushers CLARA outside. She has her eyes closed.**

 **DOCTOR:Can you feel the light on your eyelids? (closes TARDIS door)**

 **CLARA:Mm-hm.**

 **DOCTOR: That's the light of an alien sun. (positions her) Forward a couple of steps. OK. Are you ready?**

 **CLARA:Yes. No. Yes.**

 **CLARA slowly opens her eyes.**

 **DOCTOR:Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten.**

 **They are standing on a large chunk of rock – possible asteroid – that is part of a set of rings circling a large sun. One asteroid is larger and looks to have been settled with what looks like a city.**

"That is quite a fun place to go," commented River. Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Bit crowded though." Jenny added. 10 grinned at the realization of how much she had travelled.

 **CLARA:It's…**

 **DOCTOR:It is. It so completely is. But wait! There's more.**

 **CLARA:More what?**

 **DOCTOR:Wait, wait, wait. (checks watch) In about five, four, three, two...**

 **The asteroids pass and on one is a large pyramid the shines as the light from the sun hits it.**

 **CLARA:** **(awed) What is it?**

 **DOCTOR:The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sun-singers of Akhet.**

 **CLARA:The who of what?**

"That's what I was gonna say." Bill said.

 **DOCTOR:Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here. On that planet.**

 **CLARA:All life?**

 **DOCTOR:In the universe.**

 **CLARA:Did it?**

 **DOCTOR:Well, it's what they believe. It's a nice story.**

 **CLARA:Can we see it? Up close?**

 **The DOCTOR smiles and holds out his hand. CLARA puts her hand in his and he pulls her towards the TARDIS.**

 **EXT. MARKETPLACE, DAY**

 **The TARDIS materializes hidden behind some stalls off the main avenue. The DOCTOR hurries out with CLARA'S hand still in his. He is smiling with glee and she stops short when she sees all the alien races. She walks a little ahead of the DOCTOR, eyes darting around in wonder. The DOCTOR is waylaid by vendors. CLARA goes back to the DOCTOR.**

 **CLARA:Where are they from?**

 **DOCTOR:Oh, you know, the local system mostly.**

 **CLARA:What do I call them?**

 **DOCTOR:Well, let's see. (points) There go some Panbabylonians. A Lugal-Irra-Kush. Some Lucanians. A Hooloovoo. Ah! Qom VoTivig. (shares greeting with alien) That chap's a Terraberserker of the Kodion Belt. You don't see many of them around anymore. Oh! That's an Ultramancer. You know, I forget how much I like it here, we should come here more often.**

 **CLARA:You've been here before?**

 **DOCTOR:Yes, I came here a long time ago with my granddaughter. (heads off)**

"You have a granddaughter?" asked Bill.

"The black and white picture." said Nardole when the Doctor didn't look like he was going to answer.

"What picture?" asked Donna.

"On his desk."

"You have a desk?" said Martha surprised.

"He also has a picture of you on his desk." added Bill pointing at River. River smiled at 12 obviously happy she was being remembered.

"Why do you have a desk?" asked Rose.

"Well I'm a teacher now." said 12.

"A teacher?" said Clara amused, "My I really did rub off on you."

"What do you teach?" questioned Rory.

"That is a really good question." exclaimed 12.

"He doesn't really teach anything in particular. He just lectures on whatever." explained Bill.

"Well you've always been good at talking endlessly about subjects." smirked River.

"Hang on, why are you a teacher?" asked Rose.

"He had to do something to pass the 1000 years spent guarding the vault." explained Nardole.

"What Vault?"

"Well my little prison wee girl." drawled Missy seeming bored.

"You were imprisoned?" asked 10 sounding slightly worried.

"Well it was more like a luxurious room were you often got visitors and had to stay in while on probation." sighed 12.

"Often?" you only visited me a couple of times a year!" said Missy incredulous.

"It was more often than that. Anyway you got to come out after about a century."

"Yeah, not your best idea." said Nardole sceptically.

"Should we continue?" asked Mickey.

 **CLARA:Hang on.**

 **CLARA runs after the DOCTOR and bumps into a tall alien. She stares at it before continuing on. The alien merely shakes its head. CLARA finds the DOCTOR at a booth where he is beaming over glowing blue spheres in a bowl.**

 **DOCTOR:Exotic fruit of some description. (scans with sonic) Non-toxic. Non-hallucinogenic. High in free radicals. And low in other stuff, I shouldn't wonder.**

 **CLARA takes a bite and shakes her head.**

 **DOCTOR:No?**

"Those things taste really gross." said Jenny scrunching her face up in disgust.

 **CLARA:So, why's everyone here?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(puts an arm around CLARA and walks with her) For the Festival of Offerings. Takes place every thousand years or so, when the rings align. It's quite a big thing, locally. Like Pancake Tuesday.**

 **The DOCTOR goes ahead again and CLARA turns around to come face-to-face with an alien that seems to have a dog-like face.**

 **CLARA:Whoa!**

 **It barks and snarls at CLARA.**

 **CLARA:** **(leans back) Erm, Doctor?**

 **The DOCTOR arrives and yaps at the alien.**

Most of the humans stifled snorts at the yapping Doctor.

 **CLARA:What's happening? Why's it angry?**

 **DOCTOR:This isn't an it. It's a she. Dor'een, meet Clara. Clara, meet Dor'een.**

 **CLARA:Doreen?**

 **DOCTOR:Loose translation. She sounds a bit grumpy but she's a total love, actually, aren't you? (tickles DOR'EEN under the chin) Yes, you are. She's just asking if we fancy renting a moped.**

 **DOR'EEN backs out of the way to show the moped in question. CLARA barks and DOR'EEN barks in return.**

 **CLARA:So, how much does it cost?**

 **DOCTOR:Not money. Something valuable. Sentimental value. A photograph, love letter, something like that. That's what's used for currency here. Psychometry. Objects psychically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold.**

 **CLARA:That's horrible.**

 **DOCTOR:Better than using bits of paper.**

 **CLARA:Then you pay.**

 **DOCTOR:With what?**

 **CLARA:You're a thousand years old. You must have something you care about.**

 **CLARA looks around. The DOCTOR reaches into his pocket, pulls out the sonic, shakes his head and puts it away before leaving. CLARA laughs, turns around and finds herself alone.**

"Haha" exclaimed Amy in triumph. "Pay up Harkness." Jack grumbled and handed over some money.

"You were betting?" asked 9 in annoyance.

"I said that she would run off from the Doctor and Amy said the opposite." explained Jack still irritated.

"Honestly." sighed 9 shaking his head.

 **DOCTOR:Doctor? (goes looking for him) Doctor?**

 **CLARA continues to look for the DOCTOR when a young girl almost runs into her. She is scared.**

 **CLARA:Are you okay?**

 **The girl runs past CLARA. Two men dressed similarly to the girl come around the corner.**

 **MAN:Have you seen her?**

 **CLARA:Who?**

 **MAN:The Queen of Years.**

 **CLARA: Who?**

 **The two men continue their search for the girl. CLARA looks around and goes to find the girl herself.**

 **INT. WAREHOUSE, DAY**

 **CLARA enters the dark, cluttered warehouse cautiously.**

 **CLARA:Hello?**

 **CLARA takes a few steps toward the center. There is a crashing thud and she spins around with a gasp. She continues on a few steps and gasps when the GIRL steps out from behind some boxes.**

 **CLARA:Hey! Are you OK? Are you lost?**

 **Terrified, the GIRL runs and CLARA looks for her. The GIRL is hiding behind some boxes and tries to run as CLARA passes her hiding place. She bumps into some furniture and lets out a scream as CLARA turns around. They look at each other, breathing heavily. CLARA smiles and starts to laugh and the GIRL joins in.**

 **CLARA:Are you all right?**

 **The GIRL nods.**

 **CLARA:What are you doing?**

 **GIRL:Hiding.**

 **CLARA:Oh. Why?**

 **GIRL:You don't know me?**

 **CLARA:** **(crosses arms) Sorry, actually not.**

 **GIRL:So, why did you follow me?**

 **CLARA:To help. You looked lost. (takes a step closer)**

 **GIRL:I don't believe you.**

 **CLARA:** **(looks behind her and then whispers) I've got no idea who you might be. I've never been here before, I've never even been anywhere like here before. I just saw a little girl who looked like she needed help.**

 **GIRL:Really?**

 **CLARA:Really, really.**

 **GIRL:Can you help me?**

 **CLARA:That's why I'm still here.**

 **GIRL:Because I need to hide.**

 **The GIRL looks over her shoulder towards the entrance. In a clear area, the air swirls black and three eerie figures materialize. They are dressed in matching black leather with masks over their faces.**

"Okay those are creepy." said Rose making a face.

"Remind you of the empty child sort of," commented Jack.

"Gee thanks Jack I really needed that image." Rose grumbled.

 **CREATURE:** **(breathy) Merry, where are you?**

 **CLARA:I know the perfect box. (holds out her hand)**

 **CREATURE:Merry, where are you? Merry. Merry. Merry.**

 **The creatures move slowly yet menacingly after MERRY and CLARA.**

 **EXT. MARKETPLACE, DAY**

 **CLARA and MERRY make it outside the warehouse and hide until the way is clear to the TARDIS. CLARA sees someone coming and hides MERRY behind her and whistles until the alien passes. They continue on to the TARDIS.**

 **MERRY:What's this?**

 **CLARA:A space-shippy thing. Timey, spacey.**

 **MERRY:It's teeny.**

"No it's not" said Mickey knowingly.

"Yeah we know that." sighed Martha leaning her head on his shoulder.

 **CLARA:You wait! (pulls on door but it won't open) Oh, come on.**

 **MERRY:What's wrong?**

 **CLARA:** **(steps back) I don't know. I don't think it likes me. (knocks on door and pulls handles) Come on. Let me in.**

"Well not with that attitude." muttered 9.

 **MERRY sneaks around to the back of the TARDIS without CLARA seeing.**

 **CLARA:** **(sees MERRY is gone) Hey! (looks around side of TARDIS) Hey, little girl!**

 **MERRY:** **(peers around from the back) My name's Merry.**

 **MERRY ducks back behind the TARDIS and CLARA follows. She sits down beside the girl, resting her back against the TARDIS.**

 **CLARA:So what's happening? Is someone trying to hurt you?**

 **MERRY:No. I'm just scared.**

 **CLARA:Of what?**

 **MERRY:Getting it wrong.**

 **CLARA:OK. Can you pretend like I'm totally a space alien and explain?**

 **MERRY:I'm Merry Gejelh.**

 **CLARA:Really not local. Sorry.**

 **MERRY:The Queen of Years? They chose me when I was a baby, the day the last Queen of Years died.**

 **CLARA:OK.**

 **MERRY:I'm the vessel of our history. I know every chronicle. Every poem. Every legend. Every song.**

"That's quite a memory." said Donna impressed.

 **CLARA:Every single one? Blimey. I hated history.**

 **MERRY:And now I have to sing a song in front of everyone. A special song. I have to sing it to a god. And I'm really scared.**

 **CLARA:Everyone's scared when they're little. I used to be terrified of getting lost. Used to have nightmares about it. And then I got lost. Blackpool beach, Bank Holiday Monday. About ten billion people. I was about six. My worst nightmare come true.**

 **MERRY:What happened?**

 **CLARA:The world ended. My heart broke. And then my mum found me. We had fish and chips and she drove me home and she tucked me up and she told me a story.**

Clara smiled at the memory.

 **ELLIE:**

 **(v.o.) It doesn't matter where you are…**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **INT. BEDROOM, DAY**

 **CLARA is tucked up in bed, the book in her arms. ELLIE sits on the side of the bed.**

 **ELLIE:…in the jungle or the desert or on the moon. However lost you may feel, you'll never really be lost. Not really. Because I'll always be here. And I'll always come and find you. Every single time.**

 **EXT. MARKETPLACE, DAY**

 **ELLIE:** **(v.o.) Every single time.**

 **MERRY:And you were never scared again?**

 **CLARA:Oh, I was scared lots of times. But never of being lost. So, this special song. What are you scared of, exactly?**

 **MERRY:Getting it wrong. Making Grandfather angry.**

 **CLARA:And do you think you'll get it wrong? Because I don't. I don't think you'll get it wrong. I think you, Merry Gejelh, will get it very, very right.**

"You're good with kids." said Jenny smiling at Clara.

"That is why I'm a teacher." said Clara. "Or was a teacher." The Doctor's winced at the reminder.

 **MERRY smiles and hugs CLARA. They leave the safety of the TARDIS and head back into the marketplace, CLARA holding MERRY'S hand. The two men looking for MERRY see her and walk towards them. MERRY looks at CLARA who smiles encouragingly. MERRY meets the two men. They place a flower necklace over her and she leaves with them. The DOCTOR arrives eating one of the blue fruits.**

 **DOCTOR:What have you been doing?**

 **CLARA:Exploring.**

 **The DOCTOR shrugs and walks away.**

"Wow." sighed Rory.

"What?" asked 11 confused, Rory just shook his head at him smiling slightly.

 **CLARA:Where are we going now? (follows)**

 **INT. TEMPLE, DAY**

 **A PRIEST sings as he kneels in front of the dais. He is dressed in robes similar to MERRY.**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) Sleep, my precious, sleep**

 **A second PRIEST comes to relieve the first and seamlessly takes over the song.**

 **PRIEST 2:** **(sings) Lay down My warrior Now, my king.**

 **On the dais we see an alien creature dressed in robes sitting on a throne. It is enclosed in glass. This is AKHATEN.**

"Ugh." said Rose at the sight of the dead looking body.

"What's the matter Rosie? Don't like corpses?" Jack smirked, Rose glared at him.

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **The amphitheatre faces the temple. Two priests escort MERRY to a small pedestal in the center along the ledge. As they walk back the way they came, the DOCTOR and CLARA rush through. He skids to a stop.**

 **DOCTOR:Shh! Shh! (climb past others to their seats) Sorry, Sorry, excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me. (sits)**

 **CLARA:Sorry. Sorry. (sits) Are we even supposed to be here?**

"That never bothers him." waved aside River.

 **DOCTOR:Shh.**

 **CLARA:But are we?**

 **DOCTOR:Shh! (to alien on other side of CLARA) Sorry.**

 **The alien growls. On the pedestal, MERRY looks nervously over to the temple. She turns her head and sees CLARA. She turns back, takes a deep breath and begins to sing.**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Akhaten…**

"She's got a beautiful voice." smiled Martha.

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The door to the temple slides upwards to open.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The PRIEST continues to kneel and sing. MERRY'S voice overlaps.**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) Lay down, my king (stands and removes hood) Sleep now eternal (walks towards door) Sleep, my precious king…**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) Lay down**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY:Oh, god of Akhaten...**

 **DOCTOR:They're singing to the AKHATEN in the Temple. They call it the Old God. Sometimes Grandfather.**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Oh, god of Akhaten...**

 **CLARA:What are they singing?**

 **DOCTOR:The Long Song. A lullaby without end. To feed the old god. Keep him asleep. It's been going for millions of years. Chorister handing over to Chorister. Generation after generation after generation.**

"That sounds exhausting." commented Amy.

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Akhaten...**

 **CLARA looks around as the members of the audience hold out their hands, each containing something valuable to them. MERRY and the PRIEST continue singing.**

 **CLARA:What are they doing?**

 **DOCTOR:Those are offerings. Gifts of value. Mementoes to feed the Old God.**

 **CLARA laughs as the offerings are accepted, disappearing into small bits of golden light.**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Oh, god of... Oh, god of... Oh god of Akhaten...**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) Sleep, my precious king**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **The audience joins in the song. The DOCTOR tries to join in.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(sings) Lay...**

 **CHORUS:** **(sings) Lay down...**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Akhaten... Oh, god of... Oh, god of... Oh, god of... Oh, god of Akhaten.**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The PRIEST finishes and there a low rumbling comes from inside the temple. His look of elation changes to fear.**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY realizes something is wrong and turns around to face the gathering. They all know something isn't right.**

The atmosphere in the room shifted, everyone tensing in anticipation.

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The PRIEST starts to sing in the hopes of putting AKHATEN back to sleep.**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) Old God, protect us. (kneels and replaces hood) Old god, protect...**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **As everyone looks around, MERRY is wrapped in a force field and lifted from the pedestal.**

Rose gasped in worry.

 **CLARA:OK. What's happening? Is this supposed to happen?**

 **MERRY:** **(flails) Help!**

 **CLARA:Is somebody going to do something? Excuse me? Is somebody going to help her?**

 **As MERRY is pulled towards the temple, the DOCTOR runs off and CLARA chases after him.**

 **EXT. MARKETPLACE, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR hurries through the stalls. CLARA follows.**

 **CLARA:Why are we walking away? We can't just walk away. This is my fault! I talked her into doing this!**

 **DOCTOR:** **(stops and walks back to CLARA) Listen. There's one thing you need to know about travelling with me... well, one thing apart from the blue box and the two hearts. We don't walk away. (continues on)**

"There actually are a few more things than that." smirked River but concern for Merry was in her expression.

 **EXT. SPACE**

 **MERRY flails and cries and she is pulled closer to the pyramid.**

 **EXT. MARKETPLACE, DAY**

 **The DOCTOR arrives at DOR'EEN's stall. He yaps and she barks and growls in response. The DOCTOR pats himself down before going to CLARA.**

 **DOCTOR:I need something precious.**

 **CLARA:Well, you must have something, all the places you've seen.**

 **DOCTOR:This. (pulls sonic from pocket) I don't want to give it away. It comes in handy.**

"Yes it does that." sighed Donna.

"Can you not carry anything valuable?" asked Mickey in disbelief, 9 ignored him.

 **CLARA:You're 1,000 years old. And that's it, your spanner?**

 **DOCTOR:Screwdriver.**

 **CLARA looks down at her right hand and nervously touches a ring on one of her fingers.**

 **CLARA:** **(looks at DOCTOR) It's my Mum's.**

Several sad looks were directed at Clara both on-screen and off-screen.

 **The DOCTOR says nothing, knowing it's her decision. CLARA takes off the ring and hands it to DOR'EEN. DOR'EEN senses the importance of the ring and accepts it as payment for the moped. The DOCTOR kisses his hand, taps CLARA on the head and goes to the moped.**

 **EXT. SPACE**

 **The DOCTOR rides the moped towards MERRY. CLARA reaches for MERRY as they get closer.**

 **CLARA: Merry!**

 **CLARA and MERRY'S hands come close to touching. Their hands graze before MERRY is pulled downwards and into the temple with a scream.**

"No," muttered Jenny biting her lip.

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The moped approaches the temple rather quickly.**

 **CLARA: Brakes! Brakes!**

 **They scream as they come to a stop. CLARA'S arms grip around the DOCTOR'S neck as she has her eyes closed.**

 **DOCTOR: OK, time to let go.**

 **CLARA:I can't.**

 **DOCTOR: Clara, you have to.**

 **CLARA: Why?**

 **DOCTOR: Because it really hurts.**

Jack snorted.

 **CLARA:Sorry. (lets go)**

 **The DOCTOR gets off the moped and goes to the door, using the sonic screwdriver on it. He checks the readings.**

 **DOCTOR:Oh, that's interesting. A frequency modulated acoustic lock. The key changes ten million, zillion, squillion times a second.**

"Oh those are irritating to break through." sighed MIssy dramatically.

"Especially when you're being chased." winked River.

"Or you're chasing someone," replied Missy smirking.

 **CLARA: Can you open it?**

 **DOCTOR:Technically, no. In reality, also no. But still...let's give it a stab.**

 **The DOCTOR makes a run for the door. CLARA squeals as she covers her eyes. All the DOCTOR gets for his troubles is a sore shoulder. He uses the sonic again.**

"Did you really expect that to work?" asked John sceptically.

"Of course not. But I had to try didn't I?" said 11 affronted.

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY sits up on the floor. The PRIEST is still singing. MERRY looks over her shoulder at him.**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) Don't ever wake from slumber. Old god, never wake from slumber...**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The DOCTOR pounds on the door.**

 **CLARA: How can they just stand there and watch?**

 **DOCTOR:Because this is sacred ground. (uses sonic)**

 **CLARA:And she's a child.**

 **DOCTOR:And he's a god. (backs away from door to CLARA) Well, he is to them, anyway.**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY walks forward cautiously to look at the AKHATEN on the throne.**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) Do not wake from slumber Old god, do not wake from slumber Rest your weary, Holyhead and cast our lives asunder Do not wake from slumber...**

 **MERRY:** **(looks back at PRIEST) I don't know what to do next. (looks to AKHATEN) What happens?**

 **The AKHATEN's eyes glow red and MERRY screams.**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA and the DOCTOR rush the door. The DOCTOR uses the sonic again.**

 **CLARA:Merry! Merry, hold on! We'll be there soon! Doctor?**

 **DOCTOR:Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Oh! Hello!**

 **CLARA: Hello what?**

 **DOCTOR: The sonic's locked on to the acoustic tumblers.**

 **CLARA: Meaning?**

"You should just go straight to the explanation sometimes." sighed Rory.

"He going too fast for you?" Amy smirked at her husband.

 **DOCTOR: Meaning, I get to do this.**

 **The DOCTOR aims the sonic at the base of the door and it slowly rises.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY turns around as the door opens. The DOCTOR stands underneath, keeping it open with the sonic.**

 **DOCTOR:Hello there. I'm the Doctor. And you've met Clara. She was supposed to be having a nice day out. (turns off sonic) Still, it's early yet. (door starts to close and uses sonic again) Are you coming, then? Did I mention that the door is immensely heavy?**

 **MERRY:Leave. You'll wake him!**

 **DOCTOR:Really quite extraordinarily heavy. Clara? (the DOCTOR is forced down on one knee)**

 **CLARA:Uh-huh?**

 **CLARA scoots past the DOCTOR and into the temple. She makes her way by the singing PRIEST to MERRY.**

 **CLARA: Merry, we need to leave.**

 **MERRY:No. Go away!**

 **CLARA: Not without you.**

 **MERRY:You said I wouldn't get it wrong and then I got it wrong! And now this has happened. Look what's happened!**

 **CLARA: You didn't get it wrong.**

 **The DOCTOR groans under the strain of keeping the door open.**

 **MERRY:How do you know? You don't know anything! You have to go! Go now! Or he'll eat us all.**

"That's not disturbing at all," said Rose looking worried.

 **CLARA:Well, he's ugly. But, you know, to be honest... (steps on the dais and looks at the mummy before turning to MERRY) I don't think he looks big enough.**

 **MERRY:Not our meat. Our souls.**

"That makes me feel loads better." snarked Donna.

 **CLARA reaches a hand out to MERRY. MERRY puts her hands to her head and releases a telekinetic force, pinning CLARA to the case.**

 **MERRY:He doesn't want you, he wants me. If you don't leave, he'll eat you all up too.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes and you don't want that, do you? You want us to walk out of this really quite astonishingly heavy door and never come back.**

"Couldn't you hold it open with the sonic?" asked Mickey.

"No actually, it was really, quite, incredibly heavy" said 11 irritated and wringing his hands.

 **MERRY:Yes.**

 **DOCTOR:I see. Right. Clara's right. Absolutely never going to happen. Oooh-ooh-ooh.**

 **The DOCTOR turns off the sonic and rolls on the floor into the temple. He reaches back to grab the sonic where it fell on the floor before the door closes. He stands.**

 **CLARA: Did you just lock us in?**

 **DOCTOR: Yep.**

 **CLARA: With the soul-eating monster.**

 **DOCTOR: Yep.**

All the humans in the room either rolled their eyes at the Doctor or gave him a look that read seriously? Loud and clear. River was gazing fondly at the screen.

 **CLARA: And is there actually a way to get out?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(walks forward) What? Before it eats our souls?**

 **CLARA: Ideally, yes.**

 **DOCTOR:Possibly. Probably. There usually seems to be. (looks at the PRIEST)**

"Well he isn't wrong." said Nardole, "There does usually seem to be."

 **CLARA: Doctor, why is he still singing?**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) ..rest your weary, Holyhead...**

 **DOCTOR:** **(kneels in front of PRIEST) He's trying to sing the Old God back to sleep. It's not going to happen. He's waking up, mate. He coming, ready or not. You want to run.**

 **PRIEST:** **(sings) ..holy head and… (breathes heavily)**

 **DOCTOR: That's it, then? Song's over?**

 **PRIEST:The song is over. (stands) My name is Chorister Rezh Baphix, and the Long Song ended with me.**

 **The PRIEST pushes up his sleeve to show a bracelet. He presses a button and he dissipates into the air.**

"He couldn't of helped you?" questioned Rory irritated.

"Well they weren't exactly supposed to be there." pointed out Mickey.

 **DOCTOR:That's it, then! Song's over!**

 **The DOCTOR turns around and uses the sonic on AKHATEN. AKHATEN roars and leans forward on the throne.**

 **DOCTOR:Ha-ha! (rushes up to cage and presses against the glass) Look at that.**

 **MERRY:** **(stands in the middle of the room) You've woken him!**

 **AKHATEN is up from his throne and pounding against the glass behind CLARA who still can't move.**

 **CLARA: It's awake? What's it doing?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(walks around cage) Oh, you know, having a nice stretch. No, we didn't wake him. (points at MERRY) And you didn't wake him, either. He's waking because it's his time to wake. And feed. On you, apparently. On your stories.**

 **CLARA: She didn't say stories, she said souls.**

 **DOCTOR:Same thing. The soul's made of stories, not atoms. Everything that ever happened to us. People we love. People we lost. People we found again, against all the odds. He threatens to wake, they offer him a pure soul. The soul of the Queen of Years.**

 **As the DOCTOR talks, AKHATEN presses his face up to the glass by the DOCTOR, raging against his imprisonment and his inability to reach them.**

 **CLARA:** **(whispers) Stop it. You're scaring her.**

 **DOCTOR:Good. She should be scared! She's sacrificing herself. She should know what that means. (walks over to MERRY) Do you know what it means, Merry?**

 **MERRY: A god chose me.**

 **DOCTOR:It's not a god! It'll feed on your soul, but that doesn't make it a god. It is a vampire (points at AKHATEN) and you don't need to give yourself to it. Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story? (leans over) One you might not have heard? All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago, in the heart of a far away star that exploded and died. (kneels) That explosion scattered those elements across the desolations of deep space. After so, so many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together and burst apart, (stands) forming shoes and ships and sealing-wax and cabbages and kings. (stands behind MERRY and puts his hands on her shoulders) Until eventually, they came together to make you. You're unique in the universe. There is only one Merry Gejelh. And there will never be another. (walks forward with MERRY) Getting rid of that existence isn't a sacrifice. It is a waste.**

 **MERRY: So, if I don't, then everyone else...**

 **DOCTOR: Will be fine.**

 **As MERRY looks over at AKHATEN, the creature pounds on the glass with both hands.**

 **MERRY: How?**

 **DOCTOR: There's always a way.**

 **MERRY: You promise?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(moves his hands over his chest) Cross my hearts.**

 **The DOCTOR holds out his hand for MERRY. She takes it and grips it tight. She then turns and faces CLARA, releasing the field holding her in place. AKHATEN slams the glass behind CLARA and it cracks. She hurries down to the DOCTOR and MERRY.**

 **CLARA: Having a nice stretch?!**

Missy chuckled softly resting her chin on her hand.

 **The three of them head for the door but stop when they sense a change in the air. The ground begins to shake.**

 **CLARA: Something's coming. What's coming?**

 **MERRY:** **(scared) The Vigil.**

 **DOCTOR: And what's the Vigil?**

 **MERRY: If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon...**

 **DOCTOR: Yes?**

 **MERRY:..it's their job to feed her to Grandfather.**

 **Appearing in front of the dais are the same creatures that searched for MERRY in the warehouse. The DOCTOR takes out the sonic.**

 **MERRY: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

 **The Vigil advances on them.**

 **CLARA: Don't you dare.**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, stay back. I'm armed. With a screwdriver.**

"How threatening," said River coolly.

"Well I wouldn't one of your guns." answered 12 disgruntled. Clara bit her lip remembering what had happened on Gallifrey.

 **One of the Vigil bellows and the force of it knocks the sonic screwdriver from the DOCTOR'S hands and over to the floor by the wall. It bellows again and the DOCTOR is flipped over in the air, landing on his back. A second one sends CLARA back against the wall. MERRY tries to hide as the Vigil continues to advance. AKHATEN roars in his prison. MERRY is brought forward by the Vigil. CLARA and the DOCTOR slowly come to. Terrified, MERRY walks up the steps to stand in front of the cage.**

 **DOCTOR: Clara. Sonic.**

 **CLARA scrambles over to the sonic, picks it up and tosses it to the DOCTOR. The DOCTOR turns and aims it at the Vigil. The Vigil hold up their hands to create a force field. While they are blocking the energy from the sonic, MERRY runs over to CLARA. The DOCTOR advances on the Vigil, groaning.**

 **CLARA:** **(to MERRY) You know all the stories. You must know if there's another way out.**

 **MERRY: There's the tale. A secret song. "The Thief of the Temple and the Nimmer's Door".**

 **CLARA: And the secret songs open the secret door? How does it go? Can you sing it?**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Ah-ah-ah-ah-aah-ah-ah.**

 **A side door slides open. The DOCTOR forces the Vigil to take a few steps back.**

 **DOCTOR: Go!**

 **CLARA and MERRY run for the open door. The DOCTOR pushes the Vigil back further and he makes his way closer to the door.**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA and MERRY hurry outside to the moped. CLARA hears AKHATEN roar and runs back to the door to look inside.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The field created by the sonic dissipates as the DOCTOR turns off the sonic.**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **The DOCTOR joins them outside.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **AKHATEN roars. The Vigil walk towards the door.**

 **VIGIL:** **(breathy) Where are you? Where are you?**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The DOCTOR uses the sonic on the door.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **AKHATEN roars and slams his fist against the glass, breaking it. He roars in exaltation. He is bathed in light.**

 **EXT. SPACE**

 **A beam of light shoots from the top of the pyramid to the sun.**

 **VIGIL:** **(v.o.) Where are you? Where are you?**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA has her arms about MERRY. The DOCTOR uses the sonic on the Vigil. The creatures disappear.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **AKHATEN is slumped on the throne.**

 **EXT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA: Where did they go?**

 **DOCTOR: Grandfather's awake. They're of no function any more.**

 **CLARA: Well, you could sound happier about it.**

 **There is a distant explosion.**

 **DOCTOR:Actually, I think I may have made a tactical boo-boo. More of a semantics mix-up, really.**

 **CLARA: What boo-boo?**

 **DOCTOR:I thought the Old God was Grandfather but he wasn't. It was just the Grandfather's alarm clock.**

"Oh great." sighed Bill rolling her eyes fondly.

 **CLARA:Sorry, a bit lost. Who's the Old God? Is there an Old God?**

 **DOCTOR: Unfortunately, yes.**

 **They look up to the sun in the sky as it burns brighter, almost expanding.**

 **CLARA:Oh, my stars. What do we do?**

"Heh, Stars get it?" snickered Jack to Rose. Rose stared at him unamused.

 **DOCTOR:Against that? I don't know. Do you know? I don't know. Any ideas?**

 **MERRY:But you promised! You promised!**

 **DOCTOR:I did. I did promise. (paces)**

 **MERRY:He'll eat us all. He'll spread across the system, consuming the Seven Worlds. And when there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey among the stars.**

 **The gases on the sun whirl and burn, seeming to expand further.**

 **CLARA: I say leg it.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(looks at CLARA) Leg it where, exactly?**

 **CLARA:** **(looks at DOCTOR) Don't know. Lake District?**

 **DOCTOR:Oh, the Lake District's lovely. Let's definitely go there. We can eat scones. They do great scones in 19...27. (looks up at the sun)**

 **CLARA:** **(looks at sun) You're going to fight it, aren't you?**

 **DOCTOR: Regrettably, yes. I think I may be about to do that.**

 **CLARA: It's really big.**

 **DOCTOR: I've seen bigger.**

The companions raised their eyebrows at the Doctor.

 **CLARA:** **(looks at DOCTOR) Really?**

 **DOCTOR: Are you joking? It's massive.**

Rory snickered and Amy looked at him irritated.

 **CLARA:I'm staying with you.**

 **DOCTOR: No, you're not.**

 **CLARA:Yes, I am. I can... assist.**

 **DOCTOR: No, you can't.**

 **CLARA:What about that stuff you said? "We don't walk away."**

 **DOCTOR:No. We don't walk away. But when we're holding on to something precious, we run. We run and run as fast as we can and we don't stop running until we're out from under the shadow. Now, off you pop. Take the moped. (straightens tie) I'll walk. (heads for door)**

"Yes sweetie walk across space. That seems perfectly feasible." sighed River.

"Why's everyone sighing at me?" asked 12 incredulous.

"Because you're quite ridiculous," answered John.

"Hey you used to be me as well you know." muttered 10 looking put out.

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The DOCTOR enters the temple and looks across to the sun that now appears to have a face.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(to himself) Any ideas? No, didn't think so. Righty-ho, then.**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA lands the moped and helps MERRY off. Holding hands, they look towards the temple and the sun. Everyone in the amphitheatre knows there is something momentous happening.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **DOCTOR:** **(whispers) Lordy.**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY: Isn't he frightened?**

 **CLARA: I think he is. I think he's very frightened.**

 **MERRY: I want to help.**

 **CLARA: So do I.**

 **MERRY steps onto the pedestal. She looks back at CLARA before facing the temple then starts to sing.**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Rest now My warrior...**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The DOCTOR smiles when he hears the singing.**

 **DOCTOR: OK, then. That's what I'll do. I'll tell you a story.**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh Oh-oh, oh-oh... Way-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay Wake up…**

 **The crowd joins in.**

 **CHORUS:** **(sings) Wake up…**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) And let the cloak of life cling to your bones...**

 **CLARA looks around and smiles.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The DOCTOR points towards the other planet with the amphitheatre.**

 **DOCTOR:Can you hear them? All these people who've lived in terror of you and your judgment? All these people whose ancestors devoted themselves. Sacrificed themselves. To you. Can you hear them singing?**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Way-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay Wake up...**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **We hear MERRY and the others singing as the DOCTOR talks with the Old God.**

 **DOCTOR:You like to think you're a god. But you're not a god. You're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others. You feed on them. On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow. So... come on, then. Take mine. Take my memories. But I hope you've got a big appetite. Because I've lived a long life and I've seen a few things.**

"Do you always have to offer your identity to things," said Clara sounding concerned even though she knew what would happen.

"Which one." asked 12 grinning.

 **The Old God shoots tendrils of light at the DOCTOR, sucking away his life and memories.**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Wake up And let the cloak Of life cling to your bones...**

 **DOCTOR:** **(v.o.) I walked away from the Last Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords.**

9 winced particularly hard at that. He still had the memories even if he now knew that Gallifrey was rescued.

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **DOCTOR:I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time. No space. Just me. I've walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a madman. I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. I've lost things you'll never understand. And I know things. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze. (spreads arms out) So come on then! Take it! Take it all, baby! Have it! You have it all!**

 **The sun grows darker. The DOCTOR hangs his head.**

By the end of the speech, 11 was staring at his hands, 12 had closed his eyes a tortured expression on his face, 10 was rubbing his face vigorously, and 9 was staring unblinkingly at something the others couldn't see. The companions exchanged worried looks. The ones sitting near comforting their Doctors.

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **MERRY:** **(sings) Wake up Wake u-u-u-up.**

 **MERRY finishes singing and smiles. Everyone looks towards the sky and watches, waiting. There is a large explosion and the sun expands, growing brighter. CLARA thinks of the DOCTOR, there, alone.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **INT. BEDROOM, DAY**

 **ELLIE:**

 **And I'll always come and find you. Every single time.**

 **EXT. MARKETPLACE, DAY**

 **DOCTOR:**

 **We don't walk away.**

 **INT. AMPHITHEATRE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA rushes away.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **The DOCTOR falls to his knees.**

 **EXT. SPACE**

 **CLARA races the moped back to the temple.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA runs into the temple carrying her book. The DOCTOR looks up at her. Taking courage from him, CLARA hugs the book and faces the Old God.**

 **CLARA:Still hungry? (opens book) Well, I brought something for you. This. (holds the leaf in her palm) The most important leaf in human history.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **EXT. STREET, DAY**

 **The MAN walks along the sidewalk, looking around to get his bearings. A leaf blows loose from a tree and covers his face.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA: The most important leaf in human history. It's full of stories, full of history.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **EXT. PARK, DAY**

 **CLARA swings on her parents' arms as they lift her.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA: And full of a future that never got lived. Days that should have been that never were.**

11 gave Clara a quick hug, her eyes were watering.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **EXT. CEMETERY, DAY**

 **We see ELLIE'S gravestone.**

 **CLARA:** **(v.o.) Passed on to me.**

 **CLARA turns and sees the DOCTOR as he walks away.**

 **INT. TEMPLE, NIGHT**

 **CLARA:** **(holds up leaf) This leaf isn't just the past, it's a whole future that never happened. There are billions and millions of unlived days for every day we live. An infinity. All the days that never came. And these are all my mum's.**

 **The Old God sends tendrils to the leaf and begins absorbing it.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(stands) Well, come on then. Eat up. Are you full? I expect so because there's quite a difference, isn't there, between what was and what should have been? There's an awful lot of one, but there's an infinity of the other. And infinity's too much. Even for your appetite.**

 **The leaf is gone. CLARA and the DOCTOR look at each other. The sun implodes, leaving them in darkness.**

 **EXT. MAITLAND HOUSE, DAY**

 **The TARDIS materializes in the front drive.**

 **INT. TARDIS**

 **The DOCTOR is at the console. CLARA heads for the door.**

 **DOCTOR: Home again, home again, jiggity-jig!**

 **CLARA:** **(opens the door) It looks different.**

 **DOCTOR:Nope. Same house. Same city. Same planet. Same day, actually. Not bad. (swings a pretend golf club) Hole in one!**

"Wow you actually got it correct," said Rose surprised.

"How off was he for you?" asked Amy curiously.

"This one," she pointed to 9, "brought me back a year late, my mum was worried sick!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, bowtie said he'd be back in 5 minutes then arrived 12 years later."

Rose made a choking noise. "12 years!?"

"Then he stopped some aliens and left for another 2 years," added Rory.

"The TARDIS was recovering, it wasn't her fault. Besides my mind was still wonky from regeneration." defended 11.

"What exactly was she recovering from?" asked 9 worriedly.

"That regeneration from was crazy." said 12 pointing at 10, who reddened.

 **CLARA closes the door and takes a few steps inside.**

 **CLARA: You were there. At Mum's grave. You were watching. What were you doing there?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(fidgets with controls) I don't know. I was just... making sure.**

 **CLARA: Of what?**

 **DOCTOR:** **(walks to CLARA) You remind me of someone.**

 **CLARA: Who?**

 **DOCTOR: Someone who died.**

 **CLARA: Well, whoever she was, I'm not her, OK? If you want me to travel with you, that's fine. But as me. Not a bargain basement stand-in for someone else. I not going to compete with a ghost.**

 **DOCTOR:** **(shakes head) No. (reaches into pocket and pulls out her ring) They wanted you to have it.**

 **CLARA: Who did?**

 **DOCTOR: Everyone. All the people you saved.**

 **CLARA takes the ring, kisses it and slips it onto her finger.**

 **DOCTOR: You. No-one else. Clara.**

 **CLARA smiles before opening the door and stepping outside. The DOCTOR watches from the doorway before closing the door.**

 **The Screen went black.**

"Another one of these done." smiled Jenny.

"This is actually turning out quite fun." grinned 10. 12 scoffed.

"You find too many things fun," he grunted

"You find too many things irritating." remarked 10.

"It's just the Scottish in him," smirked Amy nudging 12.

"You must of been very impressionable." 12 smiled at her.

"He's having another emotion," Nardole whispered loudly to Bill. Bill snorted.

Everyone chatted for a moment, some going to the bathroom or grabbing a drink. Once everyone was comfortable they waited for the screen to light up like it normally did.

The screen didn't light up.

"This looks like fun." came a cheery, heavily northern, voice from the doorway. Everyone turned and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She had short blond hair a rainbow shirt, blue pants held by suspenders, a long beige coat, and was grinning madly at all of them.


	8. The Zygon Invasion

**I am BACK!**  
 **Sorry that is took so long :( I was having severe writers block.**  
 **I have decided on an actual update schedule so I will be releasing 2 chapters each month (so expect The Zygon Inversion before Halloween) I also will be editing the episode list because I actually don't want to be working on this story for a decade XD** **Also the new season is amazing and I love 13!** **Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **-o-x-o-**

"Oh joy, another person who thinks this is fun." grumbled 12, the woman smirked at him.

"Who are you?" asked 9 hesitantly.

"Spoilers." winked back the woman.

"You know the Doctor though?" assumed Rose.

"Oh." The woman grinned again, flopping into a seat and putting her feet up on a footstool in front of her that no one had noticed. "I definitely know the Doctor."

"Oh really?" Missy narrowed her eyes at the woman as if she knew something they didn't. "You _only_ know him." The woman smiled mysteriously but put a finger to her lips in a signal to keep Missy quiet.

"What's your name then?" 10 beamed cheerfully.

"Oh… It's Joan." Joan smiled back at 10 and Missy scoffed, Joan glared at her in unison with the Doctor's.

"Let's just continue watching." 12 muttered.

 **[Office]**

 **(We are watching a recording in progress. The Osgoods are sitting behind a desk with an eighteen-inch square box on it, making a video. The one on the right has a 4th Doctor scarf looped around her neck. We'll call her Osgood 1. The one on the left is wearing the 7th Doctor's query motif pullover. Designate her Osgood 2. One of the papers pinned to a notice board on the wall is a headline - White House Appoints Alien Ambassador.)**

"How does she always get your clothes?" Missy rolled her eyes slightly.

"Oh, she's just a big fan." 12 grinned.

 **OSGOOD 2: Hello.**

 **OSGOOD 1: Hello. Do you want to?**

 **OSGOOD 2: No, you can, if you**

 **BOTH: Shall we do it together? Operation Double. The Zygon peace treaty.**

 **OSGOOD 2: I'm Osgood.**

 **OSGOOD 1: I'm also Osgood.**

 **OSGOOD 2: Remember that. It'll be important later.**

"Um, what?" Jack looked confused, no one answered him.

 **OSGOOD 1: Operation Double is a covert operation, outside of normal UNIT strictures, to resettle and rehouse an alien race in secrecy on planet Earth.**

"So that was the plan." 9 nodded approvingly.

 **OSGOOD 2: With UNIT's help, twenty million Zygons have been allowed to take human form, been dispersed around the world, and are now living amongst us.**

 **OSGOOD 1: We're making this in case something goes wrong. In case UNIT is infiltrated. In case something occurs to unmask the Zygons.**

 **OSGOOD 2: Or in case one or both of us dies.**

 **(We are shown a cemetery, with an Osgood standing in front a black marble headstone simply engraved My Sister, holding white flowers.)**

A sombre mood hung in the room at this new information.

 **OSGOOD 1: The Zygons are a peaceful race.**

 **OSGOOD 2: Their shape-changing ability should not be considered a weapon.**

 **OSGOOD 1: It's a survival mechanism.**

 **OSGOOD 2: They embed themselves in other cultures, and live out their lives in their new bodies in peace and harmony. Mainly.**

 **OSGOOD 1: Any race is capable of the best and the worst.**

 **OSGOOD 2: Every race is peaceful and warlike.**

 **OSGOOD 1: Good and evil.**

 **OSGOOD 2: My race is no exception.**

 **OSGOOD 1: And neither is mine.**

"Which is which?" Rose glanced at the Doctors.

"No idea." 12 muttered in an answer.

 **OSGOOD 2: If one Zygon goes rogue**

 **OSGOOD 1: Or one human**

 **OSGOOD 2: Then the ceasefire will break.**

 **(They put their hands on the box.)**

 **OSGOOD 2: That's why the Doctor left us this.**

 **OSGOOD 1: He called it the Osgood Box.**

 **OSGOOD 2: If you've been paying attention, you'll be able to guess why.**

"Oh, cause there is two of them," Amy said immediately.

"That was fast." Clara chuckled slightly.

"Spoilsport." groaned 11, Amy smirked at him.

 **OSGOOD 1: This is the last resort.**

 **OSGOOD 2: The final sanction.**

 **OSGOOD 1: Pray this box is never needed.**

 **OSGOOD 2: Because if it is, that means the ceasefire is breaking**

 **OSGOOD 1: And with twenty million shape-changing Zygons dispersed around the world**

 **OSGOOD 2: That is the Nightmare Scenario.**

"That's what is going to happen isn't it?" Jenny frowned, 12 and Clara's silence was the answer.

 **(In Truth or Consequences, New Mexico, an adobe building is the Police Station. A woman runs for it as others unseen fire guns and shouts a lot. It is Osgood, this time in a 6th Doctor question mark on the shirt collar costume, and brown Brigadier-style jumper. A bullet whizzes through the now open door and breaks a glass. She tries another door, but it is locked, so she hides under a desk and uses her inhaler before getting out her mobile phone. Before she can dial, something with red rubbery skin walks in. Her finger hovers email icon on her The Docto Direct Link contact page, then she presses send. The Zygon grabs her and pulls her out from under the desk, then incapacitates her with a jolt of electricity to the forehead. Osgood drops her phone. The time is 10:21.)**

"Very unfortunate." Joan shook her head.

"You know Osgood?" Clara smiled slightly.

"Oh I know all about the Doctor, and everyone he has ever met," Joan replied mysteriously. Missy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 **[Tardis]**

 **(While Osgood's message is coming up on the scanner, the Doctor is playing Amazing Grace on his electric guitar.)**

"Oh, so I play the guitar now?" 10 scratched his neck thoughtfully.

"I actually played with several different bands while Clara was away." 12 supplied, smirking slightly.

"Play something later? I saw a guitar in your room." requested River.

"What were you doing in his room?" demanded 11 immediately.

"I am you, idiot, so technically, she was in your room." 12 retorted, 11 opened his mouth, raising a hand. Then closed it again and lowered his hand slightly, scratching the side of his face.

"On another subject…" Amy made a point of rolling her eyes. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Um, what?" 12 asked slightly confused.

"The clothes you're wearing they are a bit… very… torn up?"

"Oh right."

"Wait why didn't anyone mention that before." 11 questioned slightly offended.

"I don't know!" Amy raised her hands defensively. "You do have quite an eccentric style."

"I don't normally wear torn up clothes. I just didn't have time to change since… certain events." 12 sighed. At his words, Bill looked down sadly and Missy looked slightly guilty, which Clara noticed but she blinked and the expression was gone.

 **(He sees the words Nightmare Scenario flashing.)**

"Called it."Jenny sighed.

 **[Brockwell Park, London]**

 **(A group of school children are being escorted by two women teachers. The Tardis is standing nearby and the Doctor is sitting on a swing in the designated play area, using his mobile phone.)**

 **TEACHER: Come on, kids, no pushing!**

 **CLARA [OC]: Hi, this is Clara Oswald. I'm probably on the Tube or in outer space. Leave a message! (beep)**

"I love your voicemail." Bill snorted, Clara grinned.

"It's always amusing to see if anyone believes that I'm in space."

"Is that a lot?"

"You'd be surprised."

 **DOCTOR: Hello, it's Doctor Disco. I'm in the twenty-first century. I don't know what month. I'm staking out some of the most dangerous creatures imaginable.**

"Did you just call yourself Doctor Disco?" Nardole glanced at the Doctors.

"Oh, Shush." 12 grumbled, he clenched his fist and stuffed it in his pocket, grimacing as it glowed again. Looking up he saw both Clara and River glaring at him, in shock and concern.

 _Later,_ he mouthed.

 **(Two little girls stop and stare at him.)**

"Okay…" Rory raised his eyebrows.

 **DOCTOR: Operating under deep cover. Trying not to attract suspicion. Give me a call, Clara. Nightmare Scenario. I'm worried.**

"Yes, because all old men sit in the playground on swings." Nardole sighed, the Doctor's looked sheepish.

 **(He follows the little girls to the monkey bars.)**

 **DOCTOR: Okay. Hey, Monster High and Cinderella. Down off the monkey bars. Listen to me. We've got to talk.**

"Zygons?" assumed John, Clara nodded.

"The head ones in fact."

 **[UNIT Safe House, South London]**

 **(A grand old building with a For Sale or To Let sign outside. Downstairs, Kate Lethbridge Stewart is giving orders.)**

"Oh, Kate." smiled the Doctor's in unison. Joan smiled too, but no one noticed.

 **KATE: Get me, Colonel Walsh. And I need you to coordinate the Operation Double locations.**

 **JAC: There are twenty million Zygons. And most of the data was with**

 **(Kate is holding a photograph of the two Osgoods.)**

 **JAC: Her.**

 **KATE: Do what you can. Start with any that have intelligence flags from the past six months.**

 **(Beeps.)**

 **JAC: Walsh coming through.**

 **WALSH [OC]: Walsh. Turkmenistan.**

 **KATE: Any new arrivals?**

 **(Walsh is a lady with a Red Beret.)**

 **WALSH [on screen]: One. The pictures aren't very good.**

 **(Kate puts on her glasses to see.)**

 **KATE: Can you zoom in on the prisoner?**

 **(Osgood is in manacles, being escorted by two Zygons.)**

"Oh thank god." Rose sighed, "I thought the worst."

 **KATE: It's her. (to Jac) Get into her files. We have to assume they've been compromised.**

 **(Jac's tablet screen fills with Truth Or Consequences over and over again.)**

 **JAC: Er, too late. The encryption system's already been hacked. And they've sent through another video.**

 **[Brockwell Park]**

 **(The Doctor is on the monkey bars with the serious two little girls.)**

 **DOCTOR: Look, I admire you, okay? I think you're ingenious. Pretending to be a couple of seven-year-olds is a splendid way to conceal your blobbiness. But let's not pretend. You're very blobby. In fact, you two are the big blobs. And you are not patrolling the ceasefire.**

"Doesn't calling them big blobs sorta insulting?" Bill made a face.

"Well he is the Doctor." chuckled Donna.

 **(The girls climb down, the Doctor goes down the slide.)**

 **DOCTOR: Fine. Fine, bury your heads. Listen to me. Listen! There are other factions. I know that there are other blobby factions that you don't control. They're planning something. And if we don't get together and stop it, it'll be the end of this. Of all of you.**

 **JEMIMA: This is our jurisdiction, Doctor. These are our creatures. We are close to finding them.**

 **CLAUDETTE: They are our children, and we will deal with them.**

"That's… odd, coming out of a kid's mouth." Jack noted. Several nodded in agreement.

 **DOCTOR: Your kids are out of control. I'm taking this out of your hands.**

 **(His phone rings.)**

 **DOCTOR: Don't even think about going anywhere.**

 **(He walks away to answer it.)**

 **DOCTOR: Are you phoning me with your backside again, or are you really sending me a distress signal?**

The companions snorted,

"Is that a common occurrence?" questioned Martha.

"Too common." murmured 12.

 **KATE [OC]: I'm really sending you a distress signal.**

 **[UNIT Safe House]**

 **KATE: They've kidnapped Osgood and they've stolen the location of every Zygon on Earth. Doctor, the ceasefires broken down.**

 **[Brockwell Park]**

 **(Red gas is hissing from an alien canister.)**

"No!" cried Rose, leaning forward.

 **DOCTOR: Hey! Away! Away! Get those kids out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the way! Move! Out of the way!**

 **(The school children and their teachers flee. Zygons step through the gas to grab Jemima and Claudette, who screams and carry them away to a nearby Parks Maintenance van, registration LR55 YOY. It leaves with a squeal of tyres so the Doctor runs back to the Tardis, past a black three finger symbol on the notice board.)**

"Dammit." grimaced Jack.

"What's the symbol?" asked Rory.

"Probably something by the Zygon rebels." guessed Amy.

 **[UNIT Safe House]**

 **(That same symbol, this time in white on a black background along with alien lettering, is on the flag behind Osgood as she reads a prepared statement. She is flanked by Zygons.)**

 **OSGOOD [on screen]: UNIT troops will be destroyed wherever they are in the world. The enemies of our race will be destroyed wherever they are in the world. The war is about to begin. There will be truth or there will be consequences.**

 **(Message ends. The Doctor uses his phone.)**

 **CLARA [OC]: Hi, this is Clara Oswald. I'm probably on the Tube or in outer space. Leave a message! (beep)**

 **DOCTOR: Call me now.**

"Out of curiosity how many messages did he leave?"

"One hundred, and something…" Clara screwed up her face slightly. There was a shocked cry throughout the room that was quickly followed by laughter.

 **[Block of flats]**

 **(Clara removes her helmet and gloves and goes inside. Her phone bingles. The Doctor 127 Missed Calls. She listens to one of the messages.)**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Hello, it's Doctor Disco.**

 **(Then she encounters a sad boy sitting on the stairs.)**

Clara grimaced, remembering where this was going.

 **SANDEEP: Hello.**

 **CLARA: Oh, hello. Sandeep, hello. You okay?**

 **SANDEEP: I can't find my mummy and daddy.**

"He's super cute. Where were his parents?" Rose smiled sadly at the screen.

"Here's an idea." 12 gestured towards the screen. "Let's watch and see."

"Doctor be nice." scolded Clara.

"Oh, it's fine. I travelled with this guy remember?" Rose patted a grumpy 9's shoulder.

 **CLARA: Well, why don't you wait here, and I can go see if I can find them?**

 **[Sandeep's flat]**

 **(Clara walks into the flat at the end of the corridor. It is dark.)**

 **CLARA: Hello? Hello?**

 **(Suddenly Sandeep's father is standing behind her. She gasps.)**

"This is going downhill." Mickey looked worried.

 **CLARA: Oh! Sorry. Er, your little boy is out there. He couldn't find you.**

 **(The man walks out.)**

 **SANDEEP'S DAD [OC]: Daddy's here!**

 **(Then the mother walks in.)**

 **SANDEEP'S MUM: We can take him.**

 **(Sandeep is screaming as his father carries him in over his shoulder.)**

"I told you something was wrong." Mickey looked saddened. Donna, also looking worried answered,

"No one disagreed with you."

 **CLARA: Is, is he okay?**

 **SANDEEP'S MUM: Everything's fine.**

 **[Block of flats]**

 **(Clara leaves number 52, tying back her hair. The door slams behind her. She gets out her phone and calls the Doctor.)**

 **CLARA: Did you just call yourself Doctor Disco?**

"So you just left?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I didn't just leave!" Clara retorted but didn't elaborate.

 **[Drakeman Junior School, Dulwich]**

 **(A UNIT vehicle arrives, and the Doctor and Clara get out.)**

 **KATE: This is where the Zygon High Command had their secret base.**

 **CLARA: A junior school?**

 **(They go inside. Photographs of Jemima and Claudette are on a wall collage.)**

 **KATE: Terms of the settlement, Operation Double, wear these. Twenty million Zygons, the entire hatchery, were allowed to be born and to stay on Earth. They were permitted to permanently take up the form of the nearest available human beings.**

 **JAC: In this case, a large percentage of the population of the UK.**

 **[Boiler room]**

 **KATE: You left us with an impossible situation, Doctor.**

"At least I didn't leave you with no London." grumbled 11 sulkily.

 **DOCTOR: Yes, I know. It's called peace. What about the two little girl commanders? Weren't they helping you?**

 **KATE: They've been almost impossible to deal with since Osgood left. Secretive, uncommunicative. We've known there's something going on. Some radicalisation, some revolution in the younger brood. They said they had it under control.**

"Definitely didn't." Clara sighed.

 **[Command centre]**

 **(They go through a hole in the brick wall to an area festooned with red cords or cables. A giant-sized polyp stands proud.)**

 **DOCTOR: The Zygon command centre. That's the control polyp for all Zygons on Earth.**

 **JAC: It's horrible.**

 **DOCTOR: Could you? Would you mind? Thank you.**

 **(Clara takes his torch. He splashes liquid from the pool in the centre of the polyp onto its fronds, then caresses some horns.)**

Jack whistled but quickly quietened after seeing River's glare.

 **DOCTOR: If this has been compromised, the Zygons are wide open. They'll be starting to panic. Starting to worry.**

 **CLARA: Doctor, do you want to be alone with that thing?**

 **DOCTOR: It's a command computer. You operate it by titivating the fronds.**

 **CLARA: Are you enjoying that?**

"Definitely seems like it." snickered Mickey.

 **DOCTOR: I snogged a Zygon once. Old habits.**

"Why does that always get brought up?" 10 muttered, folding his arms.

 **(Screens come to life, booting up with Sapphire.)**

 **DOCTOR: Still got the old magic.**

Several raised eyebrows were sent in the Doctor's direction.

 **CLARA: So, Osgood's been kidnapped, right? I thought Osgood was dead.**

 **KATE: There've always been two of her, ever since the ceasefire. We never knew which one was real.**

"Both of them." all the Doctor's and John said together.

 **DOCTOR: Both of them.**

"I love the variety of your speech." sighed Nardole, Bill snickered.

 **KATE: Okay, which one was Zygon.**

 **DOCTOR: Both of them. They would have maintained a live link. They were both Zygon and human at the same time. They not only administered the peace, they** _ **were**_ **the peace.**

 **JAC: When the other Osgood died, the survivor went pretty much mad with grief. Then she just disappeared. Went undercover in the States. Now, of course, the rebels have her.**

 **DOCTOR: Ah ha! Okay. Zygons hatched and dispersed all over, but something's gone wrong. Mexico border, North Asia, West Africa, Australia. Panic. Paranoia. What would happen if they knew who we were?**

 **(Beep.)**

 **JAC: We've received another video.**

"Uh oh."

 **(They gather round Jac's tablet.)**

 **KATE: That's the Zygon High Command. It's Jemima and Claudette.**

"Ultra uh oh."

 **ZYGON [OC]: We have been betrayed. We were sold. Our rights were violated. We demand the right to be ourselves. Normalise. Normalise!**

 **(Jemima and Claudette transform into Zygons, then are zapped to dust by electricity from two other Zygon hands.)**

"Complete and utter uh oh."

"Jack, will you shut up!"

"Those poor girls." sighed River.

 **ZYGON [on screen]: We are now the Zygon High Command. All traitors will die. Truth or consequences.**

 **(Message ends.)**

 **DOCTOR: So, we have a Zygon revolution on our hands. We need to open negotiations.**

 **KATE: I'm not negotiating with them. As far as they're concerned, everyone's a traitor.**

"Oh, that will go well." 9 announced sarcastically.

 **CLARA: If you're not going to negotiate, what are you going to do?**

 **KATE: They're holed up in this settlement in Turkmenistan. It's where they've taken Osgood. I'm going to order Colonel Walsh to bomb it.**

"What is it with you humans and bombing everything?" John said irritated.

"Your human now." Rose reminded him for the hundredth time.

 **DOCTOR: Isn't there a solution that doesn't involve bombing everyone?**

 **KATE: The treaty's been comprehensively violated, Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR: This is a splinter group. The rest of the Zygons, the vast majority, they want to live in peace. You start bombing them, you'll radicalise the lot. That's exactly what the splinter group wants.**

 **JAC: Truth or consequences. What exactly does that mean?**

 **KATE: It's just the usual kind of nonsense these idiots call themselves.**

 **CLARA: It's in New Mexico.**

"What?"

 **KATE: What?**

 **CLARA: It's a town in New Mexico. Truth or Consequences. Er, they renamed it after a TV show, for a bet or something. It's a Trivial Pursuit question. I used to memorise Trivial Pursuit questions so I could win.**

Clara blushed as 10 and 11 applauded her.

"Alright, that's enough." She grinned, face red.

 **KATE: That's the last place we received signal from Osgood's phone, isn't it? New Mexico.**

 **DOCTOR: Okay. Kate Stewart, no bombs for you. Go to Truth Or Consequences. See what you can find out. The Doctor will go to Turkmenistan. Negotiate peace, rescue Osgood, and prevent this war, cos that's what he does. Clara, Jac, you stay here. This is your country. Protect it from the scary monsters. And also from the Zygons.**

Donna snorted.

"Oh, that's nice."

 **CLARA: Fine.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, and do you still have the presidential aircraft?**

 **CLARA: I thought you didn't like being President of the World.**

"Presidential aircraft?" Martha raised her eyebrows.

"President of the World?" added Donna incredulously.

"It's my job!" 12 defended.

"Only in crisis." finished Clara.

 **DOCTOR: No, but I like poncing about in a big plane.**

 **[Airport tarmac]**

 **(Night. The Doctor poses on the steps then goes inside his aeroplane. Kate and Clara walk away.)**

"Idiot." scoffed Missy.

"Do you plan on doing anything apart from scoffing?" 9 glared at her.

" _Still angry at me Theta?"_ Missy easily began to speak in Gallifreyan

" _Don't call me that."_ snapped The Doctor's in unison.

"What is happening?" Amy looked around confused. "Doesn't the TARDIS translate all languages?"

"They're speaking Gallifreyan," informed River, sending a glare at Missy.

" _What's wrong with calling you Theta, Theta?"_ Missy sent the Doctor's a wicked smile.

" _They could figure out my name."_ 10 gestured around the room to the companions.

" _Don't be an idiot."_ 12 rolled his eyes. " _We just aren't that person anymore."_

" _Just like you're not Koschei."_ 11 looked sadly at her. Missy didn't answer instead crossing her arms and legs and looking away from them. The Doctor's all fell silent not speaking for several minutes.

 **CLARA: How many troops do you have?**

 **KATE: Not many. Usually, on bigger cases we can draft in from the regular army. We can't do that now. The secrecy of the project has to be maintained.**

 **CLARA: You got any snazzy weapons?**

 **KATE: There was an attempted Zygon invasion before, in the seventies, eighties. One of our staff was a naval surgeon. Worked at Porton Down on the captured Zygons. Developed Zee-67. It's a nerve gas. Unravels their DNA. Basically turns them inside out.**

"That's horrific!" Rose cried out.

 **CLARA: Where do you keep it?**

 **KATE: We don't. It was taken. The formula, the lot.**

 **CLARA: Who took it?**

"Who do ya think?"

 **KATE: Somebody with a Tardis.**

 **JAC: They're ready for you, ma'am.**

 **KATE: (to Clara) Keep in touch.**

 **(Kate is driven away.)**

 **CLARA: Oh, I just need to swing by home and grab a couple of things.**

 **JAC: Yeah, course.**

 **[Block of flats]**

 **(Clara closes the door to flat 64, which looks to be directly above flat 52. She and Jac are walking down the stairs when they hear -)**

 **SANDEEP'S DAD: Quick, before someone, sees us.**

 **(Sandeep's parents are dragging a large bundle to the lift. Clara and Jac watch them put it inside, then hear Sandeep call out. The lift door closes and it goes down.)**

"Is that… the kid?" Jenny looked disgusted.

 **CLARA: It's really slow. We can catch them. Come on!**

 **(Jac and Clara stand outside the lift on the ground floor as it creaks and groans.)**

 **CLARA: It's slower than usual.**

 **JAC: What's wrong with it?**

 **(The lift doors open. It is empty.)**

"Um, What?"

 **JAC: Is there a cellar, or somewhere else they could have gone?**

 **CLARA: No.**

 **[Lift]**

 **(They step inside and the doors close. Slime dribbles down the control panel.)**

"That is gross." grimaced Martha.

 **JAC: Ugh, what is that?**

 **(The front of the control panel pops loose. Clara opens it to reveal Zygon style controls.)**

 **JAC: No, don't.**

"Yeah don't" agreed Mickey.

 **(Clara touches the controls. The lights go out and the lift drops, shaking violently. Clara turns on the light on her phone. Then the lift stops and the doors open.**

 **[Tunnel]**

 **(They step out into a huge tunnel. Sandeep is calling out in the distance. Shadowy figures with torches are carrying things in the distance. Clara and Jac press themselves against the wall of the tunnel.)**

"That is…" Jack gaped. "An impressive thing to hide under an apartment building." At that comment, Rose looked at him unamused.

 **CLARA: I think we need to get some reinforcements.**

 **(They tiptoe back to the lift.)**

"No kidding." nodded Jenny.

 **[UNIT Command Base, Turmezistan]**

 **(A spectacular snow-capped mountain dominates the skyline. Two Land Rovers are let through a checkpoint. They drive past some soldiers fitting missiles to drone aircraft registration 1028. Inside, an American woman is controlling an attack drone in flight.)**

"Are they seriously doing that!" 11 said in outrage.

"What is it with your species and _blowing stuff up_." 10 flapped his hands around irritated.

 **LISA: Approaching target at 1-00-65-12. Confirm strike order**

 **WALSH: Order confirmed.**

 **DOCTOR: At ease. I'm the President of the World. I'm here to rescue people and generally establish happiness all over the place. The Doctor. Doctor Funkenstein.**

"Doctor Funkenstein?" laughed Rose, 12's lip twitched slightly.

 **WALSH: Yes, we know who you are.**

 **LISA: Going to strike altitude.**

 **DOCTOR: What's going on here? Fun and games?**

 **PILOT [OC]: We're seven hundred metres lower, seven hundred metres lower than planned. Over.**

 **DOCTOR: You're not bombing that town. That's where they're holding my friend.**

 **WALSH: They're dangerous. And your friend is almost certainly dead. I'm not going to allow them to disperse. You can't track a shape-shifter.**

 **LISA: Visual on the target.**

 **WALSH: Confirm strike.**

 **DOCTOR: Colonel.**

 **WALSH: Confirm strike.**

 **(But Lisa is looking at the image on her screen, and seeing a man and boy waving at her.)**

"Who's that?"

 **WALSH: Confirm strike.**

 **(The same man and boy in the photograph on her console. The Doctor sees it too.)**

 **WALSH: Confirm strike. Confirm strike!**

 **LISA: Strike aborted. Strike aborted.**

 **DOCTOR: Well, that's interesting.**

"I was going to use the word sick. But that works too." scoffed Bill.

 **[Sheriff's Office]**

 **(The black Chevrolet Tahoe leaves Business 25 at exit 79, one mile from Truth or Consequences and heads into the sleepy town in New Mexico, USA. The Zygon rebel symbol is present here, on the painted Mexican-style buildings. There are no signs of life apart from some tumbleweed. Kate stops, gets out and walks over to a sign on a wall - No Dogs - to which the words No British have been added. She is watched as she checks her map then takes out her gun before walking to the same Police Station that Osgood ran into. The place is a mess.)**

"Oh, that's nice," Missy smirked slightly. 12 glared at her.

 **KATE: Hello? Hello?**

 **(She puts her gun away and looks at the notice board by the desk that Osgood had hidden beneath. There is a photograph of Osgood at a gas station. A policewoman points her gun at Kate and cocks it.)**

 **NORLANDER: You one of them?**

 **KATE: I'm a friend. I've come to help.**

 **NORLANDER: Alone? Have you come to help alone?**

 **KATE: What happened here?**

 **NORLANDER: You must have brought backup. Where's your backup? Tell me!**

 **KATE: First, tell me why I need it.**

"Something isn't right," Rory stated, looking worried.

 **[UNIT Command Base, Turmezistan]**

 **(Loading up the Land Rovers.)**

 **WALSH: We think it's a Zygon training camp. We never see more than one or two of them outside at any one time. But they always take different shapes, we don't know how many there really are. We don't know how they come and go. Whether they go through tunnels, or whether they turn into dogs and run out across the hills.**

"That does sound terrifying." grimaced Rose.

"At the very least unsettling." Martha sighed.

 **DOCTOR: So, that's what we'll find out.**

 **WALSH: We should have that gas. We should be able to rip them inside out.**

"That's very violent." 11 scolded.

"Dear, you do realize you're talking to a screen right?" River smirked at 11. 11 sputtered, blushing.

 **DOCTOR: Colonel, take it easy. They're trying to unsettle you. They're trying to make you paranoid and panicked.**

"Check."

 **WALSH: Any living thing in this world, including my family and friends, could turn into a Zygon and kill me, any second now. It's not paranoia when it's real.**

"Fair point. It's still making you panicked though." sighed Jenny.

 **[UNIT Safe House]**

 **(The weapons are being handed out to the troops.)**

 **JAC: I've been looking into this. There have been reports all over London of strange activity in lifts. I've patched into CCTV from Scotland Yard. All the elevators I can find. Now, this is SOAS. People dragging bundles. They go down, down, down, down, down, down. A few minutes go by, and then**

 **(The screen flickers, goes black, then the lights come back on and the lift is empty.)**

 **JAC: They're all gone. There is something very wrong happening underneath London.**

"How many Zygon's decided to live in apartment building's in London?" muttered Amy.

 **[Sheriff's Office]**

 **(Norlander downs a cup of water. Kate is perusing files. The digital clock on the wall says it is Thu 1, 11:01)**

 **NORLANDER: The Brits came two years ago. We didn't want them. They just turned up. No jobs. Nowhere to live. No money. And they were, they were odd. They started getting into fights. Couple of them got killed.**

"Zygons." sighed Donna. The Doctor's nodded.

 **KATE: More than a couple. What happened here?**

 **NORLANDER: After the murders, they started banding together. And then, one day, one of them changed.**

 **KATE: Changed?**

 **NORLANDER: One of them was walking down West Main, and suddenly, it turned into a, a reptile.**

"That was probably unnerving," Joan said surprisingly cheerfully. They all turned to her.

"What?" she questioned them.

"Well can you keep the cheeriness to yourself." 12 said seeming slightly offended.

"Okay grumpy." Joan scoffed. They all turned back. 12 wondering why Joan isn't tense like the others were. Well except for Clara since she knew what happened. 12 was tense, but that was more from the usual regeneration pains then not knowing what was happening. Who was she?

 **(Kate finds a sketch of a Zygon.)**

 **NORLANDER: They just came for us. They turned into monsters and they** _ **came**_ **for us. And, and we couldn't fight them. You can't tell who's who. They can turn your own family against you.**

"Then…" John looked worried. "How is she alive?" Everyone grew fearful at the weight the statement held.

 **(Kate calls up a photo on her phone.)**

 **KATE: Have you seen her?**

 **NORLANDER: Yeah, she was here. She was at the motel, asking questions. Before.**

 **(The picture is of Osgood.)**

 **NORLANDER: Everybody's gone.**

 **KATE: Where?**

 **WALSH [OC]: Okay, listen carefully. Once we get to the village we have a thirty-minute window before the airstrike.**

 **[Zygon Occupied Village, Turmezistan]**

 **(A small village with a church rather than a mosque.)**

 **WALSH: We all know what a rabbit warren this place is, but we've got intel they're holed up inside the church. Hitchley, you take the front, storm it, draw their fire. The Doctor and I will take the back.**

 **(The Doctor holds out a photo of Osgood.)**

 **DOCTOR: This is our object. We need to get her back, safely. Try to kill as few of them as possible. I need have to have someone to negotiate with.**

 **WALSH: You know what they're capable of. Do not fall victim to it. Truck open. Code Green.**

 **HITCHLEY: Let's move out!**

 **[Outside the church]**

 **(Walsh and the Doctor go through the graveyard to the back of the church. At the front, Hitchley fires three shots into the air.)**

 **HITCHLEY: Come out! Throw down your weapons! Come out! We have you surrounded!** _ **Come out of there**_ **!**

 **(No movement.)**

 **HITCHLEY: Come out, we have you surrounded!**

 **(The carved church door opens and an old woman comes out.)**

"Well, they are using the loved one's tactic then." 9 sighed.

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: I don't have any weapons. Please.**

 **HITCHLEY: Take aim. On my command.**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: No. No, don't, please. Johnny, you don't understand.**

 **HITCHLEY: You're not my mother. Don't use my name.**

"It would be horrible to have to kill your own mother." Martha looked down sadly.

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: They took us here. They came to the house and took us. They took your sister. Me.**

 **(She starts to walk down the steps.)**

 **HITCHLEY: Stay where you are.**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: It's not us who are the impostors. Don't let them trick you. It's your commanders, your chief. They're the aliens.**

 **WALSH [OC]: Do not fall, victim.**

"Yeah. Please don't" pleaded Rose.

 **[Behind the church]**

 **WALSH: Ask for details. She's a copy. Ask something only your mum could know.**

 **HITCHLEY: Mom, I'm going to have to ask you some questions.**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: Don't do this. You know it's me. Don't let them trick you.**

 **HITCHLEY: Date and place of my birth.**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: They brought us here. They're using us against you. I'm scared. Please, I'm so scared.**

 **HITCHLEY: Name of my favourite teddy bear.**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: I don't remember. I'm sorry, I don't.**

"This is horrible." Donna grimaced.

 **[Behind the church]**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM [OC]: Don't kill me because I can't remember!**

 **WALSH: Hitchley!**

 **[Outside the church]**

 **(More people come out of the church. The soldiers start to lower their weapons as they recognise them.)**

 **HITCHLEY: Stay back! All of you, stay back from them!**

"The Zygon's are smart, you have to admit," said Mickey. The others nodded.

 **[Behind the church]**

 **WALSH: That is not your mother. It is an alien hostile.**

"That is something I'd expect you to say about my mother." mused Rose. 9 nodded as 10 and 11 sputtered. 12 just smiled.

 **[Outside the church]**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: We're not those creatures. We're hostages.**

 **[Behind the church]**

 **WALSH: Kill it!**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM [OC]: I can prove it.**

 **[Outside the church]**

 **(She is almost within reach of her son.)**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: I can prove who we are. Just come inside, I'll show you.**

"Don't go in there," muttered Bill.

 **[Behind the church]**

 **WALSH: Don't go in there.**

 **[Outside the church]**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: Please.**

 **HITCHLEY: You're not my mom.**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: Oh, God, you're going to kill me.**

 **HITCHLEY: Mom, please.**

 **HITCHLEY'S MUM: You are. You're going to kill me. I love you. I forgive you and I love you.**

"They are quite good at it." Nardole scrunched up his face.

 **[Behind the church]**

 **WALSH: Do it!**

 **[Outside the church]**

 **(The soldiers all raise their weapons again. Hitchley's mum closes her eyes, then Hitchley lowers his gun. He is nearly crying.)**

 **HITCHLEY: What proof?**

 **[Behind the church]**

 **WALSH: Don't go in there. You're going to your death!**

 **[Outside the church]**

 **WALSH [OC]: Hitchley, kill it.**

 **HITCHLEY: Let's go. Over and out, ma'am.**

 **(The soldiers follow their relatives into the church.)**

"Those stupid idiots." groaned 12, grimacing as another bout of regeneration energy swept through him.

 **[Behind the church]**

 **WALSH: Damn it.** _ **Damn it**_ **!**

 **DOCTOR: This is pointless! Just let me go in and talk!**

 **(They run around the church. Walsh shoots the lock off a side door.)**

 **[Church]**

 **(Walsh and the Doctor enter a room with a strategy table laid out. There are sets of hairy bundles on the floor, still sizzling with electricity.)**

Everyone looked at the screen sadly. Those people just died because of love…

 **WALSH: They've executed my men.**

 **DOCTOR: Where are the Zygons?**

 **WALSH: We need to bomb the hell out of this place. It's** _ **infested**_ **with these things. We can't tell who the enemy is any more, we can't count them and we can't track them!**

 **DOCTOR: I'm not going to let you do that.**

 **WALSH: I just lost my men, I'll quite happily bomb the hell out of anywhere. We need to move. Strike's on its way.**

 **DOCTOR: I need to find Osgood.**

 **WALSH: You've got ten minutes.**

 **(Walsh leaves. The Doctor is looking at the coloured blocks on the table when)**

 **OSGOOD [OC]: Help! Help!**

"Yes!" cried 11, grinning at the knowledge that Osgood was alright.

 **DOCTOR: Osgood! Osgood!**

 **(He stamps on the floor, looking for a trap door.)**

 **OSGOOD [OC]: Doctor!**

 **DOCTOR: Osgood!**

 **OSGOOD [OC]: Doctor, I'm here!**

 **DOCTOR: Osgood!**

 **OSGOOD [OC]: Doctor, I'm down here!**

 **DOCTOR: Osgood!**

 **OSGOOD [OC]: Doctor!**

 **(He finds the trap door under a carpet in either a cupboard or a small corridor.)**

 **[Basement]**

 **OSGOOD: Doctor! Doctor!**

 **(The Doctor jumps down the ladder. and turns on a torch.)**

 **DOCTOR: Osgood!**

 **(A jet flies overhead. He finds her sitting, manacled.)**

 **DOCTOR: Got to get you out. They're going to bomb this place. What do the Zygons want?**

 **OSGOOD: They're training, practising new skills. Doctor, what are you doing here?**

 **(He sonics her manacles.)**

 **DOCTOR: Rescuing you. In quite a dashing way, I might add.**

"You just love inflating your ego." River scoffed. 12 smirked at her.

 **OSGOOD: They fled through the tunnels. They're going back to the UK. If you're here, they've got you out of the way. Who's left in the UK?**

 **DOCTOR: Clara.**

 **ZYGON: Clara!**

"Well, crap."

 **DOCTOR: Oh, hello.**

 **(There's a cracking and rocks fall on top of the Zygon.)**

 **DOCTOR: They've started. So much for ten minutes.**

 **(Boom!)**

 **[Truth or Consequences]**

 **KATE: You found something? What? What do you want me to see?**

 **(Norlander opens a dumpster full of hair and sizzling electricity.)**

"Oh, that's horrible." Rose sighed sadly.

 **KATE: Oh, God. W-were those all people?**

 **(Sizzling sounds are coming from more dumpsters nearby.)**

 **[Tunnel]**

 **(A lift arrives. Jac, Clara and some soldiers get out.)**

 **JAC: It's an odd world nowadays, isn't it?**

 **CLARA: It's always been an odd world.**

"True."

 **JAC: Mmm. I mean, doesn't it feel, sometimes, that things are coming to an end? Everything's just going nuts.**

 **CLARA: You're middle-aged, that's what it is. No offence. Everybody middle-aged always thinks the worlds about to come to an end. Hmm. Never does. It's here. Oh, my God.**

There were several chuckles at Clara's wording. 12 and Clara (and Joan) weren't laughing though, that was Bonnie, not Clara onscreen.

 **(Lots of Zygon tech.)**

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **The Zygon is wheeled in tied to a box trolley. The Doctor follows, on his phone.)**

 **CLARA [OC]: Hi, this is Clara Oswald. I'm probably on the tube or in outer space. Leave a message!**

 **DOCTOR: Can you change your voicemail message, please, it's getting very boring.**

"Is that the only reason you called her?" snickered Mickey.

"No, Mickey. You see when you leave a voicemail that also usually means you should call back." 12 said simply.

 **(Osgood is behind him and sits down.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, I see you've accessorised it.**

 **OSGOOD: Yes.**

 **DOCTOR: The old question marks.**

 **OSGOOD: You used to wear question marks.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, I know, yes, I did.**

"That regeneration had some great fashion decisions." 11 said wistfully.

"Right." smiled Clara.

 **OSGOOD: They were nice. Why don't you wear them any more?**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, I do. I've got question mark underpants.**

"I really did not need that image." grimaced Martha.

"I have no idea what you're complaining about Martha Jones." grinned Jack. River raised her gun.

"Do you _want_ me to shoot you again?"

 **OSGOOD: Makes one wonder what the question is.**

 **(The Doctor pulls up another chair and sits down.)**

 **DOCTOR: Which one are you? Human or Zygon?**

"I don't see how that's important." scoffed Missy.

"It actually is." 12 said stubbornly. Missy rolled her eyes.

 **OSGOOD: I don't answer that question.**

 **DOCTOR: Why not?**

 **OSGOOD: Because there isn't a question to answer. I don't accept it. My sister and I were the living embodiment of the peace we made. I will give all the lives that I have to protect it. You want to know who I am, Doctor? I am the peace. I am Human** _ **and**_ **Zygon.**

 **DOCTOR: Like a hybrid.**

 **OSGOOD: A hybrid, if you like.**

12 grimaced at that, thinking about the confession dial.

 **DOCTOR: Well, I'm proud to know you, Osgood. And I promise that I won't tell anyone that you're a human. Zygons need to keep the human original alive to refresh the body print. If you were a Zygon, you'd've changed back within days of your sister's death.**

 **OSGOOD: Those were the old rules before Zygons could pluck loved ones from your memory and wear their faces. Zygons only need to keep the original alive if they need more information from them. If the interrogation is over, then the original can die.**

 **[Tunnel]**

 **(Faces illuminated by red light.)**

 **JAC: Oh, my God. These are Zygon pods.**

 **(Lots of large scaley things attached to the roof and walls.)**

 **CLARA: I think you might be right.**

 **JAC: About what?**

 **CLARA: The end of the world.**

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **(In the air. The Zygon roars.)**

 **DOCTOR: Bit of first-things-first-ness. What's your name? My name's. Well, you can call me the Doctor. But then you knew that, didn't you? You want something. What is it?**

 **ZYGON: You are the President of the World?**

 **DOCTOR: I suppose so.**

 **ZYGON: We want the world.**

 **(The Zygons laughs.)**

"Well. At least their demands are simple." 9 muttered.

 **[Tunnel]**

 **(Troops march in from the lift.)**

 **CLARA: Okay. It looks like whole buildings full of people have been pinched. In fact, it looks like a whole London full of people have been pinched. But we've got here early, they're still growing. We have to neutralise these before they hatch. Take your positions.**

 **(Gun bolts slide.)**

 **CLARA: Do you know what? I'm enjoying this.**

Several glared were sent Clara's way at the 'enjoying this' comment. Clara ignored them all.

 **JAC: Clara.**

 **CLARA: What?**

 **JAC: We don't know that's what these are.**

 **CLARA: Oh, come on. These are eggs, or pods, or whatever. Look.**

 **(She pulls the membrane from one pod 'window'.)**

 **CLARA: Oh, my God, that's me.**

Everyone looked horrified. But none more so than The Doctor's (minus 12 and Joan) considering they knew what that meant.

 **JAC: I think we should wait.**

 **CLARA: Look, they're here. They're growing duplicates of us. We have to destroy them. I've seen this happen before. It happened to that little boy. They took his parents and then they took him.**

 **JAC: But I don't see how these** _ **are**_ **duplicates. That's not how Zygons work. They don't grow duplicates,** _ **they**_ **kidnap the originals. So these, these** _ **are**_ **the humans. Retreat. Retreat! This is a trap! This is an ambush!**

 **(A large number of Zygons are there. Clara is calm and smiling slightly.)**

"Oh…" Jack let out a stream of swearing, only stopping after Rose flicking him irritated.

 **JAC: No. Oh, no, Miss Oswald, please. Please!**

 **CLARA: Kill the traitors.**

 **(Lots of screaming while Clara recalls what happened in Sandeep's flat.)**

 **CLARA [memory]: Is he okay?**

 **(A Zygon stood behind Sandeep's Mum and zapped Clara, then her duplicate appeared.)**

 **CLARA-Z [memory]: Hello, Clara. My name is Bonnie.**

 **(The UNIT troops have been reduced to hairballs.)**

"Well, obviously you are okay." 11 tried to reassure himself. Clara smiled sadly at him, fingers twitching to her wrist were her pulse should be.

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **ZYGON: We want the truth of who we are to be acknowledged. We want to live as ourselves. At any cost. We want a home.**

 **DOCTOR: Well, you can't have the United Kingdom. There's already people living there. They'll think you're going to pinch their benefits.**

 **ZYGON: We're already there, Doctor. The invasions already taken place, bit by bit, over the last year. We've won the first battle. And now, we are going to begin the war.**

"How on Earth did you get out of this one." Martha gaped at the screen.

"Words." 12 replied mysteriously.

 **[Sheriff's Office]**

 **(Kate is going through more files when Norlander comes in. It is night, 11.01 according to the clock. Insects are chirping.)**

 **NORLANDER: There's hundreds more. They killed everybody.**

 **KATE: We have to find out what forms they took, how many of them there were. How did this happen?**

 **NORLANDER: Somebody once caught the briefest of glimpses of a Zygon in its proper form. A child who hadn't learned to preserve its body print, who had been left alone to learn these things for itself. And then word went round these primitives that we were monsters.**

 **KATE: We?**

"Goddammit."

 **NORLANDER: There isn't any backup, is there? I just had to be sure.**

 **(Norlander transforms into a Zygon and reaches for Kate. In the UNIT safe house, Zygon-Clara is making a call.)**

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: Commander calling Truth or Consequences. What is your status? Repeat, Commander calling Truth or Consequences. What is your status?**

 **(Kate replies)**

 **KATE-Z: Commander, UNIT neutralised in North America. Truth or Consequences.**

"This is horrible." Donna groaned.

 **[UNIT Safe House]**

 **CLARA-Z: Copy that.**

 **(She goes to the armoury and unlocks it, and takes a case from a rack. Then she logs into the computer and uses her phone.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Bonnie speaking. UNIT neutralised in the UK. More or less.**

 **(The screen shows the position of the Doctor's plane returning to the UK. Clara-Z watches it from a cliff top and makes a call.)**

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **ZYGON: Answer it. Say goodbye. This plane will never land.**

 **DOCTOR: Really. Clara?**

 **[Cliff top]**

 **CLARA-Z: Doctor.**

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **DOCTOR: Clara?**

 **[Cliff top]**

 **CLARA-Z: There you are.**

 **(The case contains a missile launcher. She puts her phone on speaker and takes it out to target the aeroplane.)**

Everyone gaped at 12 who didn't look at anyone, instead deciding that this was the perfect time to begin to inspect the loose threads on his sleeve.

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Clara, I'm glad you're okay. Listen.**

 **CLARA-Z: You're breaking up.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: The invasion has happened. You're probably surrounded by Zygons. Get to the Tardis, get yourself safe.**

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **DOCTOR: And apparently my plane is never going to land, but let's see what we're going to do about that.**

 **[Cliff top]**

 **CLARA-Z: I'm sorry, but Clara's dead.**

"NO!" cried out 11. Clara stared at him.

"I am right here you know."

"Right yes. Sorry. Just. Yes." 11 scratched his chin awkwardly.

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: Kate Stewart is dead. The UNIT troops are all dead.**

Everyone did look sad at that. Them not having any proof that Kate was still alive.

 **[Cliff top]**

 **CLARA-Z: Truth or consequences.**

 **(She fires the missile and it appears to lock on to the plane.)**

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **DOCTOR: Clara!**

 **(Offscreen explosion.)**

Everyone was quiet as the screen went dark.

"Should we continue then?" asked Jack. River stood up.

"Just a second. Clara and I have something to chat about with my husband." She grabbed 12's hand and he stood up as well. Followed by Clara. River smiled at a confused looking 11, before dragging 12 to the other room.

As the door closed behind them 12 leant gingerly on a table.

"You're regenerating," Clara said accusingly.

"Yes." 12 confirmed tiredly.

"For how long now?" River asked calmly, walking over to 12.

"I don't know. A while I guess. I died… several days ago or so." River and Clara stared at him.

"Then why the hell haven't you regenerated!" River exclaimed.

"Doctor…" Clara said apprehensively.

"I don't want to." 12 said calmly.

"But you have to." River replied.

"Doctor, I know you don't like regenerating-" Clara began.

"That's right I don't!" 12 stood up, suddenly furious. "I hate regenerating. Just like plenty of sane people hate dying. Regeneration is just pain and suffering and killing yourself only to become someone else and act like everything is okay!" He began to pace the room, still limping slightly.

"Well, news flash. Everything is _not_ okay. I would love to die right now if I could but everyone in the universe is just so. in Danger. All the time. And it will never stop needing my help so I can't even die when I want to. But everyone else always does..." 12 stopped, sinking onto the sofa. River sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. Before he knew it the Doctor was practically sobbing.

"And I'm just so _tired._ I don't want to go back and throw myself away again, to let time resume when everyone I love is…" He groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"It is your decision." River murmured to him. She looked immensely sad. "If you go on."

"It hurts." He whimpered not at all sounding like the 2000+ year old he was. "It always hurts."  
"I know." River whispered. "But you always manage to make it all better."

"Doctor." continued Clara, sitting down on his other side. "You'll never be alone. You'll always be able to find some of us, silly humans, to join you and the TARDIS. And we never really leave either. So if you regenerate you will still be you" The Doctor didn't say anything. Instead, he took a deep breath and wiping his eyes stood up. Once again hiding his pain behind a stupid grin.

"I know. Being stupid." He moved towards the cupboard. Ignoring the disbelieving looks being sent at him by Clara and River.

"Let's get some biscuits and head back then." He was heading towards the door, a packet of biscuits in hand when he stumbled. His hands glowing again as he collapsed, crying out in pain.

 **-o-x-o-**

 **Well that got extremely angsty**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter guys and** ** _please_** **review I love reading what you thought!**

 **Until next time**

 **:)**


	9. The Zygon Inversion

**hello loyal readers :)**

 **IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! and since the Dutch give other people treats on their birthday for whatever reason...**

 **Here's a new chapter! :)**

 **Also, here's the newly updated episode list!**

 **13th Doctor Episode**

 **The End of Time 1/2**

 **The Time of the Doctor**

 **The Magicians Apprentice**

 **The Witches Familiar**

 **The Girl Who Died**

 **Face The Raven**

 **Heaven Sent**

 **Hell Bent**

 **The Impossible Astronaut**

 **The Day of the Moon**

 **A Good Man Goes to War**

 **Let's Kill Hitler**

 **The Husbands of River Song**

 **The Pilot**

 **World Enough and Time**

 **The Doctor Falls**

 **Twice Upon a Time**

 **(I might change it a bit as this story continues)**

 **enjoy**

 **-o-x-o-**

Everyone was talking quietly to one another as they waited for the return of 12, Clara, and River. The companions were at least. The other Doctor's (including Joan. Missy was too but was being especially discrete about it) kept on glancing at the door to the room the others were in worriedly.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked curiously. Before anyone could reply there was a burst of muffled noise behind the door. Everyone looked at it startled. They were having trouble making out the words but by the tone, they could tell that it was 12 shouting angrily.

"Should we go… I don't know, intervene?" Amy asked 11 tentatively. In unison, the Doctors shook their heads.

"No."

"Definitely not."

"Of course not."

"Then what is happening!" cried out Martha as the yelling from behind the door seemed to sound angrier. Everyone went quiet, trying to listen in. The Doctor's glanced at one another nervously, guessing what the conversation was about.

"-not okay!" At the disjointed words, the companions exchanged looks of worry.

"Can't - die - when - want to!" As the shouting increased in volume the words got steadily clearer. At these alarming words, several of the companions made to stand up, to head to the room. Several of them even looked prepared to burst into tears. But the Doctor's (and John but not Joan) all jumped to their feet and pushed those standing up back into their seats. A stern look on their faces that was masking the pain in their eyes.

"We have to help him though." Bill insisted. Nardole shook his head at her.

"There is close to a 0% chance to calm him down when he gets this moody." Bill looked prepared to argue. But the yelling had stopped. Everyone quietened again and tried to listen.

"So let's catch up some more." 10 said, purposefully drowning out any chance to hear what was being said behind the door.

"Yes. Excellent idea me." 11 agreed cheerfully rubbing his hands together. The companions looked irritated at not being able to hear 12 but gave up as the Doctor, no matter the regeneration was always stubborn.

"So, did the TARDIS change for you?" 9 asked 10 curiously. He was talking at a volume too loud for average conversation.

"No, he kept it. The grunge phase." 11 grimaced, causing both 9 and 10 to glare at him.

"My TARDIS is the best we've ha-" 9 started. But he immediately stopped as an obvious cry of pain and a thud resembling someone falling, came from behind the door.

"Doctor." muttered most of the Companions, all standing up, and practically running to the door. The Doctor's couldn't argue with them and in fact were also heading towards it.

"Everyone sits back down," ordered Joan, blocking the doorway.

"Why the hell should we do that!" snapped Donna. "He clearly needs our help!"

"There are 19 of us. Crowding him isn't exactly the best sounding option." retorted Joan. "I will deal with it. Now, all of you down."

"Why should you?" questioned Rose, looking at the door a fearful expression on her face.

"Because I know him better than any of you," Joan replied easily. "Don't give me that." she sighed as 11 opened his mouth to disagree. "You haven't even met this face before and I have, so I know him, so. Sit. Down." Missy was smirking at Joan knowingly.

"She is right you know," Missy confirmed. Everyone looked at her. The companions with their usual mistrust and The Doctor's with their usual sad hope.

"Thank you." Joan smiled at them and motioned calmly to the chairs, flicking her blonde hair out of her face as she did so. Begrudgingly, everyone began to shift away from the door, worry still on their faces. Joan swiftly opened the door and slipped through, pulling out her sonic and locking the door behind her as she did so.

12 was leaning against the wall, breathing hard as his skin glowed and shimmered. River and Clara were kneeling on either side of him, murmuring things softly.

"Hello." Joan calmly interrupted. "I have this under control, you can head back now and continue watching." River and Clara both looked suspiciously at her, causing Joan to smile slightly. "I am from his future and know The Doctor better than anyone. And before you argue, yes River, even better than you."

River and Clara's suspicion deepened but as Joan stood staring at them they glanced back at 12. Clara squeezed his hand gently, muttering a goodbye as she headed back to the main common room, wiping her eyes. As she left Joan stealthily sonicked the door unlocked then locked again. River was stubborn, however.

"Who are you then?" River asked, standing up and narrowing her eyes at Joan. 12 had closed his eyes and seemed semi-conscious. Joan weighed her options, running her hand up and down the metal of her sonic as she considered her answer. Giving in she stepped forward, smiling softly at River.

"Hello, Sweetie." At her words, River's eyes widened, unable to contain her smile.

"Hello." River smirked back, recognition instantly entering her eyes at the simple words.

"So number 13, what do you think?" Joan 13 gave a little spin, tilting her head upwards slightly to look at her wife.

" _Very_ nice." River's smile broadened. "I'm liking this gender change."

"Are you saying you didn't like my many male forms?" 13 gave her a look of mock offence.

"Oh, you'll _never_ hear me say that." River answered flirtatiously. 13 smirked, but then she glanced back at her previous form and her smile instantly faltered. River turned too, looking worried.

"Well dear, I can deal with my grumpy former self if you want to join the others." 13 said quietly to River. River looked back at 13 unsure.

"I can stay if you want." she offered.

"I'd like you to but I have some matters I need to discuss with the stubborn bastard."

"You do realise you called yourself a stubborn bastard right?" River rolled her eyes slightly.

"That's still true." 13 smiled back mischievously. River kissed 13's cheek, looking at her lovingly as she drifted towards the door.

"We'll have to talk later you know." River mentioned, her hand on the doorknob.

"Of course," 13 replied. "A warning though, I am pretty talkative now."

"When were you not?"

13 chuckled as she pulled out her sonic and unlocked the door. "Don't tell the others?" At 13's request River raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I just really want to see their reactions whenever I appear on-screen." River chuckled softly. She gave one last worried look towards 12 before leaving the room.

As soon as the door had been locked again 13 turned to 12, a frown on her face. She slid down next to him. 12 grumbled and opened his eyes slightly, glaring at her.

"Now what are we going to do about you?"

"Is he okay?" Rose asked immediately as Clara reentered the room. Clara smiled weakly, everyone taking note of her still watery

"He'll be fine." She answered shortly.

"And the cry of pain was nothing?" scoffed Bill.

"The Doctor tripped." River answered, entering the room. "...Joan… is with him." Everyone was clearly still unsure about this 'Joan' person. Well everyone except River and Missy. Missy just looked impatient.

"Shall we continue our little show then?" Missy interrupted the tense mood.

"What about The Doctor and Joan?" Martha pointed out.

"They both obviously know what happens." Missy rolled her eyes. River looked at her curiously.

"Fair enough." 11 beamed again, jumping back to his feet. "I really need to know what happened to Clara so mysterious television?" He waved at the dark screen. "Play!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at 11 as the screen lit up.

 **[Clara's flat]**

 **(We see Clara in her Zygon pod. Next, she's waking up suddenly in her own bed. The alarm clock shows the time backwards at first, then correctly. 6:26. The camera is at a slight tilt to convey unreality as Clara gets up and walks along the corridor to the bathroom. She opens the cabinet and takes out a tube labelled This Is Toothpaste, then squeezes some onto her toothbrush, dropping it in the sink when she sees that it is black.**

"Well, that certainly isn't disturbing." Jack laughed.

"Black toothpaste?" grimaced Rose.

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Clara. Clara!**

 **(Clara goes to the living room.)**

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: You're breaking up!**

 **(The television screen is crackling with static signal.)**

"okay…"

 **DOCTOR [OC]: The invasion has happened. You're probably surrounded by Zygons. Get to the Tardis, get yourself safe. Apparently, my plane is never going to land. Let's see what we can do about that!**

"So this is what you saw and heard?" Jenny questioned. Clara nodded.

 **CLARA-Z: I'm sorry, but Clara's dead.**

"Well, obviously she isn't so that's a mistake on your part." 9 said cheerfully.

 **(Clara runs to the front door and opens it, but there is only a blank wall behind it. In the pod, her eyes move rapidly beneath the lids. She goes to the window in the living room and opens the curtains. Blank.)**

 **CLARA: Dream checks.**

"Oh when did you learn dream checks?" asked River curiously.

"There was a thing. With spider… things… looked an awful lot like facehuggers from alien but the whole thing was like inception with far too many dreams." Clara grimaced at the memory.

 **(The newspaper print is gibberish.)**

 **CLARA: Dream checks, dream checks.**

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: It's your decision, Doctor.**

 **(She turns more pages to read -)**

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: Truth or consequences.**

 **(The television now shows Clara-Zygon's viewpoint, through the missile launcher to the Doctor's aeroplane. Clara leaps up and jolts the screen. Clara-Z's arm jerks and the missile misses the plane.)**

"Oh that's smart." praised Martha. Clara smiled slightly, her mind still on The Doctor.

 **[Aeroplane]**

 **(Where Osgood is looking down out of a window.)**

 **OSGOOD: Doctor?**

 **(The plane rocks as the missile zooms past.)**

 **DOCTOR: Missed!**

 **(Clara-Z reloads and aims. Clara strains to move the TV again, but it won't budge. Instead, she shapes her hand as if it is on the trigger, and tries to stop her counterpart from squeezing. She bites it and Clara-Z fires the missile. The aeroplane goes Ka-BOOM! Clara-Z turns away, satisfied.)**

"Damn. That almost worked." Mickey groaned.

 **[Etoine's flat]**

 **(A frightened man carrying a couple of full plastic shopping bags runs up the slope from an underpass very like the one in Flatline, bumping into a street cleaner who is brushing sizzling bundles of hair along the ground. He drops his shopping and carries on running into the block of flats above the Fleet Estate Centre, looking back occasionally at the impassive people standing and sitting around. Clara-Z comes up the slope and sees him run inside, then catches him up inside his bare and tatty living space.)**

"Oh dear."

 **CLARA-Z: I know what you are.**

 **ETOINE: Please. Please.**

 **CLARA-Z: I'm going to set you free. Humans cannot accept the way we really are. If we cannot hide, we must fight. You are going to be the first. The first to make the humans see.**

 **(She raises her arms and zaps his head. He falls then runs away. We hear squelching noises as his arm transforms into thick pink with suckers. He runs outside as more suckers pop out of his skin.)**

"Oh that poor man." sighed Donna. "He clearly didn't want that."

 **[Fleet Estate]**

 **(Clara-Z follows to watch the transformation as he stands in front of a group of unmoved teenagers, and films it on her phone.)**

"They must be zygons too." 10 nodded at the screen.

 **ETOINE: Help me. Help me. Help! Help me.**

 **(Transformation complete, the terrified Zygon runs back into the shopping centre. Clara-Z makes a call.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Commander here. The first one has been changed. I'm going to UNIT to retrieve the Osgood box.**

 **(In her mind, in her pod, Clara replays the moment the aeroplane exploded, then pauses the image on the TV. Two parachutes are visible. She smiles.)**

"That's the Doctor. Always prepared to be blown up by a missile." cheered Amy.

 **[Beach]**

 **(Littered with bits of wreckage. Osgood sits up, still wearing the parachute harness. She feels around her for her spectacles and finds they have broken at the bridge.)**

 **OSGOOD: Doctor? Doctor!**

 **(She shrugs off her harness and goes over to where he is getting out of his, nearby, sonic sunglasses safely on his nose.)**

"Great parachute." laughed Amy.

 **DOCTOR: Any questions?**

 **OSGOOD: Why do you have a Union Jack parachute?**

"Because why not?" 11 grinned.

 **DOCTOR: Er, camouflage.**

 **OSGOOD: Camouflage?**

"Camouflage?"

 **DOCTOR: Yes, we're in Britain. Oh, your specs are broken. I'll fix them. You can wear mine, they're sonic.**

"What happened to the screwdriver?" asked Rory suddenly.

"He stopped using it for a while," Clara replied mysteriously.

"Then he used both," added Nardole.

"You can never have enough sonic tech," John said enthusiastically.

 **OSGOOD: Sonic specs?**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah.**

 **OSGOOD: Isn't that a bit pointless? Like a visual hearing aid?**

"Pointless?" scoffed 9.

 **DOCTOR: What's wrong with pointless? I once invented an invisible watch. Spot the design flaw.**

"Yes, that was quite silly." 11 rubbed his wrist, seeming unsure if he was in fact, still wearing it.

 **OSGOOD: You're talking nonsense to distract me from being really scared. It's one of your known character traits.**

"That is very true." Bill nodded.

 **(She puts the sonic sunglasses on.)**

 **DOCTOR: Don't look at my browser history.**

 **(The sunglasses beep.)**

 **OSGOOD: Whoa!**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, I said don't.**

"Now I am very curious." grinned River wickedly. The Doctor's reddened and all stared determinedly at the screen not answering.

 **(They reach the concrete jetty leading up off the beach and walk up to it..)**

 **OSGOOD: Why didn't that Zygon blow us up with her big bazooka?**

 **DOCTOR: She did blow us up with her big bazooka. This is us being blown up with a big bazooka.**

"Oh darling, you're missing the obvious." drawled Missy, looked bored.

 **OSGOOD: But, I mean, she seems to know what she's doing. The first thing** _ **I'd**_ **do if I wanted to invade the world would be to kill you.**

"Oh all right then." huffed 11.

 **DOCTOR: Thanks.**

 **OSGOOD: I wouldn't even let you get talking like you always do. Bullet between the eyes, first thing.**

 **DOCTOR: Again, thank you.**

"Why does she need detail." grumbled 9.

 **OSGOOD: Twelve times, if necessary.**

 **DOCTOR: Ah, yes. Why limit yourself? You've really thought this through, haven't you?**

"That isn't troubling at all." muttered 10.

 **OSGOOD: I'm a big fan. But she gave you a chance to get out. She hesitated. If she had Clara's memory print, she'd know better than to give you even a second. You've gone quiet because I mentioned Clara. You think she might be dead.**

Clara rubbed her wrist unconsciously, feeling for a pulse that wasn't there.

 **DOCTOR: Yes.**

 **OSGOOD: Are you okay?**

 **DOCTOR: I don't know. I'm still in the hope phase.**

 **OSGOOD: How's that going?**

 **DOCTOR: Hell. Please talk about something else.**

 **(In her mind, in the pod, Clara is miming texting with her eyes closed. In the real world, Clara-Z is texting without realising it.**

"Gee you're great." grinned Amy. Clara smiled at her.

"How are you doing that without looking at the keys," whined Bill.

"Well, it's called practice." Nardole pointed out.

"It's easier on the computer," muttered Bill.

 **Osgood and the Doctor reach the access road.)**

 **OSGOOD: Why do they want to destroy the ceasefire?**

 **DOCTOR: Don't think of them as rational. They're different. They don't care about human beings, they don't care about their own people. They think the rest of Zygonkind are traitors.**

 **(The Doctor's phone chimes. New text message.)**

 **DOCTOR: It's a splinter group.**

 **(The Doctor takes it out of his pocket and looks. The sender is Clara.)**

 **OSGOOD: Clara. Well, not Clara. The Zygon who**

 **DOCTOR: The Zygon who probably killed her. Read it.**

 **(She takes the phone.)**

 **OSGOOD: It says, I'm awake.**

"That's ominous." Rose smiled slightly.

 **DOCTOR: What does that mean? A political awakening? Why would she be sending me propaganda? She just blew me up with a big bazooka.**

 **OSGOOD: Never really met Clara. Pretty strong, yeah?**

"Brilliant." 11 practically shouted.

 **DOCTOR: She was amazing.**

The rest of the companions added compliments until Clara looked quite flustered and slightly uncomfortable at all the praise.

 **OSGOOD: No. Not was. Is. It's not from the Zygon. It's from Clara.**

 **DOCTOR: How?**

 **OSGOOD: She's not dead. She's in a pod somewhere. They need a live feed to the information in her brain. But she's fighting back. She's trying to take control, piece by piece.**

"Which is brilliant." repeated 11.

 **DOCTOR: Texting?**

 **OSGOOD: How much more human do you get? The Zygon probably doesn't even know it sent this, or why it misfired that bazooka.**

 **DOCTOR: You don't know. It's just a theory.**

"Anything and everything is just a theory," Jenny announced wisely.

 **OSGOOD: Yes, it's just a theory, but how's that hope phase now?**

 **DOCTOR: Worse than ever.**

 **OSGOOD: Then we've got a game.**

 **[UNIT safe house]**

 **Clara-Z walks past a mirror to a picture of the First Doctor, which she moves to reveal a safe with a keypad.**

"Who's that?" asked Rory curiously.

"My first form in the later years." 9 answered.

"I had a horrible attitude." 10 groaned. Missy snickered.

"I don't think that's changed." She smirked at the Doctor's who looked offended.

 **She opens it, then goes back to the mirror when she realises that instead of a reflection, it showed Clara and her living room as she went by. But it is just a reflection now, so she returns to the safe, removes a laptop and switches it on.)**

 **OSGOOD 2 [on screen]: Hello. If you're watching this, I have been captured and interrogated.**

 **OSGOOD 1 [on screen]: During the interrogation, I have revealed to you the existence of the Osgood box.**

 **(Switch to a view of Clara-Z's increasingly annoyed face.)**

 **OSGOOD [OC]: I have revealed its location and the combination to open this safe. And guess what?**

 **BOTH [on screen]: I lied.**

 **OSGOOD 2 [on screen]: The Osgood box exists. But it's not here, so stop looking.**

 **OSGOOD 1 [on screen]: Really, stop.**

 **OSGOOD 2 [on screen]: The Osgood box can end the ceasefire.**

 **OSGOOD 1 [on screen]: The Osgood box can start the war. The Osgood box can wipe out all humankind. But there's a reason it's called the Osgood box.**

 **OSGOOD 2 [on screen]: Haven't you guessed?**

The Doctor's all nodded.

 **(Angry Clara-Z grabs the laptop and throws it to the floor, stamping on it.)**

"She has some anger issues," smirked Jack. Rose rolled her eyes.

 **[Road]**

 **(The Doctor and Osgood go up to a police car.)**

 **DOCTOR: Hello! Hi! Hello.**

 **(The policemen wind down the window and he shows them his psychic paper.)**

 **DOCTOR: Doctor John Disco. It was my plane. I had a big plane for purposes of er, poncing about.**

"John Disco." snickered Amy.

"Poncing?" laughed Donna. "I guess the Doctor doesn't change."

 **(The policemen do not react.)**

 **DOCTOR: It went off with a massive bang about half a mile that way? Actually, er, It's fine. We're, we're fine, aren't we?**

"Is everyone a Zygon?" gulped Rory.

"At least a lot of them are." sighed Jenny.

 **OSGOOD: Yeah. Yeah.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, yes, yes, we're fine. Just, er, move along. (quietly to Osgood) Come on.**

 **(They walk away. Osgood calls Clara back.)**

 **OSGOOD: She's answered.**

 **DOCTOR: Hello.**

 **[UNIT Safe House / Road]**

 **CLARA-Z: You're dead.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, well, I'm dead now, and I think I might be a bit more dead in a minute. What's your plan, Zygella?**

"Finally." 10 grinned. "About time I asked that!"

 **(The police car is reversing to block access back to the beach.)**

 **CLARA-Z: I don't have a plan.**

"That's poor planning," Jack smirked at Donna, who rolled her eyes.

 **DOCTOR: Come on, you don't invade planets without having kind of plan. That's why they're called planets, to remind you to** _ **plan it?**_ **Hey, hey! That's good! Pun-tastic. Doctor Pun-tastic! Oh, come on, that was a good one, Zygella!**

"Oh god." Bill groaned.

"That was horrible." grimaced Clara.

"Hey!" 11 pouted.

"The good kind of horrible," Clara reassured him.

"That exists?" 10 whispered to 9 who glared at him.

 **(The policemen get out of the car to follow them.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Don't call me Zygella. My name's Bonnie. (quick wink)**

 **DOCTOR: And you're winking at me.**

 **CLARA-Z: I am not winking at you. Where is the Osgood box? (wink)**

"I am liking this Bonnie," Jack said smirking. Rose flicked him.

 **DOCTOR: You do know what winking means? You're sending out some very mixed messages here. You know I'm over two thousand years old? I'm old enough to be your Messiah.**

"Never stopped you before did it." River winked at 11. 11 opened his mouth irritated. Then closed it. Then opened it. Then closed it. Then opened it.

"Hey." He warned, but the warning was spoiled by… pretty much everything in the situation.

 **(More policemen are approaching.)**

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: I am not winking at you. Where is the box?**

 **DOCTOR: We need some wheels. The van!**

 **(They return to a VW van parked half on the pavement and half on double yellow lines.)**

 **DOCTOR: Okay. Non-verbal communication. I assume that you never bothered to learn Morse code. (sotto) Specs! Setting 137.**

"Oh that's smart." 9 beamed.

"It's what we do." 10 answered, also beaming.

"It's a good thing I knew morse code then," Clara muttered.

 **(Osgood sonics the car doors open.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Tell me!**

 **DOCTOR: Okay, we'll have to try something else. Twenty questions. Where's your pod? Is it in a tunnel? Is it in London?**

 **(Clara-Z feels her eyelids twitching and raises her hand to cover one then both of them.)**

 **DOCTOR: Thanks very much. Gotcha!**

 **(They get into the van, Osgood into the passenger seat, the Doctor is driving.)**

 **DOCTOR: Stay where you are, Clara. We're coming to get you. And for God's sake, don't let her into your memories.**

"Um. That was kind of obvious?" Bill raised her eyebrows.

 **CLARA-Z: Memories? What memories? What has she got?**

 **DOCTOR: Don't tell her where the Osgood box is, and above all, don't tell her** _ **what**_ **it is.**

"That will keep her occupied." Jenny smiled to herself.

 **[Van]**

 **(Call ends. The Doctor hands the phone back to Osgood, starts the engine and drives off with a little wheel-spin.)**

 **OSGOOD: Obviously, the Zygon could hear that.**

 **DOCTOR: Obviously.**

 **OSGOOD: So she's going to poke around inside Clara's mind, looking for answers.**

 **DOCTOR: The mind of Clara Oswald. She may never find her way out. (he chuckles.)**

"I'm not entirely sure if that's a compliment." Clara scoffed.

"That's the Doctor for you," Nardole stated.

 **OSGOOD: I don't think I've ever seen you smile before.**

"Oh that's depressing." grumbled 10.

"Do I really get that moody." 11 groaned.

"Sort of yeah." Clara and Bill said at once.

"I think that was a constant," Nardole mumbled.

 **DOCTOR: Dazzling, isn't it?**

 **(Phone beeps.)**

 **OSGOOD: Oh. I got a ping on Clara's phone. It's the location Bonnie sent the text from. A shopping centre, south London.**

 **DOCTOR: Ah, London. Perpetual city, cradle of culture, here we come! Clara, stay safe.**

 **OSGOOD: She's posted a video link.**

 **(BBC News, of course.)**

 **WOMAN [OC]: A video supposedly showing an alien in south London is posted across the internet.**

 **OSGOOD: This is the same place Bonnie texted from. We need to hurry.**

"Agreed."

 **[Clara's living room]**

 **(Clara-Z walks up to Clara's pod and taps on the window. The television comes to live.)**

 **CLARA-Z [on screen]: Hello.**

 **(Clara grabs the remote and tries to change channels.)**

 **CLARA-Z [on screen]: Oh, there's no point turning over. There's nothing better on the other side. I could erase your mind.**

 **CLARA: Then why haven't you?**

 **(Clara-Z closes her eyes.)**

 **CLARA: Having trouble?**

 **(Clara closes her eyes.)**

 **CLARA: Let's see what I can do.**

 **(Clara-Z turns into a Zygon, falls down, then stands back up in human form again.)**

"Oh fantastic!" grinned 9.

 **CLARA: See, this thing works two ways, you know.**

 **CLARA [OC]: I want those memories!**

 **(Clara sits on the sofa to read her newspaper.)**

 **CLARA: Trouble is, you're asking me for them, which means you can't access them, right?**

"Damn right," Martha smirked triumphantly.

 **CLARA-Z [in tunnel]: I can make you tell me.**

 **CLARA: No, you can't, otherwise you would have done already.**

 **CLARA-Z [in tunnel]: I can kill you.**

 **CLARA: Go on, then.**

 **CLARA-Z [in tunnel]: You think you're calling my bluff.**

 **CLARA: I** _ **am**_ **calling your bluff. You need me alive.**

"Ah excellent. You are good at being interrogated!" 10 complimented. "Show the interrogator who's boss!"

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: Only as a source of information.**

 **CLARA: Then you'd better start asking questions.**

 **CLARA-Z [in tunnel]: You'd better not lie.**

 **CLARA: (laughs) You see, that's the problem. I am a brilliant liar. How are you ever going to know?**

 **CLARA-Z [on TV]: Oh, Clara. For a moment, I thought you were clever.**

"She is clever!" Amy stated. Clara smiled awkwardly.

 **(Clara-Z puts two fingers to the pulse in her left arm. The heartbeat is heard.)**

 **CLARA-Z [on TV]: Our hearts are linked. Beat for beat. The one thing you and I can never do is lie to each other.**

 **(Clara checks her own heartbeat.)**

 **CLARA-Z [in tunnel]: Oh, that scared you, didn't it?**

"Well, shi-" Jack began, Martha quickly put a hand over his mouth. She glared at him for a second before pulling her hand away in disgust.

"Did you lick me?"

"Yes, I did Martha Jones," Jack smirked.

"Hey, Captain Cupcake." Mickey snapped at Jack. "The only one allowed to lick my wife is me."

"Okay gross." Martha grimaced.

"That sounded way more badass in my head." Mickey groaned.

"I'm not sure how that could sound badass anywhere mate." Rory clapped his hands once.

 **[Fleet Estate]**

 **(The van screeches to a halt. The Doctor and Osgood get out. She is tracking the exact location of the text and video and has her own spectacles on again.)**

 **DOCTOR: London! What a dump.**

 **OSGOOD: London's okay.**

 **DOCTOR: No, it's not, it's a dump.**

"Oh Doctor." smiled Rose.

 **OSGOOD: You spend an awful lot of time here, considering it's a dump.**

 **DOCTOR: I spend an awful lot of time being kidnapped, tortured, shot at and exterminated. Doesn't mean I like it.**

"Good point." 9 nodded.

 **OSGOOD: Well, this is where the video was shot. Bonnie was here. Come on, Doctor.**

 **[Fleet Estate Centre]**

 **(The place is dark.)**

 **DOCTOR: There's electricity in the air.**

 **OSGOOD: It stinks. It smells like barbecues. (a few steps further in) Oh.**

 **(Sizzling hairy lumps.)**

"Horrible." sighed John.

 **[Tunnel / Clara's living room]**

 **CLARA-Z: Now, listen to me. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to ask you questions and if you don't tell me the exact and complete truth, I will know and I** _ **will**_ **kill you. Do you understand me?**

 **CLARA: Yes.**

 **CLARA-Z: I will slaughter you in that pod right now. Am I lying to you?**

 **CLARA: No.**

 **CLARA-Z: Good. Then we'll begin. Where is the Osgood box? You will answer me, Clara. Truth or consequences, lie and you die. Where is it?**

Nearly everyone groaned, not seeing a way out of this.

 **CLARA: UNIT HQ. Under the Tower of London.**

 **CLARA-Z: Where specifically?**

 **CLARA: The Black Archive.**

"Why does that still exist?" glowered 11. No one answered him.

 **CLARA-Z: Ah, yes. The dark little storage facility for forbidden alien tech, where this all began. Who has access to it?**

 **CLARA: The Osgoods.**

"The Osgood," Clara whispered sadly.

 **CLARA-Z: Only the Osgoods?**

 **CLARA: The Doctor sealed it up after the last time. Didn't want UNIT interfering with the ceasefire.**

"Okay. That's a bit better." 11 continued to grumble.

 **CLARA-Z: Don't avoid the question. Do only the Osgoods have access?**

 **CLARA: The Doctor has access, too.**

 **CLARA-Z: Who else? Ah. You.** _ **You**_ **have access?**

 **CLARA: Yes.**

 **CLARA-Z: Is it a key? Or a code? No, a pass. A key code? Give it to me now.**

 **CLARA: I can't.**

 **CLARA-Z: Interesting. You're not lying.**

"Ah." grinned Amy.

 **CLARA: No, I'm not.**

 **CLARA-Z: But you have access of some kind.**

 **CLARA: Obviously.**

 **CLARA-Z: Give it to me now.**

 **CLARA: I told you. I can't. You** _ **know**_ **I'm not lying, I** _ **can't**_ **give you access.**

 **CLARA-Z: Okay, how do you get in there? How, physically, do you get in?**

 **CLARA: It's automatic.**

 **CLARA-Z: But how? Tell me!**

 **CLARA: The door is keyed to my body print.**

 **CLARA-Z: Ah, yes, your body print. You can't give me access, because I have access already. I'm you.**

"Damn. She just had to figure it out." scoffed Bill.

 **CLARA: Yes.**

 **CLARA-Z: And what am I going to find? What's in the Osgood box? Clara?**

 **CLARA: The box ends the ceasefire.**

 **CLARA-Z: So I'm told. How?**

 **CLARA: There's a button inside the box. Press it, it will transmit a signal that will unmask every Zygon on the planet for up to an hour. What's there to smile about?**

"Idiocy." grumbled 10

 **CLARA-Z: Ah, mass panic followed by war. Every Zygon on our side at a stroke.**

"That isn't necessarily true though," stated Rory. "All the Zygons aren't evil, right?"

"Oh dear." Missy drawled. "Everyone has a bit of evil with the right push." The Doctors glared at her. She sighed.

"But of course all the Zygons are unrealistically good." She groaned reluctantly. 11 rolled his eyes at her. She made a face at him.

 **CLARA: Twenty million Zygons against seven billion humans. That's not a war you can win.**

 **CLARA-Z: Then we will die in the fire, instead of living in chains.**

"Yes. Freedom to live is definitely chains." Donna said sarcastically.

 **CLARA: Most of your own kind don't want that.**

 **CLARA-Z: Then it's time we stopped giving them a choice.**

 **CLARA: It's time you asked the most important question.**

 **CLARA-Z: Which is?**

 **CLARA: I'm waiting.**

 **CLARA-Z: Why's it called an Osgood box?**

 **CLARA: I'm not telling you.**

 **CLARA-Z: Good. I've been looking forward to hearing you scream.**

 **CLARA: I'm not telling you, because when you get to the Black Archive, you'll find out for yourself. And when you do, you're going to want to speak to me again. Am I lying to you?**

 **(The heartbeats say no.)**

 **CLARA: See you later.**

 **(She turns the TV off.)**

"Now I'm really curious if I'm right!" muttered 10.

"Aren't we always?" 11 asked. 10 nodded after a second.

 **[Fleet Estate Centre]**

 **(Using flashlights.)**

 **DOCTOR: What's your name?**

 **OSGOOD: Osgood.**

 **DOCTOR: No, no, no. Your first name?**

 **OSGOOD: What's** _ **your**_ **first name?**

 **DOCTOR: Basil.**

"Oh, you dirty liar!" Missy scoffed.

"That's rich, coming from you." 9 smiled sarcastically at her.

"That's rich coming from you." Missy retorted in a baby voice.

 **OSGOOD: Petronella.**

"That's… nice." Martha said hesitantly.

 **DOCTOR: Let's just, er, stick with what we had. I need to ask you, because it's important because it might matter.**

 **OSGOOD: What's important?**

 **DOCTOR: Which one are you? Human or Zygon?**

 **(A door opens nearby and something squelches. They run to find a Zygon, who in turn runs into a general store to try and hide. It turns back into the man from earlier, but not completely.)**

 **DOCTOR: We can help you.**

 **ETOINE: It wasn't me. They attacked me. They saw me. I had to.**

 **(The squelchy transformation sound, but he doesn't change much, just the odd sucker. It clearly hurts.)**

 **DOCTOR: It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. It's okay, it's okay.**

 **ETOINE: A commander came. She turned me back! Argh!**

"Oh, it's horrible." Donna sighed sympathetically.

"Agreed." Jenny frowned.

 **OSGOOD: We can help. We can help you. Doctor, we can help him, can't we?**

 **ETOINE: I'm not sure.**

 **(A burst of electricity leaps from Etoine to the Doctor, who staggers briefly. Etoine runs.)**

 **DOCTOR: Please! Come back! Come back!**

 **[Tunnel]**

 **(Kate enters with a Zygon escort.)**

 **KATE: North America reporting back to High Command.**

"Oh, Kate," Amy said sadly. Clara hesitated, unsure whether she should say anything.

 **CLARA-Z: I'm going to the Black Archive. I'll open it up, you will follow.**

 **KATE: Of course.**

 **CLARA-Z: But first, locate the Doctor. If possible, duplicate him, and then kill him.**

 **KATE: It will be my pleasure.**

"Gee thanks." 10 sighed.

 **[Store room]**

 **DOCTOR: I can't help you just now, but**

 **(Another bolt of electricity leaves Etoine and grazes the Doctor.)**

 **ETOINE: Why? I was happy like this. I was happy here.**

 **DOCTOR: I understand.**

 **ETOINE: I can't change. I can't hide.**

 **OSGOOD: Let us help you.**

Everyone quietened in the sombre moment.

 **ETOINE: No! You're Truth or Consequences.**

 **OSGOOD: We're not. We're really not.**

 **(Etoine transforms a little more.)**

 **ETOINE: I'm not part of your fight. I never wanted to fight anyone, I just wanted to live here. Why can't I just live?**

 **DOCTOR: We're on your side.**

 **ETOINE: I'm not on anyone's side. This is my home.**

 **DOCTOR: Listen, we are not them.**

 **ETOINE: I can't go back now. You've taken my life!**

 **(Etoine holds his hand up, palm towards his own face.)**

 **DOCTOR: No, no, no! Stop! Stop! Stop,**

 **ETOINE: They will kill me.**

 **(Etoine commits suicide.)**

Several people cried out in horror and shock as Etoine electrocuted himself. The Doctor's stayed silent, a distant and serious look on their faces.

 **DOCTOR: There it is, Osgood. There's their plan.**

 **[Fleet Estate Centre]**

 **(Walking back through the shopping centre.)**

 **DOCTOR: Unmask everyone, provoke fear, paranoia, provoke a war.**

"It's an irritatingly good plan," Nardole grumbled.

 **KATE: Doctor.**

 **(Her escort now look like UNIT soldiers.)**

 **DOCTOR: Kate! Are you all right?**

 **KATE: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?**

"Gee, I wonder why?" Mickey said. Martha glared at him.

"Don't be insensitive." She hissed.

 **DOCTOR: It's just I'd heard otherwise.**

 **KATE: I'm fine. Doctor, we know where the Zygon command centre is. We know where Clara's pod is. We can take you there.**

 **DOCTOR: Well, how very convenient, because that's just exactly what we're looking for.**

"Could the Zygon's be any more obvious." scoffed Amy.

 **[UNIT HQ]**

 **CLARA-Z: And here it is, the Black Archive. Oh, I do like being you, Clara.**

 **(Clara's pod is being wheeled on a box trolley by two UNIT soldiers.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Everyone just waves you on past. Now, how does this work?**

 **(She waves her left hand in front of a light and the vault door unlocks. Clara-Z leads the way in.)**

"Hurry dad." murmured Jenny.

 **[Tunnel]**

 **(Kate leads the Doctor and Osgood to the pods, with the soldiers bringing up the rear.)**

 **DOCTOR: Well, they like a good cave, don't they? How many of these pods are occupied?**

 **KATE: We don't know.**

 **DOCTOR: Which one is Clara's?**

 **KATE: Well, that's strange. It was here before.**

 **OSGOOD: Doctor, I think they're Zygons.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, you cheeky little monkeys!**

"If you thought they were Zygons why the hell did you go?" Donna shook her head. 11 shrugged.

"It's what I do?"

 **[Black Archive]**

 **CLARA-Z: Normalise.**

 **(Her soldiers turn into Zygons. Clara-Z finds the room with a long table and the red Osgood box on the end of it.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Well, Clara, I think you're reaching the end of your**

 **(She steps into the room and sees something that shuts her up. Then her phone rings.)**

 **[Tunnel]**

 **(Kate is using the Zygon communicator.)**

 **KATE: The Doctor is here.**

 **CLARA-Z: Don't kill him. We need him alive.**

 **KATE: What for?**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **CLARA-Z: Because I just found out why it's called an Osgood box.**

 **(Move forward to reveal a blue box at the other end of the table.)**

"I knew it!" 11 cried. He and 10 high fived as everyone else looked on amused.

 **[Tunnel]**

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: There's two of them.**

 **DOCTOR: Two Osgood, two boxes. Operation Double. What did you expect?**

"It was a bit obvious." 9 muttered.

 **[Black Archive]**

 **CLARA-Z: What's in them, Doctor? Tell me. Now!**

"She demands a lot of things doesn't she?" voiced John. Several people nodded.

 **[Tunnel]**

 **DOCTOR: One box normalises all the Zygons.**

 **CLARA-Z [OC]: And the other?**

 **DOCTOR: Destroys them.**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **CLARA-Z: Which is which?**

 **[Tunnel]**

 **DOCTOR: Ah, that would be telling.**

River smiled slightly, knowing the Doctor would never put anything in the boxes.

 **[Black Archive]**

 **(Clara-Z walks out of the Archive and nods to the Zygon guards, who pull the top of Clara's pod. Clara stands. Then Clara-Z walks back into the Archive and puts her phone on the table as Clara is escorted in.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Which box normalises the Zygons, Doctor? Tell me, or she dies.**

 **[Tunnel / Black Archive]**

 **DOCTOR: No. This is war. You pull the trigger, you pay the price.**

 **CLARA-Z: Kill her.**

 **(The Zygons put their hands to Clara's head.)**

 **DOCTOR: The blue one! The blue one! The blue one normalises all your people.**

 **(Clara-Z reaches out to the blue box, but doesn't touch it.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Are you lying? Are you lying to me, Doctor?**

 **DOCTOR: No, I'm not. And when you open up the box, you'll see I'm not lying.**

 **(Clara-Z hits the top of the box. The lid opens to reveal a nicely carved Gallifreyan design with two red buttons, one labelled Truth, the other Consequences.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Doctor?**

 **(She opens the red box. It is the same.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Doctor!**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, I know.**

 **CLARA-Z: Bring him to me!**

10 laughed.

"Oh, I'm brilliant!"

"You only just figuring that out?" 9 grinned.

"I think we always knew." 11 replied wistfully.

"You definitely don't know the concept of being humble though," muttered River.

 **[Tunnel]**

 **(The Zygons advance on the Doctor and Osgood. Kate shoots them in the back of their heads.)**

 **KATE: Sorry, Doctor. Self-defence.**

"Again with the shooting." 10 groaned.

 **DOCTOR: You're you.**

 **KATE: I'm me.**

"Oh good." Rory sighed.

 **DOCTOR: How did you survive?**

 **(Kate recalls the moment that Norlander transformed. She raised her gun and blam! blam! blam! blam! blam!)**

 **KATE: Five rounds rapid.**

"Always with the guns," muttered John.

 **(Angry Bonnie throws the mobile phone at the wall.)**

 **KATE: I'm sorry, Doctor. I know you don't approve.**

"No kidding." 11 sighed.

 **DOCTOR: Why does peacekeeping always involve killing?**

 **(Kate drops the Zygon communicator and grinds it underfoot.)**

 **DOCTOR: Is this the lot?**

 **KATE: No, there are plenty more of them. They were the nearest. You are you?**

 **OSGOOD: I'm me.**

 **KATE: But human or Zygon?**

 **OSGOOD: Me.**

"That gets really irritating," Nardole said knowingly. "People always ask me if I'm human or robot. They just can't seem to accept I'm both!"

"You're a cyborg?" Amy asked. Nardole nodded.

"I guess you could say that yeah."

"Cool." Amy nodded.

 **KATE: What are we dealing with?**

 **DOCTOR: Twenty million Zygons about to be unmasked. You don't know whether they are human or not. And you can't fight them, not with soldiers.**

 **KATE: Which leads me to a very big question.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, I was really hoping that it wouldn't.**

 **KATE: The Z-67, Sullivan's gas, the gas that kills the Zygons. You took it.**

"And more violence!" scoffed 10.

 **DOCTOR: Well, you know how it is. Daddy knows best.**

"It's been a while since I've had such a sarcastic regeneration." 11 said suddenly.

"There was a… big, change in attitude." Clara nodded.

 **KATE: That's what's in the red box, yes? Of course, it is. If I remember rightly, it causes a chain reaction in the atmosphere. Turns every Zygon on Earth inside out.**

"Again, horrible," muttered John.

 **DOCTOR: Let me negotiate peace. You can't commit mass murder**

 **KATE: Then why did you leave the gas with us?**

 **DOCTOR: The boxes are safeguards for both species. You agreed to that.**

 **KATE: I never agreed to that.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, you did, then I wiped your memory. And you agreed to that, too. But that's why there were two Osgoods to police the ceasefire. One human and one Zygon, to keep the secrets and keep the peace.**

 **KATE: I'm sorry, Doctor. Truly. But the peace is failing already. Come on.**

"I hope I come up with something brilliant." 9 sighed.

 **[Black Archive]**

 **CLARA: It's no good, Bonnie. You can't win.**

 **CLARA-Z: I don't care.**

 **DOCTOR: Hi! Hello! Hello!**

 **(The two Zygons seize Clara.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, hello! Hi. Hi. Stop this. Stop this, please. Let me take both of these boxes away. We'll forgive, we'll forget. And the ceasefire will stand.**

 **CLARA-Z: No.**

Clara sighed inwardly. Painfully recalling the speech she knew was about to be made. She wondered dimly, how everyone was going to react.

 **(Kate goes to the red box.)**

 **KATE: Doctor, which of these buttons do I press? Doctor, which one? Truth or consequences?**

 **(Bonnie aka Clara-Zygon stands at the blue box.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Truth or consequences?**

"Neither," Rose answered simply.

 **DOCTOR: This is the moment we've all been waiting for. Make your mind up time!**

"uhhh."

 **(He goes into American Game Show Host mode)**

 **DOCTOR: One of those buttons will destroy the Zygons, release the imbecile gas. The other one detonates the nuclear warhead under the Black Archive. It'll destroy everyone in London. Bonnie. Bonnie, sweetheart! One of those buttons will unmask every Zygon in the world. The other one cancels their ability to change form. It'll make them human beings forever. (normal) There are safeguards beyond safeguards. I did this on a very important day for me and this ceasefire** _ **will**_ **stand.**

"He clearly has a direction he's going," Martha said unsurely.

 **CLARA-Z: This is wrong.**

 **DOCTOR: No, it's not.**

 **CLARA-Z: You are responsible for all the violence. All of the suffering.**

"That makes no sense," Bill muttered.

 **DOCTOR: No, I'm not.**

 **CLARA-Z: Yes.**

 **DOCTOR: No.**

 **CLARA-Z: Yes. You engineered this situation, Doctor. This is your fault.**

"How on earth is it not _your_ fault." scoffed Mickey.

 **DOCTOR: No, it's not. It's** _ **your**_ **fault.**

 **CLARA-Z: I had to do what I've done.**

 **DOCTOR: So did I.**

 **CLARA-Z: We've been treated like cattle.**

 **DOCTOR: So what.**

 **CLARA-Z: We've been left to fend for ourselves.**

 **DOCTOR: So's everyone.**

 **CLARA-Z: It's not fair.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, it's not fair! Oh, I didn't realise that it was not fair! Well, you know what? My Tardis doesn't work properly and I don't have my own personal tailor.**

"You could just take the breaks off." River smiled at 11.

"But the noise!"

 **CLARA-Z: The things don't equate.**

 **DOCTOR: These things have happened, Zygella. They are facts.** _ **You**_ **just want cruelty to beget cruelty. You're not superior to people who were cruel to you. you're just a whole bunch of new cruel people. A whole bunch of new cruel people being cruel to some other people, who'll end up being cruel to you. The only way anyone can live in peace is if they're prepared to forgive. Why don't you break the cycle?**

 **CLARA-Z: Why should we?**

"I think that is pretty obvious why." snorted Donna.

 **DOCTOR: What is it that you actually want?**

 **(After a long pause.)**

 **CLARA-Z: War.**

"Okay. that straightens everything up then." Jack rolled his eyes.

 **DOCTOR: Ah. Ah, right. And when this war is over, when you have a homeland free from humans, what do you think it's going to be like? Do you know? Have you thought about it? Have you given it any consideration? Because you're very close to getting what you want. What's it going to be like? Paint me a picture. Are you going to live in houses? Do you want people to go to work? Will there be holidays? Oh! Will there be music? Do you think people will be allowed to play violins? Who's going to make the violins? Well? Oh, you don't actually know, do you? Because, like every other tantruming child in history, Bonnie, you don't actually know what you want. So, let me ask you a question about this brave new world of yours. When you've killed all the bad guys, and when it's all perfect and just and fair when you have finally got it exactly the way you want it, what are you going to do with the people like you? The troublemakers. How are you going to protect your glorious revolution from the next one?**

 **CLARA-Z: We'll win.**

"She really hasn't stopped to think." Amy sighed.

"Not many military people do." 10 sighed. "Even me back in the day."

 **DOCTOR: Oh, will you? Well, maybe, maybe you** _ **will**_ **win! But nobody wins for long. The wheel just keeps turning. So, come on. Break the cycle.**

 **CLARA-Z: Why are you still talking?**

"Because that's what the Doctor does." smiled Rose.

 **DOCTOR: Because I want to get you to see, and I'm almost there!**

 **CLARA-Z: Do you know what I see, Doctor? A box. A box with everything I need. A fifty percent chance.**

 **KATE: For us, too.**

"Oh you stubborn idiots." sighed Jenny.

 **(Both women have their hands poised over the buttons. The Doctor resumes Games Host mode.)**

 **DOCTOR: And we're off! Fingers on buzzers! Are you feeling lucky? Are you ready to play the game? Who's going to be quickest? Who's going to be luckiest?**

"Again! uhhhh!"

 **KATE: This is not a game!**

 **DOCTOR: No, it's not a game, sweetheart, and I mean that most sincerely.**

"I am rather confused as well." Bill sputtered.

 **CLARA-Z: Why are you doing this?**

 **KATE: Yes, I'd quite like to know that, too. You set this up. Why?**

The Doctor's had figured out the point 12 was making and gone silent. Clara looked at them sadly.

 **DOCTOR: Because it's not a game, Kate. This is a scale model of war. Every war ever fought, right there in front of you. Because it's always the same. When you fire that first shot, no matter how right you feel, you have no idea who's going to die! You don't know whose children are going to scream and burn! How many hearts will be broken! How many lives shattered! How much blood will spill until everybody does until what they were always going to have to do from the very beginning? Sit down and talk!**

Everyone had gone quiet. The Doctor's had a faraway look in their eyes. Missy as well. Not that anyone cared about her.

 **DOCTOR: (sigh) Listen to me. Listen, I just, I just want you to think. Do you know what thinking is? It's just a fancy word for changing your mind.**

"That is a very true point," Jack said hesitantly. A couple of people muttered agreements.

 **CLARA-Z: I will not change my mind.**

 **DOCTOR: Then you will die stupid. Alternatively, you could step away from that box, you can walk right out of that door and you could stand your revolution down.**

 **CLARA-Z: No! I'm not stopping this, Doctor. I started it. I will not stop it. You think they'll let me go, after what I've done?**

"Isn't the memory thing still there?" murmured Rose.

 **DOCTOR: You're all the same, you screaming kids. You know that? Look at me, I'm unforgivable. Well, here's the unforeseeable. I forgive you. After all, you've done, I forgive you.**

"The sign of a great man is one that will forgive," Nardole said wisely.

"Who said that?" Bill asked curiously.

"I don't know. I did though." Nardole replied matter of factly.

 **CLARA-Z: You don't understand. You will never understand.**

Clara unconsciously held her breath at what was coming.

 **DOCTOR:** _ **I**_ **don't understand? Are you kidding? Me? Of course, I understand. I mean, do you call this a war? This funny little thing? This is not a war! I fought in a bigger war than you will ever know. I did worse things than you could ever imagine. And when I close my eyes I hear more screams than anyone could ever be able to count! And do you know what you do with all that pain? Shall I tell you where you put it? You hold it tight till it burns your hand, and you say this. No one else will ever have to live like this. No one else will have to feel this pain. Not on my watch!**

At that moment, tension was practically emanating from The Doctor's. Everyone was staring sadly at him. Clara was inwardly cursing herself at not pressing on how the Doctor was after the events. Even if 12 wasn't exactly the kind of person to encourage sharing emotions he still was the Doctor. He still had feelings.

Several of the other companions were thinking about how the Doctor _never_ seemed to sleep. Even Timelords needed sleep but the Doctor never slept… barely closed his eyes for the most part.

 **(Kate closes the lid of the red box and steps back.)**

 **DOCTOR: Thank you. Thank you.**

 **KATE: I'm sorry.**

 **DOCTOR: I know. I know. Thank you. (to Clara-Z) Well?**

 **(Long, long pause.)**

 **CLARA-Z: It's empty, isn't it? Both boxes. There's nothing in them. Just buttons.**

"That was pretty obvious considering." Rose murmured. She didn't finish the sentence, it was pretty clear she meant _considering it's the Doctor._

 **DOCTOR: Of course. And do you know how you know that? Because you've started to think like me.**

 **(Clara-Z drops her hand away from the buttons.)**

 **DOCTOR: It's hell, isn't it? No one should have to think like that. And no one will. Not on our watch. (their eyes meet) Gotcha.**

 **CLARA-Z: How can you be so sure?**

 **DOCTOR: Because you have a disadvantage, Zygella. I know that face.**

"That-" 11 cleared his throat, regaining himself. "That was quite the oversight.

 **KATE: This is all very well, but we know the boxes are empty now. We can't forget that.**

 **DOCTOR: No, well, er, you've said that the last fifteen times.**

"It really happens that often?" gaped Bill. Clara shrugged.

"The Doctor would just go off sometimes to fix it while I was asleep."

 **(He sonics the memory filter in the ceiling. Bang! Osgood leans an unconscious Kate against a rack of stuff. Clara-Z closes the blue box.)**

 **CLARA-Z: You didn't wipe my memory.**

"Wouldn't want to have _another_ rebellion from you." 9 said, he attempted to smile but the haunted look was refusing to leave his stubborn eyes.

 **DOCTOR: No. Just Kate's. Oh, and your little friend's here, of course. (the Zygons) When they wake up, they won't remember what you've done. It'll be our secret.**

 **CLARA-Z: You're going to protect me?**

 **OSGOOD: You're one of us now, whether you like it, or not.**

 **CLARA-Z: I don't understand how you could just forgive me.**

 **DOCTOR: Because I've been where you have. There was another box. I was going to press another button. I was going to wipe out all of my own kind, man, woman and child. I was so sure I was right.**

 **CLARA-Z: What happened?**

 **DOCTOR: The same thing that happened to you. I let Clara Oswald get inside my head. Trust me. She doesn't leave.**

"Thank you so much for that." 10 smiled at Clara. Clara smiled back.

"My pleasure."

 **[Zygon Command Centre]**

 **(Clara-Z goes through the Drakeman Junior School boiler room to the giant Command polyp and manipulates its fronds.)**

 **CLARA-Z: Zygon High Command. The ceasefire is back in place. The rebels are standing down. You are all (pause) safe.**

 **(She transforms into a Zygon to move the last frond.)**

"They backed down easily." hummed Marha.

 **[Brockwell Park]**

 **OSGOOD: The Tardis.**

 **DOCTOR: The Tardis.**

 **OSGOOD: What does it stand for?**

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," Bill answered instantly. _It means life._ She finished in her head.

 **DOCTOR: What? You're kidding me? Surely you know that?**

"So much for my #1 fan." 11 said mournfully.

 **OSGOOD: Well, I've heard a couple of different versions.**

"Fair enough."

 **DOCTOR: I made it up from the initials. It stands for Totally And Radically Driving In Space.** ("Of course it does" snorted River) **Do you want to come? All of the future, all of history, and all of the universe?**

 **OSGOOD: More than anything. But I think I have to stay. I've got a couple of boxes to keep an eye on. And a world to keep safe.**

"Selfless." Mickey complimented.

 **DOCTOR: Fair enough. Clara, would you mind er**

 **CLARA: Mind what?**

 **DOCTOR: I'll see you in the Tardis, okay?**

 **CLARA: (pause) Er, yeah, sure.**

"Subtle." Amy rolled her eyes.

 **(She goes and hugs Osgood.)**

 **CLARA: Take care, you.**

 **OSGOOD: You take care of him. Don't let him die or anything.**

 **CLARA: What if he's** _ **really**_ **annoying?**

 **OSGOOD: Then fine.**

"Oh thanks." muttered 10.

 **CLARA: Got ya.**

"Oh, _thanks"_ 11 added.

 **(Clara goes into the Tardis and shuts the door.)**

 **DOCTOR: I need to know. Which one are you?**

 **OSGOOD: I'm Osgood.**

 **DOCTOR: Human or Zygon?**

 **OSGOOD: I'll answer that question one day. Do you know when day that will be?**

 **OSGOOD [OC]: The day nobody cares about the answer.**

 **(A second Osgood in 7th Doctor duffle coat, paisley scarf etc steps out from behind Osgood, where we know there was no one before. Her spectacles haven't got a mend on the bridge.)**

"Oh nice." laughed Rory.

"Where does she get my clothes!" asked 9 incredulous.

 **OSGOOD 2: Gotcha!**

 **OSGOOD: Oh, look at his face.**

 **OSGOOD 2: It's almost not fair.**

 **DOCTOR: (stuttering) But I don't, I don't. How, how?**

 **OSGOOD: Oh, think it through, Doctor.**

 **OSGOOD 2: Well, it wouldn't be right, would it?**

 **OSGOOD: To carry on using Clara's face**

 **OSGOOD 2: When there's a vacancy.**

"Bonnie!" smiled Donna.

"It's kind of creepy the way they finish each other's sentences." Jenny chuckled.

 **DOCTOR: Zygella?**

 **OSGOOD: Osgood!**

 **DOCTOR: But which one of you**

 **BOTH: Osgood!**

 **OSGOOD: It doesn't matter which of us is which.**

 **OSGOOD 2: All that matters is that Osgood lives.**

 **OSGOOD: And nothing's going to stop us!**

"I love her." beamed 10. "I should get to UNIT just to meet Osgood!"

"That's likely to surprise them." snorted Donna. "Showing up to specifically find Osgood.

 **DOCTOR: You're a credit to your species, Petronella Osgood.**

 **OSGOOD: No, Basil.**

"She definitely doesn't believe that's your name," smirked Jack.

 **OSGOOD 2: We're a credit to both of them.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, and you should know. I'm a very big fan.**

"Oh I am." agreed 11.

 **(He goes into the Tardis and shuts the door.)**

 **[Tardis]**

 **CLARA: So, you must have thought I was dead for a while?**

Clara, who had been smiling, saddened. Rubbing her wrist again.

 **DOCTOR: Yeah.**

 **CLARA: How was that?**

 **DOCTOR: Longest month of my life.**

"Um, what?"

 **CLARA: It could only have been five minutes.**

 **DOCTOR: I'll be the judge of time.**

"Again, um what?"

 **(He pulls the lever and the Tardis dematerialises.)**

 **[Brockwell Park]**

 **OSGOOD: Ice creams?**

 **OSGOOD 2: Yes, ice creams. Then back to work.**

 **OSGOOD: What's today?**

 **OSGOOD 2: Oh, you know, same old, same old. Defending the Earth.**

 **(The Osgoods look at each other and use their inhalers, then walk away side by side.)**

Several people clapped as the screen went dark.

-o-x-o-

Meanwhile

12 clumsily sat up. Apparently, he had stayed unconscious for a while after falling over. River and Clara must have moved him to the sofa. Shame immediately rushed through him. They shouldn't have had to see him like that. Looking around now he noticed they weren't in the room. In fact, no one was except for the odd woman no one knew.

"You up then?" She asked, not looking away from the book she was reading. 12 tried to look at the cover but, she was irritatingly turned away from him.

"So…" He began, deciding against standing up as he still felt pretty weak from avoiding regeneration. "Who are you."

"Yeah, I've been getting that question a lot recently." The woman, Joan, 12 now remembered, tucked the book into one of her large pockets and faced him. She observed him for several seconds.

"Where are you at?" At her question 12 blinked.

"Why would that matter to you?" He asked suspiciously. Joan sighed obviously fed up with him. She was silent for a few seconds before her face brightened quite suddenly.

"I have an idea!" She rummaged in one of her pockets. "Shall we mimic what happened way back when we were 11 and 10?" She pulled something out of her pocket and flicked it dramatically in the air. 12 stared at it for a second, realisation filling him.

"Nice." He muttered before responding by pulling out his own sonic screwdriver. "You're 13 then?" 13 grinned in response, she stood up and sat down next to him.

"Indeed I am, it's quite fun being a woman you know. This new sonic is much more interesting. We made it ourselves you know." She handed him the silver instrument. "Oh, you should see the TARDIS. She changed the console room again and it is so beautiful." 13 stopped at the look on 12's face. Her mood dimmed slightly and her face became oddly sympathetic. "Where are you?" 12 sighed answering.

"I last fell into some snow." At his answer 13 smiled sadly but didn't say anything. "Why?" 12 asked miserably. "What made us want to change?" 13 hesitated.

"I wouldn't say that we _wanted_ to. More so, accepted the idea." 13 paused again, weighing her words carefully. "There's something that happens, right after the moment you are at. Well, I say something, I guess I mean someone. Or somewhat might work too. But anyway. There's someone we meet again and they remind us…" She didn't elaborate.

"Right." 12 muttered leaning back in the sofa and wincing as another course of gold shot through him. "What I really want to know is why whoever brought us here can't cut down all this regenerative energy." 13 chuckled.

"Do you think if I used telepathy to help you (or you could say help me) it would create a paradox?" 13 looked at 12 seriously. 12 sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"We should be causing a paradox in a dozen different ways right now. I doubt it will change anything." 12 sat up and faced 13 expectantly. 13 smiled slightly and raised her hands gently pressing on 12's temples and closing her eyes.

It was an odd enough sensation, having someone enter your mind. Especially since the Doctor had such a magnificent mind to explore. But the sensation of having your mind be entered by another version of yourself was different. It was almost as if all of The Doctor's emotions had been focused on and 12's pain, grief and exhaustion had been pulled to the front of his mind. 12 shuddered involuntarily.

"Hang on." murmured 13.

All of a sudden, like a sunrise after a cloudy day, the emotions of suffering had been dulled by the warmth and optimism of this new body. 12 almost sighed in relief as the regenerative energy was, in a way, put on hold by telepathic barriers formed by his future self.

As 13 lowered her hands she smiled at her younger self.

"Better?" 12 stood up slowly, grateful that he wasn't being attacked by another wave of pain.

"Thank you." He smiled softly in the way 13 remembered doing often as him.

"Anytime." She stood up as well. "Just a mental note for us. Don't put off regeneration for almost a week again." 12 looked amused at his once again grinning future self. "Don't worry. Lot's to look forward to. You get to meet the new additions to Team TARDIS!" 12 chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Is that the new name then?"

"Oh, they're great. Graham and Yaz and Ryan. All brilliant."

12 smiled but quickly froze. He turned to the door to the TV room. Someone was knocking. 13 glanced at him knowingly.

"Off to your room then to play some more of our fantastic guitar. Shame I lost it. I wonder if I can still play the guitar. We'll have to try later." 12 didn't move. "Go on then. I'll give a reasonable explanation to where you've gone. And to what happened. You know we're great at those. Or I think we are. Now I'm worried. Maybe it has to be a certain situation for this body. And I'm rambling too. I'll stop." She took a deep breath and spun her sonic in the air as 12 headed down the hallway. After hearing the lock click behind him, 13 opened the door.

"Is everything all right?" Bill asked immediately, practically running into the room and closely followed by the other companions. The Doctor's hung back looking carefully around the room. River smiled flirtatiously at 13 who immediately began grinning again, a warm feeling in her chest.

"Joan?" Martha prompted. 13 stopped gazing at River (which luckily no one noticed) and looked back at the worried companions.

"Right yes. Everything is fine. He just came out of a tough point in the timeline but I fixed everything and after a quick rest The Doctor is going to be right as rain. Which I guess is a stupid phrase considering on some planets rain can go left. Like Stradus X where the rain goes left. Or Choria's 7th moon where the direction of rain changes seasonally. You know one time the rain was going up and that was quite troublesome for me and poor Galileo. He had just wanted to see some other planets you know but-"

"I think that's quite enough dear." River patted 13's shoulder as she headed to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. 13 blushed as she noticed everyone looking at her oddly. 11 was showing a ridiculous amount of jealousy and kept on glancing at River and straightening his bow tie.

"Right sorry. But 12 should be fine after a rest." 13 finished awkwardly.

"Nice. Well, that's a good time for us to rest too." Jack glanced suggestively around the room and was only met by disgusted looks.

"Well I don't know about you but I am starving," exclaimed Donna, also striding to the kitchen. "Anyone here a good cook?" Martha headed towards the kitchen as well and began to examine the ingredients in the cupboard.

"Well, there isn't much variety here." She opened the fridge. "Anyone up for a hell of a lot of tomato pasta?" She pulled out a box. "Or fish fingers I guess." At the suggestion 11 immediately leapt forward and grabbed the box looking incredibly excited.

"Is there custard?" He asked hopefully, trying to peer into the fridge. Martha looked at him amused and handed a carton of custard over. 11's face lit up and he gestured to Amy, Rory, and Clara.

"As Mad as ever then." Amy smiled and headed over. 13 watched them all bicker over food options, smiling sadly. She sat down, not especially hungry. Putting her hands in her pockets she felt a piece of paper that hadn't been there before. She pulled it out. On is was a single word in the same font used on the TARDIS.

SOON

 **-o-x-o-**

 **Oh god I simply adore that speech. Capaldi was truly amazing.**

 **I will be adding Yaz, Ryan, and Graham next chapter so hopefully, there will be amazing insight into their characters in the next episode so I don't die horribly.**

 **Also! Because of a really long conversation that happened in the last comment thread on AO3, I have made a discord if any of you want to discuss this story or just Doctor Who in general!**

 **here's the link**

 **/PM4fjmw**

 **AND, I will be doing a 13th Doctor episode next! YAY! I hope to do 2 or 3 episodes from the season and I want you guys to let me know if you want the big reveal episode to be ALL OF THE WOMAN WHO FELL TO EARTH or a "previously on..." (Because the big reveal has to be 13 falling into a train. It just has to.) and then THE GHOST MONUMENT Because I just loved how that episode added more to the Doctor and TARDIS's relationship and how she hadn't gone through a regeneration without the TARDIS before and I just love 13!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **So... can you guys give me some awesome reviews? As a birthday treat? :)**

 **See you next time!**


	10. Another Short Break

Hi guys.I still haven't gotten the next episode done :( midterms are coming up and like a crazy person, I am studying far too much.

Also, since I actually write this on my school computer, it gets taken away for the holiday's for updates and stuff so I won't be able to release the next episode until after New Years...

Super sorry :(

If you like my writing though, I will probably release some one-shots over the break cause I can write on my phone but writing these kinds of fics on my phone is like trying to dissect some lungs with a toothpick and eyebrow tweezers. In other words, it is horribly and achingly hard.

Anyway. I wanted you guys SOMETHING so here's what was going to be the intro to the next chapter. :)

-0-0-

Everyone had headed back to bed, 12 had even managed to convince his previous selves to give him some alone time and despite 11's protests that even if they were there it would be alone time, they finally gave in. So now 12 sat in the main common area, strumming a guitar he had found in his room.

There wasn't a particular tune he was playing, mostly just whatever was in his mind. It was calming. The first calming thing he had done since arriving in this place. The time slipped away as the music moved through him. Every note tinged with the sadness and pain currently affecting his heart.

"It's been a while." River interrupted softly. 12 didn't glance up but a smile twitched on his lips. River quietly sat down beside him. "The last time I heard you play was the last night on Darillium," she mentioned sadly. 12 did look at her at those words, River sighed, leaning on his shoulder. She definitely was the only person the Doctor let willingly break the no hugging rule for obvious reasons. Neither of them spoke, cherishing each others company as 12 continued to play.

It was sometime later that 13 slipped into the room. If it had been any other version of himself, 12 might've been irritated. But, knowing him, 13 probably had been through even more horrible events since regenerating. Not to mention she hadn't seen River for an even longer time than he had. So, he guessed, he was being kind.

"Do you plan on telling the others at any point?"

"Maybe." was 13's simple reply, she made a face and sat down on the other side of River who greeted her with a hug and quick kiss. 13 smiled softly and glanced at 12's guitar a nostalgic expression on her face.

"Hang on," 13 suddenly said, "What part of your regeneration are you at?" 12 didn't immediately answer.

"Well." he finally began, "I just fell in some snow." 13 made a soft 'ah' noise, furrowing her brow in thought. River looked at her fondly as 12 continued to play. Silence fell again as 13 continued to think about whatever she was thinking about. Several minutes later, 13 spoke again, a grin coming over her face.

"That means you'll meet my friends soon!" In about a day she added in her mind.

"Oh." 12 answered simply, unsure about the idea that his regeneration would occur 'soon'.

"They're really brilliant," 13 jumped up and began to pace excitedly. "Helped me after falling into a train! Then I sort of, accidentally, teleported them into space. Whoops. Anyway, There's Yaz, Ryan, and Graham. But once I meet them, I mean you meet them, I mean I meet them."

River gracefully stood up and rested her hands on 13's shoulders, her face . 13 quietened and smiled awkwardly at River who had an amused expression on her face.

"Remember my love, spoilers." She said softly.

Before 13 could respond, however, there was a flash of orange light and three people fell to the floor with cries of shock.

"Doc?" Graham groaned, helping Ryan and Yaz up. They paused when they saw the Doctor practically making out with the unknown woman.

"Team!" 13 cried out excitedly.

"Uh, what is going on?" Yaz asked very confused.

"And who's that?" added Ryan nodding at River.

"And that?" continued Yaz, looking at 12 who was still seated. Looking at them while still playing the guitar.

"Right. So." 13 thought for a second, disentangling herself from River's grasp. "Remember when we first met?"

"No, I completely forgot you falling through the roof of a train to defend us against the electric lint ball." Yaz snorted.

"Wait, a train?" River interrupted. "How did that happen?!"

"Later dear." 13 promised. "So you remember how you called me madam and I was confused because I hadn't figured it out yet?"

"Yeah," laughed Graham, "You said half an hour ago you'd been a white-haired Scotsman."

"Then later explained about your race having this body change thing." nodded Ryan.

"Exactly!" cheered 13. "Well," she pointed at 12. "That's the white-haired Scotsman."

There was a silence. The team was staring at 12 who smiled at their shock, amused, as he continued to play.

"Just in case that isn't a big enough shock for you," smirked River. "I'm River Song, the Doctor's wife." The team was speechless, eyes wide and shocked. Graham spoke.

"Well then, pushing aside the confusion. It's nice to meet you." He smiled, shaking River's hand. 12 still didn't speak. 13 glared at him.

"Ignore the manners of myself, he's a bit grumpy from dying a couple of days ago."

"Oh thanks, that really helped with the confusion." Yaz chuckled disbelievingly.

"Okay…" Graham began. "What exactly is happening then?"

"Well. we've been pulled into this room with several of my former selves and old friends to watch some videos about my old adventures." 13 answered casually.

"Right," Graham replied.

"Oh don't tell them everything at once. Their tiny human brains might implode." Missy said, entering the room.

"Whatever happened to privacy." sighed 12.

"Hey, your 10th kept bothering me with that pouty face of yours and stupid things about friendship." Missy snorted, "Like it would be any interesting if I didn't try and kill you now and then."

"Now I am at a whole new level of confused." Ryan groaned.

"Basically." began 13, before being interrupted by Missy.

"I'm Missy, the Doctor's childhood friend and fellow timelord. Far superior to him/her in every way." She paused. "Well except maybe goodness . But having moral standards is so boring nowadays. Now, who are you meaningless mortals" Team TARDIS was speechless. 12 finally stood up, lovingly laying the guitar on the sofa.

"Do you think you could go a second without insulting me or my future friends?" 12 glared at Missy.

"Well, there's no point trying to be good now that I'm dead ." Missy harshly replied. The Doctors grimaced at the reminder.

"Okay, Missy." Ordered River, seeing her spouse's discomfort. "You go back to your room, I'll kick 10 out myself if I have to but stop interrupting here." Missy scoffed but, surprisingly, headed back out followed by River.

"Night sweetie!" River called back to the Doctor's 12 smiled lovingly in response meanwhile 13 beamed like a buffoon.

"Now, let's answer some questions." 13 pulled her friends to the room next door with the television. "The simplest way to do this would be to simply rewatch the episodes the others already have. But before that, I haven't really mentioned some of the things to you guys."

12 looked at her curiously.

"So what have you told them?"

"Um. Well, you guys know about regeneration right?" 13 looked at them. They all nodded hesitantly. "I die, pop back up with a new face." She nodded as well, glancing sympathetically at 12 who winced slightly as the golden energy briefly returned to his skin.

"How many versions of you are here exactly?" asked Yaz.

"Well, there's my 9th, my 10th, my 11th and 12th." She gestured to 12. "Not sure why my earlier regenerations aren't here. Oh well."

"Okay." Ryan nodded in a sort of understanding.

"Now. Before you guys joined me, I've also had some other friends join me now and then. I think 13.5 are here."

".5?" Graham questioned.

"Well one of them is a metacrisis version of my 10th regeneration." 12 explained.

"So those people are, Clara, Bill, Nardole, Jack, Donna, Rose, Mickey, Martha, Amy, Rory, Jenny, River and Missy who you met, and Metacrisis me who is currently going by John Smith."

"I probably won't remember everyone's names but okay." Ryan nodded.

"Now there are some things that are going to come up a lot in these video things, remember how back on the ship with the p'ting, I mentioned to Cicero about the bit about me in the Book of Celebrants was more of a volume than a chapter?"

"Yes."

13 gulped, looking down ashamedly. 12's eyes widened slightly. Realising what she hadn't mentioned to them.

"I guess I'll do the explaining for this." 12 sighed. "On my home planet Gallifrey. My people the Time Lords fought against this warrior race called the Daleks. No idea if you've encountered them or not, I hope you haven't but anyway. This war was the biggest war that there ever was. It was called the Time War. I fought in the Time War myself and did some… horrible things." Both Doctor's grimaced at the memories. 13 continued for 12.

"There was a choice I had to make. And for centuries I thought I had wiped out my entire species. Which I hadn't because of this complicated paradox that made me forget I hadn't. Anyway. I don't really talk about it much as you will notice about the other versions of me that are here. They are all from before I found out I saved Gallifrey so, even though they know the truth now, it probably hasn't, you know, sunk in."

She stopped speaking, 13 waited for any reaction from her new friends, her expression clearing worried about their reactions.

"Doctor…" Yaz began.

"I know I should have told you." Babbled the Doctor. "But-" Her words fell away as Yaz enveloped her in a hug. 12 looked mildly disturbed by this show of affection. Graham patted 13's back slightly awkwardly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you and your people." Yaz whispered still hugging a now squirming 13. Finally, she released 13, who looked both touched and surprised by the hug and their reactions.

"So then, if you guys want to watch the videos again, I'll be off." 12 stood abruptly. "Living them was depressing enough."

"Okay!" 13 smiled at him. "If you need another boost of telepathic energy you know where to find me." "Um, what?" muttered Yaz to Ryan.

"Hopefully Missy hasn't completely demolished everything." sighed 12, leaving the room.

"Now then." 13 spoke to the room. "Mysterious thingamabob, could you replay the videos?"

Obediently the screen lit up

-0-0-

Before any of you ask, I will not be doing reaction of Team TARDIS to the episodes I've already done. It'll just jump to right after they finish the last episode. (The Zygon Inversion)

Also, sorry. I'm going to go on a bit of a rant here, so skip this if you want.So many people are dissing 13 and season 11 which I find profoundly irritating. Obviously, the writing will be very different now that Moffat is no longer in charge but just because of that do you have to ditch Doctor Who! Jodie is an amazing Doctor and yes she has a lot similar to 10. But Jodie and David are both friends, and have worked together before so if she was inspired by what many people call the best Doctor of NuWho so what?! All the first seasons for Doctors are pretty rocky and with only a few incredible episodes. That's just a thing that happens and if you don't like the way the new episodes are shot and stop watching because of that, I'm sorry, but you aren't a real fan.There have been some really good episodes in this season (The Woman Who Fell to Earth, The Ghost Monument, The Witchfinders, It Takes You Away, Kerblam, Rosa, Demons of the Punjab) pretty much all of them (except for maybe the Tsuranga Conundrum and that was still better than Love and Monsters) If you hold on to one type of filming and one type of plot, and one GENDER of Doctor, then you are incredibly narrow-minded and Doctor Who is definitely not a show for Narrow Minded people so just leave.Yes, people are saying that the focus on history just doesn't work and Doctor Who is becoming propaganda. But Doctor Who has always had episodes about figures and events in history and episodes with the racism in Rosa and Sexism in The Witchfinders aren't any different from the episodes where the Doctor accidentally saves Hitler or the racism in Thin Ice. Doctor Who becoming more detailed with history just means you will get more EDUCATION which is actually a GOOD thing.And I'm done.

Remember to leave Kudos and comment if you have any questions or comments for me! :)

The Discord chat is https/discord.gg/PM4fjmw

See you guys in 2019


	11. The Woman Who Fell To Earth

So um, I'm back after an overly long absence. Sorry about that everyone...  
Okay, super sorry again but you probably want to start reading so I'll shut up.  
Enjoy.

The screen went dark, the light that had shone on their gaping faces. 13 fidgeted awkwardly in the silence, clearly worried about their overall reaction.

"Well…" Graham started but they were interrupted by the door opening and everyone flooding in. The previous loud chatter immediately died down upon seeing the new people.

"Oh, hi." Ryan scratched his head.

"Right so guys." 13 jumped in, somewhat pleased about the interruption. "This is Ryan, Graham, and Yaz. They are the current travellers with the Doctor." She smiled wide shooting her fam a look when they seemed confused about why she wasn't just saying they were her companions.

"You travel with the new Doctor?" Bill asked curiously. Graham, Ryan and Yaz looked at each other.

"Yep, Doc is real great about it." Graham smiled faintly.

"What's he like?" Rose asked, her tone of curiosity even greater than Bill's.

"Um." Graham hesitated, noticing 13's slight wince at 'he'.

"Spoilers." River strode through, smiling at the TARDIS Team. Several of the old companions whined.

"Let's just watch. Something might end up happening soon." 13 suggested, thinking of the message she'd received. Everyone murmured in agreement, resuming their seats. 13 glanced around not seeing her other selves.

"Where's the Doctors?" she asked River.

"9-11 are talking to Missy again while 12 basically watches in amusement." River chuckled quietly. 13 sighed, heading to the kitchen.

Missy was looking impatiently at a clearly whining 11 and 10. 9 was standing between them, glaring at her, meanwhile 12 was drinking a cup of tea at the counter, a smirk on his face.

13 coughed loudly, causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Missy eagerly headed away from the Doctor's and to the 'cinema' 12 following after. The other Doctors (9-11) shared a sigh, finally joining them.

"Who are they?" 9 stared at 13's fam suspiciously.

"The new Doctor's companions." replied Martha. The Doctors were about to bombard them with questions when the screen lit up. 13 gratefully forced them into their seats.

 **THE WOMAN WHO FELL TO EARTH**

Everyone glanced at each other curiously. 13 guiltily fidgeted, Graham, Yaz, and Ryan gave each other knowing looks.

 **[YouTube channel]**

 **RYAN: So today I want to talk about the greatest woman I ever met. Smart, funny, caring, special. Proper special. Er, where do I start?**

Ryan and Graham tensed, both realising what this meant.

"Ooh, we get to see the new Doctor." gasped Amy, grinning excitedly.

 **Okay, I've mentioned this on here before. I'm pretty much not an idiot. I'm actually a capable guy, considering. But I'm 19, and cos of the thing I told you before, I can't yet ride a bike.**

Ryan shrank in his seat as people glanced his way. Yaz made a point of glaring at them challengingly.

 **[Moors]**

 **(Probably Froggatt Edge, overlooking Sheffield, home of the world's best cutlery.)**

 **GRACE: Who says you can't?**

Graham and Ryan tensed again, both staring longingly at the screen. Clara wondered where this woman on screen was.

 **RYAN: Me, Nan. We keep trying this.**

 **GRACE: And we'll go on trying till it's done. Now keep your eye on Grandad.**

 **RYAN: You mean Graham.**

Ryan looked down, regretful about how he used to treat Graham. Graham squeezed his shoulder.

 **GRACE: Keep your eye on Graham, then. Three, two, one, go! Go on!**

 **(She gives him a push and he peddles unsteadily along the grass towards Graham.)**

 **GRAHAM: Go on, Ryan! You're doing it, mate!**

 **(Then Ryan fall off.)**

 **GRACE: Nearly.**

 **RYAN: No, not nearly. I'm sick of coming up here, I'm sick of falling, and I'm sick of this stupid bike.**

 **GRACE: Ryan Sinclair, don't you dare!**

 **(Ryan throws the bike over the cliff edge. Later, sitting on the same precipitous edge.)**

All the other companions were quiet, sensing this was a private moment.

 **GRAHAM: Mate, you rode it for a second.**

 **RYAN: Can you stop calling me mate? Anyway, a second's not enough.**

 **GRACE: You'll do it, if you keep on trying.**

 **RYAN: I just want to make you proud.**

 **GRACE: You make me proud every day.**

 **GRAHAM: Anyway, you're on your own getting that bike, cos our train leaves in twenty minutes. Come on, love.**

"Ah yes the train." 13 laughed nervously. Those who understood her words snorted, glad to have a break in the tense atmosphere.

 **(So Ryan carefully picks his way down the slope and finds himself in what looks like Padley Gorge, all dank and mossy. The bike is hanging up in a tree. There's a whoosh and lines that form a glowing diamond shape appears behind him, which multiply and rotate into smaller squares with a dot in the middle.**

"Woah, Doctor what is that?" Bill stared at the screen.

"Looks like some kind of communication device." 10 scrunched up his face, (AKA his thinking face)

 **He touches it and it whizzes away.**

"Ah yes touching mysterious things. That's definitely how you meet the Doctor." sighed Rory.

"Not a word from you." Rose glared at Jack who had smirked after the words 'touching mysterious things'.

 **Then something appears in a bright light, which settles down to reveal it is blue with pock marks on it. A drop of very viscous liquid has just touched a flat surface then hardened instantly. Once again, he touches it, then pulls his hand away in pain and gets out his phone.)**

 **RYAN: Hi. Er, Police, maybe.**

"Police maybe, You should be calling a Doctor." Mickey joked halfheartedly. Everyone groaned at the horrible joke, (If you could even call it that.)

 **[Street]**

 **(A young Police Constable approaches two squabbling women. Her attitude to policing seems to channel Sgt Cawood from Happy Valley.)**

 **SONIA: She smashed it with a hammer!**

 **JANEY: Cos you keyed me nearside door!**

 **SONIA: Because you parked in my spot!**

 **JANEY: It's not your spot. There** _ **are**_ **no spots.**

"You're a police woman?" Amy smiled at Yaz who nodded.

"Funny story, when adult Amy met me she was dressed as a Police Woman." 11 butted in. Amy and Rory both groaned.

"Let's just not talk about that." Rory insisted.

"You would have tried to be intimidating if someone came into your house covered in burnt clothing." Amy muttered bitterly.

 **YASMIN: Ladies, please! Thank you. Can I suggest a simple solution? You pay for her cracked window, you pay for her scratched door, and we all agree that parking round here is a nightmare but that grown-ups really shouldn't need to call the police to sort it out for them. Now, if we're all agreed on that, there's no need for me to take any further police action and we can all get on with our lives. What do you reckon?**

A couple of people snickered.

 **[Police car / Police station]**

 **YASMIN: I'm just saying, I am capable of more than parking disputes.**

 **RAMESH: And I keep telling you don't run before you can walk. You're a probationer, Yaz. Learn the basics.**

 **YASMIN: I want to do more. Can you not get them to give me something that'll test me? Something a bit different.**

"Meeting the Doctor was a bit more than a bit different." Yaz smiled.

 **RAMESH: There is something that just came in, if you want different.**

 **[Woods]**

 **(Gazing at the blue thing.)**

 **YASMIN: And you say you just found it here?**

 **RYAN: No, I said it appeared, out of nowhere.**

 **YASMIN: Right.**

 **RYAN: I swear, this isn't a prank. I came down here to get me bike.**

 **YASMIN: And where's your bike?**

 **RYAN: In that tree.**

 **YASMIN: Name, sir?**

 **RYAN: Ryan Sinclair.**

 **YASMIN: Wait. Redlands Primary?**

 **RYAN: Yeah.**

 **YASMIN: Yasmin Khan.**

 **RYAN: Oh my God. Yaz. Wow.**

 **YASMIN: I know.**

 **RYAN: Look at you. You're a Fed.**

 **YASMIN: Yeah. We don't call it that. I'm still training, second year probation. What about you, what are you up to?**

 **RYAN: Warehouse worker.**

 **YASMIN: Oh. Right. Like it?**

 **RYAN: Hate it. It's cash while I study for my NVQ. I'm trying to be a mechanic.**

"That's great." 10 nodded. "You'd make a great mechanic."  
"Uh, thanks?" Ryan looked rather surprised by the sudden compliment.

 **YASMIN: That's good. You have to take this away, though, seriously. It's going to be dark any minute. You can't dump this here.**

 **RYAN: I didn't. I can't even lift it.**

 **YASMIN: Oh, come on, Ryan. It's me.**

 **RYAN: Touch it.**

 **YASMIN: What?**

 **(She does.)**

 **RYAN: See? It's freezing.**

"That's disconcerting."

 **[Train carriage]**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: The next station is Grindleford.**

 **GRAHAM: Do you ever think he's going to call me Grandad?**

"I'd say so Grandad." Ryan smiled at Graham.

 **GRACE: Give him time.**

 **GRAHAM: Three years we've been married.**

 **GRACE: And you've never been happier!**

 **(She kisses Graham then speaks to the lad with the earbuds in across the aisle, the only other person in the carriage.)**

 **GRACE: Can't keep his hands off me, love.**

 **GRAHAM: Behave yourself.**

 **GRACE: Never.**

Graham sighed, grief filling him. He had finally started recovering from her loss and then there were these videos. He isn't entirely sure if this was cruel of not.

 **(Up in the cab, the driver sees something sparking, then gets thrown off her 'dead man's handle'. The train comes to a sudden halt. Graham is thrown out of his seat. Then the lights go out.)**

Mickey began singing Here Comes the Sun under his breath, replacing 'the sun' with 'the Doctor.'

 **GRAHAM: You all right, love?**

 **GRACE: Think so, yeah. What just happened?**

 **GRAHAM: Where you going?**

 **GRACE: Just having a look.**

 **(She puts her head out of a door to see people getting off the train.)**

 **GRACE: What're you doing? Don't go on t'track, it could be live.**

 **KARL: Get off of there!**

 **(Clang!)**

 **GRACE: Graham, the doors just locked. We're shut in. I can't get them open. Summat's wrong.**

"Dad's definitely about to arrive then." smiled Jenny. 13 rubbed her arms nervously.

 **KARL: I think something's coming down the train.**

 **(There's a flash of bright light from the next carriage.)**

 **GRAHAM: Right, get away from the door. Grace, get to the back of the carriage. Get to the back.**

 **(They close the interconnecting doors behind them.)**

 **[Woods]**

 **(Night has fallen. Ryan's phone rings.)**

 **RYAN: Wait, one sec. Hiya, Nan.**

 **GRACE [OC]: Ryan, love. Our train's stopped between Hathersage and Grindleford, and something really weird's going on. (static)**

 **YASMIN: Everything all right?**

 **RYAN: Nan?**

 **(A police car speeds down a country lane.)**

 **[Train carriage]**

 **GRAHAM: Grace, get back.**

 **(An interconnecting door is blown apart. A multi-tentacled thing moves slowly towards them.)**

"What. the. Hell." Gaped Donna.

12 smirked remembering the description of an electric lint ball.

 **GRAHAM: What is it?**

 **GRACE: I've no idea.**

 **(Electrical discharges from the thing trap them against the final and locked door. Suddenly, someone falls through the carriage roof with a cry.)**

Everyone jumped, letting out cries of shock. As the figure on screen stood up, revealing 'Joan' everyone stared at her.

"Uh. Surprise?" 13 awkwardly did Jazz hands. Silence filled the room as everyone stared at her is shock and confusion. After several seconds of this Missy groaned, standing up.

"Honestly I have no idea why you're so surprised. If you humans could change gender you would definitely want to be female. Clearly I was just so influential." Missy smirked at their still astounded faces.

"So I'm female now?" 11 stepped forward, a huge grin on his face. He eyed 13. "I'm still not ginger!" He groaned, overly dramatically. His stupidity broke the ice and everyone began either talking to each other or asking questions. Bill discretely sidled up to 12.

"Remember what I said back when I was all metal?"

"Are you referring to when you assumed I" 12 rolled his eyes, "was 'into' you?"

"Basically." Bill noded. "Then I said I was only into girls?" 12 sighed realising what she was saying. Bill smiled wickedly at him.

Meanwhile 13 was answering everyone's various questions.

"Hey Doc." Jack smirked. Predicting what he was going to say The Doctors all ordered everyone to sit back down and continue watching. Jack winked at her causing River to glare venomously at him.

"Let's continue then." 12 said loudly.

 **DOCTOR: What?**

"Oblivious of her surroundings. That's definitely the Doctor." Rose laughed remembering when she had first met 9.

 **(They point at the being behind her. She grabs a dangling electrical cable and thrusts it into the thing, which stop sparking. It's very dark then very bright and hard to tell.)**

 **DOCTOR: Should buy us a few seconds. (looks at the hole in the roof) Oh yeah, Long story. Tell you later. Doors?**

 **GRACE: Locked shut.**

 **DOCTOR: We'll see about that. No sonic. Empty pockets. Oh, I hate empty pockets.**

Several people smiled at the very Docter-esque rambling.

 **KARL: It's coming back!**

 **DOCTOR: What are you? Okay, you don't like questions. More the private type, I get that.**

River scoffed. That was an understatement.

 **(It somehow gets Karl separated from the group.)**

 **KARL: Get it away from me!**

 **DOCTOR: All of you, stay very still.**

 **KARL: It's going to kill us.**

 **DOCTOR: It could've done that already.**

"I'm not sure if that's comforting or not." Martha sighed.

 **RYAN: Nan!**

 **GRACE: Ryan, stay away!**

 **YASMIN: Oh, my God.**

 **(Electrical discharges, then it disappears through the hole in the roof.)**

 **DOCTOR: You three, relax, but stay put. I'll check the rest of the train. Fat lot of use you two were.**

"13, your 12 is showing." teased River. 13 blushed.

 **(Walking through the train.)**

 **YASMIN: Hey! Hold on there please, madam. I need you to do as I say. This could be a potential crime scene.**

 **DOCTOR: Why are you calling me madam?**

 **YASMIN: Because you're a woman.**

"Missing the obvious are we Doc?" Mickey snorted.

 **DOCTOR: Am I? Does it suit me?**

 **YASMIN: What?**

 **DOCTOR: Oh yeah, I remember. Sorry, half an hour ago I was a white-haired Scotsman. When's the next train due?**

"It's as if you were trying to confuse us." sighed Ryan.

"Definitely worked." Yaz muttered.

 **RYAN: This is the last one back.**

 **DOCTOR: But the doors are locked. How did you both get in?**

 **YASMIN: Driver's window was smashed in.**

"Innovative." 11 pointed a finger at a slightly uncomfortable Yaz and Ryan.

 **DOCTOR: What's your name?**

 **YASMIN: PC Khan, Hallamshire Police.**

 **DOCTOR: Name, not title.**

"Says the Doctor." Jenny smirked at 10 who opened and closed his mouth somewhat affronted.

 **YASMIN: Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends. Can I have your name, please?**

 **DOCTOR: When I can remember it.**

 **YASMIN: You don't know your own name?**

"Happens far too often I'm afraid." 9 grumbled.

 **DOCTOR: Course I know it. I just can't remember it. It's right there, on the tip of my... What's that?**

 **RYAN: Tongue?**

 **DOCTOR: Tongue! Smart boy. Biology. What did she call you? Ryan?**

Everyone chuckled at the way 13 was acting.

 **RYAN: Yeah. Ryan Sinclair.**

 **DOCTOR: Good name. Are you a doctor, Ryan?**

 **RYAN: No.**

 **DOCTOR: Shame. I'm looking for a doctor.**

"If I was there I would so be slapping you right now." Donna rolled her eyes.

 **[Driver's cab]**

 **DOCTOR: Power, lights, doors. Poor woman.**

Everyone fell silent in respectful mourning.

 **RYAN: That thing must've killed her as it came through.**

 **DOCTOR: Must it? It didn't kill anyone else. Looks more like she died of shock when it smashed through the window.**

 **YASMIN: Either way, a woman has died here.**

 **DOCTOR: But no more creatures, and no other passengers left on board. Let's get back to the others.**

 **[Train carriage]**

 **YASMIN: Wait. Can you stop, please? This could be a major incident. I'm the one in charge here.**

"That didn't last long." Yaz said somewhat tiredly. 13 smiled, somewhat apologetic.

 **DOCTOR: What are you going to do?**

 **YASMIN: Call it in to my station.**

 **DOCTOR: What are you going to tell them?**

 **YASMIN: The facts.**

 **DOCTOR: Which are?**

 **YASMIN: The train was attacked.**

 **DOCTOR: By what?**

 **YASMIN: I need to take a look at CCTV footage.**

 **DOCTOR: And why do you need to check CCTV when we all saw it with our own eyes?**

 **RYAN: Was it an alien? Because it looked like an alien to me.**

"Oh he's smart." 9 said in a tone where one couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not.

 **YASMIN: Oh, come on.**

 **DOCTOR: What, you think he's wrong?**

 **YASMIN: No, I dunno, but...**

 **DOCTOR: But you're worried about how you'll explain all this to a superior officer who won't believe you.**

 **YASMIN: I can't not report it.**

 **DOCTOR: You could hold off until we get the answers to the bigger questions.**

 **YASMIN: Which are?**

 **DOCTOR: What was it? Why is it here? Where's it going next? And, most importantly, how do we stop it? 'Cos whatever it is, I don't think it's done. Come on, Ryan. Come on, Yaz. I'm calling you Yaz, cos we're friends now.**

"That was forward." Rose laughed.

"Was that a subtle jab at my 9th regeneration?" 10 asked, somewhat offended.

"Well you can't deny I was a complete git." 12 put in.

"I'm right here you know." 9 grumbled.

 **(Later, Yasmin is taking witness details.)**

 **KARL: It's er Karl Wright. Middle name's Brian. 52 Northover Street.**

 **YASMIN: Telephone number?**

 **DOCTOR: Right then, troops. No, not troops. Team, gang, fam? I'm distracting myself.**

"That happens far too often." Nardole sighed, looking pointedly at 12.

 **GRACE: You came crashing through that roof.**

 **DOCTOR: I was thrown out of my Tardis. Oh, I've lost my Tardis. It was exploding and then it dematerialised. Don't panic. Not the end of the world. Well, it could be the end of the world, but one thing at a time.**

"You did find her though?" 11 asked worriedly.

"Course." 13 grinned. Graham and Ryan looked at each other, trying not to talk about how they only found the TARDIS after almost dying.

"How on Earth did you survive the fall?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Well…" 13 thought, "Technically I broke like everything in my body and would've died if I wasn't regenerating already." She said this far too calmly, making several of the companions to stare at her.

 **GRAHAM: Are we supposed to understand anything you're saying?**

 **RYAN: She thinks that thing is an alien.**

 **GRAHAM: Don't be daft. There's no such thing as aliens. Anyway even if there was, they ain't going to be on a train in Sheffield.**

 **DOCTOR: Why not? I'm alien and I'm here.**

"And who knows? Maybe your neighbours are Zygons." Clara noted casually. Ryan groaned quietly.

 **GRAHAM: Grace, we're going.**

 **GRACE: No, we're not. She just saved our lives.**

 **DOCTOR: Don't be scared. All of this is new to you, and new can be scary. Now we all want answers. Stick with me, you might get some.**

 **KARL: Actually, I don't want answers. I just want to get to work and forget all about this. If that's all right with everyone. Even if it isn't. Thank you.**

 **YASMIN: Would you like me to...**

 **KARL: No! Thank you. I er, just want to be on my own. I'll walk. I need the air. And I'm with him. We don't get aliens in Sheffield.**

 **GRACE: I think he's still in shock, bless him.**

Jack snorted at her reaction.

 **DOCTOR: Obvious question, but has anyone noticed anything else out of the ordinary tonight?**

 **(Ryan slowly raises his hand.)**

 **[Police car]**

 **YASMIN: I'm going to be in such trouble if they find out I were there.**

 **DOCTOR: Can we have the lights and siren on?**

 **YASMIN: No! I shouldn't be doing any of this.**

"Oh sweetie," River laughed lightly, "You looked so disappointed."

"I really was." 13 scrunched up her nose.

 **DOCTOR: So you three know each other?**

 **GRACE: I'm his Nan. Graham's me husband.**

 **RYAN: Second husband.**

Graham couldn't help sighing.

 **DOCTOR: And you two know each other?**

 **RYAN: Yeah, Yaz and I were at school together.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh.**

 **GRACE: Not Yasmin Khan?**

 **YASMIN: Hello, Ryan's Nan.**

 **GRACE: Haven't you done well for yourself, love.**

"Oh you got to love people who have small talk in the middle of major crisis." Clara smiled, "They're always good fun."

 **DOCTOR: And you say you just found it there, this thing?**

 **RYAN: Yeah, pretty much. I took pictures.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, good lad. (looks at the pictures) That's exciting. No, not exciting. What do I mean? Worrying. Fast as you can, Yaz.**

"Smooth."

 **[Woods]**

 **RYAN: There's my bike.**

 **DOCTOR: Why's it in a tree?**

 **RYAN: We were up top and I chucked it over.**

 **GRAHAM: He gets cross cos he can't ride it.**

 **GRACE: We're giving him lessons. He's got dyspraxia. It's a coordination disorder.**

 **RYAN: Anyway, enough about me. The tree's to the left so it should be...**

 **YASMIN: It was definitely there.**

 **DOCTOR: So where's it gone?**

"Oh dear."

 **(White van man has it.)**

 **[Industrial unit]**

 **(Two men have unloaded the thing safely.)**

 **ANDY: Rahul, if you're right about that, should we not tell someone?**

 **RAHUL: What good would that do?**

 **ANDY: I'm worried for you, mate.**

 **RAHUL: I've finally got it. Go on, mate, have a pint on me. I'll see you Monday. Pick you up at eight.**

 **(Andy leaves. Rahul tapes video cameras to concrete posts around the thing, then sits down to watch it.)**

 **[Sheffield]**

 **DOCTOR: Two weird things, one city, same night, makes me nervous.**

 **YASMIN: I'll see if there have been any more reports on that object.**

 **DOCTOR: Good, cos we need all the information we can get. Meet us back here.**

 **GRAHAM: I could have a word with some of my old pals from work. If you want to know what's happening, ask a bus driver.**

 **RYAN: He always says that.**

"Oh it's very true." John said, far too seriously.

 **GRAHAM: Yeah, that's cos it is true. I'd still be doing it now if I could.**

 **RYAN: I can search for weird stuff on social media.**

 **GRACE: I'll check in with my nurses group on WhatsApp.**

 **GRAHAM: Seriously though. Aliens?**

 **DOCTOR: Yep.**

 **GRAHAM: Yeah, maybe I won't mention that bit.**

 **DOCTOR: Suddenly I feel really tired.**

 **GRACE: That was a big fall you had, love. We should get you checked out at A &E. **

**DOCTOR: No, no, no. I never go anywhere that's just initials. Although... (sticks a finger up her nostril) Ah. Can one of you catch me?**

"Um." Rory raised his eyebrows. 11 glanced at him.

"Don't look so shocked Rory, it's an excellent way to check your condition."

 **RYAN: You're going to fall over?**

 **DOCTOR: In 2 minutes, 19 seconds. Wait. Forget the 2 minutes 19. Oh, this new nose is so unreliable.**

 **(She falls into Ryan's arms.)**

"Don't tell me you fell asleep for 10 hours again." Rose muttered. Those who didn't know, looked at her in alarm.

 **[Police station]**

 **RAMESH: Yaz, you've done your shift. Stop pestering me for more interesting shouts.**

 **YASMIN: It's not that. I'm just wondering whether there's been anything else out of the ordinary tonight.**

 **RAMESH: It's the night shift in Sheffield. Everything's out of the ordinary.**

 **[Bus station]**

 **GRAHAM: I've got to ask you, any talk of weird stuff or strange creatures out tonight?**

 **GABRIEL: My wife's out with her mates at karaoke, if that's what you mean.**

 **(The men laugh.)**

 **GRAHAM: Yeah, yeah.**

 **[Ryan's home]**

 **GRACE: Ryan, look.**

 **(The Doctor is spark out on the sofa. Regeneration energy is still coursing through her veins.)**

 **RYAN: Whoa.**

 **GRACE: She's got two separate pulses.**

 **(A piece of golden energy floats away from her.)**

 **RYAN: Oh my God, what is that?**

 **GRACE: I have no idea.**

"You just kept on topping confusing." Ryan muttered.

 **(Over in Rahul's industrial unit, the lights flicker, then the flask thing cracks. Steam rises and yellow light streams out.**

 **On a rooftop, the multi-tentacled thing scans the city. Rahul's video cameras burst in to flames and he leaps back, crowbar at the ready to defend himself.**

 **The Doctor wakes up, gasping.)**

 **DOCTOR: Ah! Ah! Oh! Who woke me up? I'm not ready, still healing, still... oh. Can you smell that? No, not smell, not hear, feel. Can you feel...? Stay still, Ryan.**

 **RYAN: What is it? What's the matter?**

 **DOCTOR: Ah. Show me your collarbones.**

 **(Little red lights flickering by their clavicles.)**

"Oh no." Jenny put a hand to her mouth.

 **DOCTOR: Oh, you've all got them.**

 **RYAN: So have you.**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, I have. Okay. Really sorry. Not good news. DNA bombs. Micro-implants which code to your DNA. On detonation, they disrupt the foundation of your genetic code, melting your DNA. Fast and nasty and outlawed in every civilised galaxy.**

"Well. That's terrifying." Martha made a face.

 **RYAN: How did we get them?**

 **GRAHAM: Never mind that, are they going to go off?**

 **DOCTOR: Quiet, I'm trying to think. It's difficult. I'm not yet who I am. Brain and body still rebooting, reformatting.**

 **(Sees the picture of the thing on the train on Ryan's phone.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, reformatting. Can I borrow that?**

 **RYAN: Yeah, I guess so. But what for?**

 **DOCTOR: That creature, on the train when you two came on board, it zapped us all with these. Simple plan to take out witnesses. Very clever. Merciless, but clever. I reformatted your phone.**

 **RYAN: No! All my stuff's on there!**

 **DOCTOR: Not any more.**

Everyone rolled their eyes, having experienced something similar with the Doctor.

 **(The Doctor triggers her new app and is thrown backwards into the wall.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh! That nap did me the world of good. Very comfy sofa. (grabs her jacket) Come on, keep up.**

 **[Industrial unit]**

 **(A bipedal metal-clad creature stands up.)**

 **RAHUL: Where's my sister?**

 **TZIM-SHA: Ask me again.**

 **RAHUL: Where's my sister?**

 **TZIM-SHA: You will never know.**

 **(It puts its gauntlet on Rahul's head and he screams.)**

The TARDIS team tensed at the sight of Tzim-Sha, but none more than Graham.

 **[Car]**

 **DOCTOR: Next left.**

 **YASMIN: Where are we driving to?**

 **RYAN: I reckon she's using my phone to track the origin signal for the DNA bombs.**

"Excellent Ryan." cheered 11.

 **GRAHAM: Again, how long till they go off?**

 **DOCTOR: Don't know.**

 **GRAHAM: Well, can't we just defuse them?**

 **DOCTOR: Not without the right equipment. Left again.**

 **(The elderly Volvo comes to a halt in the industrial unit area. They all get out.)**

 **[Business park]**

 **DOCTOR: We're close.**

 **(Explosion a little way off.)**

 **DOCTOR: Bingo. Oi!**

 **(The metal man appears.)**

 **DOCTOR: I was expecting a tentacle-y thing. (shouts) Don't you move!**

 **(It turns away, she chases after it.)**

"Oh the running." Jenny said wistfully.

 **RYAN: Wait, is that another alien?**

 **GRACE: Looks like it!**

 **(They chase after the Doctor.)**

 **GRAHAM: Why is she running at another alien?**

"Cause she's completely bonkers." Donna replied.

 **YASMIN: Don't just stand there, come on!**

 **GRAHAM: Now you're all running at it!**

 **(Further on.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, lost it. It's fast. I'm slower cos of all this... fizzing inside.**

 **RYAN: In here!**

 **[Industrial unit]**

 **GRAHAM: Got a man down over here.**

 **GRACE: That thing must've killed him. I've never seen injuries like these.**

 **DOCTOR: Not a weapon blast, more of an ice burn.**

 **GRACE: It broke his jaw open too.**

 **DOCTOR: Looks like it took one of his teeth. What sort of creature kills someone and then stops to pull out a tooth? I'm sorry you all had to see this.**

"That is disgusting." Rose said sadly.

 **GRACE: I'll find something to cover the body.**

 **DOCTOR: Thank you, Grace. I'm sorry any of this is happening. I'm sorry that thing on the train planted these bombs inside you, and I'm sorry I haven't figured out what's going on yet.**

 **RYAN: This is it. This is the thing.**

 **YASMIN: It was all sealed up earlier. Looks like it's been broken.**

 **DOCTOR: Or it's done what it came here for. It's some sort of transport chamber, presumably for that thing we just saw in the alley. But why here? Why tonight?**

 **RYAN: Actually, that might have been me.**

 **DOCTOR: Why? What did you do?**

 **RYAN: When I went to get me bike, there were this line in the air. And then it moved, and there were shapes.**

 **DOCTOR: And?**

 **RYAN: And I touched one.**

 **GRACE: Ryan.**

 **RYAN: You all would've done the same.**

 **GRAHAM: I wouldn't.**

 **DOCTOR: I would've.**

 **RYAN: Right, the shapes disappeared. A few seconds later, that appeared. What've I done?**

 **DOCTOR: Hard to say, really.**

Ryan looked down, feeling guilty.

"It wasn't your fault." 13 whispered to him, noticing his mood.

 **GRAHAM: I suppose you'll be blaming this on the dyspraxia as well. Can't ride a bike, started an alien invasion.**

 **GRACE: Graham.**

 **GRAHAM: What?**

 **GRACE: Enough, love.**

Graham groaned at his words.

"It's fine Granddad, I was a real git to you." Ryan comforted.

"It's still a prat thing to say." Graham said, "Sorry." Ryan smiled at him.

 **RYAN: All right, I made a mistake. But why did that guy move this thing from the Peaks to here? And how did he even know it were there?**

 **DOCTOR: Good questions.**

 **YASMIN: Let's take a look round here, see what we can find.**

 **DOCTOR: Can't follow it. The tracking's been blocked, like it figured out what I was doing.**

 **GRACE: If we were tracking bomb signals from that creature from t'train, why did they lead us here?**

 **DOCTOR: Another good question. I dunno. If I could analyse that. Course, what I really need is my... Oh! I could build one I'm good at building things. Probably.**

 **(Runs off.)**

Several people thought of the Sonic.

 **YASMIN: It's not your fault, all this.**

 **RYAN: Yeah, it basically is.**

 **YASMIN: You couldn't have known that was going to happen.**

 **RYAN: Maybe tell Graham that.**

 **YASMIN: He knows, really. Do you believe she's an alien?**

 **RYAN: Yeah, I think I do, yeah. Is that mad?**

 **YASMIN: No. I think I do too.**

 **RYAN: Hey, look in here.**

 **[Office]**

 **(A file of strange happenings over Sheffield, and a missing persons poster. Ryan goes to the computer.)**

 **RYAN: Hey, look at this.**

 **(In the centre of the screen is a icon - If I Die Click Here.)**

"That's immensely depressing." Mickey muttered.

 **[Industrial unit]**

 **(At a workbench, assembling components.)**

 **GRAHAM: You don't look like an alien.**

 **DOCTOR: You should've seen me a few hours back. My whole body changed. Every cell in my body burning. Some of them are still at it now. Reordering, regenerating.**

 **GRACE: Sounds painful, love.**

"Incredibly."

"Horribly."

"Disgustingly."

"Blindingly."

The other Doctors all stared at 12 expectantly. He sighed,

"I think we've established it is painful."

 **DOCTOR: You have no idea. There's this moment when you're sure you're about to die and then... you're born. It's terrifying. Right now, I'm a stranger to myself. There's echoes of who I was, and a sort of call towards who I am, and I have to hold my nerve and trust all these new instincts. Shape myself towards them. I'll be fine, in the end. Hopefully. Well, I have to be because you guys need help. And if there is one thing I'm certain of, when people need help, I never refuse. Right, this is going to be fun!**

 **(The Doctor works. She smiles at a Sheffield Stainless Steel spoon, then puts it and a whole load of other cutlery into a bucket and melts them. Then she builds circuit boards until finally -)**

 **DOCTOR: Ta-da! (the sonic screwdriver lights up, then goes bang) Oh. Should be fine.**

"Oh very nice." MIssy said, choosing to stare at her fingernails instead of the screen.

 **RYAN: Hey, we found a load of stuff.**

 **[Office]**

 **RAHUL [on screen]: It's come back. The thing I saw the night my sister... Everyone always says disappeared, but I know she was taken. Seven years now, tracking energy signals, building predictive programmes so that I'd know when the atmospheric disruptions matched what happened that day. And tonight it came back again and I've got it. I am going to find out what happened to my sister. If anything happens to me, her name was Asha. Don't let anyone else go through this.**

 **RYAN: He knew what he was doing might kill him.**

 **DOCTOR: She was his family.**

 **(Later, sonicking the remains of the container.)**

 **RYAN: Did you just make that?**

 **DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver. Well, I say screwdriver, but it's a bit more multi-purpose than that. Scanner, diagnostics, tin opener. More of a sonic Swiss Army knife. Only without the knife. Only idiots carry knives.**

"Sonic swiss army knife?" asked Clara amused. 13 grinned at her.

 **RYAN: What are you doing with it?**

 **DOCTOR: Mapping the distance this object has travelled. It looks like it started over 5,000 galaxies away.**

 **YASMIN: How can you tell?**

 **DOCTOR: That bit there. Recall circuitry. It's designed for a return journey.**

 **GRAHAM: So whatever killed that bloke will have to come back here?**

 **DOCTOR: Question is, why did it leave? What's it looking for?**

 **GRACE: What's your best guess, love?**

 **DOCTOR: Two aliens, one city, one night. Best guess? Two species at war, using Earth as a battleground.**

"That's not a very great best guess." sighed Martha.

 **YASMIN: Are you joking?**

 **DOCTOR: No, sorry.**

 **GRAHAM: So... so you're saying that the creature on the train and the thing that came out of here, they're now looking for each other spoiling for a scrap?**

 **DOCTOR: Bit more than a scrap.**

 **YASMIN: What are we going to do? Cos this is my home, and I'm not having it being an alien battleground.**

 **(The Doctor is gathering supplies.)**

 **DOCTOR: We stop them meeting. Capture them, send them home. Away from each other, and away from Earth.**

 **RYAN: How do we do that?**

 **DOCTOR: Well, give me a minute. I'm working on it.**

 **GRAHAM: Not to sound like a stuck record, but can I just ask about these DNA bombs? Like, how long have we got left?**

 **DOCTOR: Enough questions! You lot, you love to chat. I get it. Lots to do. I'm working on it all. And I haven't forgotten about your collarbones, Graham. Give me nine minutes, a bit of quiet, and I'll be ready to roll. Scout's honour.**

"Are you a scout?" Bill asked curiously.

"Tried to, but they were only letting kids join and at the time I wasn't very convincing." frowned 11.

 **(Graham answers his phone.)**

 **GRAHAM: Hello? Yeah, Kevin. No, no mate. That's exactly the sort of thing.**

 **[Alleyway]**

 **(A drunk is throwing the unwanted bits of salad out of his takeaway box when the bipedal alien steps in front of him.)**

 **DEAN: Halloween's next month, mate. (throws salad at him) Eat my salad, Halloween!**

"Oh no."

 **(Tzim-Sha grabs Dean's head, and he screams. It removes a tooth from the corpse.)**

"That is so disgusting." Nardole groaned. "Reminds me of when I got decapitated." Bill gaped at him.

"When were you decapitated?!" Nardole grimaced.

"A couple centuries ago."

 **[Rooftop]**

 **(With the multi-tentacled electric thing.)**

 **DOCTOR: Hi. Us again.**

 **(She clamps a crocodile clip attached to a car battery to a fire escape ladder.)**

 **DOCTOR: Now!**

 **(Grace jabs it with what looks like an electric drill.)**

 **RYAN: Get in! It actually worked!**

 **DOCTOR: Of course it worked. I'm not an amateur. Overloaded its socket, stunned it for a bit. Not sure for how long though. Best be quick. And thank you to Kevin the bus driver for location intel.**

"As humble as ever I see." River smirked.

 **GRAHAM: See? Always ask a bus driver.**

 **DOCTOR: (scanning it) Half organic, half machine. Starts to make sense now. Wait. It's a Gathering Coil. No, dozens of Gathering Coils. These tentacle-y things, they're creatures which gather information. They've been lashed together and augmented into one super-creature. But why? What data are they gathering? Unless...**

 **YASMIN: So that's an alien species?**

 **DOCTOR: Not really. More of a semi-species. Weaponized bio-tech.**

 **YASMIN: You said there were two aliens in a battle.**

 **DOCTOR: You're right, I did, but now I think I'm wrong and I'm trying to catch up with what that might mean. If I can access the data it's gathered...**

"Oh, is it like a scout? Gathering info?" Jenny asked.

"Something like that but grosser." 13 grimaced.

 **(She sticks the screwdriver into the coils and an image is projected.)**

 **GRAHAM: It's Karl from the train.**

 **DOCTOR: Karl's the data. That's what it was gathering on the train.**

 **GRAHAM: But what would the alien want with him?**

 **TZIM-SHA: Which one of you shall I kill first?**

 **DOCTOR: I'm voting none of us. Get behind me now. Stop right there. Come any further and we'll blast whatever that thing is.**

 **TZIM-SHA: You're interfering in things you don't understand.**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, well, we all need a hobby.**

Jack snickered at the reply.

 **TZIM-SHA: You're not human. Who are you?**

 **DOCTOR: Me? I'm... Oh, it's gone again. I had it a minute ago. So annoying. Same question back at you. No, in fact, before that, because it's really bugging me, actually not bugging me, offending me. Why the teeth? Bad enough you kill, why take a tooth from the victim?**

"It's very disrespectful." Martha began, "Why would the-... What. The Hell." She cut off as the next shot was shown.

 **(It removes its faceplate to reveal that its head is studded with teeth.)**

 **TZIM-SHA: A Stenza warrior wears his conquests. You may tell your children you were once privileged to encounter Tzim-Sha of the Stenza.**

"No thanks." Rose sighed.

 **DOCTOR: Tim Shaw?**

 **TZIM-SHA: Tzim-Sha.**

 **DOCTOR: Tim Shaw.**

 **TZIM-SHA: Tzim-Sha! Soon to be leader of the Stenza warrior race, conquerors of the Nine Systems.**

"Right."

 **DOCTOR: When you say soon to be leader, what are you now, the office junior?**

 **GRAHAM: Eh? No, don't wind him up.**

"Winding enemies up is her favourite past time." Yaz muttered.

 **TZIM-SHA: Tonight is my challenge. Trace and obtain the selected human trophy.**

 **DOCTOR: It's a hunt. You're on a hunt.**

"Okay I officially hate this guy." Jack glared at the screen.

"And you didn't before?" Mickey asked. Jack turned his glare on him.

 **TZIM-SHA: Well done. Your tiny mind must be burning with such effort.**

 **DOCTOR: Did he just say I had a small mind?**

"Well you have personally insulted me." 9 joined Jack in glaring at the screen.

 **TZIM-SHA: The challenge is simple. Our leaders randomly designate a selected human. I'm sent here, alone, no weapons, no assistance. I must locate and obtain the trophy and return home with it, victorious. By doing this, I ascend to leader. This is the ritual of the Stenza.**

 **YASMIN: And it's happened before. Rahul's sister.**

 **DOCTOR: Earth is not a hunting ground.**

 **TZIM-SHA: Access was granted.**

Ryan closed his eyes.

 **RYAN: No, it wasn't. It was a misunderstanding. Access revoked as of now, by me.**

 **DOCTOR: Just to pick up on one thing. You don't mind, do you? You said the rules were no weapons, no assistance.**

 **TZIM-SHA: Correct.**

 **DOCTOR: How did you kill them? What caused the ice burns?**

 **TZIM-SHA: We Stenza live at temperatures far below this planet, one touch of my cold skin will kill a human.**

 **DOCTOR: So, this super-powered Gathering Coil right here, you're not meant to have it, are you?**

 **TZIM-SHA: The creature is irrelevant.**

 **DOCTOR: I don't think it is. I think you smuggled it ahead of you. I think it located the randomly designated human for you. I think you broke the rules. Some leader you're going to make. Tim Shaw is a big blue cheat!**

"That's one way to piss him off." Donna said exasperated.

 **(Tzim-Sha raises its hand, palm glowing with cold energy.)**

 **DOCTOR: Okay, fine, have it.**

 **(Tzim-Sha crouches by the Coil and energy flows into him.)**

 **RYAN: What's it doing?**

 **DOCTOR: Total transference. If you've finished, let's be really clear. You're not taking any human from Earth tonight. Leave now or we're going to stop you.**

 **TZIM-SHA: Good luck.**

 **(A blinding flash of light.)**

 **DOCTOR: No! Short-range teleport. Double cheat!**

 **YASMIN: Where have they gone?**

 **DOCTOR: To hunt.**

 **RYAN: Hunt who?**

 **DOCTOR: Isn't it obvious?**

 **[Crane cab]**

 **(Karl is listening to You Are Valued motivational audio on his phone.)**

 **RECORDING: I am special.**

 **KARL: I am special.**

 **RECORDING: I am valued.**

 **KARL: I am valued.**

 **RECORDING: Somebody out there wants me.**

 **KARL: Somebody out there wants me.**

"Well this is even more depressing now." Jack stated, Rose flicked him.

 **(He sets his crane moving on the building site.)**

 **[Security hut]**

 **DENNIS: You stay up too late, madam. Let your mum get some sleep. She works very hard for you. Mind you, I like it that you call me. Not every grandad's this lucky.**

 **(Flash outside.)**

 **DENNIS: Daisy love, I've got to go now. Love you loads. What do you think you're... Argh!**

 **(Tzim-Sha takes another trophy.)**

Silence filled the audience. (Except for Missy who wasn't really paying attention.)

 **[Car]**

 **YASMIN: Karl's number's going straight to voicemail.**

 **RYAN: Got him. Karl Wright, operator for Skylark Building Services.**

 **GRAHAM: I know where their site is. It ain't far. Grace, next right, love!**

 **[Crane cab]**

 **(Karl spots Tzim-Sha climbing up the outside of the crane, and gets on the radio.)**

 **KARL: Dennis, there's someone climbing up to me cab. Dennis? Dennis, it's Karl!**

 **[Building site]**

Graham and Ryan unconsciously started breathing quicker, realising what was about to happen.

 **(The Volvo parks outside the building site, and the Doctor runs up to the hole Tzim-Sha has made by walking through the security fencing. They find Dennis and hear Karl on the radio.)**

 **KARL [OC]: Dennis, I need help! Somebody's on my crane!**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, great. Karl's a crane operator. He would be, wouldn't he?**

Clara couldn't help smiling, 13's words reminding her of 12.

 **RYAN: It's over there.**

 **GRAHAM: And that creature's guarding the bottom of it.**

 **DOCTOR: Graham, Grace, need you to take this equipment and get everybody off this site. Don't care how. Use your initiative. Do not come back in, understand? Ryan, Yaz, how are you with machinery, and heights?**

 **[Crane]**

 **DOCTOR: That tentacle-y thing is guarding Karl's crane, so we go up this one.**

 **YASMIN: What do we do when we get up there?**

 **DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've got a plan.**

 **YASMIN: Really?**

 **DOCTOR: Well, I will have by the time we get to the top.**

"Sounds familiar." 10 nodded.

 **(She starts up the ladders.)**

 **YASMIN: Are you all right with this? Cos if it's a problem, you don't have to do it.**

 **RYAN: I do. I can do this.**

 **[Building site]**

 **(Graham and Grace have found fluorescent vests and clipboards.)**

 **GRAHAM: Thank you very much. Total site shutdown. Quick as you can, please. Thank you. Major power issues, very serious, emergency services on their way.**

 **GRACE: Off site immediately, please. Matter of urgency.**

"Nice." Amy said appreciatively.

 **[Crane cab]**

 **KARL: You can't come up here. Turn around please! Go on!**

 **DOCTOR: Oi! Karl from the train. Up and over! Up and over!**

 **KARL: You have got to be kidding. I am valued. I am special.**

Everyone was tense, Karl didn't deserve to die but with the Doctor, nothing was certain.

 **(Karl climbs out of the hatch on the top of his cab. The anemometer is going like the clappers.)**

 **[Crane]**

 **(Ryan's foot slips on a rung and he drops his torch.)**

Several people gasped or had their hands fly to their mouth. Ryan couldn't help but smile slightly about how much these… strangers… cared for him.

 **YASMIN: Ryan! You okay?**

 **(He nods and they keep going.)**

 **[Karl's crane]**

 **(Karl crawls out along the horizontal long jib. Tzim-Sha reaches his cab and punches his way in.)**

 **KARL: I am confident. I achieve my goals. I achieve my goals.**

 **(He crawls past a sign - Danger Damaged Handrail.)**

"That's foreshadowing if I ever saw it." Jack almost whispered.

 **[Crane]**

 **RYAN: We made it! Oh! Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's way too high up here.**

 **YASMIN: What's the plan? You said you'd have a plan.**

 **DOCTOR: Nearly. Nearly, nearly... I got one. I climb onto the arm of this crane, you swing the arm round next to Karl's crane.**

"Doctor! Are you actually kidding me." Clara glared at 13 who shrugged, somehow smiling despite the glare Clara was giving her. 12 understood though. Even Angry Clara was better than Dead Clara.

 **RYAN: Oh no, you're kidding.**

 **DOCTOR: Karl steps across, you swing the arm away, I get him back in here, all back down for a cuppa and a fried egg sandwich. I'm really craving a fried egg sandwich. Simple, no?**

"No."

"Nope."

"Honestly."

 **YASMIN: Not really.**

 **DOCTOR: All right, it's a work in progress, but so is life. It'll be fine. Oh! I got these downstairs. One must work.**

 **(A large collection of keys.)**

 **DOCTOR: You can figure out how to work a crane, right? Go.**

 **(She heads out along the horizontal long jib.)**

 **DOCTOR: Yep, way too high.**

"Doctor." Rose said apprehensively.

 **[Building site]**

 **GRAHAM: Grace, she explicitly said not to come back. It's not safe.**

 **(The Gathering Coil is part way up the second crane.)**

 **GRACE: Look, it's swapped cranes. It's trying to bring it down. We have to stop it.**

 **(She hands her fluorescent vest to Graham and storms off.)**

Graham shuddered slightly. He _really_ didn't want to watch this again.

 **[Crane cab]**

 **(Karl has reached the far end of the jib. Yasmin has been trying all the keys in the ignition.)**

 **YASMIN: Last one. (it works) Get in. Okay, so now we just need to swing the arm round to meet that one.**

"It's always the last one." groaned Mickey, Martha hit his arm lightly.

 **(Ryan has been doing searches on his phone.)**

 **RYAN: Right, I think this shows us. Ready?**

 **YASMIN: Every day's a learning day.**

 **[Crane jib]**

 **DOCTOR: Wrong way! Wrong way!**

 **[Crane cab]**

 **RYAN: Wrong way. Wrong way!**

 **YASMIN: I know. Shut up.**

 **[Crane jibs]**

 **DOCTOR: Hiya, again.**

 **RYAN: What's going on?**

 **DOCTOR: When the arms line up, just step across.**

Several people groaned or whimpered, not especially liking the Doctor's plan.

 **(The Gathering Coil manages to short-circuit the crane, and the jib halts about two metres lower than Karl's jib.)**

 **KARL: How am I supposed to get across there now?**

 **DOCTOR: When I said step, obviously I meant jump. Jump across.**

 **KARL: I can't do that!**

 **DOCTOR: Of course you can. Stand up, quick jump. Chop chop, I'll catch you.**

 **KARL: I dunno. I'm not great with heights.**

"Oh, of course he is." 9 grumbled, Rose rolled her eyes at him.

 **DOCTOR: What?**

 **KARL: It's my dad's company.**

 **(Tzim-Sha is now on his jib.)**

 **DOCTOR: Pop on over.**

 **KARL: Okay. I am special.**

"You got this." cheered Jenny.

 **DOCTOR: Yes, you are.**

 **KARL: I am brave, and I am gonna jump.**

Egged on by Jenny, everyone had begun to cheer for Karl enthusiastically.

 **DOCTOR: No time like the present.**

 **(But just as Karl has launched himself into the air, Tzim-Sha grabs him by the collar.)**

The cheering was quickly replaced by cries of fear.

 **DOCTOR: Let him go!**

 **(Karl is dragged away.)**

 **KARL: I'm sorry!**

 **DOCTOR: If you want something doing...**

"Doctor." groaned Amy.

 **KARL: Please! Help!**

 **(The Doctor takes a run up, and just manages to grab onto Karl's crane.)**

 **ALL: Oh, my God.**

 **DOCTOR: These legs definitely used to be longer.**

River laughed slightly. It was just like the Doctor to jump over a height that would kill her and make a joke immediately after.

 **(She hauls herself onto the jib.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oi, Tim Shaw, you stop right there.**

 **(Tzim-Sha takes off his faceplate.)**

 **KARL: Oh, he's got a face of teeth!**

"Yes, and it's disgusting." Rory grimaced.

 **DOCTOR: I know. I've got this. Let him go... or I destroy this.**

 **(Searches pockets.)**

 **DOCTOR: Really need a new coat. This.**

 **(A glowing red gizmo.)**

 **DOCTOR: The recall from the pod you travelled in. I took it out. Without this, you can't get home. Yeah, see? Now you're worried. If I fall, this falls with me. Then you're stuck.**

 **[Building site]**

 **(Graham and Grace unpack the cables, battery and stuff they used on the rooftop against the Gathering Coil.)**

 **GRACE: Yeah?**

 **GRAHAM: Yeah. Come on.**

Graham wanted to scream at himself to argue with her more, to convince her to not do it.

 **[Crane jib]**

 **DOCTOR: What do you do with them, your human trophies?**

 **TZIM-SHA: They're held in stasis in our trophy chambers, on the cusp between life and death.**

 **DOCTOR: Left to rot? How completely obscene.**

"That's horrible." Bill said, disgusted.

 **TZIM-SHA: They're not important.**

 **KARL: Hey! I'm important.**

 **DOCTOR: If I don't stop you, your people will keep doing this.**

 **TZIM-SHA: Give me the circuit or I detonate the bombs placed in your friends.**

 **DOCTOR: More weapons. Did your pet put one in Karl too?**

 **KARL: What?**

 **TZIM-SHA: There was no need. He was tagged. He is the trophy.**

 **DOCTOR: I thought as much. Right, you detonate the bombs, I'll destroy the recall. So, what are we going to do?**

"Argue about it for a while I presume." Missy put in.

 **[Building site]**

 **(They break into the high voltage shed.)**

 **GRACE: Right, you rewired the house, so you sort things out this end, I'll climb up.**

 **GRAHAM: I don't want you doing that.**

 **GRACE: Graham, Ryan's in danger. We don't have time to argue. Give me t'signal when you're ready.**

 **GRAHAM: Okay.**

 **(Grace kisses him.)**

 **GRACE: Is it wrong to be enjoying this?**

 **GRAHAM: Yes!**

Graham ran his hands over his face. Decisively, he stood up, leaving the room. Everyone who didn't know what was about to happen on-screen looked at him confused. Ryan also stood.

"I'm just gonna…" He began leaving the room.

"Ryan?" Yaz questioned looking at him.

"It's fine you stay here. All of you." Ryan quickly followed Graham.

"Let's just get this over with." 13 sighed, looking back at the screen.

 **[Crane jib]**

 **DOCTOR: Poor Tim Shaw. The wannabe leader who has to cheat because he knows he's unworthy. See, that's why I know you won't detonate. Although, you could prove me wrong cos we're all capable of the most incredible change. We can evolve while still staying true to who we are. We can honour who we've been and choose who we want to be next. Now's your chance. How about it?**

 **TZIM-SHA: Who are you?**

 **DOCTOR: Yes. I'm glad you asked that again. Bit of adrenaline, dash of outrage, and a hint of panic knitted my brain back together. I know exactly who I am. I'm the Doctor. Sorting out fair play throughout the universe. Now please, get off this planet while you still have a choice.**

"Yes please do." Donna insisted.

 **TZIM-SHA: I choose to win.**

 **(Tzim-Sha presses an activation button, and a few moments later drops his faceplate and starts to scream in pain.)**

Everyone, who had begun to panic when the button was pressed now untensed, looking at the screen.

 **DOCTOR: Sorry. I removed those nasty little things from my friends - Swiss Army sonic, now with added Sheffield steel - And I implanted them back in your creature. Your transference wasn't just data, it was physical. You got everything transferred to you, including five tiny bombs. You had a choice. You did this to yourself. Go home.**

 **(The Doctor throws the recall circuit to Tzim-Sha, who has started to melt. Karl kicks at him and Tzim-Sha falls through the broken handrail, putting the recall circuit onto his chest and vanishing.)**

 **KARL: I am important!**

 **DOCTOR: You had no right to do that.**

"No he didn't." 12 said glaring at Karl.

"You literally just agreed with yourself." Bill grinned at him making 12 sigh.

 **[Building site]**

 **(Grace has climbed up to the Gathering Coil.)**

 **GRACE: Put a bomb in me, would you? Now, Graham!**

 **(Graham throws the master switch and electricity surges, starting to short out the Coil.)**

 **GRACE: It's working!**

 **(But when the Coil falls apart and drops, it knocks Grace down to the ground too, and it is not a shortfall. Graham rushes to her.)**

Everyone went silent. Most everyone had figured it out once Ryan and Graham had left but that didn't make it any better. The Doctors sighed, 13 and 12 closing their eyes. They hated losing people.

 **GRACE: Don't be cross with me.**

 **GRAHAM: I'm not cross, baby. I'm not cross.**

 **GRACE: Promise me... you won't be scared.**

 **GRAHAM: What do you mean?**

 **GRACE: Without me.**

 **GRAHAM: Grace. Grace...**

 **(Ryan and Yasmin run over, then the Doctor.)**

The silence filled the room, Yaz had started silently crying. 13 put a comforting arm around her.

 **[YouTube channel]**

 **RYAN: So, today I want to talk about the greatest woman I ever met. Smart, funny, caring. Proper special. My nan. Because... she died.**

 **[Ryan's bedroom]**

 **RYAN: First me mum six years ago, and now me nan. It's like the best people get taken first. I had a lot to learn from her and I were looking forward to that. She died like she lived, trying to help other people. I love you, Nan, and tomorrow I'm going out there for you.**

 **[Moors]**

 **(Amazingly, the bike is still rideable - but Ryan still keeps falling off)**

 **RYAN: Three, two, one...**

 **(The Doctor watches from a distance as Ryan keeps trying and failing and trying again.)**

 **[Chapel]**

 **DOCTOR: What time did your dad say he'd get here?**

 **RYAN: Two hours ago.**

 **DOCTOR: If he said he'll come...**

Yaz shook her head slightly, feeling horrible for Ryan.

 **RYAN: He says a lot of things. He's never been the best at being reliable. I mean, how can he not be here? She's his mum. She would've wanted him here. I want him here.**

 **(The memorial service has started.)**

 **GRAHAM: Lots of you knew Grace longer than me, so I can't stand here and pretend to know everything about her. I wasn't her first husband, but she said I would do for a second attempt. I can only tell you about the Grace I met, when I thought I didn't have much time left. The... the Grace that showed me life had more to offer, and... And I know if she was here now, she'd tell us not to be so sad. You see, I can hear her saying to me, Graham, we had three glorious years, what're you complaining about? I'm complaining because I wanted more. You see, Grace was a better person than I could ever be. And I should have gone and... Grace should still be here.**

River couldn't help thinking about Darillium. Despite the long time she and the Doctor spent there, an eternity with the Doctor wouldn't have been enough.

 **[Outside Ryan's home]**

 **DOCTOR: What did you mean in your speech, you thought you'd run out of time?**

 **GRAHAM: Oh, well, er, I had cancer and er... Well, strictly speaking, I'm still in remission, three years gone. And Grace was my chemo nurse. That's where we met and fell in love. So by rights, I shouldn't even be here.**

The silence continued in the room, no one wanting to break it and seem rude.

 **YASMIN: Have you got family?**

 **DOCTOR: No. Lost them a long time ago.**

The companions shared glanced with each other. Was the Doctor talking about them? Or had all their family died in the Time war? Because if Gallifrey was back shouldn't that mean that the Time Lords were too?

 **RYAN: How do you cope with that?**

 **DOCTOR: I carry them with me. What they would've thought and said and done. I make them a part of who I am. So even though they're gone from the world, they're never gone from me.**

Smiles flickered on the companions faces.

 **GRAHAM: That's the sort of thing Grace would have said.**

 **YASMIN: So everything we saw, everything we've lied to people about, is this normal for you?**

"Basically." 10 finally said, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

 **DOCTOR: I'm just a traveller. Sometimes I see things need fixing, I do what I can. Except right now, I'm a traveller without a ship. I've stayed too long. I should get back to finding my Tardis.**

 **YASMIN: Doctor. Can I just say, you really need to get out of those clothes.**

"Oh thank god you said that." Rose groaned.

"When we met the Doctor after regeneration, he basically stole some clothes and changed into them while we were walking to the 'boss battle' as it were." Amy snorted at the memory.

 **DOCTOR: Right, yeah. It's been a long time since I bought women's clothes.**

"Wait hang on what?" Jack choked. "You were a woman before? And I missed it"

"No Jack, I have actually known women apart from yourself." 9 snapped back. Jack stared at him in mock offense.

 **[Charity shop]**

 **(Lots of stuff being thrown out from behind the changing room curtain.)**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Not that. Not that, not that. Ah, not that. Oh! Yes! Now, that's what I want.**

 **(She comes out wearing a really weird ensemble of a top with two horizontal stripes across her biggest part, a pair of half-mast flares held up by braces, and a pale grey long coat with hood. Still in the Doc Martens, though.)**

 **YASMIN: That's what you're going with?**

 **DOCTOR: Yep! Got any cash? Empty pockets. Also, I've been thinking about my Tardis. So you think you guys might be able to help me?**

Everyone chuckled at the 'classic' Doctor move.

 **[Industrial unit]**

 **(The Doctor is putting the final touches to a very Heath-Robinson lash-up. Graham is clutching a car battery.)**

 **GRAHAM: How long have we got to stand here for? I'm getting cramps.**

 **DOCTOR: Seriously, Graham, trying to concentrate here.**

 **RYAN: Do you understand what she's doing?**

"No one ever does." Nardole muttered.

 **DOCTOR: My ship uses a particular type of energy. I've tracked that energy trail from the moment I lost it to where it is now. Now, given this is a transport pod, I'm configuring it to send me to the planet where my ship seems to have ended up.**

 **YASMIN: You're going to another planet?**

 **DOCTOR: Well, trying to. Except Stenza technology's really annoying and super hard to decipher. 139 layers, seven of which don't make sense. Right. Graham.**

 **GRAHAM: Yeah?**

 **DOCTOR: Clamp those onto there.**

 **(Crocodile clips onto the battery terminals.)**

 **GRAHAM: All right.**

 **DOCTOR: Yaz, thread the cable onto the top. Ryan, you turn on the switch. Okay, you three, I'm almost gonna miss ya.**

"Something is definitely about to go wrong." groaned Clara.

 **(A microwave beeps.)**

 **DOCTOR: That's it. It's connected up. It should work.**

 **(She sets the timer on the microwave.)**

 **DOCTOR: Moment of truth, then. Wish me luck. And goodbye. Oh, deep breath. Not you lot. Me.**

 **(She inhales, holds it and activates the Sheffield Sonic. The microwave timer reaches zero, power surges through cables... and they all disappear.**

Everyone either groaned or chuckled at the situation.

 **The Doctor opens her eyes to find she is floating in the vacuum of space - with her three new companions close by.)**

The groaning and chuckling ceased as everyone stared in horror at the screen.

"Don't worry guys, we clearly escaped." Ryan said, reentering the room. Graham was behind him. No one chose to comment on their faces. The recent tears clearly evident.

"You okay?" 13 asked them as the sat back down. "Okay that was a stupid question you obviously aren't." the beginnings of her rambling was interrupted as Graham spoke.

"All's fine Doc. Thanks for asking."

Despite no one giving the prompt to continue, the screen lit up again. At the appearance of the person on-screen. All the Doctors post-9 paled, realising what would be shown next.

Can you guess what the next episode is? I put a new one in that wasn't on my previous schedule.  
Remember to comment on what you thought.  
:)


	12. The Waters of Mars

HI GUYS!  
Back with another chapter!  
Enjoy

River glanced at the Doctor concerned. 12 shook his head slightly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

 **[Central dome]**

 **(An image of a young woman holding a baby on her lap comes up through the static.)**

 **EMILY [on monitor]: Hello, Mum. Susie says hello, don't you, sweetheart? That's it. Give a little wave. Er, oh, what was I going to say? Uncle Soon called in, he says hello. He keeps saying, you must be missing her. I said, she's been gone for over two years now, I'm getting used to it.**

"That baby is so cute" cooed Jack

"You like babies now?" Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean I became friends with Mickey so I clearly don't hate them" Jack replied seriously. Mickey glared at him.

 **(Static.)**

 **EMILY [on monitor]: Oh, no, it's breaking up. It must be the solar flares.**

 **ADELAIDE: Talk faster.**

 **EMILY [on monitor]: About the deposit on the house. Oh, er, I've spoken to the bank**

 **(Transmission lost.)**

 **[Mars]**

 **(The Tardis materialises and the Doctor steps out, wearing a red spacesuit.)**

"Ah red, always in fashion on Mars." smiled Clara.

 **DOCTOR: The red planet.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **(A man in a white spacesuit leaves an airlock carrying a device with a solar panel attached to the tripod.)**

 **ED [OC]: Sun sets in ten minutes, Yuri. You're going to lose the light.**

 **MIA: That's it. Got you on External Ten.**

 **YURI [on monitor]: Almost there. That's the radial clamp down. One more thing.**

 **ED: Get back inside, you're using power and oxygen.**

 **[Outside the airlock]**

 **YURI: Oh, hold on. Get this on camera. What do you think?**

 **(He holds up the solar panel. It has No Trespassers written on it.)**

There were chuckles throughout the audience.

 **[Central dome]**

 **MIA: Hey, looks good. Nice one, Yuri.**

 **ED: You wasted an entire solar panel just to make that.**

 **YURI [on monitor]: Oh, lighten up. It's a joke.**

"Jokes are rather important in the dark expanse of space." Bill said with an exaggerated creepy voice. Nardole made a point of rolling his eyes.

 **ED: We come all this way to an empty planet, untouched by civilisation, and what do we do? Put up cheap jokes. That's not funny, that's pollution.**

 **ADELAIDE: Having fun?**

 **ED: I was just telling him.**

 **ADELAIDE: I expect better of you, Ed. Now get back to work, all of you.**

"Killjoy." muttered Jack.

 **[Mars]**

 **(The Doctor looks over a crater rim and down onto the Base with its five outlying domes and shuttle pad connected to the central dome by modular walkways.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, beautiful.**

9 grinned at the screen, turning happily to Rose, childish excitement in his eyes.

 **(Something jabs him in the back.)**

 **GADGET: Rotate slowly.**

 **(He does. It is a little robot.)**

 **GADGET: You are under arrest for trespassing. Gadget gadget.**

Amy snickered.

 **[Central dome]**

 **(Adelaide points a gun at the Doctor, who is now out of his spacesuit.)**

 **ADELAIDE: State your name, rank, and intention.**

 **DOCTOR: The Doctor. Doctor. Fun.**

"Wow." Martha laughed.

 **(A dark-skinned man runs in.)**

 **TARAK: What the hell? It's a man. A man on Mars. How?**

 **STEFFI: He was wearing this thing. I have never seen anything like it.**

"I mean it's a spacesuit so…" Rose waved her arms about.

 **TARAK: What did Mission Control say?**

 **STEFFI: They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares.**

 **ADELAIDE: If we could cut the chat, everyone.**

 **DOCTOR: Actually, chat's second on my list, the first being gun pointed at my head. Which then puts my head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down.**

 **ADELAIDE: Oh, you'd like that.**

 **DOCTOR: Can you find me someone who wouldn't?**

Jack smirked, Rose hit his shoulder.

"What was that for!" He wailed.

"Your expression screamed 'I am having dirty thoughts.'" Donna noted, Rose nodded in agreement.

 **ADELAIDE: Why should I trust you?**

 **DOCTOR: Because I give you my word. And forty million miles away from home, my word is all you've got.**

 **ADELAIDE: Keep Gadget covering him.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh right, so you control that thing. Auto-glove response.**

 **ROMAN: You got it. To the right.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **ROMAN: And to the left.**

 **DOCTOR: It's a bit flimsy.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **DOCTOR: Does it have to keep saying that?**

 **ROMAN: I think it's funny.**

 **DOCTOR: I hate funny robots.**

"Oi, K9 was funny." 9 glared at his older self.

"K9 was different." argued 10.

 **MAGGIE [OC]: Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got an**

 **[Biodome]**

 **MAGGIE: Extra person on site. How's that possible?**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep the Biodome closed.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE: And when using open comms, you call me Captain.**

 **MAGGIE [OC]: Yeah, but**

 **[Biodome]**

 **MAGGIE: Who is it? Disconnected. She's cut me off. Can you believe her? It's like we're just gardeners.**

 **ANDY: As long as they leave us alone, that's fine with me. Oh, you beauties. Look at this.**

 **(He holds off a couple of carrots.)**

"Impressive." River smiled slightly, still worried for the Doctor.

 **MAGGIE: Better start planting some more if there's an extra mouth to feed.**

 **ANDY: The very first garden off Earth. Everything brand new. Eden. That's what we should've called this place.**

 **(He washes the carrots and takes a bite.)**

 **MAGGIE: It's the Philippines. I bet. If there's someone else on Mars, it's got to be the Philippines. All those stories about them building a rocket. Adelaide's going to love that. Stealing her thunder. Mind you, worth it to see her face.**

 **(Behind her back, Andy starts jerking.)**

"Uh, what the hell?" Yasmin raised her eyebrows.

 **MAGGIE: Or it could be the Spanish. They kept that Spacelink project under wraps. Didn't your sister work for them? Are you all right, mate? Come on, stop mucking about. Andy? Are you okay?**

 **(Andy turns around. His eyes are white, the skin around his mouth has big cracks in it and water is dribbling out. Margaret screams.)**

"Oh my god that is horrifying" Ryan made a face at the screen.

"I wholeheartedly second that opinion" Rory grimaced.

 **[Central dome]**

 **ED: He can't be a World State flight, because we'd know about it. Therefore, he's got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years.**

 **DOCTOR: Right, yes, okay, you got me. So, I'm the Doctor, and you are?**

 **ADELAIDE: Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are.**

 **DOCTOR: You're the first? The very first humans on Mars? Then this is**

 **BOTH: Bowie Base One.**

"Bowie Base, I love that." Clara grinned.

 **DOCTOR: Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater. You've been here how long?**

 **(The Doctor remembers an article about it.)**

 **ADELAIDE: Seventeen months.**

 **DOCTOR: 2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid. You're Captain Adelaide Brooke. And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett. You're only twenty seven years old.**

"Fanboy" sang Bill.

 **(And his memories say they all died in 2059.)**

"Oh no." everyone collectively groaned.

 **ADELAIDE: As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, they'll never forget them. What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date.**

 **ADELAIDE: November 21st, 2059.**

 **(Bowie Base destroyed. World in mourning. Nuclear blast crater - November 21 2059.)**

"Oh no." The groans increased.

 **DOCTOR: Right. Okay, fine.**

 **STEFFI: Is there something wrong?**

 **MIA: What's so important about my age?**

 **DOCTOR: I should go. I really should go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all of my hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when I've got no choice. It's been an honour. Seriously, a very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers.**

"Goddamn laws of time." muttered Mickey.

"Hang on but if you leave it doesn't make sense." pondered Martha. "These videos are normally almost an hour long so…" The implication was clear.

"Yeah." 13 sighed tiredly, such a drastic difference from her usual attitude that the TARDIS fam looked at each other rather alarmed.

 **(He shakes all their hands, except Roman who has the auto-gloves on, so he pads Gadget instead.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, thank you. Ah.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **(He salutes Adelaide.)**

 **DOCTOR: Thank you. There's the other two. Hold on. Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone.**

 **ED: Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human being that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look.**

 **(A roar comes over the speaker.)**

 **MIA: What was that?**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, I really should go.**

10 closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again.

 **ED: This is Central. Biodome report immediately.**

 **ADELAIDE: Show me the Biodome.**

 **ED: Internal cameras are down.**

 **ADELAIDE: Show me the exterior.**

 **(The lights are going out in the biodome.)**

 **ADELAIDE: I'm going over. Doctor, with me.**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, I'm sorry. Er, I'd love to help, but I'm leaving right now.**

 **ADELAIDE: Take his spacesuit, lock it up. This started as soon as you arrived, so you're not going anywhere except with me.**

"Oh people and their irritating logic." murmured Jenny.

 **[Tunnel 1]**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **ADELAIDE: What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only twenty seven. Why does it matter? What did you mean?**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, I just open my mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense.**

"That is the Doctor." Jack said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't really work.

 **TARAK: Telling me.**

 **DOCTOR: Thank you, Doctor.**

 **TARAK: Any time, Doctor.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **(Gadget is relaying the scene back.)**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: I hate robots. Did I say?**

 **ROMAN: Yeah, and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?**

 **[Tunnel 1]**

 **DOCTOR: It's not the robots, it's the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices. Like you're reducing them.**

 **ROMAN [OC]: Yeah. Friend of mine**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ROMAN: She made her domestic robot look like a dog.**

 **[Tunnel 1]**

 **DOCTOR: Ah well, dogs. That's different.**

"Exactly." 9 stated triumphantly. Several people smiled slightly.

 **ROMAN [OC]: But I adapted Gadget out of the**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ROMAN: Worker drones. Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons.**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: The channel is open for essential**

 **[Tunnel 1]**

 **ADELAIDE: Communications only.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ROMAN: Sorry. Love those drones.**

Bill snickered.

 **[Tunnel 1]**

 **DOCTOR: I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?**

 **ADELAIDE: We've got excellent results from the soil analysis.**

"Don't think that's what he meant." sighed Rory.

 **DOCTOR: No, but all of it. Because they say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here.**

 **ADELAIDE: It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it.**

"It's always so depressing to hear how humans ruined the world." Amy sighed.

 **DOCTOR: Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul.**

"Fanboy." Bill whispered again.

 **ADELAIDE: What's that?**

 **(They run to a figure lying on the floor.)**

 **ADELAIDE: It's Maggie.**

 **DOCTOR: Don't touch her!**

 **TARAK: I know the procedure. Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie? It's okay, she's still breathing. She's alive. Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack.**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **YURI: I've got it. Medpack on its way.**

Everyone was quiet, worried for the woman on screen.

 **[Central dome]**

 **ED: I'm going to help!**

 **STEFFI: In the absence of the Captain, you're in charge, sir! You've got to stay in the Dome.**

 **(Too late, he's gone.)**

 **[Tunnel 1]**

 **(Ed and Yuri arrive at the double with a stretcher.)**

 **DOCTOR: Don't touch her. Use the gloves.**

 **TARAK: Do what he says. Get her to Sickbay. Put her in isolation.**

 **ADELAIDE: We're going on to the Biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **ED: Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild.**

 **ADELAIDE: You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work. Doctor.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **STEFFI: Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy.**

 **[Biodome airlock]**

 **STEFFI [OC]: It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone.**

Oh god." sighed Martha.

 **ADELAIDE: Understood. Double check, thanks.**

 **TARAK: Air pressure stabilised.**

 **[Biodome]**

 **ADELAIDE: Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?**

 **(The Doctor sonics a computer terminal and the lights come back on.)**

 **DOCTOR: There you go.**

 **ADELAIDE: What's that device?**

 **DOCTOR: Screwdriver.**

 **ADELAIDE: Are you the Doctor or the janitor?**

"Both at once." Rose said wisely.

 **DOCTOR: I don't know. Sounds like me. The maintenance man of the universe.**

"Bit full of it though." Missy pointed out, looking extremely bored.

"You're one to talk." 12 glared at her.

 **ADELAIDE: You stay with me. Don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact.**

 **TARAK: Yes, ma'am.**

 **DOCTOR: Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!**

 **ADELAIDE: It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing.**

 **DOCTOR: Still, fair enough. Christmas.**

 **ADELAIDE: If we must.**

 **DOCTOR: You've got birds!**

"Beautiful." Jenny sighed.

 **ADELAIDE: It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down.**

 **DOCTOR: Good sign.**

 **ADELAIDE: In what way?**

 **DOCTOR: Well, they're still alive.**

"Yay?"

 **YURI [OC]: Captain, good news.**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **YURI: It's Maggie. She's awake. She's back with us. Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?**

 **MAGGIE: I was just working. Then I woke up here.**

"She actually seems fine?" Rory looked at the screen, very confused.

 **[Biodome]**

 **ADELAIDE: What about Andy? We can't find him.**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Was he all right?**

 **MAGGIE: I don't know. I just**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: If you remember anything, let me know straight away.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ED: Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?**

 **[Biodome]**

 **ADELAIDE: And keep the comms clear.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Everything goes through me, got that?**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **MAGGIE: Come on. Just let me out of here. I'm fine. Just groggy.**

 **YURI: You know the rules. Twenty four hours.**

"Yes, very good idea, follow the rules." Graham insisted.

 **[Biodome]**

 **TARAK: Andy? Andy! Andy! There you are. Are you all right?**

 **(Andy has his back to Tarak, and he is soaking wet, pouring onto the floor.**

Several people grimaced at the sight.

 **TARAK: Andy. Andrew. Look at me.**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **(Yuri is watching a man speaking Russian on the monitor.)**

 **MAGGIE: Is that your brother?**

 **YURI: It's only a repeat. The solar flares are still up. Are you okay?**

 **MAGGIE: Yeah. Just, you know.**

 **YURI: He makes me laugh, though. It's his husband. He spends money like an idiot! Last year, for Mikhail's birthday, he said don't buy me anything.**

 **(Behind Yuri, Maggie starts to jerk.)**

"Oh no." groaned Nardole.

 **YURI: Let's save money. Georg says fine, okay. His birthday comes around, turns out Georg has bought him a car. Top of the range. And the thing is, he's used Mikhail's credit stamp. So Mik's saying, that means I bought it myself. Georg says it's the thought that counts.**

 **(Maggie's lips are cracked. She stops jerking.)**

"Damn." Bill sighed.

 **MAGGIE: Where does he live?**

 **YURI: Oh, just outside Dagestan.**

 **MAGGIE: Where's that?**

 **YURI On the Caspian Sea. Here you go.**

 **(He pulls up a map.)**

 **MAGGIE: By the sea.**

 **YURI: Well, technically it's more of a lake.**

 **MAGGIE: Earth is so much water.**

"That's rather ominous." Mickey fidgeted.

 **YURI: Yeah. Just look at her. Forty million miles away.**

 **MAGGIE: It has so much beauty.**

 **(Her voice changes, as if she is many in one.)**

 **MAGGIE: We should like that world.**

 **(Yuri turns around and sees Maggie, water pouring out her mouth.)**

 **YURI: This is Sickbay. We have a situation. Maggie's condition has. I don't know. I don't know what it is. It's water, just pouring out.**

"Oh crap." Jack winced.

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Yuri, calm down.**

 **[Biodome]**

 **ADELAIDE: Just tell me what's happened to her.**

 **YURI [OC]: The skin is**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **YURI: Sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding**

 **[Biodome]**

 **YURI [OC]: Water, like she's drowning.**

"So the waters alive then?" 9 asked curiously.

"Something like that." 11 replied, looking tired.

 **ADELAIDE: Tarak, this area's unsafe. We're going back. Tarak? Tarak!**

 **DOCTOR: Where was he?**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ED: Yuri, keep her contained. Seal the door at maximum. I'm on my way!**

 **[Biodome]**

 **(The Doctor and Adelaide see Tarak on his knees with Andy's hand on his head. Water is pouring from both of them.)**

 **DOCTOR: Andy, just leave him alone.**

 **ADELAIDE: Step away from him.**

 **DOCTOR: I can help, I promise. I can help. Just leave that man alone.**

 **ADELAIDE: I order you to stop. Stop, or I'll shoot.**

"Always with the shooting." John couldn't help but scoff.

 **DOCTOR: Andy, I'm asking you to take your hand away from him and listen to me.**

 **(Andy releases Tarak.)**

 **DOCTOR: There now, that's better, hmm? So, you must be Andy. Hello.**

 **(Tarak looks at them. He has been transformed, too.)**

 **DOCTOR: We've got to go.**

"Run." Donna ordered the screen.

 **(The chase is on. Adelaide and the Doctor get to the airlock first.)**

 **DOCTOR: Set the seals on maximum!**

 **(They get into the airlock just before Andy fires a jet of water at them.)**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **ED: What the hell?**

"I second that." grimaced Amy.

 **[Central dome]**

 **MIA: That's not Maggie. What's happened to her? Yuri, what is she?**

 **STEFFI: Captain, we need you back here.**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Just tell me that Maggie is contained.**

 **[Biodome airlock]**

 **ADELAIDE: Can you confirm, Ed?**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **ED: Confirmed. She's locked in.**

"That won't work." River sighed.

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep surveillance till I get back.**

 **[Biodome airlock]**

 **ADELAIDE: And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets. Don't consume anything.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE: Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water.**

 **[Biodome airlock]**

 **ADELAIDE: Don't even touch it. Not one drop.**

"Really, just don't" 9 agreed.

 **DOCTOR: Can you talk? Human beings are sixty percent water, which makes them the perfect host.**

 **ADELAIDE: What for?**

 **DOCTOR: I don't know. I never will. Because I've got to go. Whatever's started here, I can't see it to the end. I can't.**

"I hate fixed points" Rose frowned.

 **(Andy and Tarak start gushing water at the airlock seals.)**

 **DOCTOR: This thing's airtight, yeah?**

 **ADELAIDE: And therefore watertight.**

 **DOCTOR: It depends how clever the water is.**

"Clearing this water is very intelligent." Missy frowned at the screen.

 **(Bang.)**

 **ADELAIDE: They're fusing the system.**

 **DOCTOR: Abandon ship!**

 **(They run out into the walkway. Andy and Tarak get through the airlock and chase them.)**

 **[Tunnel 1]**

 **(They get back to where Gadget is standing guard. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.)**

 **ADELAIDE: Doctor, we haven't got time.**

 **DOCTOR: They can run faster than us. We need a lift.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **(Whatever the Doctor is doing gives Roman a jolt.)**

 **ROMAN: Hey!**

 **[Tunnel 1]**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **DOCTOR: Get on behind me.**

 **ADELAIDE: That thing goes at two miles an hour.**

 **DOCTOR: Not any more. Trust me.**

"Oh what did you do?" River smiled cheekily.

"Minor modifications?" 13 smiled slightly.

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **DOCTOR: Gadget gadget.**

 **(Flames come out of Gadget's exhaust. Roman shakes like he's being electrocuted. Gadget zooms off leaving burning tyre marks.)**

"Holy hell." Bill said with a grin. "That's amazing."

 **ADELAIDE: The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals. There's no way they can get in.**

 **DOCTOR: Come on. Come on.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **DOCTOR: Come on. Come on.**

 **ADELAIDE: I thought you hated robots.**

 **DOCTOR: I do.**

9 scoffed at the screen.

 **(They get Gadget into the airlock just before Andy and Tarak arrive.)**

 **[Airlock]**

 **ADELAIDE: We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in.**

 **DOCTOR: Water is patient, Adelaide. Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins. Come on.**

"I love the optimism." Donna rolled her eyes.

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE: Biodome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected.**

 **[Passageway]**

 **ADELAIDE: Repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make the slightest move, tell me.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: I'm going to the Medical Dome.**

 **[Tunnel 2]**

 **DOCTOR: Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place.**

 **ADELAIDE: Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel.**

 **DOCTOR: Yeah, I know. But bikes.**

Jack snickered.

 **[Sickbay]**

 **ADELAIDE: Has that door got a Hardinger seal?**

 **ED: No, just basic.**

 **ADELAIDE: Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?**

 **ED: Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire.**

 **ADELAIDE: Can she talk?**

 **YURI: Don't know. She was talking before we noticed the change, but**

 **ADELAIDE: Maggie, can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?**

 **DOCTOR: Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn.**

 **ED: What language is that?**

 **DOCTOR: Ancient North Martian.**

 **ADELAIDE: Don't be ridiculous.**

"The Doctor is incapable of not being ridiculous." snorted Donna.

 **ED: It's like she recognised it.**

 **DOCTOR: And her eyes are different. They're clear, like she's closer to human.**

 **ED: Not close enough for me.**

 **DOCTOR: Where do you get your water from?**

 **ADELAIDE: The ice field. That's why we chose the crater. We're on top of an underground glacier.**

 **DOCTOR: Tons of water. Marvellous.**

 **YURI: But every single drop is filtered. It's screened. It's safe.**

 **DOCTOR: Looks like it, yeah.**

"Yeah, very clearly safe." Martha said sarcastically.

 **ED: If something was frozen down there. A viral life form held in the ice for all those years.**

 **DOCTOR: Look at her mouth. All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it creates water. Tell me what you want.**

 **YURI: She was looking at the screen. At Earth. She wanted Earth. A world full of water.**

 **ED: Captain, With me.**

 **(Adelaide and Ed turn their backs on Maggie and walk away.)**

 **ED: I'm sorry, but it's an unknown infection and it's spreading. That demands Action Procedure One.**

 **ADELAIDE: Do you think I don't know that?**

 **ED: I think you need reminding.**

 **ADELAIDE: Yeah.**

 **ED: Well, at least I'm good for something.**

 **ADELAIDE: Now and again.**

 **ED: That's almost a compliment. Things must be serious.**

 **DOCTOR: Sorry, sorry, but, Action One, that means evacuation, yeah?**

 **ADELAIDE: We're going home. This is Captain Brooke. I'm declaring Action One. Repeat to all crewmembers, this is Action One with immediate effect. Evacuate the base.**

"Doesn't that mean they could infect Earth though?" Jenny asked worriedly.

"Yep." Clara answered.

 **[Central dome]**

 **STEFFI: I'll store the central computer. Mia, strip the cargo down to essentials. Roman, on your feet.**

 **ROMAN: But we came all this way.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **STEFFI: And you can kiss that robot goodbye. It's too heavy. Now shove it in storage and hurry up.**

"Aw, but the robot's cute." Bill sighed, 12 raised an eyebrow at her.

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Steffi, what's your estimate on shuttle viability?**

 **STEFFI: It's a nine month flight. It'll take us at least three hours to load up everything we need.**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: You've got twenty minutes. And give me a report on Andy and Tarak.**

 **STEFFI: Still in the Biodome tunnel. They're just standing there, like they're waiting.**

"Not a good sign." Rose said worriedly.

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep an eye on them.**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **ADELAIDE: And make that twenty minutes fifteen. Ed, line up the shuttle. Go straight to ignition status.**

 **ED: Doing it now.**

 **YURI: But what about Maggie?**

 **ADELAIDE: She stays behind. We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle.**

 **DOCTOR: Of course, the only problem is**

 **ADELAIDE: Thank you, Doctor. Your spacesuit will be returned. And good luck to you.**

 **DOCTOR: The problem is, this thing is clever. It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the biodome, it chose the humans. You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait. Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means**

 **ADELAIDE: Any one of us could already be infected. We've all been drinking the same water.**

"Oh no." Martha sighed.

 **DOCTOR: And if you take that back to Earth, one drop. Just one drop.**

 **ADELAIDE: But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through. When it got through. Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice field.**

 **DOCTOR: Right. I should leave. Finally, I should leave. Yuri, me old mate, no point in me seeing the ice field. No point at all. No. Adelaide!**

"Classic Doctor." Donna grinned.

 **[Tunnel 3]**

 **(The Doctor catches up with Adelaide.)**

 **DOCTOR: All I'm saying is, bikes. Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing.**

 **[Sickbay]**

 **(Yuri wheels his trolley of medical supplies to the door.)**

 **YURI: I'm sorry.**

 **(He goes out, turning off the power and sealing the door. Maggie goes to short out the isolation room door.)**

"This is very bad." Rory fidgeted.

 **[Central dome]**

 **ROMAN: Even if she gets past the Medical Dome, she'll never get past the Hardinger seal at this end, right?**

 **ED: So we keep saying. Camera's down. We've lost her.**

 **(Maggie gets out of the isolation chamber and calls out. Andy and Tarak hear her, and walk back down Tunnel 1.)**

"Oh f-" Jack began, only stopping when Rose glared at him.

 **[Water extraction module]**

 **DOCTOR: They tell legends of Mars from long ago, of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors.**

Bill made a face at the mention of the ice warriors.

 **ADELAIDE: I haven't got time for stories.**

 **DOCTOR: Perhaps they found something down there. Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it.**

 **ADELAIDE: Doctor, we need to find any sort of change in the water process. We've got to date the infection.**

 **COMPUTER: Access denied.**

 **ADELAIDE: You don't look like a coward, but all you've wanted to do is leave. You know so much about us.**

 **DOCTOR: Well, you're famous.**

 **ADELAIDE: It's like you know more.**

10 looked down, he had just come from Mars in his timeline and the memories of Adelaide were fresh in his mind. Why did he have to take it too far?

 **DOCTOR: This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like. I mean, it's only a theory, what do I know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed. Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen.**

 **ADELAIDE: Which is what?**

 **DOCTOR: I don't know. I think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?**

 **ADELAIDE: I've never told anyone that.**

 **DOCTOR: You told your daughter. And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you**

 **ADELAIDE: I saw the Daleks. We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me.**

Those who had been there glanced at each other.

 **[Memory - attic]**

 **BROOKE: Stay here. Don't move. I've got to go out. I'm going to find your mother, but I'm coming back. I promise you. I'm coming back.**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: I never saw him again.**

 **[Water extraction module]**

 **ADELAIDE: Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it, Doctor. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it.**

"That's very undalek-like." Missy noted to herself.

 **DOCTOR: But not for revenge.**

 **ADELAIDE: What would be the point of that?**

"Oh I like her." John grinned.

 **DOCTOR: That's what makes you remarkable. And that's how you create history.**

 **ADELAIDE: What do you mean?**

 **DOCTOR: Imagine it, Adelaide, if you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first lightspeed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes. One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine.**

 **ADELAIDE: Who are you? Why are you telling me this? Doctor, why tell me?**

 **DOCTOR: As consolation.**

Everyone was quiet again, knowing that the people on-screen would have to die.

 **(The maintenance log pops up on screen.)**

 **ADELAIDE: Andy Stone. He logged on yesterday.**

 **ANDY [on screen]: Maintenance log, twenty one twenty, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise. Over and out.**

 **DOCTOR: A filter! One tiny little filter and then the Flood.**

 **ADELAIDE: But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the biodome after a week. The rest of us can't be infected. We can leave. Ed, we're clean.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: How are we doing?**

 **ED: Shuttle's active. Stage one. I haven't got time to convey the protein packs. If you want food you're going to have to carry it by hand. Start loading, right now.**

 **[Tunnel 3]**

 **ADELAIDE: You were right, Doctor.**

 **DOCTOR: What about?**

 **ADELAIDE: Bikes!**

Several people laughed half-heartedly.

 **[Central dome]**

 **(Adelaide gives the Doctor his spacesuit.)**

 **ADELAIDE: Now get to your ship. I'm saving my people, you save yourself. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out.**

 **ED: Everyone, stay focused.**

 **MIA: I'll swap them round. Roman, what about you?**

 **ROMAN: Protein packs thirty to thirty six.**

 **ED: Hurry up, Roman.**

 **(Andy and Tarak have climbed onto the roof of Tunnel One and are walking to the dome, but no one notices the schematic showing this. In the hubbub, an alarm sounds.)**

 **ADELAIDE: Ditch the central containers. We don't need them.**

 **STEFFI: Units forty one, forty two and forty three.**

 **YURI: Unit forty one is here.**

 **ADELAIDE: Roman, try to condense the oxygen membranes. We can lose ten pounds. Faster, come on! Ed, how's the fuel jets?**

 **ED: Cooling down in about thirty seconds.**

 **STEFFI: Captain, we've got all the hard drives.**

 **(Andy and Tarak lie face down on the dome.)**

"What. The. Hell" Yasmin muttered.

 **ADELAIDE: What the hell's that noise? Mia, you lot, shut up.**

 **ED: It's the module sensors. Exterior twelve. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module. Two signals right above us.**

 **STEFFI: That means they're on the roof?**

 **YURI: How did they get inside the Dome?**

 **ED: They used the maintenance shafts.**

 **MIA: The shaft's open and they haven't got spacesuits.**

 **ED: They breathe water.**

 **STEFFI: But they'd freeze.**

 **YURI: They've got that internal fission.**

 **MIA: But we're safe, they can't get through, can they? Can they?**

 **(The roof creaks.)**

The Doctors who had already experienced this were all quiet.

 **ROMAN: This place is airtight.**

 **STEFFI: Can it get through? Ed, can it get through?**

 **ED: I don't know! Water itself isn't motile, but it has some sort of persistence.**

 **ADELAIDE: Everyone, listen to me. That's ten feet of steel-combination up there. We need all the protein packs or we're going to starve. Now keep working. Roman, watch the ceiling. Ed, get to the shuttle. Fire it up.**

 **ED: I can carry more than this lot, Captain.**

 **ADELAIDE: That's an order!**

 **ED: Captain.**

 **(And the Doctor continues to stand there, holding his spacesuit, and remembering how history recorded the end of Bowie Base One. Finally he turns and leaves.)**

The room remained silent. They all knew what the Doctor leaving meant.

 **[Airlock]**

 **COMPUTER: Access denied. Access denied.**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Tell me what happens.**

 **DOCTOR: I don't know.**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Yes, you do.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE: Now tell me.**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: You should be with the others.**

 **ADELAIDE: Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you.**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't.**

 **[Airlock]**

 **DOCTOR: I loved you for that. Imagine, imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii.**

Donna turned her head and looked at 10, sadness on her face.

 **[Central dome]**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Imagine you were in Pompeii.**

 **ADELAIDE: What the hell's that got to do with it?**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: And you tried to save them.**

 **[Airlock]**

 **DOCTOR: But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything I do just makes it happen.**

"Oh Doctor." Clara sighed.

 **[Central dome]**

 **STEFFI: Captain, we need you right now.**

 **[Airlock]**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: I'm still here.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?**

 **ADELAIDE: Detonation.**

"Oh crap."

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you.**

 **ADELAIDE: I won't die. I will not.**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: But your death creates the future.**

 **ADELAIDE: Help me. Why won't you help, Doctor? If you know all of this, why can't you change it?**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: I can't.**

 **ADELAIDE: Why can't you find a way? You could tell me, I don't know**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: I'm sorry, but I can't. Sometimes I can, sometimes I do. Most times I can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right.**

 **ADELAIDE: You'll die here too.**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: No.**

 **ADELAIDE: What's going to save you?**

 **DOCTOR [on monitor]: Captain Adelaide Brooke.**

 **(Adelaide releases the airlock.)**

 **ADELAIDE: Damn you.**

Several people smiled at Adelaide and her nobility and her bravery.

 **(Water pours through the storage area ceiling.)**

 **ROMAN: Water! We've got water!**

 **MIA: Captain! Get back! Get back! Captain! Don't touch it, Roman. Get back. Get back.**

 **ADELAIDE: Everyone, we're abandoning this section. Get to the shuttle. Yuri, lead the way. Section B corridor, now.**

 **MIA: Get that, and that.**

 **ADELAIDE: Close it!**

 **(Yuri closes the storage area door where the water is pouring in.)**

 **MIA: Yuri, did that water touch you?**

 **YURI: I'm safe**

 **STEFFI: Did it touch you?**

 **[Airlock]**

 **STEFFI [OC]: Yuri, did that water touch you?**

 **YURI [OC]: I'm clean. I'm dry.**

"I don't think you are." Martha groaned.

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Everyone**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE: Section B is out.**

 **MIA: But we can get**

 **ADELAIDE: Listen to me.**

 **[Airlock]**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Take every pack that you can. We'll go round. We'll make our way out through Section F.**

 **STEFFI [OC]: Transferring oxygenation to Section F. Mia you take the redline stock. And hurry up!**

 **(The dome ceiling cracks, and Steffi gets trapped behind a curtain of water.)**

 **YURI: Steffi, come!**

 **[Airlock]**

 **MIA [OC]: Steffi, get back!**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Steffi, keep back.**

 **YURI [OC]: Get back!**

 **MIA [OC]: Steffi!**

 **YURI [OC]: Get back, Steffi!**

 **[Central dome]**

 **(Steffi backs into the communications alcove.)**

 **ADELAIDE: Screen!**

 **YURI: Shut the door! Close the door!**

 **ROMAN: Steffi, we'll come get you, okay? We'll come get you!**

 **ADELAIDE: Steffi!**

 **STEFFI: Captain!**

 **ADELAIDE: We'll open the access panel.**

 **[Airlock]**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: We'll get you out through the back.**

 **[Central dome]**

 **ADELAIDE: Get out of here. Move it!**

 **STEFFI: Captain, it's inside!**

The silence in the room was thick. Everyone knew what would happen. Or at least, they thought they did.

 **[Airlock]**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Steffi!**

 **MIA [OC]: Steffi, get back!**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: We're coming, Steffi. Hold on!**

 **[Tunnel 0]**

 **(The Doctor leaves the airlock.)**

 **ROMAN [OC]: The access panel's fused, Captain. We can't open it.**

 **YURI [OC]: We can't get through!**

 **STEFFI [OC]: I can't move!**

 **[Central dome]**

 **(Steffi is pressed up against the bank of monitors. She presses a play button and a message plays from a little girl.)**

 **ULRIKA [on monitor]: Hallo, Mutti. Hallo, Mars! Sag hallo. (continues in German.)**

 **(Water pours onto Steffi.**

Some people were even crying now.

 **(The Doctor walks slowly back, listening to the little girl's message.)**

10 had closed his eyes.

 **ADELAIDE: Steffi! Can you hear me?**

 **MIA: Oh, my God.**

 **ADELAIDE: Out. Get out.**

 **(Mia leaves. Steffi has been transformed. She leaves the communications alcove.)**

 **[Corridor]**

 **ADELAIDE: Ed, we're going round the long way. How are we doing?**

 **[Shuttle]**

 **ED: All systems online one hundred percent. Not a single delay. Don't you worry, Captain, we are going to fly.**

 **(The shuttle's engines fire up.)**

 **[Outside the Base]**

 **(The Doctor is walking outside, silhouetted against the shuttle exhaust.)**

A couple of people glanced at 10. He hadn't reopened his eyes.

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: I need air in section F right now. All of you**

 **YURI [OC]: Locking chamber three. Locking chamber four.**

 **ROMAN [OC]: The water is going to get through.**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: Keep moving!**

 **YURI [OC]: Gate five is open. Gate six is open.**

 **[Section F]**

 **YURI [OC} Quickly, come on.**

 **(Roman looks up at the ceiling.)**

 **MIA: I've got twenty five to thirty locked down.**

 **(A drop of water falls on Roman's face.)**

Amy winced as the water hit his face.

 **ADELAIDE: Roman, come on. With me.**

 **ROMAN: You'd better go.**

 **[Outside the base]**

 **ADELAIDE: Don't just stand there. Move.**

 **ROMAN [OC]: You'd really better go without me.**

 **[Section F]**

 **ROMAN: I'm sorry, Captain. One drop.**

 **(Roman starts jerking.)**

 **MIA: Roman! Roman!**

Almost half of the audience were in tears or close to it.

 **YURI: Leave him, come on.**

 **[Outside the base]**

 **MIA [OC]: We can't just leave him.**

 **YURI [OC]: Come on.**

 **MIA [OC]: Let me go!**

 **YURI [OC]: We've got to go.**

 **MIA [OC]: Roman!**

 **[Section F]**

 **YURI: I'm so sorry.**

 **(Maggie enters the shuttle and aims a jet of water at Ed. He closes the bulkhead, but not in time.)**

 **ED [OC]: Captain. The shuttle is down.**

 **ADELAIDE: What the hell do you mean?**

 **[Outside the base]**

 **ED [OC]: Compromised. It was Maggie.**

 **ADELAIDE: Get out of there.**

 **ED [OC]: Too late.**

 **[Shuttle]**

 **(Ed activates the autodestruct.)**

12 let out a shaky breath. River put her hand on his in comfort.

 **ED: They want this ship to get to Earth. Got no choice.**

 **[Outside the base]**

 **ED: Hated it, Adelaide.**

 **[Shuttle]**

 **ED: This bloody job. Argh.**

 **[Outside the base]**

 **ED [OC]: You never gave me a chance.**

 **[Section F]**

 **ED [OC]: You never could forgive me.**

 **[Shuttle]**

 **(Ed's eyes have changed.)**

 **ED: See you later.**

 **(He hits the destruct button and the shuttle goes KaBOOM. The blast knocks the Doctor off his feet and wreaks havoc in Section F.)**

Several people flinched as the explosion burst over the speakers. But still, no one said a word.

 **[Section F]**

 **YURI: We're losing oxygen!**

 **[Outside the base]**

 **YURI [OC]: The hull is broken!**

 **DOCTOR [memory]: I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the Last of the Time Lords. They'll never come back. Not now. I've got a Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords. And they died and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed, gone for ever. The Time Lords kept their eye on everything. It's gone now. But they died, the Time Lords! All of them, they died. I'm the last of the Time Lords.**

"What are you doing to idiot." Missy glared at 10.

"What I thought was the right thing." 11 snapped at her. Missy continued to glare at them.

 **(The Doctor returns to Bowie Base One.)**

 **[Section F]**

 **DOCTOR: Mia, take this sealant, fix that leak. Yuri, open emergency oxygen. Adelaide, don't just sit there. That's better. The Dome's still got integrity! It's ten feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship.**

 **ADELAIDE: It can't be stopped. Don't die with us.**

 **DOCTOR: No, because someone told me just recently. They said I was going to die. They said he will knock four times, and I think I know what that means, and it doesn't mean right here, right now, because I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?**

"Wait what?" Rose asked worriedly.

"It's a prophecy, about the end of my 10th regeneration." 11 explained, eyes glued to the screen. The 10th Doctor's companions looked at each other alarmed.

 **(Andy thumps three times on the bulkhead door.)**

 **DOCTOR: Three knocks is all you're getting.**

 **(He electrifies the bulkhead.)**

 **DOCTOR: Water and electricity, bad mix. Now then, what else have we got?**

 **ADELAIDE: But there's no way to fight them.**

 **DOCTOR: Heat! They use water, so we can use heat. Works against the Ice Warriors, works against the Flood. Ramp up the environment controls and steam them.**

 **ADELAIDE: But you said we die. For the future, for the human race.**

 **DOCTOR: Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! It's taken me all these years to realise the Laws of Time are mine, and they will obey me!**

"That's not how time works!" Missy hissed at them.

"Yes, I know that now." 13 grumbled.

The companions were all frozen, most of them had never heard the Doctor speak like this and it was rather terrifying. 9 just looked horrified at his future self.

 **(Bang! Sparks! Alarms!)**

 **ADELAIDE: Environment controls are down. Sorry, Doctor, it looks like history's got other ideas.**

 **DOCTOR: I'm not beaten yet. I'll go outside, find the heat regulator.**

 **(His spacesuit helmet is damaged.)**

 **DOCTOR: Not beaten. Not beaten! You've got spacesuits in the next section.**

 **(But water is pouring through the ceiling.)**

 **DOCTOR: We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself. And I'm going to win!**

 **(Maggie is in the Water Extraction module. She emits a high pitched noise and the glacier starts to crack.)**

The room was silent again, except for Missy's grumbling about the law's of time and how she was now the 'responsible one'.

 **YURI: Something is happening to the glacier.**

 **DOCTOR: Think-a think-a think-a think. What have we got? Not enough oxygen. Protein packs, useless. Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, bonny, bish bash bosh. Argh. The room, the room, look at the room. Section F. What's in Section F? Anyone!**

 **YURI: Nothing. It's just storage.**

 **DOCTOR: Storing what?**

 **YURI: I don't know. Er, the weather spikes, the robots, the atom clamps.**

 **DOCTOR: Atom clamps. Atom clamps? Who needs atom clamps? I love a funny robot.**

 **(The Doctor opens a unit to reveal -)**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **(The Doctor gives Gadget something to hold.)**

 **DOCTOR: You take that. Good boy.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **(The Doctor puts on the auto-remote gloves.)**

 **DOCTOR: Off we go then.**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **(Adelaide presses a button on a computer keyboard. The monitor lights up with Warning.)**

 **DOCTOR: Come on, come on!**

 **(The Doctor steers Gadget through fire and water.)**

 **COMPUTER: Implementing Captain's protocol.**

 **DOCTOR: Adelaide? What are you doing?**

 **MIA: Oh, my God. Action Five.**

 **DOCTOR: If I have to fight you as well, then I will.**

10 was sinking lower in his seat with every word on-screen.

 **COMPUTER: Nuclear device now active and primed.**

 **(The countdown has started at 100.)**

 **COMPUTER: Nuclear device now active and primed.**

 **DOCTOR: Blast off!**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **(Gadget zooms forward.)**

 **DOCTOR: Faster!**

 **(Gadget streaks across the sands of Mars. All the infected people add their voice to the sonics that are making the crack bigger. Gadget reaches the Tardis.)**

 **COMPUTER: Nuclear device entering final process.**

 **[Outside the Tardis]**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **(Gadget raises the key to the lock.)**

 **[Section F]**

 **DOCTOR: And we're in! Ha, ha.**

 **(The countdown reaches 43.)**

 **[Tardis]**

 **(The Doctor sets the Tardis controls remotely via Gadget.)**

 **GADGET: Gadget gadget.**

 **[Section F]**

 **(23, 22 and the wind of a materialising Tardis fills the area. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Bowie Base One goes KaBOOM!)**

 **[Street]**

 **(The Tardis materialises on a snow covered Georgian street. The Doctor leads Adelaide, Mia, Yuri and Gadget out.)**

 **DOCTOR: Isn't anyone going to thank me?**

The Doctor's winced.

 **(Gadget shuts down.)**

 **DOCTOR: He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is.**

 **ADELAIDE: That's my house.**

 **DOCTOR: Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth. And it's snowing. I love snow.**

 **MIA: What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you?**

 **(Mia runs away.)**

 **ADELAIDE: Look after her.**

 **YURI: Yes, ma'am.**

 **(Yuri runs after Mia.)**

 **ADELAIDE: You saved us.**

 **DOCTOR: Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion.**

 **ADELAIDE: But I'm supposed to be dead.**

 **DOCTOR: Not any more.**

 **ADELAIDE: But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now.**

 **DOCTOR: Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same.**

 **ADELAIDE: You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power.**

 **DOCTOR: Tough.**

This Doctor was so different to the one they all knew. The Companions were honestly terrified about what was happening. The Doctor couldn't break those rules. The Doctor _didn't_ break those rules.

 **ADELAIDE: You should have left us there.**

 **DOCTOR: Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good.**

10 put his head in his hands.

 **ADELAIDE: Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?**

 **DOCTOR: For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious.**

The Doctor's all flinched again. 9's eyes were wide and horrified at his own future.

 **ADELAIDE: And there's no one to stop you.**

 **DOCTOR: No.**

 **ADELAIDE: This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong.**

 **DOCTOR: That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy.**

 **(He points his sonic screwdriver at the front door, and it opens.)**

 **DOCTOR: All yours.**

 **ADELAIDE: Is there nothing you can't do?**

 **DOCTOR: Not any more.**

 **(Adelaide goes inside, drawing her gun and closing the door. Then we hear the shot and see the energy blast light up the window. The Doctor turns around and in his head, he watches the history record change her place of death from Mars to Earth. Susie Fontana Brooke still goes into space, though.)**

 **ADELAIDE [OC]: I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong.**

Everyone winced at what happened. They all remained quiet.

 **(The Doctor turns to see an Ood looking at him.)**

 **DOCTOR: I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?**

Rose stared at 10 in alarm.

 **(The Doctor falls to his knees. The Ood vanishes. He gets up again and goes inside the Tardis.)**

 **[Tardis]**

 **(The Cloister bell tolls.)**

 **DOCTOR: No**

So what you guys think? I wasn't entirely sure how to write the reactions to the Time Lord Victorious because honestly, I think they would just be too shocked to say anything.

Remember to comment on what you thought!


	13. The End of Time: part 1

I'M BACK!  
Sorry for the long-ass wait a variety of things have been keeping me tremendously busy for the last couple of months but I hope to get back to writing now :)  
I'm currently overseas and had to convince my brother to let me use his computer but that also means I have a 24ish hour flight coming up to get home and I hope to write for a LOT of that time

Anyway Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

"What the hell was that?" snapped 9 at the other Doctor's.

"Oh shut up we know we went too far." grumbled 12.

"I can't believe I am actually siding with you but I agree, what the hell." Missy groaned.

"Hypocrite." 13 scoffed at her.

"What can I say, I'm reasonable now." Missy shrugged.

Throughout the interaction the companions were silent. At some point they had all come into contact with the Oncoming Storm (except for the TARDIS fam) but what had just happened was different. Yaz, Graham and Ryan were getting more and more shocked as the videos were played. They had barely even seen 13 lose her temper and apparently she had been keeping _way_ more secrets then they had realised.

An awkward silence filled the room, except for Missy and 9 still muttering darkly. After a couple of moments 11 cleared his throat attempting to break the ice.

"So, I guess if the next video thingy continues chronologically then regeneration events are next…" This got dark expressions from the later Doctors and a groan from Missy.

"Why are you worried?" Bill asked with both curiosity and irritation.

"Well dear let's just say I was a bit more completely insane back then." Missy sighed  
"So the guy…" Bill questioned.

" _Insaner_." Missy emphasized.

The screen lit up and the next video began to play causing everyone to quieten down, the companions were still tense from the previous video's events.

 **NARRATOR [OC]: It is said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams.**

At the voice 9 and 10 tensed in horror. But what was more concerning were the dark looks on 12 and 13's faces.

 **To the west of the north of that world, the human race did gather, in the celebration of a pagan rite to banish the cold and the dark.**

"When was this" Amy asked confused. "I don't remember bad dreams…"

"Memory." murmured 11 vaguely.

 **Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot. Except for one.**

There was a collective "ah" from everyone at the explanation as to why they didn't remember.

 **[Street]**

 **(Christmas time. Wilf hears an evil laugh in his head.)**

Donna spluttered,

"Grandad?!" Her eyes were wide and shocked, 10 looked equally shocked.

"You don't remember this?" 11 questioned softly. Donna shook her head.

"Should I?"

"Must've been the…" 13 looked at the older Doctors, they nodded at the explanation.

"Was this you messing with my memory again?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Uh, it was mostly the safeguard thing." 11 didn't elaborate. Bill and Clara had bitter looks on their faces at the mention of memory modification.

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

9, 10, and the companions who knew this version of the Master glared at Missy who was determinedly examining her nails.

"White hair?" Bill muttered to Nardole who shrugged.

 **(The Salvation Army band is playing God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.)**

 **[Church]**

 **(Wilf goes inside the nearest church, where the choir is rehearsing. He notices a strange blue rectangle in the stained glass window above the altar.**

There was a snort from a couple of members of the audience.

 **A woman dressed in a white suit makes him jump.)**

 **WOMAN: They call it the Legend of the Blue Box.**

9 and 10 were shocked again. 11-13 tensed again. Missy gave 12 an almost comforting look. The companions were curious about this woman but weren't sure whether to ask. They decided it would probably be revealed later.

 **WILF: Oh. I've never been in here before. I'm not one for churches. Too cold.**

 **WOMAN: This was the site of a convent back in the thirteen hundreds. It's said a demon fell from the sky, then a man appeared. A man in a blue box. They called him the sainted physician. He smote the demon and then disappeared.**

There were soft smiles at the short story.

 **WILF: That's a bit of a coincidence.**

"More like the TARDIS." snickered Rose fondly.

 **WOMAN: It's said there's no such thing as coincidence. Who knows? Perhaps he's coming back.**

 **WILF: Oh, that would make my Christmas.**

"Likewise." smiled Martha, there was a twinge of guilt in the Doctor.

 **(The woman has disappeared. Wilf hears the laughter again.)**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **[Ood Sphere]**

 **(The Tardis materialises in the snowy landscape, and the Doctor steps out wearing a stetson and a lei. Ood Sigma is waiting for him.)**

River raised an eyebrow at the Doctor's outfit, smirking slightly.

 **DOCTOR: Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me. It was brilliant. I saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison. Got married. That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer. Ahem.**

"Doctor!" laughed River, the other companions had looks ranging from horror to amusement.

 **Anyway, what do you want?**

 **SIGMA: You should not have delayed.**

 **DOCTOR: The last time I was here you said my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that.**

 **SIGMA: You will come with me.**

 **DOCTOR: Hold on. Better lock the Tardis.**

 **(The Doctor points a remote key at the Tardis. The door locks and the light flashes at it beeps.)**

There were groans and laughs from the audience.

 **DOCTOR: See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh. So how old are you now, Ood Sigma? Ah.**

 **(He sees the Ood city.)**

Rose fondly rolled her eyes at the Doctor's attitude.

 **DOCTOR: Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?**

 **SIGMA: One hundred years.**

"That's not good." 9 and 10 said in unison. John nodded in agreement.

 **DOCTOR: Then we've got a problem. Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal.**

 **SIGMA: And the Mind of the Ood is troubled.**

 **DOCTOR: Why, what's happened?**

 **SIGMA: Every night, Doctor, every night we have bad dreams.**

"So _they_ do remember…" mused Jack.

 **[Ood Council]**

 **(Sitting in a circle in an ice cave.)**

 **ELDER: Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come.**

Missy rolled her eyes at the Ood's words.

 **SIGMA: Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming.**

 **DOCTOR: So. Right. Hallo.**

 **OOD: You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join.**

"Ood are great and everything but that's still creepy." Donna shuddered.

 **(The Doctor links hands with the Ood and sees the laughing face.)**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **ELDER: He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now.**

10 and 9 glared at Missy accusingly, she ignored them.

 **DOCTOR: That man is dead.**

"My darling wife saw to that." scoffed Missy.

 **ELDER: There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **[Nobles' home]**

 **ELDER [OC]: So scared.**

 **DOCTOR: Wilfred. Is he all right?**

Donna was wound tight with concern for her grandad, 10 took her hand and squeezed in an attempt at comfort despite his clear worry as well.

 **[Ood Council]**

 **DOCTOR: What about Donna, is she safe?**

Donna smiled slightly at how concerned he was for her.

 **ELDER: You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house.**

 **(The Doctor is given images of a black man and his daughter being photographed.)**

 **DOCTOR: I don't know who they are.**

"The billionaire guy?" Martha asked disbelievingly, "What's he got to do with it?"

 **ELDER: And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten.**

 **(A woman in a cage.)**

 **DOCTOR: The Master's wife.**

Jack and Martha look at each other, slightly regretful at the woman's treatment.

 **SIGMA: We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?**

 **DOCTOR: She was. It wasn't her fault, she was. The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you.**

 **(The Doctor shows the Ood images from Last of the Time Lords.)**

 **DOCTOR: The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead.**

Missy ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly at the looks she was getting.

 **ELDER: And yet, you did not see.**

 **DOCTOR: What's that?**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **(A woman picking up the Master's signet ring.)**

 **DOCTOR: Part of him survived. I have to go!**

 **ELDER: But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past.**

 **DOCTOR: What do you mean?**

 **ELDER: This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing.**

 **OOD: The end of time itself.**

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

Everyone who didn't know about these events looked horrified. 13, 12, and 11 shared a look.

 **(The Doctor runs outside and back to the Tardis.)**

 **ELDER: Events that have happened are happening now.**

 **[Prison]**

 **(While the Tardis is in flight, Lucy Saxon is taken from her cell and escorted by women Prison Officers. to meet another woman.)**

 **GOVERNOR: Mrs Saxon. Let me introduce myself. I'm your new Governor. I'm afraid the previous Governor met with something of an accident, which took quite some time to arrange.**

Sounds of disgust went through the audience.

 **Miss Trefusis, if you will prepare. You kept your silence well, Mrs Saxon. Your trial was held in secret, with no jury, so no one knows who Harold Saxon was, where he came from, why you killed him. Make her kneel. There are those of us who never lost faith. And in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment. He knew that he might die and he made us ready. Tonight, Mrs Saxon, he returns.**

Despite everything, Missy smirked smugly at how she had planned her return.

 **MASTER [OC]: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **(Miss Trefusis holds out the Master's signet ring. Lucy gasps.**

 **Meanwhile, Wilf is looking out at the kitchen window at the storm while the Woman in White briefly appears on the TV screen in the other room.)**

The Doctor's faces flashed with pain once more.

 **GOVERNOR: As it was written in the Secret Books of Saxon, these are the Potions of Life.**

 **(The signet ring is put into a bowl and blue liquids are poured over it.)**

Curiosity filled people's faces at the "Potions of Life"

 **LUCY: Listen to me. Whatever he told you, you've got no idea what you're doing.**

"At least she has a clear mind?" said Martha hopelessly.

 **GOVERNOR: Miss Trefusis, the catalyst.**

 **LUCY: What are you doing? Leave me alone!**

 **(Miss Trefusis takes a print of Lucy's lips.)**

 **GOVERNOR: You were Saxon's wife. You bore his imprint. That's all we needed. The final biometrical signature.**

There was a disgusted groan from a couple of people in the audience. Missy frowned as they basically acted like she wasn't there.

 **LUCY: You can't bring him back. You can't!**

 **(Miss Trefusis drops the imprint into the bowl and there is a big flash, then a light beams up and out of Broadfell Prison into the sky.)**

Martha was shocked that UNIT hadn't noticed that.

 **LUCY: I'm begging you! Stop this now before it's too late!**

 **GOVERNOR: We give ourselves that Saxon might live.**

"So even more people die." 12 muttered bitterly. Missy rolled her eyes to hide the guilt within them.

 **(Energy is pulled out of the Governor and her acolytes.)**

 **LUCY: Can't you see? He lied to you. His name isn't even Harold Saxon.**

 **GOVERNOR: And this was written also, for his name is the Master!**

 **(The figure of the naked Master begins to appear in the column of light.)**

"Ugh I do not want to see that." Bill grimaced, Missy smirked at her displeasure.

 **MASTER: Never. Never. Never. Never. Never dying. Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Bwahahahahahaha! Oh, Lucy. Sweet Lucy Saxon. My ever faithful. Did the widow's kiss bring me back to life?**

 **LUCY: You're killing them!**

 **MASTER: Oh, let them die. They're just the first. The whole stupid, stinking, human disgrace can fall into the pit.**

The Doctors collectively glared at Missy who glared right back.

 **Can't you hear it, Lucy? The noise? The drumbeat louder than ever before. The drums. The never ending drums. Oh, I have missed them.**

"The drums?" Ryan asked confused.

"I could hear my heartbeat since I was a child until fairly recently." provided Missy bitterly. She was not looking forward to it being constantly mentioned again.

 **LUCY: But no-one knew you better than I did. I knew you'd come back. And all this time, your disciples have prepared. But so have we.**

 **(Lucy takes a small vial from a prison officer who was not an acolyte.)**

 **MASTER: What are you doing?**

 **LUCY: The Secret Books of Saxon spoke of the Potions of Life. And I was never that bright, but my family had contacts. People who were clever enough to calculate the opposite.**

 **MASTER: Don't you dare. I'm ordering you, Lucy. You will obey me!**

 **LUCY: Till death do us part, Harry!**

 **MASTER: No!**

 **(Lucy throws the vial at the Master and there is an explosion.**

There was a gaping from the audience. People were both shocked at Lucy's bravery and at her suicidal act. Mickey and Martha shared a look now understanding that mysterious explosion at Broadfell.

 **The Doctor runs out of the Tardis to see the ruined shell of Broadfell Prison.)**

 _Too late_ 10 clenched his hands tightly.

 **[Naismith's study]**

 **(A butler and two footmen are standing nearby as the black woman enters the panelled room. The black man is looking at footage on his laptop.)**

 **NAISMITH: I think we might be in luck, darling. It's the footage from Broadfell Prison the night it burnt down. Take a look at this.**

 **(A silhouette of a figure runs quickly across the flames.)**

 **ABIGAIL: Someone survived! Do you think it's him? Oh, that would be such a Christmas present.**

 **NAISMITH: You just leave it to Daddy.**

"Fancy that, the billionaires a creep." scoffed Donna.

"A lot of them are a lot of them aren't" Rose added thinking of her father.

 **[Gate room]**

 **(They walk into a room lit by a domed glass roof.)**

 **NAISMITH: Ladies and gentlemen, it seems help is at hand. Christmas is cancelled. Prepare the gate.**

 **(An archway begins to light up.)**

"What the hell?" groaned Mickey.

 **[Nobles' home]**

 **WILF: Just going down to the Lion. Quick little snifter. Christmas drinks. All right, ta-da.**

 **[Outside the Nobles' home]**

 **(Wilf gets out his mobile phone and makes a call.)**

 **WILF: Paratroop One to Paratroop Two. We are mobilised. I repeat, we are mobilised. Rendezvous thirteen hundred hours. Over and out.**

Donna snorts at Wilf's words. A smile on her face.

 **(He flags down a Sparrow Lane minibus.)**

 **WILF: Come on! Way hey, shake a leg! Yay hey. Right then, come on, let's get going.**

 **(The driver and the other passengers applaud as he gets on board.)**

"So Grandad has an army of old people?" Donna smiled, still holding back laughter.

 **WILF: Off we go. Everybody all right? Who's got the chocolates then?**

 **[Minibus]**

 **WILF: He's tall and thin, wears a brown suit, maybe a blue suit. He's got a long brown coat. Modern sort of hair, all sticky-uppy, right? Oh, and on page two, be on the lookout for a police box exactly like the old ones.**

"Oh Wilf." 10 grinned slightly, how he loved that man.

 **MINNIE: I got locked inside one of them. August Bank Holiday 1962.**

 **WINSTON: Were you misbehaving, Minnie?**

 **MINNIE: I certainly was. Way hey.**

"Oh I like her." River smirked.

 **WILF: Yeah, all right, all right. Now listen, this is important. We have got to find it, right? So phone around. Phone everybody. Sally, will you get onto the Bridge club? Right. Winston, you try the old boys. Bobby, want you to ring the skiffle band, right? Between us, we've got the city covered.**

 **MINNIE: The Silver Cloak.**

 **WILF: Yeah.**

 **WINSTON: Who is he, then, this Doctor?**

 **WILF: No, I can't tell you that. I swear. Yeah, but answer me this. Have you been having bad dreams? All of you? Dreams you can't remember? Yeah. Well, that's why we need him. We need the Doctor more than ever.**

"Well they can't remember the dreams." pointed out Jenny.

"Must really confuse them." Yaz chuckled.

 **[Derelict site]**

 **(A piece of wood is burning in an old oil can. There is a pile of bricks in the foreground and a Steven's Point charity burger van is sitting just outside an abandoned warehouse.)**

 **SARAH: Onions with that?**

 **TOMMO: Oh yeah, go on, pile them on. What about you, Ginger? Onions?**

 **(Ginger shrugs.)**

 **TOMMO: He don't say much. Give him onions. He's down from Huddersfield.**

 **(A figure in a hoodie walks towards the van.)**

Missy groaned. This was going to be embarrassing.

 **SARAH: Well, you look after him. And don't forget tomorrow night. The Christmas broadcast. President Obama.**

 **TOMMO: Oh?**

 **SARAH: He's promised to end the recession. Bad times will soon be over, Ginger.**

 **TOMMO: Well, season's greetings to you.**

 **SARAH: And you. Happy Christmas.**

 **(Tommo and Ginger walk away.)**

 **SARAH: Now, what can we get you, sir?**

 **MASTER: Everything. I am so hungry. Bwahahahahahaha!**

"Yep more insane." Bill decided shuddering.

 **(Tommo and Ginger are by the brazier, eating their food.)**

 **TOMMO: They're saying that the Presidents got this grand plan. He's going to save the world with some big financial scheme. Whatever it is, I bet it won't reach you and me.**

 **(The Master suddenly drops down from the sky and sits behind them.)**

"Wait can you fly?" asked Rory confused.

"At the time, jump _really_ high." corrected Missy.

"It'll be because of the errors with the resurrection" 9 explained.

 **TOMMO: Oh! Somebody's lively on his feet.**

 **MASTER: Starving.**

 **(The Master devours the burger far too rapidly for a human.)**

There were looks of disgust and horror from the audience.

 **TOMMO: Now, you see? That's what you don't want to do. Eat it all at once. Tempting, I know. But if you make it last, it can last all day.**

 **MASTER: Want more. Want cheese and chips, and meat and gravy, and cream and beer, and pork and beef and fat. Great big chunks of hot, wet red.**

"What the hell." Donna grimaced at the screen. Several people were looking warily at Missy who rolled her eyes.

 **TOMMO: Good for you, mate. Maybe we'd better be going.**

 **GINGER: You look like that bloke. Harold Saxon? The one that went mad.**

 **MASTER: Now isn't that funny. Isn't that just the best thing of all. The master of disguise, stuck looking like the old Prime Minister. I can't hide anywhere. He can see me. He can smell me. Can't let him smell me. Doctor, Doctor, shocked her, stopped her, got to stop the smell. The stink. The filthy, filthy stink.**

"You can smell each other?" Clara asked.

"Yep." 10 answered simply.

"A bit of telepathy mixed with our connection from childhood." 12 explained further.

 **TOMMO: Ginger, come with me. Right now.**

"Yes Ginger please go." groaned Amy.

 **MASTER: Because it's funny. Don't you see? Look at me. I'm splitting my sides.**

 **(The Master's skeleton suddenly appears and disappears several times.)**

"What the fuck." Jack said loudly. Missy grimaced at her memories of the event and specifically how painful it all was.

 **MASTER: I am hilarious. I am the funniest thing in the whole wide world.**

 **(Tommo and Ginger run for the burger van.)**

 **TOMMO: Sarah! God help us! There's this man!**

 **(Sarah and her assistant in the van are just skeletons in clothes.)**

 **MASTER: Dinnertime!**

 **(The Master leaps up into the sky then swoops down on the two men. They scream, briefly.)**

"You ate them!" 10 yelled at Missy who flinched slightly at his sudden scream.

"That is messed up." Bill groaned attempting to scoot her chair away from Missy.

"Oh relax I only did that at the end of that regeneration." Missy said, her voice lacking some of its usual bite.

"That doesn't make it better." 9 glared at her, fury in his face. Missy didn't answer, deciding to look away.

 **A little later, the Doctor stands on a small cliff and sniffs deeply.**

"That is still weird." grimaced Amy.

 **The Master does the same, then picks up an iron bar and starts hitting an oil drum in a rhythm of four beats and a rest.**

"He will knock four times." murmured John.

 **The Doctor hears it and runs through piles of girders on the dockside until he sees the Master up against the skyline. The Master does his Incredible Hulk impression then leaps into the air. The Doctor gives chase. The Master waits for him on a pile of girders, and his skeleton briefly flashes.)**

 **DOCTOR: Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force.**

Clara smiled softly, The Doctor always tried to save her.

 **(They run again, then Wilf appears in the Doctor's way, with the rest of the Silver Cloak close behind.)**

"Oh no Grandad…" Donna hissed softly.

 **WILF: Oh, my gosh, Doctor. You're a sight for sore eyes.**

 **DOCTOR: Out of my way!**

 **(But the Master is nowhere to be seen.)**

"Dammit." Groaned 10.

 **WINSTON: Did we do it? Is that him?**

 **OLIVER: Tall and thin, big brown coat.**

 **MINNIE: The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbour saw this man heading east.**

 **DOCTOR: Wilfred?**

 **WILF: Yeah?**

 **DOCTOR: (sotto) Have you told them who I am? You promised me.**

 **WILF: No, I just said you were a doctor, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honour to see you again.**

 **(Wilf salutes.)**

"Oh Wilf." smiled 11.

 **MINNIE: Oh, but you never said he was a looker. He's gorgeous. Take a photo.**

 **OLIVER: Not bad, eh? Me next.**

 **MINNIE: I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man.**

River laughed at the expression on the Doctor's face.

 **WILF: Just get off him. Leave him alone, will you?**

 **MINNIE; Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile. That's it.**

"You look so awkward" laughed Rose. 10 turned red as everyone laughed at his on-screen expression.

 **OLIVER: Hold on. Did it flash?**

 **MINNIE: No, there's a blue light. Try again.**

 **OLIVER: I'm all fingers and thumbs.**

 **DOCTOR: I'm really kinda busy, you know.**

 **MINNIE: Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling.**

 **(Minnie gives the Doctor's bottom a squeeze.)**

 **DOCTOR: Is that your hand, Minnie?**

 **MINNIE: Good boy.**

The laughter increased and 10 turned more red. River and Jack were laughing loudest of all. When it finally calmed down, 10 was so red he looked close to passing out.

 **[Street]**

 **(The minibus drops the Doctor and Wilf off.)**

 **WILF: Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye.**

 **(The minibus drives off with the rest of the Silver Cloak.)**

 **WILF: Over here, come on.**

 **DOCTOR: What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way.**

Donna smiled slightly, understanding Grandad's thoughts.

 **WILF: Yeah. Afternoon.**

 **[Cafe]**

 **WILF: Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun. I keep seeing things, Doctor. This face at night.**

 **DOCTOR: Who are you?**

 **WILF: I'm Wilfred Mott.**

 **DOCTOR: No. People have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours.**

"That is curious." 9 said intrigued.

 **WILF: Well, I'm just lucky I suppose.**

 **DOCTOR: No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again like something's still connecting us.**

"Can't it just be luck for once?" Donna asked hopelessly.

 **WILF: What's so important about me?**

 **DOCTOR: Exactly. Why you?**

"Doctor, your 12 is shining through." teased Clara. 10 and 12 scoffed.

 **DOCTOR: I'm going to die.**

 **WILF:: Well, so am I, one day.**

 **DOCTOR: Don't you dare.**

 **WILF: All right, I'll try not to.**

Donna smiled slightly at the short interaction.

 **DOCTOR: But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then**

 **WILF: Yeah, but I thought when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body.**

"Yes but it's still death." murmured 12 hiding his hands in his pockets as they began to shine gold again.

 **DOCTOR: I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead. What?**

10 grimaced not at all looking forward to this experience. 12 was staring angrily at nothing in particular. River placed her hand on 12's arm in comfort and his angry look changed to something sad and tired.

 **(Wilf has spotted Donna outside in the street getting out of her car.)**

 **WILF: I'm sorry, but I had to. Look, can't you make her better?**

"Oh Grandad." sighed Donna.

 **DOCTOR: Stop it.**

 **WILF: No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello.**

 **DOCTOR: If she ever remembers me, her mind will burn, and she will die.**

"And yet…" murmured Donna.

 **(They hear Donna speak to the traffic warden.)**

 **DONNA: Don't you touch this car.**

 **DOCTOR: She's not changed.**

Donna smiled at the look on 10's face. How she missed their friendship.

 **WILF: Nah. Oh, there he is.**

 **(A man walks up to Donna)**

 **WILF: Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring.**

 **DOCTOR: Another wedding.**

"And I'm hoping that Shaun doesn't turn out to be worshipping giant spiders." Donna smiled rubbing her engagement ring with her fingers.

 **WILF: Yeah.**

 **DOCTOR: Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple? That sounds like a tourist spot.**

There were a couple of snorts in the audience.

 **WILF: No, it's Temple-Noble.**

"Also kinda sounds like a tourist spot to be honest." Mickey stated, Martha flicked him.

"I think he looks lovely." Martha supplied Donna smiled at her.

 **DOCTOR: Right. Is she happy? Is he nice?**

 **WILF: Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face, like she's so sad, but she can't remember why.**

Donna sighed she remembered that, it was thoroughly confusing at the time.

 **DOCTOR: She's got him.**

 **WILF: She's making do.**

 **DOCTOR: Aren't we all?**

 **WILF: Yeah, how about you? Who have you got now?**

 **DOCTOR: No one. Travelling alone.**

The companions who had been there during the events with Davros and the Daleks all felt extremely guilty. They should've checked up on their friend instead of just running off.

 **DOCTOR: I thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong. I need**

 **(The Doctor starts crying.)**

The Doctor's were all incredible tense during the scene. This show of vulnerability not sitting well with any of them. The companions sitting close to the Doctors attempted to offer some form of comfort which wasn't very successful.

 **WILF: Oh, my word. I'm sorry.**

 **DOCTOR: Merry Christmas.**

 **WILF: Yeah, and you.**

 **DOCTOR: Look at us.**

 **WILF: But don't you see? You know, you need her, Doctor. I mean, look. Wouldn't she make you laugh again? Good old Donna?**

"You always do." 10 smiled warmly at Donna who rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it you."

 **(Donna and Shaun drive away.)**

 **WILF: Eh?**

 **NARRATOR: And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come.**

As the voice continued to speak the Doctor's tensed once more.

 **The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve. While his saviour looked upon the wilderness, in the hope of changing his inevitable fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people of that world did sleep, and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing. The final day.**

"Well isn't that bloody ominous." Bill muttered.

 **[Abandoned warehouse]**

 **(Night. The Doctor walks towards the Master, who fires bolts of energy at him from his hands.**

At the display of this new attack the companions all let out cries of shock. Missy sighed hating it whenever her old body came on-screen.

 **He misses, and sets fires burning behind the Doctor. The third try hits the Doctor squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward.**

There were more cries of shock and fear as the attack hit the Doctor.

 **Finally the energy stops and the Doctor falls to his knees. The Master catches him, then lets him fall to the ground.)**

 **MASTER: I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now.**

Despite everything the audience leaned forward eager to hear more about the Doctor's past.

 **DOCTOR: All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?**

 **MASTER: I am so hungry.**

 **DOCTOR: Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself.**

 **MASTER: That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot.**

There were disgusted looks sent to Missy by a couple of people and she ignored them once more. Although she had to admit she was also rather disgusted.

 **DOCTOR: Stop it.**

 **MASTER: Sliced. Sliced. Sliced.**

 **DOCTOR: Stop it.**

 **MASTER: It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat.**

"What the hell." Mickey murmured.

 **DOCTOR: Stop it. What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me.**

 **MASTER: Oh yeah?**

 **DOCTOR: I've been told something is returning.**

12 glowered at the mention of what he knew to be Gallifrey.

 **MASTER: And here I am.**

 **DOCTOR: No, something more.**

 **MASTER: But it hurts.**

Missy tensed as she did whenever that dreaded noise was mentioned. She saw that 9 and 10 were looking at her, conflict clear on their faces.

 **DOCTOR: I was told the end of time.**

 **MASTER: It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?**

"Four knocks…" muttered Rose sadly.

 **DOCTOR: I'm sorry.**

 **MASTER: Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen.**

 **DOCTOR: I can't hear it.**

 **MASTER: Listen.**

 **(The Master mind-melds with the Doctor. The Doctor hears the beats and pulls away.)**

"Wait what?" gaped 10 at the screen.

"It's real? It's actually real?" 9 stared at Missy who glared at him trying to disguise the hurt she had always felt knowing the Doctor hadn't believed her.

The companions were even more shocked some even feeling bad for the Master after all constantly hearing a beating in your head would drive anyone mad.

 **MASTER: What?**

 **DOCTOR: But**

 **MASTER: What!**

 **DOCTOR: I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?**

10 was still shocked theories as to why it was there running though his head. Everything he thought of converging on the same thing… Gallifrey.

 **MASTER: It's real. It's real. It's real!**

 **(The Master flies off and the Doctor runs after him.)**

 **[Derelict site]**

 **MASTER: All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?**

13 attempted to calm the fury that had been present ever since these events about what the time lords had done to her closest friend. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, aware of Yaz noticing this.

 **(A bright light shines down on the Master, then a second one illuminates the Doctor. A pair of SAS types come down on ropes, grab the Master and inject him with something to knock him out.)**

 **DOCTOR: Don't!**

 **(Others fire their guns at the Doctor to make him stay back, and the Master is hoisted up into the helicopter. The Doctor runs.)**

 **DOCTOR: Let him go!**

 **(The Doctor is shot in the back.)**

Everyone collectively winced.

 **[Nobles' home]**

 **(Noddy Holder is screaming out his most famous song while Wilf opens a present. It is a book - Fighting the Future, by Joshua Naismith.)**

 **DONNA: Now then, steady on. It's never too early for margaritas, that's what I say. I forgot to get lemons so I used oranges instead. It's all fruit, same difference.**

"I don't think that's how it works." Martha laughed lightly. Donna shrugged.

"I'm not much of a drink mixer."

 **(Sylvia has opened her present, an item of clothing.)**

 **SYLVIA: Oh, now that's lovely. Look at that. Absolutely beautiful. Love from Donna. Did you keep the receipt?**

Donna rolled her eyes.

 **DONNA: Yes, I did. Come on, Gramps. You've been a right misery ever since you got up. Do you like it then, the book?**

 **WILF: Joshua Naismith? I mean, what'd you get me this for?**

 **DONNA: I don't know. I just saw it in the shop and thought of you. It just felt like the sort of thing you should have.**

"Oh Donna still collecting clues despite not remembering." Jenny smiled at a slightly blushing Donna.

 **SYLVIA: Oh, now look at that. That's from Charlie Morton. Isn't that rude?**

 **(They laugh at a Christmas card.)**

 **[Gate room]**

 **NAISMITH: If you would, Mister Danes.**

 **(Danes the butler removes the gag from the Master. He is otherwise securely fastened to a large chair-like structure.)**

"Oh fun." Jack frowned.

 **MASTER: I'm starving.**

 **NAISMITH: You've my daughter to thank for this. It's all her idea. She heard rumours of Harold Saxon, his disciples, his return. It's the sort of thing she finds rather thrilling.**

 **ABIGAIL: And I was right. He's back. The very man we need, and he's here. Oh, this is going to be wonderful.**

" _Weirdos."_ Jack hid in a cough, Rose snorted.

 **[Nobles' home]**

 **SHAUN: Aye, aye. Here are the presents. I'm sorry, I couldn't afford much, but not for long, if President Obama ends the recession tonight. Come here.**

 **(Shaun hugs Donna.)**

 **WILF: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Keep it quiet, you lot, It's the Queen's Speech. Now come on, sit down. Show respect. Come on.**

 **SHAUN: Merry Christmas, Mister Mott.**

 **(Shaun kisses Wilf.)**

 **WILF: Thank you. Will you behave! You, honestly. All right now. Whoa, she's on, she's on. It's our sovereign.**

 **(Wilf salutes the television, the broadcast slows down then the woman in white briefly appears.)**

The Doctors moods all dimmed sadly.

 **WILF: Eh?**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: Events are moving, Wilfred.**

 **WILF: Eh?**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: Faster than we thought.**

 **WILF: Oi, can you see that?**

 **DONNA: Frankly, I'd tell Her Majesty it's time for trouser suits.**

Bill laughed at Donna's words.

 **WILF: No, no, no, no. That's not the**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: Only you can see. Only you stand at the heart of coincidence.**

 **WILF: Why, what have I done?**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: You're an old soldier, sir. Only you were too late. The war was won and passed you by.**

 **WILF: I did my duty.**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: You never killed a man.**

 **WILF: No, I didn't. No, I did not, no, but, don't say that like it's shameful.**

"It's brilliant." smiled 13 sadly.

 **WOMAN [on TV]: The time will come when you must take arms.**

 **WILF: Who are you?**

 **WOMAN [on TV]: Tell the Doctor nothing of this. His life could still be saved, so long as you tell him nothing.**

 **(Wilf goes to his bedroom and pulls an old suitcase out from under his bed. In a box, wrapped in a piece of cloth, is his old service revolver. Something is thrown against his window. Wilf looks out to see the Doctor returning to his Tardis.)**

Donna sighed, she had been aware of the gun in their home but that didn't mean she was okay with it.

 **[Outside the Nobles' home]**

 **DOCTOR: I lost him. I was unconscious. He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away.**

A couple of people grimaced wondering what the Master smelt like.

 **WILF: Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?**

 **DOCTOR: You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved, if I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?**

 **WILF: Well, there was a**

 **DOCTOR: What? What is it? Tell me.**

 **WILF: Well, it was. No, it's nothing.**

Donna smiled unable to hold back her pride in Grandad keeping his word.

 **DOCTOR: Think-a think-a think. Maybe something out of the blue. Something connected to your life. Something.**

 **WILF: Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book.**

 **DOCTOR: What book?**

 **WILF: His name's Joshua Naismith.**

"Good job." River said to the screen.

 **(Wilf shows the book to the Doctor.)**

 **DOCTOR: That's the man. I was shown him by the Ood.**

 **WILF: By the what?**

 **DOCTOR: By the Ood.**

 **WILF: What's the Ood?**

 **DOCTOR: They're just the Ood. But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor Donna.**

Donna smiled at the Doctor's voice

 **SYLVIA: Dad, what are you up to? You. But. Get out of here.**

"You're mother is always so happy to see me." 10 joked. Donna laughed.

"The Doctor does have a thing with mother's" snickered Rose. 9 scoffed at her.

 **DOCTOR: Merry Christmas.**

 **SYLVIA: Merry Christmas. But she can't see you. What if she remembers?**

 **DONNA [OC]: Mum, where are those tweezers?**

 **SYLVIA: Go.**

 **DOCTOR: I'm going.**

 **WILF: Yeah, me too.**

 **SYLVIA: Oh no, you don't.**

"Good luck keeping him away." snorted Donna.

 **DONNA : (at the back of the house) Mum? Gramps?**

 **SYLVIA: Dad, I'm warning you.**

 **WILF: Bye, see you later.**

 **DONNA: (at the back of the house) Bit old for hide and seek.**

 **SYLVIA: Stay right where you are.**

 **DOCTOR: You can't come with me.**

 **WILF: You're not leaving me with her.**

 **SYLVIA: Dad!**

 **DOCTOR: Fair enough.**

"Doctor!" Rose said through laughter. 10 and 11 spluttered as everyone began to laugh.

 **DONNA [OC]: Mum?**

 **SYLVIA: Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there!**

 **(The Tardis dematerialises.)**

 **SYLVIA: Doctor, bring my father back right now! Come back here! Come back here, I said! Come back!**

 **DONNA: Are you shouting at thin air?**

 **SYLVIA: Yes. Possibly, yes.**

"Thought she was mad." laughed Donna.

 **[Tardis]**

 **DOCTOR: Naismith. If I can track him down. Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Do you like it?**

 **WILF: I thought it'd be cleaner.**

 **DOCTOR: Cleaner? I could take you back home right now.**

"Always so touchy on that subject." said 12 rolling his eyes.

 **WILF: Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?**

 **DOCTOR: I can't go back inside my own timeline. I have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?**

 **WILF: Not a word.**

 **DOCTOR: Welcome aboard.**

 **WILF: Thank you.**

"That's travelling with the Doctor for you." Rory stated to sound of agreement from the others.

 **[Gate room]**

 **(Joshua and Abigail Naismith enter, followed by the Master in a strait-jacket.)**

Missy grimaced at the imaged.

 **NAISMITH: Demonstrate.**

 **(Electricity surges across the Gate.)**

 **MASTER: Oh, that's not from Earth.**

 **NAISMITH: And neither are you. A perfect combination, don't you think?**

 **ROSSITER: Er, excuse me, sir. If I could check the basement? We're getting fluctuation on the power cords.**

 **NAISMITH: Of course.**

 **ROSSITER: Miss Addams, if you could bring the calibration statistics.**

 **(The two scientists leave.)**

 **[Basement]**

 **ROSSITER: Who the hell is he? What if he finds out? An expert, they said. Well, what sort of expert? Who is he?**

"Uh, what?" asked Amy confused.

 **ADDAMS: I don't know. According to the records, Harold Saxon was Prime Minister of this stupid country. I am choking in this thing. I'm sorry.**

 **(Miss Addams presses her wristwatch and she transforms into a green skinned biped with spikes instead of hair.)**

"Oh okay then, alien cacti." Rory sighed.

 **ADDAMS: Oh, by the saint's, that's better. Oh, these people are so flat.**

"Thanks?" Clara raised an eyebrow at the screen.

 **(Rossiter transforms himself, too.)**

 **ROSSITER: But what do we do? We were so close. We almost had it working.**

 **ADDAMS: What if this visitor is some sort of genius? Well, think about it. We're hijacking this project. Maybe we can use him too? Harold Saxon, or whatever he is, might be exactly what we need.**

12 scoffed at their optimism.

 **[Gate room]**

 **NAISMITH: The Gate was found inside a spaceship buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute known as Torchwood, but when Torchwood fell, let's just say I acquired it.**

Jack scowled at the screen.

 **MASTER: I like you.**

 **NAISMITH: Thank you.**

 **MASTER: You'd taste great.**

"That's one way to end a conversation." Nardole spluttered.

 **NAISMITH: Mister Danes?**

 **DANES: The visitor will be given food.**

 **(The footmen bring in a covered dish. It is an entire large roast chicken. The Master rips it to pieces and devours it without ceremony in triple quick time.)**

More looks of disgust fill people's faces.

 **NAISMITH: Anyway, the device came equipped with its own power supply. A Nuclear Bolt. One technician remains in charge of the feedback twenty four hours a day, and the power feeds through to the Gate, where it encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was our test subject. She carried some burns as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side. If you could?**

 **(Miss Collins steps forward and shows her left arm.)**

 **NAISMITH: The Gate mended her. Thank you.**

"I do not like where this is going." sighed Jenny.

 **MASTER: But what do you want it for?**

 **NAISMITH: We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore the body forever. Hence it's given title. The Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter. I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal.**

"Gotta say immortality, not all it's cracked up to be." Jack spoke to the screen. The Doctor's nodded in agreement.

 **ABIGAIL: Abigail. It means bringer of joy.**

 **(The Tardis materialises in the stable block. The Master smells it.)**

 **MASTER: Better get to work.**

 **(He uses the computer keyboard.)**

 **[Stables]**

 **WILF: We've moved. We've really moved!**

 **DOCTOR: You should stay here.**

 **WILF: Not bloody likely.**

"Oh I like him." 9 smirked at the screen.

 **DOCTOR: And don't swear. Hold on.**

 **(The Doctor points the key at the Tardis, which disappears.)**

 **DOCTOR: Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis. That's the last thing we need.**

Martha and Jack winced thinking of the last time that had happened.

 **[Mansion grounds]**

 **(Wilf and the Doctor hide from a patrol.)**

 **WILF: That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army.**

"Prick." muttered Bill.

 **DOCTOR: Down here.**

 **(The Doctor opens a small door in an archway.)**

 **[Gate room]**

 **(Rossiter is back in human form.)**

 **ROSSITER: Miss Addams, we're getting encouraging results from the ratio-foldback. Can you confirm?**

 **[Basement]**

 **ADDAMS: (also human) The man's a miracle. All the systems are slotting back into place.**

"Right a miracle." scoffed Martha.

 **[Gate room]**

 **ADDAMS [OC]: The shatter threads have harmonised, the fibre links intensified**

 **[Basement]**

 **ADDAMS: And the multiple overshots have triplicated.**

 **DOCTOR: Nice Gate.**

 **WILF: Hello. Sorry.**

"Oh Doctor." laughed Rose thinking of his similar attitude with the clockwork robots.

 **DOCTOR: Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place.**

"You just Shimmer far too many times." said Clara.

 **ADDAMS: I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?**

 **(The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at her.)**

 **DOCTOR: Shimmer.**

 **(Addams turns green.)**

 **WILF: Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus.**

There were chuckles at his reaction.

 **ROSSITER [OC]: Miss Addams?**

 **[Gate room]**

 **ROSSITER: Miss Addams? If you'll just excuse me.**

 **(Rossiter leaves.)**

 **NAISMITH: Now, please don't imagine I'm a slave-driver. We can resume work on Boxing Day, Mister Saxon.**

 **MASTER: My name is the Master.**

 **(The Master has completed his work. He presses enter and the lights dim. A wormhole develops inside the Gate.)**

10 sighed.

 **NAISMITH: Oh, excellent. Excellent! Mister Danes?**

 **DANES: The visitor will be restrained.**

 **MASTER: What? But I repaired it.**

 **NAISMITH: I'm not an idiot. Don't let him anywhere near that thing.**

"At least he's intelligent in that regard." Jack muttered glaring at the screen.

 **[Basement]**

 **DOCTOR: He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?**

 **ROSSITER: What are you doing here?**

 **(Without turning around, the Doctor points the screwdriver at Rossiter.)**

 **DOCTOR: Shimmer!**

 **(Rossiter turns green.)**

 **DOCTOR: Now, tell me quickly, what's going on? The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?**

"Skeletor?" laughed Bill.

 **[Gate room]**

 **(Danes locks the Master back into his strait jacket.)**

 **NAISMITH: Your reputation precedes you, sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps. Perhaps explosives. A means of escape, or murder. But everything you've done to the Gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside.**

 **[Basement]**

 **ROSSITER: But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational.**

 **DOCTOR: Who are you, though? 'Cause I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red.**

The Doctor smiled at the memory of the brave man.

 **ADDAMS: No, that's a Zocci.**

 **ROSSITER: We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different.**

"Fair enough."

 **ADDAMS: And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship.**

"Well transport it then!" Jenny said urgently.

 **DOCTOR: But what does it do?**

 **ROSSITER: Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better.**

 **DOCTOR: No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal.**

 **WILF: So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?**

 **ADDAMS: More or less.**

 **WILF: Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?**

"Oh Wilf, asking the right questions!" 10 beamed.

 **DOCTOR: Oh, good question. Why's it so big?**

 **ADDAMS: It doesn't just mend one person at a time.**

 **ROSSITER: That would be ridiculous.**

 **ADDAMS: It mends whole planets.**

"Oh no."

 **DOCTOR: It does what?**

 **ADDAMS: It transmits the medical template across the entire population.**

"No, no, no, no" 9 groaned rubbing his head nervously. Those who had understood the plan were in similar states of anxiety.

 **(The Doctor runs through the corridors.)**

 **[Gate room]**

 **NAISMITH: But it's time for the broadcast. The President's grand initiative. You might want to see this, sir. Proof that the human race can mend its own problems.**

 **AMN News [on TV]: And now, anticipation is rising as we go live to Washington. Here, on Christmas Day, the President has promised an instant and radical solution to the worldwide depression. Barack Obama will lead us all into a new age of prosperity.**

 **[White House press room]**

 **SPOKESWOMAN [OC]: Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States.**

 **OBAMA: I'd like to speak briefly about the state of our economy**

 **[Gate room]**

 **DOCTOR: Turn the Gate off right now!**

"Yes please do!" John said frantically.

 **DANES: At arms!**

 **DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device.**

 **MASTER: Oh, like that was ever going to happen.**

 **(The Master throws off the strait jacket and leaps over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, into the Gate.)**

There were groans and noises of fear and worry coming from various people in the audience.

 **MASTER: Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now.**

 **DOCTOR: Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!**

 **MASTER: Bwahahahahahaha!**

 **NAISMITH: He's inside my head.**

 **DOCTOR: Get out of there!**

 **(The Master's blast of energy knocks the Doctor down.)**

 **WILF: Doctor! Doctor, there's, there's this face.**

 **DOCTOR: What is it? What can you see?**

 **WILF: Well, it's him. I can see him.**

The entire room was silent and tense as they watched things play out.

 **AMN News [on TV]: There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President.**

 **(The President of the United States has his face in his hands. The Doctor goes to the computer and tries to shut down the Gate.)**

 **DOCTOR: I can't turn it off.**

 **MASTER: That's because I locked it, idiot.**

There were glares sent both at the screen and at Missy.

 **DOCTOR: Wilfred! Get inside. Get him out.**

 **(The Doctor enters one of a pair of glass sided cubicles, and Wilfred swaps places with a technician in the other.)**

 **DOCTOR: Just need to filter the levels.**

 **WILF: Oh, I can see again! He's gone.**

Donna breathed slightly better now that she knew her Grandad was safe.

 **DOCTOR: Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out.**

 **WILF: You what?**

 **DOCTOR: I can't get out until you press the button. That button there.**

 **(Wilf does. Wilf's cubicle is now Locked and the Doctor's is Open.)**

 **MASTER: Fifty seconds and counting.**

 **DOCTOR: To what?**

 **MASTER: Oh, you're going to love this.**

"I doubt it." said 9 coldly.

 **[Basement]**

 **ROSSITER: He was hiding the codes. He's extrapolated the Gate's power a million times over.**

 **ADDAMS: But it's not affecting us.**

 **ROSSITER: He's set the template for human!**

 **[Gate room]**

 **(Wilf's phone rings. He pulls the revolver out of his pocket instead.)**

 **WILF: Hello? Oh, Gawd. Donna?**

 **DONNA [OC]: Where are you?**

 **[Nobles' home]**

 **DONNA: It's Mum and Shaun. Something's wrong with them.**

 **SYLVIA: There's this face.**

 **WILF [OC]: But wait a minute. I mean, what about you?**

 **[Gate room]**

 **WILF: Can't you see anything?**

 **[Nobles' home]**

 **DONNA: I can see them.**

 **[Gate room]**

 **DONNA [OC]: That's bad enough.**

Donna frowned she somewhat remembered these events but there was also a sort of fog over everything that had happened that day.

 **(Wilf's phone beeps for a call waiting.)**

 **WILF: Not now, Winston.**

 **WINSTON [OC]: Wilfred.**

 **[Outside flats]**

 **WINSTON: Those dreams. I can remember that face.**

 **YOUNG MAN: There's a face in my head.**

 **WINSTON: Wilfred, it's everyone!**

 **[Gate room]**

 **DOCTOR: What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?**

 **MASTER: Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!**

 **(A blast of energy moves out from the Master and the Gate, and spreads across the entire planet. Everyone's face becomes blurred except for Donna and Wilf, and the Doctor of course.)**

 **DOCTOR: You can't have.**

 **WILF: What is it?**

 **[Nobles' home]**

 **DONNA: But they've changed.**

 **(Sylvia and Shaun are now both the Master.)**

"Oh no." gaped Martha.

"Did that happen to all of us?" Bill shuddered at the thought.

"Guys, Donna's going to remember!" Rose gasped.

 **DONNA: Granddad, that's like, like the sort of thing that happened before.**

 **(Donna remembers enemies from her adventures.)**

 **DONNA: My head. Oh, my head! Oh, my head!**

Everyone somehow tensed even more at Donna's obvious pain.

 **[Gate room]**

 **WILF: Doctor? She's starting to remember.**

 **(Everyone's face resolves into the Master's.)**

 **WILF: What is it? What have you done, you monster?**

 **MASTER: Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?**

 **NAISMITH-MASTER: Or to me?**

 **ABIGAIL-MASTER: Or to me?**

 **DANES-MASTER: Or to me?**

 **SECURITY-MASTER: Or to us?**

 **AMN NEWS-MASTER [on TV]: Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!**

 **[White House press room]**

 **OBAMA-MASTER: I'm President. President of the United States. Look at me!**

 **(The audience of Master's applauds him.)**

 **OBAMA-MASTER: Ooo, financial solution. Deleted. Ha ha!**

There was a stunned silence.

 **[Gate room]**

 **MASTER: The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race. Bwahahahahahaha!**

Everyone was in shock. Both because of what had happened and at the horrifying thought that they had all been changed into the Master without realising.

 **NARRATOR [OC]: And so it came to pass, on Christmas Day, that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his greater role in events. For this was far more than humanity's end.**

The Doctors scowled.

 **[Citadel]**

As the citadel came into view everyone gasped.

 **NARRATOR: This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned.**

The shocked silence returned everyone gaping at the screen except for Doctor's 11-13 and Missy who were all scowling.

 **NARRATOR: For Gallifrey.**

 **TIME LORDS: For Gallifrey!**

 **NARRATOR: For victory!**

 **TIME LORDS: For victory!**

 **NARRATOR: For the end of time itself!**

 **TIME LORDS: For the end of time itself!**

* * *

Ahhhh the next few chapters are going to be pretty angsty so be prepared XD

Remember to leave a comment about what you thought! :D


End file.
